TE VOY A DAR CALABAZAS
by Patito Fanfics Romance
Summary: Bella y Edward se ven obligados a casarse para poder acceder a una herencia pero deben convivir un año entero. Que pasará con ellos, ambos son muy obstinados y parecen odiarse. ¿Podrá surgir el amor en pleno campo de batalla? HUMANOS
1. AUXILIO, ME QUIEREN VENDER!

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. A mi sólo se me ocurrió jugar con los personajes**

**Esta historia tambien la vi en un sueño, aunque hace mucho tiempo, aun antes de conocer Twilight. Solo le he cambiado los nombres porque ya la tenía escrita, por eso verán que no aparecen algunos personajes conocidos. Mil disculpas por eso. **

**Como dije en el Sumary, es un tanto diferente, aqui los protagonistas no estan enamorados, al menos no en un principio y tienen personalidades muy parecidas, ambos son tercos y rebeldes. Esto será una batalla. Inspirado en hechos de la vida real. La mía. Sólo algunos claro, sobre todo las peleas.**

*********************************************************************************************

**¡AUXILIO ME QUIEREN VENDER!**

Yo jugaba, entretenida, era el juego mas divertido que existía, tiro al blanco. Era mi turno, tenía la ballesta preparada, una oportunidad mas y seria la "reina de la puntería", mi hermano fallo su turno, era mi hora de demostrar lo buena que soy…

-¡Bella!, ven acá-

Rayos, nunca falla, cuando estas en tu momento crucial, algo pasa.

- Dame un minuto mamá- dije a todo pulmón.

- Es importante hija- dijo con tono preocupado- te necesito aquí-.

Caray, con tanto apuro no me puedo concentrar, mejor lo dejo y vuelvo pronto.

- Emmet, un momento, por favor, solo un momento-

- Ja ja ja, contaré hasta 100 si no has regresado todo volverá a comenzar-

- Regreso en menos de lo que tardas en decir abracadabra.

Corrí hacia el salón, estaba a solo 3 habitaciones, cuando pasaba veloz por el estudio, una puerta se abrió de pronto, casi golpeo a ese hombre. Quedo mirándome, muy fijo, yo me disculpé, pero él pareció no oír. Sentí que lo conocía, pero no se donde, ya lo había visto antes. Seguro alguna vez vino a visitarnos y por eso lo recuerdo- pensé-.

Llegue donde estaba mi madre pero tenia prisa, mi juego, un tiro mas,… solo uno.

- Hija, tu padre desea hablar contigo en su estudio, cuando terminen ven a verme a mi habitación que quiero una charla contigo.

Uy, ¿me he portado bien?- pensé- ¿o he hecho algo malo?...

No podría asegurar ninguna de las dos cosas, siempre quería ser buena pero algunas veces algo se cruzaba por allí y no podía evitar caer en la tentación. Pero el último vidrio que rompí con la pelota de de Emmet era de la Sra. Stuart y no creo que haya llegado a enterarse de que fui yo. Además le llevé un pastel, ¿se habrá dado cuenta?

- Preciosa, siéntate aquí- me indico papa cuando entré al estudio. A su lado estaba aquel hombre con quien hace instantes casi tropiezo.

- Dime papá, ¿es que he hecho algo que no es de tu agrado?

- No pequeña, al contrario, debo hablarte de algo que harás- dijo-

-oh no- pensé- otra visita a mis tías o a las abuelas, ¿por qué tengo que ser fuente de entretenimiento para los demás?-

- Pequeña, quiero ser sincero contigo, ya no eres una niña, creces con rapidez, eres una señorita adorable y es natural a partir de ahora que tengas otras amistades y converses con gente que te pueda enseñar más- dijo, aunque yo no sabia a que se refería-

- Pero yo… ¿no me enviarás con la abuela verdad?... acabo de volver hace dos meses-

-No es eso… te seré sincero. He recibido una propuesta de matrimonio para ti. No deseo forzarte a nada, pero me gustaría que hablaras con Carlisle.

- Padre yo no deseo casarme- dije turbada- soy muy joven.

-Disculpen la interrupción, si me permites Charlie, me gustaría unas breves palabras con la Bella- dijo con una voz tan agradable que arrullaba.

Rápidamente lo observé, era el mismo hombre que casi golpeo por correr, era apuesto aunque no tan joven, se veía muy educado y sus ropas eran finas. Pero que rayos, no era solo guapo, era guapísimo.

- Si claro, toma mi lugar- dijo mi padre invitándolo a sentarse y saliendo de la habitación.

Lo mire a los ojos muy intrigada pues no sabía lo que me diría. No podía haberse enamorado de mí, porque nunca habíamos cruzado palabra, sus ojos demostraban cariño.

- ¿No me recuerdas?- fue lo primero que dijo.

-No- respondí y era cierto como olvidar ese rostro.

- Hace mucho que no nos vemos- comenzó -Veo que te has convertido en una señorita muy hermosa. Y tienes los preciosos ojos de tu madre.

- Gracias- dije

- No quiero asustarte pequeña. Sólo quería verte y hablar algunas palabras contigo.

Yo me sentía morir, como se le habrá ocurrido a mi padre casarme, eso era el colmo, acaso es que no teníamos dinero suficiente. O a lo mejor era eso, teníamos problemas de dinero y él buscaba incrementar su fortuna casándome con un hombre rico. Pero yo no soy un caballo que se vende al mejor postor. Aunque este comprador sea un actor de cine, prefiero huir y vivir entre campesinos antes de aceptar que me vendan de esa forma.

- Pues no se que tendría usted que hablar conmigo- le dije fríamente

- He venido a pedir tu mano Bella- dijo sonriendo, pero que dientes tan blancos, ¿no hará comerciales de dentífricos?

- Lo siento señor, pero no estoy en venta- dije mirando hacia otro lado – Oh lo siento quería decir que no estoy disponible- me corregí.

- ¿Acaso tienes novio?- me preguntó interesado. Eso era el colmo, venía aquí, lo recibían como a rey, me quería comprar como si fuera una cosa y ahora quería saber sobre mi vida sentimental.

- No creo que eso sea de su interés Sr.- le respondí todo lo ofendida que pude mostrarme.

- Pero claro que es de mi interés, no quisiera forzarte. Si estás realmente enamorada me marcharé y no hablaremos más del asunto- me dijo.

Eso sería todo, ¿sólo tendría que decirle que andaba perdidamente enamorada de alguien para quedar libre?

- Bueno. La verdad no tengo novio- dije. Como mentir, no podía hacer eso, se me notaba.

- Entonces es excelente, quisiera que fueras cenar a mi casa para conversar más extensamente sobre el tema.

Alto, allí. ¿A su casa? Uy que rápido iba este hombre.

- Lo siento, no creo que eso sea buena idea- le dije.

- No te preocupes, tu padre está de acuerdo. Vendremos por ti a las 7.

- ¿Vendremos?- pregunté

- Mi esposa Esme y yo. Gracias pequeña, te lo explicaremos todo- dijo.

Su esposa, como que su esposa y para que me quería a mi. ¿Sería musulmán? ¿Árabe? ¿Un jeque? Ay Dios seguro un mafioso con sueños de tener un harem.

Me quedé sentada, casi clavada en el sillón, ni me di cuenta de cuando salió.

- Bella hija te estaba esperando- dijo mi madre mirándome.

- Mamá, ¿me quieren casar un sultán?- Pregunté

- Hija es que debemos explicarte. No pongas esa cara.

- Como que no haga caras. Me están vendiendo y ese hombre ya tiene esposa. ¿En que están pensando? Como se les ocurre algo semejante y en ésta época. ¡Mamá estamos en el siglo XXI ya no se hace eso!- y me puse a llorar. Odio eso pero cuando no se que decir o me quedo sin argumentos generalmente lloro.

- Cariño, como se te ocurre algo semejante. Quisiera explicártelo todo, pero estoy segura de que Carlisle y Esme lo harán mejor que nosotros. Después de todo es un gran favor, no te estamos vendiendo, ni te obligaremos a nada.

- ¿De verdad? ¿No tendré que casarme con ese hombre?

- Jajaja, Bella nadie va a casarte con Carlisle, él ya tiene esposa. Veras, no puedo decirte muchos pero confía. Ellos son familia de tu padre, no de sangre pero si política. Y tienen un gran problema en estos momentos. Solo ve a cenar con ellos y después decide ¿Si?

Cuando regresé al salón de juegos Emmet ya había sacado los dardos y estaba guardando el juego.

- ¿Que paso mostra?- dijo sonriéndome.

- Algo muy raro, pero después te contaré, ya no quiero hacerme mas líos en la cabeza ni suponer nada- le dije

- Está bien, voy a ver tele- dijo y se fue a la sala.

Tomé un baño y me puse ropa limpia, ya que pronto llegarían por mí. Estaba algo retraída cada vez que quería hacerme una idea de lo que pasaba me confundía mas.

***************************************************************************************

**_¡Hola! Les traigo una historia pequeña, la soñé mucho antes de saber de Edward y Bella y recién la he encontrado. Pero fue súper fácil adaptarla, claro que no es como las demás, aquí los dos no andarán destilando amor sino todo lo contrario. Quizás sea algo diferente a lo que están acostumbradas pero denle una oportunidad. No podía dejarla sin publicar._**

**_Gracias._**

**_Besitos besitos._**

**_Pd. a las que siguen mi fic UNA VIDA SIN TI, publicaré el epilogo el lunes y si tienen alguna duda, pregunta o idea loca me avisan para incluirla._**


	2. SERÉ UNA MARTIR ADOLESCENTE

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. A mi sólo se me ocurrió jugar con los personajes**

**Esta historia tambien la vi en un sueño, aunque hace mucho tiempo, aun antes de conocer Twilight. Solo le he cambiado los nombres porque ya la tenía escrita, por eso verán que no aparecen algunos personajes conocidos. Mil disculpas por eso. **

**Como dije en el Sumary, es un tanto diferente, aqui los protagonistas no estan enamorados, al menos no en un principio y tienen personalidades muy parecidas, ambos son tercos y rebeldes. Esto será una batalla. Inspirado en hechos de la vida real. La mía. Sólo algunos claro, sobre todo las peleas.**

*********************************************************************************************

**SERÉ UNA MARTIR ADOLESCENTE**

- Bella que gusto volver a verte- era una mujer muy hermosa y delgada.

Le sonreí aunque con curiosidad.

- ¿No nos recuerdas verdad?- Me dijo

- No, la verdad es que no y estoy confundida- dije

- Ya te lo explicaremos todo. Sube al auto- dijo Carlisle, que traía una camisa negra que le quedaba divina.

Me despedí de mi madre y me fui con ellos. No sabía a que venía tanta confusión.

Llegamos a una hermosa casa con un jardín de rosas de varios colores. El césped estaba perfectamente cuidado y las demás florecillas combinaban con las paredes.

Fuimos directamente hacia el comedor. Cenamos frugalmente, al parecer eran vegetarianos porque no me ofrecieron nada de carne.

Luego los acompañe a un pequeño saloncito y me sorprendió que Carlisle salió dejándome sola con Esme. Durante la cena no hablamos mucho, me prguntaron que tal me daban los estudios, mis pasatiempos, mis gustos de musica y los deportes que practicaba.

- Bella tengo tanto que decirte- dijo Esme.

- Verás, Carlisle y tu padre son primos, por eso te conocimos cuando eras muy pequeña- me dijo, era muy dulce y me inspiraba confianza.

- El rostro de Carlisle me parecía familiar. Lo que no me explico es con quien quieren casarme- dije desanimada

- No queremos obligarte, es un gran favor que quiero pedirte como madre.

Verás mi hijo Edward acaba de cumplir 18 años y está en la edad para poder administrar la fortuna que le dejó su abuelo, el padre de Carlisle. Pero no puede hacerlo porque necesita estar casado para ello y temo que desde que su abuelo murió su fortuna debe haber menguado mucho ya que uno de sus tios la maneja.

Carlisle y Charlie han estado trabajando en un proyecto juntos pero me temo que han fracasado, los negocios no les han salido como pensaban y habían puesto en garantía nuestras viviendas. Me temo que la nuestra ya la perdimos, por eso hemos tenido que mudarnos qui y alquilar esta casita- su voz se oía triste. Así que para eso me querían, ya sabñia que de por medio estaba el vil metal.

- Esme, ¿la situación de mi familia tambien es crítica?- le pregunté

- Me temo que si. Tus padres contaban con ese capital para tus estudios y me temo que sin dinero no podras ir a la universidad el año que viene. Nosotros teníamos la esperanza de poder enviar a Edward a Juillliard para que se perfeccione en piano que es lo que tanto le agrada. Pero nos sentimos atados de pies y manos- Una lagrima rodaba por su rostro, me sentí tan conmovida.

- Haré todo lo que pueda para ayudar, aunque todavía cumplo los 18 en un mes.

- En serio que no te lo pediríamos sino fuera necesario, me apena tanto forzar una situación asi- Su voz se quebró.

No sabía que la situación era tan mala, había oído a mis padres discutir los ultimos meses pero pense que mamá estaba menopáusica y por eso eran las peleas. Vaya, tendría que ayudar, aunque eso significara casarme. No creía que fuera tan malo, nunca había soñado con eso, hasta me parecía tan antiguo y pasado de moda eso del vestido blanco.

- Gracias Bella. Eres una estupenda chica- dijo cuando se recuperó. –Siento que tengas que sacrificar un sueño por esto.

- No se preocupen, yo nunca he pensado idílicamente en el matrimonio, simplemente pensaba quedarme soltera- dije y era total y absolutamente cierto. Odiaba el falso romanticismo ya que los matrimonios no duran y el para siempre ya no existía. Quería convertirme en escritora, vivir de expresar mis ideas, tener una columna en algun diario o en una revista y lanzar como dardos mis ideas femeninas y ecologistas. Aún no me decidía cual de las dos era mas urgente, pero queria sr algo asi como una feminista salvando el mundo. Solo que ahora esta sería una ancha en mi preciado curriculum. Las feministas no se casan. Entonces sería ecologista. Debería unirme al Grenne Peace pronto.

Carlisle se sentó cerca de mi.

- Me apena que tengas que pasar por esto Bella- me dijo.

- ¿Bueno es por una buena causa verdad?- y me encogí de hombros.

- Hay algo más, algo que quizás sea mucho mas difícil de sobrellevar que el matrimonio- dijo Esme y algo me decía que las sorpresas aún no terminaban.

- Hay algo peor que casarse apenas cumplidos los 18 años- le dije.

- Me temo que si. Verás nuestro hijo, no es tan comprensivo como tu- dijo Carlisle.

- No entiendo. ¿Es que él no está de acuerdo?. ¿Son sólo papeles, nada más que eso verdad?- pregunté.

- No solamente papeles Bella. La fortuna será congelada en el momento en que Edward se case y reclame, pero le será entregada después de un año de feliz matrimonio, así lo estipuló mi padre- dijo Carlisle.

- ¡Un año!- grité –Con razón que vuestro hijo no quiere esto. No nos conocemos, como vamos a vivir durante un año- Recién entendía lo que me estaban pidiendo, yo había pensado que sería tan sólo una firma. Pero un año al lado de alguien desconocido era otra cosa.

- Edward se niega rotundamente a esta boda. Es más no quiere ni mencionar esto. Él es un tanto caprichoso y malhumorado. Y lo peor de todo, pensamos que tiene tendencias algo diferentes- dijo Esme y rompió a llorar.

Mi rostro se contrajo en duda. Tendencias diferentes. Dios mío, que era lo que estaba pensando cuando acepte ayudar. Que tan diferentes. Por mi mente pasaron rapidamente imágenes, punk, emo, gótico, neonazi, rapero, hip hop. La imagen de un chico rubio con pantalones a la cadera y un blin blin me llegó de pronto, seguido de otra mas tetrica, de un joven pálido vestido de negro y elevando una animal muerto en sacrificio.

- Bella- oí que me llamaban.

- Lo siento solo me distraje. ¿Esme me puedes aclarar eso que dijiste sobre tendencias diferentes?

- Es muy difícil para nosotros hablar de eso Bella- Dijo Carlisle. –Pero creemos que nuestro hijo es gay- Su rostro era muy serio y avergonzado.

¿Gay? Sólo era eso. Uf. Pensé que sería algo peor. Me aterraría vivir en la misma casa con un satánico o con alguien cubierto de tatuajes. Pero la homosexualidad es manejable, al menos estaría tranquila, sería como vivir con una amiga. Hasta podríamos ir de compras juntas.

- Excelente- dije –Lo siento, no me malinterpreten, es sólo que podría ser peor ¿verdad?.

- Si claro. Aunque no estamos seguros realmente- dijo Esme.

Por mi estaba bien, así sería más llevadero. Casarme con un gay no sonaba tan mal, no sería tanto el sacrificio vivir con alguien con los mismos gustos que yo.

- No se preocupen- los consolé. -Les ayudaré en todo. Les prometo que pronto superaremos esto y seguiremos con nuestras vidas- dije para darles ánimos.

- Eres especial Bella- dijo Esme.

- Gracias- finalizó Carlisle

Quizas al final no salve el mundo pero al menos salvaría mi familia.

***************************************************************************************

No me tiren tomates. Esperen al siguiente capítulo. ¿No sería Edward adorable como gay? Seguro que siiii.

Nos leemos

Besitos besitos.


	3. ENEMIGO MIO

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. A mi sólo se me ocurrió jugar con los personajes**

**Esta historia tambien la vi en un sueño, aunque hace mucho tiempo, aun antes de conocer Twilight. Solo le he cambiado los nombres porque ya la tenía escrita, por eso verán que no aparecen algunos personajes conocidos. Mil disculpas por eso. **

**Como dije en el Sumary, es un tanto diferente, aqui los protagonistas no estan enamorados, al menos no en un principio y tienen personalidades muy parecidas, ambos son tercos y rebeldes. Esto será una batalla. Inspirado en hechos de la vida real. La mía. Sólo algunos claro, sobre todo las peleas.**

********************************************************************************************

**ENEMIGO MÍO**

Regresé a casa más animada. Tenía un primo gay con el cual debía casarme para conservar la casa donde vivía y poder ir a la universidad. Nada del otro mundo, al menos sería llevadero.

Mis padres también estaban felices de que aceptara. Creo que esperaban que hiciera berrinche, me tirara de los cabellos y me encerrara en mi habitación. Pero casi tengo 18 años, ya era prácticamente una mujer. ¿Acaso no podía comprender cuando me explicaban las cosas?

Así que el siguiente fin de semana fui de compras. Otra vez a la librería. Siempre regresaba a casa con más libros que ropa y no es que gastara mucho, solía comprar a veces libros usados porque eran antiguos y estaban llenos de historia, además si tenía suerte podría encontrar algún escrito en su interior. Me imaginaba las personas que los habían leído, quizás esos libros fueron regalos para alguien especial. Además que eran mas baratos, seamos sinceras, por cada libro nuevo podía comprar dos usados y con sorpresa.

Pero esta vez fui a la librería más grande de la ciudad, no encontraría lo que buscaba en libros antiguos. Necesitaba literatura gay. Ya que pasaría algún tiempo con alguien de "esas tendencias" era lógico querer estar bien informada.

Encontré todo un estante repleto de libros homosexuales. Revisé algunos, para asegurarme que no tuvieran imágenes. Era fácil aceptarlo, difícil comprenderlo, escalofriante imaginarlo, pero de allí a mirar, no, era demasiado para mi. Simplemente letras. Nada más. Ya tenía en la cesta "Sexo para Dummies" comenzaría con algo básico, saber exactamente como funcionaba, en dónde iba cada cosa y de paso quitarme algunos mitos y tabúes de esos que se te pegan en cada cotilleo. Tomé un libro titulado "Abriendo puertas", trate de no imaginarme que puertas serían. En el reverso venía una breve descripción _"Vivimos tiempos de sentimentalidad difusa. Negar esto es negar la realidad que nos rodea" _Interesante, eso es lo que necesito, saber como se sienten.

- Pienso que este te gustaría más- oí una voz tan sensual y me giré inmediatamente sobre mis pies. Era un muchacho muy guapo, de cabello cobrizo y preciosos ojos verdes. Un sueño. Tal y como te pintan a los príncipes de los cuentos que te leen para hacerte dormir. Me ofrecía un libro "Café Sonata" y en la carátula estaba la foto de dos mujeres abrazadas frente al mar. ¿Uy, este guapo espécimen piensa que soy lesbi?

- Gracias- le dije tomando el libro que me ofrecía.

- Aunque creo que deberías comenzar con algo básico. Es importante primero que te afirmes y te reconozcas- continuó diciendo.

- En realidad ando buscando información para chicos: le dije  
Me miró sorprendido y luego sonrió  
- ¿Como para un amigo?- pregunto  
- Exactamente- le dije, quería dejarle en claro que yo era bien mujercita  
- Estamos en el mismo caso entonces- me dijo –Mi mejor amigo es gay y mañana es su cumpleaños- afirmo, yo quería saltar de alegría, este guapo chico era hombre.

- ¿Es difícil la amistad con alguien así?- pregunte

-En realidad la amistad es fácil solo que tienes que aceptarlo tal y como es, lo difícil en realidad son los demás y sobretodo la familia, ni te imaginas lo crueles que pueden legar a ser  
- Cuéntame, ¿tu amigo la ha pasado muy mal?  
- En ocasiones; en la escuela se meten mucho con el y sus padres dicen que lo aceptan pero a veces no lo toman en cuenta como que no esperan nada brillante de él.  
- ¿Como si estuviera enfermo?  
- Algo así, es mas algunos incluso piensan que es contagioso- y soltó una carcajada, que risa mas linda. Debo cerrar la boca antes de que empiece a babear.

- Y dime, a qué edad tu amigo supo con seguridad que era diferente- pregunte, a lo mejor mi primito tendría salvación.

- Bueno siempre supo que era diferente, pero como a los 14 se empezó a sentir distinto. Los demás chicos miraban a las chicas y bueno el nos miraba a nosotros. No a mi claro, yo soy su mejor amigo. Pero empezó a sentirse atraído hacia los chicos.

- ¿Y eso es definitivo?, digo, ¿no hay marcha atrás?- pregunté desesperanzada.

- Creo que no. Pero no sufras, con ustedes es más simple, son más discretas- dijo

- ¿Qué quieres decir con ustedes?- pregunté

- Deja ya de negarte y acéptalo. Te complicarás la vida si te lo niegas- y sonrió.

- Yo no soy lesbiana- le grité. Pero que se creía este tonto con su perfecta carita, acaso había dado señales de ser del otro equipo. A mi no me gustaban las mujeres, románticamente hablando, bueno ahora que lo pienso tampoco me han gustado los hombres, al menos ninguno en especial. ¿Oh Dios sería lesbiana y no me había dado cuenta? Nooo, a mi me gustaba Zac Efron, Robert Pattinson, hasta Brat Pitt me parecía guapo. Soy normal.

- No tienes que gritar, te creo- me dijo

- ¿Como se yo que no eres gay?- le pregunté ofendida.

- Ya te lo he dicho pero si no me crees es tu problema, no el mío- me dijo y se volteó a seguir buscando libros.

Mi cara estaba roja como un tomate. Estaba realmente ofendida. Decidí llevarme solo el primer libro que había elegido y salí de la librería. No lo vi cuando pasé por la caja a pagar mi ejemplar.

Y esperaba no verlo más, como se atrevía a cuestionar mi femineidad, sin siquiera conocerme. Eso me ganaba por ir a buscar literatura gay sola.

***********************************************************************************

_**Primer encuentro, ¿que les parece?**_

_**Besitos besitos.**_


	4. ESTA BIEN ACEPTO

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. A mi sólo se me ocurrió jugar con los personajes**

**Esta historia también la vi en un sueño, aunque hace mucho tiempo, aun antes de conocer Twilight. Solo le he cambiado los nombres porque ya la tenía escrita, por eso verán que no aparecen algunos personajes conocidos. Mil disculpas por eso. **

**Como dije en el Sumary, es un tanto diferente, aquí los protagonistas no están enamorados, al menos no en un principio y tienen personalidades muy parecidas, ambos son tercos y rebeldes. Esto será una batalla. Inspirado en hechos de la vida real. La mía. Sólo algunos claro, sobre todo las peleas.**

********************************************************************************************

**ESTÁ BIEN. ACEPTO**

- Hola bruja, ¿es cierto lo que he oído y algún pobre hombre se quiere casar contigo? Me preguntó una mañana mi dulce y amoroso hermano Emmet. ¿Por qué mis amigas tenían hermanos protectores y a mi me había tocado esto? Él apostaba cuando era pequeña cuando peleaba. Es más apostaba contra mi.

- Es cierto grandulón, voy a casarme en un mes, pero aún no conozco al pobre hombre.

- ¿Matrimonio a ciegas? Estás segura Bella- dijo por primera vez preocupado.

- Si boda forzada- dije divertida

- ¿En serio? ¿Te están obligando? No lo creo. Me parece imposible y como es que te lo tomas así. Tú eres la chica más testaruda que conozco.

- No me están obligando. Es como una inversión sabes. Si no me caso no voy a la universidad. Así de simple.

- Pero como vas a vivir con alguien a quien no conoces. Bella el matrimonio es algo importante, se necesita amor para eso.

- Emmet es amor por mi carrera. Me casaré con el hijo de nuestros tíos Carlisle y Esme, heredará una fortuna que nos sacará de la ruina, así no tendremos que vender tu playstation, ni tu Ipod y podrás tener una gran auto el próximo año- le dije.

- Bella esto es serio, no deberías- vaya en 17 años no se había preocupado por mi bienestar y ahora era el perfecto hermano.

- Emmet no te preocupes, nuestro primo es gay.

- ¿Gay, te vas a casar con un gay? Y luego irás a esas marchas coloridas. No por Dios, ¿tendré un cuñado rosa que tal vez se enamore de mí?

- No hagas teatro, no vamos a vivir aquí de todos modos.

- Y donde van a vivir, no me digas que vivirán juntos.

- Por un año debemos vivir como una pareja feliz. Después de eso ya veremos, yo me iré a la universidad y él podrá hacer lo que quiera.

- ¿Bella haces esto por todos verdad?- su cara era para foto.

- ¿Es tu forma de decir que soy buena?

- No bromeo Bells, me preocupas.

- ¿Qué te preocupa grandote?

- Que termines siendo una lesbiana- dijo riéndose y le aventé uno de mis zapatos. Otro que me llamaba así.

Al siguiente día mis tíos vinieron a buscarme para almorzar. Estaba nerviosa, conocería a mi primo. Me habían dicho que era temperamental y caprichoso pero esperaba hacerle comprender que era por nuestro mutuo bien y que como conocía su secreto y lo aceptaba todo podría irnos bien.

Llegamos a su casa, Carlisle manejaba el auto, se estacionó y me miro.

- Bella hemos hablado con Edward y sigue sin aceptar esto. Dice que sólo se casará cuando esté enamorado. No se que pensar. Solo te pido que diga lo que diga no te ofenda. A veces es un muchacho maravilloso y otras es muy cerrado- dijo tratando de hacerme sentir bien.

- Descuida- le dije. –Espero poder conversar al menos un buen rato con él y poderle hablar de nuestra situación. Seguro que entenderá.

Bajamos del auto y entramos en la casa. Esme estaba en el comedor sirviendo el almuerzo.

- Bella bienvenida- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Sentí que la puerta se abría, alguien entraba haciendo mucho ruido. No quería voltear a ver. Esperaba que esté cerca para girarme.

- Edward que traes allí hijo- preguntó Carlisle

- Son ramas de romero, voy a ponerlas en agua con unos alfileres junto a la puerta-dijo. Su voz se me hizo conocida

- ¿Para que?- preguntó su madre

- Es para ahuyentar visitas no gratas, acabo de leerlo en Internet- dijo, al parecer aun no me había visto y quería espantarme. Me preguntaba si hacía esto por mí.

Me giré a verlo, tenía en sus manos un arbusto pequeño que le tapaba el rostro. Lo dejó en el suelo y me miró.

- Bueno creo que ya no necesito esto después de todo- dijo mirándome. Era el mismo chico que había conocido en la librería.

- Edward- dijo Carlisle –Déjame presentarte a tu prima Bella.

Él sólo me miró y sonrió, al parecer me había recordado.

- Vaya, la lesbiana en negación- dijo levantando la voz.

Esme y Carlisle me miraron sorprendidos. Yo empezaba a sentir el calor en mi rostro, el mismo que me había llenado cuando le grité en la librería.

- Sólo compraba libros para poder entender tu problemita primo- Le dije en tono desafiante.

- ¿Ya se conocían? Preguntó Esme.

- ¿Qué problemita se supone que tengo?- preguntó él haciendo caso omiso de sus padres. Y avanzó un paso hacia mí.

- Bueno tus padres me comentaron algo acerca de tus tendencias- le dije sonriendo –Créeme no te voy a juzgar, tus inclinaciones sexuales son lo que menos me importan- le dije sonriendo.

- ¿Mis tendencias sexuales? Si la desviada eres tú- me dijo

- Yo soy una mujer- le grité

- Chicos cálmense por favor- dijo Esme preocupada

- Edward compórtate- dijo Carlisle.

Nos miramos con rabia. Al parecer no era un buen comienzo. Como querían que lo tratara bien, no tenía dos segundos en su casa y ya estaba haciendo brujería para que me marchara. Poniendo plantas para ahuyentarme. No necesitaba eso. Con gusto me iría sola por donde vine.

- Siéntense a la mesa y luego hablaremos- Dijo Esme

La seguí, me senté con Edward frente a mí. Este sería un almuerzo para recordar.

Casi no hablamos durante la comida, al menos él solo decía monosílabos. Yo debía responder cuando se me preguntaba.

- Bella ¿Qué piensas estudiar?- dijo Carlisle

- Quisiera estudiar literatura, aunque también algo de Ecología- le respondí.

- Debe gustarte leer mucho- dijo Esme – Tenemos una gran biblioteca, puedes venir a leer cuando gustes o llevarte algo para leer en tu casa.

- Gracias- dije en ese momento pude ver un gesto de asco en la cara de Edward. Acaso era por mí. No iba a dejar que este niño me arruine mi almuerzo. Así que decidí ignorarlo.

- Y mi primo- dije poniendo énfasis en la última palabra –?Que es lo que piensa seguir?

- Edward- dijo Carlisle.

- Sexología- dijo sin titubear y sonriendo burlonamente.

- Claro era lógico- dije sonriendo también.

Su risa se esfumó y me miraba molesto.

Cuando terminamos de almorzar. Pasamos al saloncito donde días atrás conversé con Esme.

- Edward, Bella ya hemos hablado con cada uno por separado. Ahora nos gustaría que ustedes pudieran hablar sobre el problema que tenemos. Edward procura ser maduro por favor- Dijo Carlisle endureciendo la mirada hacia su hijo.

Y ambos se marcharon. El silencio se hizo presente, por algunos minutos nadie dijo nada, estaba segura que podría haber oído a una mosca si hubiera una por allí. Decidí de dejar de ser infantil e iniciar la conversación.

- Yo tampoco estoy contenta con esto, que te quede bien claro- dije –Pero de verdad quiero ir a la universidad y no quiero perder mi casa ni a mi familia-

- Nos están obligando, debería haber otra opción- Dijo sin mirarme.

- Entonces escucho tus propuestas- le dije cruzándome de brazos.

- No tengo propuestas para tus problemas- me dijo serenamente –Pero he pensado en mis padres, tenemos algunas cosas de valor y yo podría trabajar.

- Mis problemas ahora son tus problemas- le dije –Mi padre perdió casi todo su dinero para invertirlo con el tuyo y por eso yo no podré estudiar. Deja de ser niño y pensar sólo en ti.

- ¿Tan desesperada estas que no te importaría casarte con un extraño?-dijo

- Podría ser peor, además tus padres me dijeron que eras gay, o que al menos lo sospechaban.

- Pues no lo soy, si lo fuera no lo negaría. Y que es lo peor que podrías hacer ¿Tal vez Trabajar? ¿Eso sería mucho para ti?- me dijo duramente.

- No le temo a trabajar, puedo hacerlo. Pero no quiero perder mi casa. Allí nací y crecí. Mi hermano también va a ir a la universidad, porque no puedes entender.

- Pues yo ya perdí mi casa y mi piano que era muy valioso para mí. ¿Y acaso estoy lamentándome?-dijo.

- No tiene caso hablar contigo, eres tan egoísta y no quiero seguir hablando con un orgulloso niño mimado. Tus padres querían enviarte a Juilliard pero en vez de eso prefieres un trabajo teniendo la oportunidad de seguir tus sueños. Claro seguramente te llenará de orgullo ser mesero en el star Buck o en el mcdonalls. Suerte primo.

Me levanté y salí de la casa sin voltear o mirar por si estaban allí Esme o Carlisle. No tenía auto así que caminaría, no tardaría más de una hora en llegar a casa.

Cuando estaba a unas cuadras, sentí a alguien correr detrás de mi.

- Bella- dijo. Me giré para verle.

- ¿Que quieres?- pregunté.

- ¿Segura que no es el dinero lo que buscas?- me preguntó

- Vete al diablo Edward- le dije y seguí caminando.

- Está bien. Acepto- dijo con una voz de resignación.

- Bien. Te veré luego- le respondí sin voltear.

Jamás había sabido de una situación así. No había pensado en casarme pero alguna que otra vez había imaginado lo que sería una propuesta de matrimonio. Era la chica la que aceptaba, después de que él se arrodillaba para pedírselo. ¿Acaso yo le pedí matrimonio? Que sensación mas horrible, me había aceptado. Como si yo se lo hubiera pedido.

***********************************************************************************

_**¿Se oyen campanas? ¿Se casarán?**_


	5. PREPARANDO EL BODORRIO

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. A mi sólo se me ocurrió jugar con los personajes**

**Esta historia también la vi en un sueño, aunque hace mucho tiempo, aun antes de conocer Twilight. Solo le he cambiado los nombres porque ya la tenía escrita, por eso verán que no aparecen algunos personajes conocidos. Mil disculpas por eso. **

**Como dije en el Sumary, es un tanto diferente, aquí los protagonistas no están enamorados, al menos no en un principio y tienen personalidades muy parecidas, ambos son tercos y rebeldes. Esto será una batalla. Inspirado en hechos de la vida real. La mía. Sólo algunos claro, sobre todo las peleas.**

********************************************************************************************

**PREPARANDO EL BODORRIO**

Estaba en casa de los Cullen preparando detalles con Esme. Esta sería la boda con menos entusiasmo de la historia.

- Bella, hemos escogido una pequeña capilla cerca de nuestra antigua casa. Tendremos que invitar a la familia de Carlisle por eso preferimos que sea en Seattle-dijo.

- ¿Capilla? ¿O sea una iglesia? ¿No podría ser algo sólo legal?

- ¿Mamá no podría ser una ciber boda?- dijo Edward entrando en la habitación. –Es legal en varios Estados.

- ¿Edward, no puedes apartarte del Internet? Además tu abuelo estipuló claramente "un matrimonio sagrado", eso traducido es una boda religiosa.

Me di cuenta claramente que habría mucho que organizar

- Esme, no quería hacerlo- dije temerosa –Pero llamaré a Alice. Es mi mejor amiga, ella adorará involucrarse en algo así y tiene mejores gustos que yo.

- Dile se puede cambiar algunas cosas- dijo Edward saliendo de la habitación –Quizás a la novia- Lo oí decir al alejarse.

- No es mala idea Bella, tenemos mucho trabajo por delante.

- Ella sabrá sacarle mejor partido a todo dado el poco presupuesto con que contamos.

- Bella yo tengo algunos ahorros que recibí como herencia…-oí decir a Esme.

- No Esme, no es necesario, haremos que todo se vea lo mejor posible sin salirnos de nuestras posibilidades. Después de todo sabes que sólo será una actuación.

- Si tal vez me den un oscar por esto- dijo Edward volviendo a entrar con un tazón de palomitas.

-Lo se Bella- dijo Esme ignorando a su hijo. –Pero aún así es la boda de mi único hijo, a pesar de todo no podré evitar emocionarme cuando los vea en el altar.

- Y yo estaré tan emocionado como la primera vez que me subí a la montaña rusa- dijo él sonriendo

- Eso no es gracioso hijo, recuerdo bien que te pusiste muy mal, te llevamos al médico y vomitaste mucho.

- A eso precisamente me refiero- dijo riéndose más fuerte.

- Pues más te vale que no lo hagas porque arruinarás el traje alquilado que nos está costando mucho- dije cortante.

-No creo que nos cueste más que el vestidito blanco que usarás- me respondió.

- Por mí usaría uno barato y negro- le encaré

- Pero que no tenga un velo transparente para poder usar mi imaginación-respondió, yo rabiaba sentía que pronto me iba a poner colorada.

- Edward basta. Eso no fue cortés de tu parte. Discúlpate.

- Lo siento mucho Bella. Siento mucho no querer casarme contigo- dijo y salió sonriendo.

- Discúlpalo hija. Es tan terco.

- yo también lo siento Esme me es muy difícil controlarme cuando él anda cerca, tiene el don de sacarme de mis casillas.

-Lo sé. Aunque es raro, él no suele comportarse así, es muy caballeroso, nunca antes lo había visto ser tan sarcástico.

-Será que no le caigo bien. Es mutuo-dije terminando esa conversación

*

Alice llegó a mi casa esa tarde, después de haberle enviado un mensaje de texto solo con un SOS.

-Dime lo que te ocurre mala amiga- me dijo entrando.

- Alice por favor tienes que ayudarme- rogué

- Tiene que ser algo gordo, estamos de vacaciones y me has estado evitando, te he llamado, te envié 3 mails, 5 mensajes de texto. ¿Sabes a cuantos lugares he tenido que ir sola?

- Voy a casarme-le solté y literalmente se desplomó en el sofá mas cercano.

- ¿Estás loca? ¿Embarazada? No eso no, yo lo sabría a menos que me lo hayas ocultado…

- No es nada de eso Alice. Tengo que hacerlo y en tres semanas.

- ¿Cómo que tienes que hacerlo? Nadie te puede obligar. Podemos huir, tengo familia en Seatlle…

-Escúchame, sólo cierra la boca y óyeme.- le dije y le conté punto por punto enfatizando en lo desesperadamente molesto que era Edward y en como era necesario para que podamos ir a la universidad el siguiente año.

- Dime Alice ¿en serio crees que sea una interesada?- Le pregunté después de narrarle la conversación con Edward donde me acusaba de querer su dinero.

- No Bella. No lo haces solamente por ti. También estás pensando en tus padres y tus tíos. Me atrevería a decir que hasta en tu primo considerando lo mal que se porta contigo.

- Alice es difícil mantenerme tranquila cuando él está cerca, tengo ganas de saltarle encima y torcerle el cuello.

- Déjame todo a mi Bella. Hay tanto por organizar-dijo suspirando, yo sabía que esta era la mejor idea que había tenido.

-Sabes que el presupuesto es limitado.

- Será un reto, soy una experta en el ahorro, serás la novia más linda que hayas visto y tendrás una boda preciosa.

- Gracias aunque no me hago ninguna ilusión.

*

Así después de presentar a Alice y a Esme fui prácticamente expectorada de los preparativos.

Pero mi felicidad sólo duró tres días.

- Bella tus padres y yo viajamos este fin de semana a Seatlle. Necesitamos su firma para los permisos. Anota bien, el martes es la prueba del vestido.

- Pero Alice es sólo un vestido alquilado-dije sin ganas.

- No. Conseguí algo precioso en Ebay y prácticamente sin uso, la novia se arrepintió camino a la iglesia así que nadie lo ha visto antes y es de diseñador.

- Alice me estás dando ideas- dije sonriendo.

- No lo creo, yo iré en el mismo auto que tu de camino a la iglesia, me aseguraré personalmente de que quedes casada, no quiero perder a mi mejor amiga, vendrás conmigo a la universidad y seremos compañeras de habitación o dejo de llamarme Alice.

- Bueno iré a la dichosa prueba de vestido.

- Y el viernes próximo es el ensayo en la iglesia.

- ¿Qué? Grité.

*

Ese fin de semana Emmet y yo nos quedamos solos ya que nuestros padres salieron.

- Em no tienes amigos a los que molestar, por qué estas todo el día en casa.

- Sabes bien que casi todos se fueron a la playa o a un lugar mas cálido y como somos pobres.

- No hables así, ya verás como todo se soluciona.

- Por cierto tengo un nuevo amigo, es genial jugando baloncesto.

- ¿Y porqué no sales con él?- Le pregunté.

- Ha tenido que salir de viaje. Ni modo hermanita estamos varados. ¿Quieres jugar con la ballesta?

- Bueno- dije, ya no me emocionaba como antes. Ya nada era igual.

*

El martes siguiente pasé una hora fingiendo ser un maniquí.

- Alice ¿ya puedo moverme?

- No te quejes Bella, te queda sensacional, solo unos detalles más, me parece que no tiene suficiente pedrería- dijo mirándome desde todos los ángulos.

- Dime como haremos el viernes- le pregunté

- Yo te llevaré, pasaré a recogerte después del almuerzo, son sólo cuatro horas de viaje, debemos estar allí a las 7 en punto.

- En verdad yo no quisiera…

- ¿Estás loca? No sabes lo que tuve que pasar para conseguir esa iglesia, prácticamente acosé a una novia para cambiar su fecha conmigo, el ensayo es vital para que todo sea perfecto- me corto, no entendía porque se veía tan alterada.

- ¿Qué hiciste que? ¿Y que iglesia Alice? Esme dijo que sería en una capilla.

- Es la iglesia mas bonita de Seattle, allí se casaron mis padres y algún día yo también me casaré allí- dijo soñadoramente.

- ¿A quien acosaste?- pregunté para sacarla de su ensoñación

- Bueno es difícil conseguir una iglesia tan rápido, nos dieron fecha para dentro de dos meses, así que llamé a todas las parejas que se casaban en esa semana y una de ellas aceptó cambiar con nosotros.

- ¿Nosotros? Te estás inmiscuyendo mucho en esto. ¿Segura que no quieres ocupar mi lugar? A mi no me molestaría.

- Claro que no Bella. Además ya envié todas las invitaciones, y dije nosotros porque me hice pasar por ti para y les conté tu historia- dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Qué hiciste?- Pregunté horrorizada, ya era suficiente que lo supieran algunas personas porque involucrar a mas gente.

- Una buena historia, tres meses de embarazo, menor de edad y una madre con cáncer ablandan a cualquiera, además esa novia aún no estaba del todo convencida, ni siquiera había enviado los partes de boda, míralo desde este lado tiene dos mese más para pensarlo- dijo despreocupadamente.

- Eres una diablilla Alice- dije.

*

El viaje a Seattle fue tranquilo, llegamos con tiempo de sobra, Alice me llevó a conocer algunos lugares, ella había vivido allí hasta los 10 años. A las 6:30 ya estábamos en la iglesia.

- Bella, debes tener cuidado- me dijo.

- ¿Por qué?- le pregunté

- Conozco a la familia de Edward, son unos alzados, estudié con dos de ellas, Tanya e Irina. Créeme si te digo que su tío hará lo que sea por quedarse con su fortuna. A partir de ahora debes actuar, muérdete la lengua, si él te provoca cuenta hasta diez, pero no le contestes y sobre todo no peleen. De seguro que hasta el sacerdote o los sacristanes le informarán al Sr. Marcus Cullen de todo. ¿Por cierto ustedes también son primos?- preguntó

- Si pero por la madre de Carlisle, somos algo así como primos terceros.

- Pues ni se te ocurra mencionar eso.

- Bueno ya estoy advertida y por favor no me dejes sola y hazme saber si actúo mal- le rogué

- Quédate aquí- me dijo volteándose. –Tu nueva familia acaba de llegar, voy a recibirlos- y salió disparada.

De pronto sentí unas suaves manos en mi hombro.

- Bella querida, ya estás aquí- Era Esme, me sonrió y me dio un beso.

- Hola Esme, hola Carlisle- dije saludándolos

- Que gusto verte Bella- dijo el último.

Pude ver a Alice y a Edward conversando en voz baja, él tenía el seño fruncido y ella parecía estar amenazándolo.

Escuchamos pasos y todos nos giramos.

- Buenas tardes- dijo un seños con aspecto de sacerdote. –El Sr. Edward Cullen- preguntó.

- Soy yo dijo Edward acercándose.

- Bien. ¿La señorita Isabella Swan? Dijo mirando a Alice y a mí.

- Aquí- dije acercándome, vi que Edward sonreía.

- Veo que son muy jóvenes, me gustaría unas palabras con sus padres- dijo, Carlisle y Esme se acercaron.

- ¿Tu nombre es Isabella?- preguntó Edward. –Que rimbombante- agregó sin esperar a que le contestara.

- Al menos mi nombre no es de abuelo- le respondí

- ¿Qué?- le oí preguntar.

- Acéptalo Edward, tu nombre es tan pasado de moda como un corsé.

- Es un nombre clásico- dijo en su defensa

- No he conocido a nadie más que se llame como tu- enfaticé

- Prueba de que soy único- contestó sonriendo

- Afortunadamente después de ti rompieron el molde- dije elevando un poco mas la voz. Era difícil hablar en susurro y casi sin mover los labios.

De pronto Alice apareció frente a nosotros y con una gran sonrisa amenazante

- Si van a pelear en susurros a menos finjan una sonrisa- nos dijo.

De allí en adelante todo pareció ir bien, no hablábamos y eso era lo mejor. Cuando el sacerdote se acercó a nosotros y nos habló de cómo sería la ceremonia y lo que significaba yo sólo sonreía estúpidamente tratando de recordar una película de terror, donde un vampiro se robaba a la novia después de matar al novio en el altar.

Después pasamos al ensayo de la ceremonia. Como Charlie no pudo venir Carlisle se ofreció a tomar su lugar y hacer el papel del padre de la novia.

Entramos a la iglesia y él me llevaba del brazo, el pasillo era largo y me preguntaba si tropezaría, el vestido tenía una cola corta pero peligrosa.

Cuando llegamos al lado de Edward, Carlisle lo miró seriamente, me dí cuenta de que su hijo tenía una expresión de aburrimiento que se borró en seguida. Me ofreció su mano, Carlisle puso mi mano sobre la suya y dijo: "Hazla feliz"

- Si papá- Contentó él.

- Alto- dijo Alice. –Edward sé que estás nervioso pero más entusiasmo por favor, discúlpelo padre, es muy tímido- dijo mirando al sacerdote.

Pasado ese incidente todo siguió correctamente, el religioso nos explicaba como se desarrollaría la ceremonia y que simbolizaba cada parte. También nos contó que el coro ya estaba ensayando lo que cantarían ya que Alice se había encargado de enviar una lista de canciones que deberían interpretar.

Cuando llegó a los votos yo me puse roja como un tomate, nunca me los había aprendido realmente siempre me pareció que eran un relleno en las películas románticas.

Edward los dijo primero, se los sabía de memoria, palabra por palabra lo dijo con poca expresividad y parecía mirar alguna parte de mi rostro pero no mis ojos. Yo traté de hacerlo bien pero me equivoqué un par de veces. Edward sonreía.

Cuando terminé él se acercó y me susurró al oído

- No te avergüences yo también estuve a punto de equivocarme pero sabía que si en lugar de tu nombre decía Angelina Jolie, se iban a molestar- dijo divertido.

- Me equivoqué porque ver tu cara me desconcentra- le dije molesta.

El sacerdote carraspeó y nos disculpamos.

-Eso es todo- dijo –En cuanto termine la ceremonia y firmen el acta podrán irse a celebrarlo.

- No tiene idea de cómo lo celebraremos- dijo Edward.

- Faltó el beso final- dijo Alice.

- Si te atreves te muerdo- le dije amenazando a Edward

- No tengo intenciones de contraer rabia- me dijo divertido.

***********************************************************************************

_**Disculpen la demora es que tengo millones de cosas que hacer pero he agregado algunas cosas y me quedo recontra largo. **_

_**Espero sus comentarios. Me he animado a variar un poco la historia e incluir a todos los personajes conocidos.**_

_**Besitos besitos**_


	6. SE OYEN CAMPANAS

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. A mi sólo se me ocurrió jugar con los personajes**

**Esta historia también la vi en un sueño, aunque hace mucho tiempo, aun antes de conocer Twilight. Solo le he cambiado los nombres porque ya la tenía escrita, por eso verán que no aparecen algunos personajes conocidos. Mil disculpas por eso. **

**Como dije en el Sumary, es un tanto diferente, aquí los protagonistas no están enamorados, al menos no en un principio y tienen personalidades muy parecidas, ambos son tercos y rebeldes. Esto será una batalla. Inspirado en hechos de la vida real. La mía. Sólo algunos claro, sobre todo las peleas.**

********************************************************************************************

**SE OYEN CAMPANAS**

Ya faltaba una semana para la temida fecha, mis clases comenzarían en dos días, mi último año de instituto y tendría que faltar prácticamente medio mes. Esperaba que todo quedara en secreto, seguir siendo Bella Swan. No sabía como haría para pasar desapercibido mi nuevo estado, ya que tendría que convivir con Edward por eso habíamos escogido una pequeña casita cerca de la mía, estaba tan cerca que pensé que podría venir a dormir a mi habitación cuando no pudiera soportarlo. Además de Alice no le había contado a nadie más de mi boda, esa palabra me causaba escalofríos. Y si los demás se enteraban, ¿como haría? No podía mentirles, pero nadie conocía a Edward, no podía decir que después de un romance habíamos querido casarnos, pensarían que estaba embarazada. Podría decir eso y luego inventar que lo perdí pero ya me había casado. ¿Me verían mal mis amigas?

- Bruja, te llaman- oí la voz de Emmet.

Bajé las escaleras con pereza pensando que tenía visita, vi a mi querido hermano como siempre delante del televisor, pero con el teléfono en las manos.

- Si yo también me alegro mucho, ahora habrá mas espacio- decía sonriendo. –Bueno de ahora en adelante será tu problema yo me lavo las manos con jabón para manos Pilatos- decía y soltaba una carcajada.

- Em quién me busca- dije casi gritando.

- Ah un momento- dijo mirándome –Aquí está cuña, te la paso.

Y me tendió el teléfono.

- ¿Emmet con quien hablas?

- Es para ti, tu casi marido, resultó ser mi buen amigo del baloncesto ya decía yo que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Ah, esta furioso- dijo y se giro a seguir viendo su programa favorito.

Tomé el auricular desconcertada.

- Si- dije tímidamente

- ¿Dime por qué lo has hecho?- dijo una voz casi gritándome.

- Yo también me alegro de oírte- dije en el tono mas sarcástico que pude fingir.

- No estoy para bromas, estoy a punto de irme a cualquier lado y desaparecer, dejarte plantada y con todo encima- dijo furioso.

- Vaya que valiente. Por mi no hay problema pero si cuando regreses encuentras a tus padres viviendo debajo de un puente será tu culpa- dije aburrida.

- Eres despreciable- me dijo.

- Tu eres…. ¿Puedo saber porque me insultas tan temprano? No creo haber hecho nada tan terrible a parte de prestarme para la monstruosidad de la semana que viene.

- ¿Por qué lo publicaste? Salió en los diarios de Seattle, ¿sabes cuantos amigos me han llamado para felicitarme y auto invitarse?

- ¿En diarios?- dije, seguro Alice y sus locas ideas. –Pero Edward es lógico que se publiquen los edictos.

- No era un edicto, era un anuncio a media página con fotos y todo. No puedo hacerlo frente a todos mis amigos y mi familia. Son toda la gente que yo conozco. Dime que harías tú si de pronto todo Forks decidiera ir a tu boda.

- Edward, no se quién publicó ese aviso, quizás Alice, créeme que no tengo intenciones de hacer publico nada que me relacione contigo.

- Si fueron ustedes, te juro que no me presentaré a la boda.

Y me colgó.

- Bueno grandullón, hazte a un lado- le dije empujando a mi hermano en el sofá para hacerme espacio.

- ¿Ya te quedaste sin novio brujis?- Preguntó.

- Parece que sí.

---

Media hora después el teléfono volvió a sonar. ¿Qué ya nadie se acordaba que tengo celular (móvil)?

- Bella- era la voz de Alice.

- ¿Te enteraste que me quedé sin novio?- Le dije divertida

- No bromees así, tu estúpido novio no me cree, averigüe quien puso el anuncio, al parecer los diarios fueron contratados por el Sr. Marcus Cullen en Seattle para anunciar que su sobrino favorito se casaba.

- ¿Va a ir mucha gente ahora?- Pregunté

- Puede que a la boda si- Dijo, pero a la fiesta el ingreso es limitado.

- ¿Entonces todo sigue en pie?- Pregunté

- Si Bella, aún te vas a casar y hablando de eso, ya tengo todo listo y los boletos para su viaje

- ¿Cual viaje Alice?

- El de su luna de miel claro, no hay boda sin luna de miel.

- Alice no pretenderás…

- Claro que no amiga, pero hay que ser detallista en todo. Irán a Chicago, no me decidía porque estaba esperando que salgan ofertas.

-¿Chicago?- Pregunté – ¿Porqué allí?

- Era el paquete más económico Bella, agradece que estarás de paseo mientras yo estaré en el instituto y haciendo tareas.

- ¿Te parece que me voy a divertir?

- Si lo harás, viajarán juntos pero tomarán tours deferentes. Tú irás a lugares históricos, a museos y zoológicos. Él al estadio, conocerá a sus estrellas de la NBA y también irá al conservatorio.

- Piensas en todo Alice. Eres la mejor.

- Gracias ya lo sabía- dijo presumidamente.

----

Los días avanzaban cada vez más rápido. Dos antes de salir a Seattle mi padre estaba un poco malhumorado.

- Bella, sé que vas a hacer esto por nosotros, estarás cerca pero no quiero que hagas nada de lo que te arrepientas después.

- Descuida Charlie, no mataré a Edward, al menos no en el primer año.

- Hija, no me refería a eso, ustedes dos solos viviendo en esa casa.

- ¿Que insinúas papá?- grité

- No insinúo, temo por ti. Si ese chico te lastimara o te seduciera, hija, tal vez habría forma de que vivieras aquí con nosotros, al menos unos días a la semana, o solo vayas a dormir allí. ¿Tienen habitaciones separadas verdad?

- Por favor confía un poco en mí. Jamás dejaría que ningún hombre me golpeara y dudo mucho que pueda seducirme, para eso hace falta que te guste la otra persona y ese no es el caso. Además no sabemos si su tío estará vigilando, tendremos que vivir por un año juntos. Y la verdad no se lo de las habitaciones, alquilamos la casita hace una semana y tiene varios cuartos. Tranquilo papá te prometo que dormiremos lo más lejos posible y algunas noches me deslizaré a mi antigua cama.

- Si algo te pasara, no dudes ni un momento en llamarme.

- Lo sé papá solo tengo que gritar.

---

Nos hospedamos en un bonito apart hotel en Seattle, Alice quería por lo menos un día para trabajar conmigo, me llevó a un sencillo pero acogedor spa donde me masajearon y me relajé en el sauna. Pasé una deliciosa noche, sin pesadillas ni sueños.

Al siguiente día me desperté asustada. Mi último día como Bella Swan. No, eso jamás a menos que pueda evitarlo nadie sabría que me he casado. Tendría que hablar de ello con Edward, si es que alguna vez podemos mantener una conversación que no termine en pelea.

Alice me dejó descansar hasta las 9 am

- Feliz cumpleaños dormilona, ¿ya tuviste tu sueño de belleza? No quiero nada de ojeras en ese rostro.

- Alice déjame aquí hasta mañana. Hoy no quiero hacer nada

- Vamos amiga, no me he matado trabajando este último mes para que desprecies así todos mis esfuerzos, no sabes lo que me cuesta mentirles a mis padres. Ellos creen que estoy de compras. Y tengo algo para ti- me dijo extendiéndome una cajita perfectamente forrada.

- Alice no tenias que molestarte-dije un tanto molesta

- Ya lo se, no creo que teguste ahora, pero quizás en unos años pueda ser un símbolo de nuestra amistad- dijo con ojitos brillante, como estar molesta frente a ese puchero.

Lo abrí con cuidado. Era una cajita pequeña y delicada parecía de cristal. Dentro había una rosa, parecía de cristal también, pero mas resistente como de vidrio grueso. Una perfecta y diminuta rosa azul.

- Alice es lindo, ¿pero para qué es?

- Debes tener algo azul el día de tu boda, ya se que no te casas como debería ser, pero no quiero que pienses en el novio ni las circunstancias cuando la veas, sino en lo mucho que nos unió el planearlo todo. Es nuestra más grande aventura hasta ahora.

- Gracias amiga- dije y me eché a llorar.

- Bella no, se te van a hinchar los ojos, deja de llorar- me reclamó

Mis padres llegaron al rato, también con presentes me obsequiaron "_La Fierecilla domada" _

- Eso lo escogí yo- dijo Emmet, también le regalé un ejemplar a Edward.

Le pegué con el libro.

Emmet me regaló unos parlantes para mi celular y se me ocurrieron un par de cosas que podría hacer con esos parlantes en mi viaje.

Esme y Carlisle me enviaron unas flores preciosas

Alice no se separó de mí para nada, pasó varias horas peinándome y maquillándome, luego me puso el vestido y quedé hecha una muñequita de torta. Me preocupé cuando el sol se empezó a poner. A las 7 pm comenzaría mi actuación, tendría que parecer nerviosa, ciertamente lo estaba, temía tropezar y caer. También debería parecer enamorada, eso sería un reto, mirar a Edward y fingir afecto. No podía negar que era muy guapo, pero en cuanto abría la boca todo aquello que decía me hacía odiarle más.

- Bella no te muevas, no te rasques, no respires. Quédate quieta mientras me coloco el vestido- dijo mi amiga y salió a vestirse, su traje color lavanda combinaba perfectamente con toda la demás decoración, de la iglesia, del salón de recepción, con las flores y me atrevería a decir que hasta con el cielo que estaba tomando de un color precioso.

Salí del hotel y subimos en un precioso mercedes negro del año. Charlie iba a mi lado y Alice junto al conductor.

- ¿Y dónde está mamá?- pregunté

- En la iglesia, como toda buena madre, en primera fila y con muchos pañuelitos descartables lista para ver tu entrada triunfal- dijo mi amiga sonriendo. Al parecer ella si era feliz con esto.

El carro se detuvo, apenas habíamos andado unas 10 cuadras.

- Aún no abras la puerta Charlie- dijo ella

- ¿Qué pasa Alice?- pregunté alarmada, me tensé, si había algo peor que odiar al novio sería ser abandonada por el novio que odias el día de la boda y frente a la iglesia. La vi sacar su celular de un pequeño bolsito también color lavanda.

- Ey tu ¿ya estás en el lugar indicado? Bien, está bien sólo imagina que eres Brad Pitt, sonríe, tendrás que forzar a tus estúpidos labios me oíste papanatas, quiero la mejor y mas deslumbrante sonrisa cuando ella aparezca por esa puerta o te juro que mañana habrá un titular que diga "dama de honor desquiciada estrangula novio en el altar"- y colgó, ¿acaso estaba con Edward al teléfono?

- Ahora si Charlie ya puedes bajar- dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Mi padre me dio su mano al bajar del auto. Alice ya estaba detrás de mí acomodándome la cola del vestido, el velo, levantando mi mentón y arreglando la flor en la solapa de Charlie.

- Alice, tengo miedo de caer- dije.

- Charlie no olvides sujetarla fuerte. Es hora amiga, yo voy primero, cuando entre es la señal de que deben avanzar. No pierdas el paso Bella y pase lo que pase no mires a los ojos a Edward, concéntrate en… ya te darás cuenta. Pero no te burles o lo echarás a perder.

De qué rayos estaría hablando.

La vi atravesar las altas puertas de la iglesia, sentí el brazo de Charlie sujetarme con más fuerza y empecé a caminar.

Rayos había tanta gente, que Esme no dijo que sólo harían 100 invitaciones, acaso la gente en esta ciudad trae a trae a toda su familia a las bodas. Si eso era, 100 familias, de las cuales no conocía a nadie.

Oh no, por Dios, esos eran los Newton, los Webber, los Stanley, los Crowley, los Mallory, los Cheney y en la segunda fila los Black. Rayos Jacob, mi amigo de la infancia. No estudiamos juntos pero nos vemos de vez en cuando y no le había dicho nada. Apenas cruzamos miradas, parecía absorto mirándome pero en cuanto mis ojos encontraron los suyos vi la expresión de tristeza o tal vez decepción, seguro Charlie le había contado a Billy, después de todo era su mejor amigo. ¿Qué hacía toda esa gente allí?

Me obligué a mirar al frente, era la novia entrando a la iglesia mis ojos debían buscar al culpable, es decir al novio. Y allí estaba, con una sonrisa deslumbrante, un perfecto smoking negro, ojos verdes, porte altivo… un completo idiota. ¿Y qué era lo que se había hecho al cabello? Sonreí ampliamente. Su cabello parecía tieso, siempre parecía despeinado con los cabellos parados pero ahora no solo era eso, las puntas de sus cabellos cobrizos estaban pegadas.

Casi no me dí cuenta de que llegamos frente a él. Edward ofreció su mano, mi padre tomó mi mano y con cuidado la colocó en la suya.

- Hazla Feliz- dijo. –O te mato susurró Charlie

Edward sólo asintió algo asustado.

- Yo te mataré antes -le dije cuando ya estábamos juntos frente al altar. – ¿Qué hace medio Forks aquí?- pregunté.

- Acompañando a medio Seattle- dijo en susurro.

- Pues Alice no fue la que puso ese anuncio. Fue tu familia- dije.

- Ya lo sé, esa diablita ya se vengó anoche, mira como dejó mi cabello, si no hubiera tanta gente conocida te juro que me rapaba la cabeza y venía sólo envuelto en una sábana.

"Estamos aquí reunidos para unir…." Las palabras del sacerdote me sonaban lejanas, no sabía si golpearlo o echar a reírme. ¿Qué habría hecho Alice? Tenía que averiguarlo en la fiesta.  
"Edward Anthony Cullen, aceptas por esposa a Isabella Marie Swan para….."

¿Cuanto rayos tardaba esto?

- Acepto- lo oí decir y me giré a verlo. Tenía la mirada perdida y los ojos brillosos.

"Isabella Marie Swan, aceptas por esposo a Edward Anthony Cullen para amarlo…"

Dios mío, la hora de la verdad, ser o no ser, esa era la cuestión. Mi respiración se aceleró, mi estómago se retorció, la cabeza me dio vueltas.

- Te juro que si dices que no salgo corriendo y te dejo plantada Isabella- oí susurrar a Edward. Volví a la realidad. Universidad, casa, familia…

- Si, acepto- dije, un poco más fuerte de lo usual. Vi una leve sonrisa en el rostro de mi casi marido.

Casi acababa todo, otra canción más, los votos, las firmas, las fotos, la fiesta y todo acabaría, tendría 7 días de vacaciones en Chicago, lejos de este niño malcriado.

- Yo Edward Anthony Cullen, te tomo a ti…. Isabella Marie Swan…"

Ay no, respira Bella. Trata de recordar, ya lo había memorizado, pasé un día diciéndolo y hasta gritándolo. Sentí mis manos en las de Edward colocaba una sortija preciosa en uno de mis dedos, era la primera vez que la veía, tan lisa, tan perfecta, parecía de una sola pieza y me quedaba perfectamente. Sus manos estaban tibias, era la primera vez que nos tocábamos, sentí como si cada centímetro que me tocó estuviera ardiendo.

Ahora era mi turno.

Miré su cabello para relajarme, enserio daba risa. Eso me dio valor, al menos se veía ridículo.

- Yo Isabella Marie Swan, te tomo a ti Edward Anthony Cullen como mi esposo prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida.

Inmediatamente tomé una sortija de las manos del sacerdote y la deslicé por un dedo a Edward. Traté de no tocarlo para no volver a sentir esa quemazón.

- Yo los declaro marido y mujer, lo que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre- Sentenció el sacerdote.

Mi mente acababa de comprender lo que había hecho. ¿Todos los días de mi vida? Rayos. ¿Lo que Dios ha unido? Más rayos, truenos y también centellas. De esto no había divorcio posible. En qué estaba pensando, me había vendido por una casa y una carrera universitaria. Y recién me daba cuenta, Edward tenía razón, el matrimonio no debía tomarse a la ligera.

En eso sentí sus manos en mis brazos y fui arrojada de mis pensamientos en una fracción de segundo. Que estaba pasando. Oh no, el beso. Por Dios. Ví a Edward acercándose peligrosamente a mí.

- Lo siento- le oí decir

Y me besó. Mi primer beso, con la cabeza hecha un lío y más de 300 personas mirando. Y en un altar después de casarme. Ya me parecían ridículas esas creencias antiguas de llegar virgen al altar pero esto era el colmo, hasta mis labios eran vírgenes. Bueno ya no. Y no se porque diablos tenía los ojos cerrados.

Los abrí, sus ojos verdes me miraban de una forma extraña, mezcla de susto y deseo. No era mi imaginación.

Sentí entonces unas suaves y pequeños brazos rodear mi cintura.

- Felicidades amiga- chillo Alice.

Luego sentí muchos abrazos y besos, palabras de cariño. Mis padres, mi hermano, los padres de Edward, hasta mi amiga Ángela. Yo sólo sonreía nerviosa. Sentí una mano que tiró de mí.

- Tengo que presentarte ahora a la familia- dijo Edward. –Tregua por favor Bella- rogó

Lo miré con una gran sonrisa. Tregua, eso quería.

- Está bien, solo por hoy, hasta que acabe este día. Después te daré caza y te haré pagar por todo queridísimo esposo- le dije desafiante y él sonrió aturdido.

***********************************************************************************

_**¿Qué les pareció la boda? Comenten porfas. Escribir me quita el estrés, he robado tiempo de tantas cosas para escribir esto.**_

_**En el próximo capitulo: la fiesta y la luna de miel. ¿Qué creen que le pasó al cabello de Edward?**_

_**Nos leemos**_

_**Besitos besitos.**_


	7. QUIERO ROBARME A LA NOVIA

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. A mi sólo se me ocurrió jugar con los personajes**

**Esta historia también la vi en un sueño, aunque hace mucho tiempo, aun antes de conocer Twilight. Solo le he cambiado los nombres porque ya la tenía escrita, por eso verán que no aparecen algunos personajes conocidos. Mil disculpas por eso. **

**Como dije en el Sumary, es un tanto diferente, aquí los protagonistas no están enamorados, al menos no en un principio y tienen personalidades muy parecidas, ambos son tercos y rebeldes. Esto será una batalla. Inspirado en hechos de la vida real. La mía. Sólo algunos claro, sobre todo las peleas.**

********************************************************************************************

**QUIERO ROBARME A LA NOVIA**

- Tío Marcus, Tía Didyme, les presento a mi esposa Bella- dijo él presentándome a dos personas imponentes. Él era alto y delgado, su cabello rubio y ojos astutos. Ella también esbelta tenía un rostro perfecto y unos ojos por demás encantadores.

- Querido Edward, mírate ya eres un hombre. Bella bienvenida a la familia- y me abrazó efusivamente. No pude evitar sentirme tan bien recibida y a gusto. Esta mujer era tan encantadora como Esme.

- Edward, Isabella, felicidades. Les deseo mucha suerte y un feliz matrimonio- si abrazos ni ningún contacto físico. Este hombre parecía un psicópata, daba miedo, pero sonrió cuando su esposa lo abrazó.

- Ellos son nuestros hijos- dijo Didyme apartándose y dejando ver a dos jóvenes rubios también y de impactante belleza. –Rosalie, la mayor y Jasper el menor.

- Hola Ed, dijo el joven, gusto conocerte Bella, soy Jasper el hermano menor por 5 minutos.

- Hola- dije. – ¿Entonces son gemelos?

- Así es, ¿díganme dónde se conocieron?

- En una librería- dije sin dudar.

- Edward, Isabella- dijo la rubia y se marchó con un andar impactante. Era tan hermosa como su madre y altiva como su padre.

- Bella, tienes que firmar…- Llegó Alice y se quedó petrificada mirando de lleno a Jasper que también pareció congelarse al contemplarla. Tiré del brazo de Edward para dejarlos un momento solos, mi amiga necesitaba relajarse después de tanto trabajo.

- Tienes que conocer al resto de la familia- me dijo Edward. –Te los presentaré con más propiedad en la fiesta pero debo advertirte algunas cosas. Son un tanto complicados y nunca han aceptado del todo a mi madre en parte porque mi abuelo Aro no consintió su matrimonio con mi padre. Mi madre era divorciada.

Los que están en la segunda fila son mi tío Cayo y su esposa Athenodora, al lado de sus hijos, los mayores Demetri y Félix de 22 y 20 años y los menores son gemelos Alec y Jane, ambos de 16. Debes tener cuidado con Jane es terriblemente venenosa y buscará hacerte quedar mal siempre. Alec es más tolerante pero si tiene que decidir siempre se pondrá del lado de su hermana. Los mayores son unos tontos, Félix es físico culturista y es muy fuerte, cuídate de su abrazo y Demetri quiere ser espía o sea esta tratando de ser del FBI, la CIA o donde lo acepten, es escalofriante, no le hables mucho.

En la tercera fila está mi tía Heidi y sus hijas. Te darás cuenta de que todas son diferentes es porque a mi tía se ha casado 4 veces y ha quedado viuda en cada una de ellas, lo mas curioso es que ha sido en un tiempo corto. Bueno la mayor de todas es Victoria, la pelirroja, tiene 25 años, es muy astuta y vengativa a su lado está su marido James, el demente. La segunda es Irina de 22 la de cabellos castaño, cuídate de ella, es muy cercana al tío Marcus, siempre le va con el chisme de todo lo que pasa en la familia, a su lado el joven de piel oscura es Laurent su novio. La tercera es Carmen tiene 20 años, ella es muy buena y amable, te caerá bien, a su lado está Eleazar su esposo, es tan bueno como ella. Y la última tiene mi edad su nombre es Tanya, te agradecería que cuando se me acerque me la quites de encima.

- Porque- pregunté

- Ya te darás cuenta- dijo él.

- Ok estamos en tregua, te diré algo sobre mis amigos. El de la segunda fila en el lado de los invitados de la novia, son los Black, Billy y su hijo Jacob. Billy es el mejor amigo de mi padre es jefe de la reserva en La Push, su hijo Jacob es un amigo de la infancia, ha de estar muy molesto porque no le avisé de la boda. A su lado los señores con anteojos son los Webber, a su lado está Ángela es mi segunda mejor amiga, es muy tímida pero también muy leal. A su lado está Ben Chenney y sus padres, Ben es novio de Ángela.

En la tercera fila están los Stanley y su hija Jessica, tan vez tengas que darme una mano con ella, estará tratando de hacerme sentir mal por todo lo que yo haga. A su lado están los Newton y su hijo Mike bueno es mi versión masculina de Tanya, no me dejes sola cerca de él, ha tratado de salir conmigo desde que íbamos al pre escolar. En la cuarta fila están los Mallory y su querida hija Lauren, ella es la femme fatal de Forks, si te veo cerca de ella te pateo, no quiero que se burlen de mi en el instituto si caes en sus redes el día de nuestra boda. A su lado los morenos son los Crowley su hijo Tyler siempre ha creído que se casaría conmigo, era algo así como mi acosador personal.

- Vaya está completo tu club de fans.

- En realidad no, falta Erik, pero ya lo conocerás en Forks.

- ¿Algún novio, ex novio, amigo cariñoso, con derechos, boy friend, del que deba saber?

- Claro que no- dije molesta. –Nunca he tenido novio ni nada parecido.

Sorprendido me miro y abrió más los ojos.

- Bueno entonces estamos a mano- dijo. ¿Acaso él tampoco tenía novia?

Escuchamos que nos llamaban para firmar unos documentos. Después de eso fuimos asaltado por cientos de flashes nos tomaron fotografías solos y juntos. Luego salimos de la iglesia, ya estaba más relajada, sabía que él había estado tan nervioso como yo por su familia y la gente que conocía. Una lluvia de pétalos y arroz nos cayó cuando subíamos al auto.

- Tenemos que dar algunas vueltas por la ciudad, para que les de tiempo de llegar al salón de recepciones- dijo Edward.

- ¿A dónde quieres ir?- pregunté

- Te mostraré todos mis lugares favoritos- me dijo –El que conduce este auto es chofer personal de mi tío Marcus, así que recuerda la tregua actuemos como unos recién casados- me susurró al oído y sentí escalofríos.

- Esta bien pero no te pases de listo.

- No pensaba hacerlo mi vida- me dijo sonriendo

Me mostró muchos edificios, iglesias, parques y el lugar donde había vivido hasta hace poco tiempo. Sin darnos cuenta ya llevábamos conversando sin pelear casi una hora. Cuando no se portaba como un imbécil podía ser bastante tratable. Me preguntaba si nos hubiésemos conocido de otro modo.

Llegamos a la fiesta había tanta gente que todo estaba muy lleno. No me había dado cuenta de que caminaba de la mano de Edward hasta que llegamos al centro de la pista de baile y comenzó la primera pieza. Él bailaba genial, me guió todo el tiempo y se reía cada vez que yo perdía el paso. El siguiente baile fue con mi papá que parecía menos molesto que antes. Después de 2 tragos yo estaba riendo por todo hasta cuando Edward me presentó a su amigo gay. Era todo un espectáculo, no era travesti como imaginaba pero los ademanes femeninos en alguien de traje y corbata rosa me hacían reír.

Hubieron varios juegos divertidos. Casi me caigo de la silla cuando Edward me sacó una de mis ligas con los dientes y cuando partimos el pastel y él le dio una probada le hundí la cara en la torta.

Fue presentándome a todos los miembros de su familia que aún no conocía personalmente, todos sonreían aunque no muchos sinceramente. Su tío Cayo parecía muy recto y su esposa Athenodora era bastante reservada. Heidi, porque no el gustaba que le dijeran tía, era una mujer muy seductora, la vi haciéndole ojitos a más de un invitado. Su primo Demetri parecía estar fijándose en todo y Félix miraba a mi hermano desafiante. Sobre todo porque Emmet había estado todo el tiempo con Rosalie Cullen la rubia hijo del tío Marcus. Los gemelos Jane y Alec eran extraños, ella parecía tener fuego en los ojos y él se veía débil y con poco interés por las cosas. Las hijas de Heidi si eran todo un espectáculo, cada cual mas impresionante que la otra. Afortunadamente estaba bien arreglada sino mi autoestima se hubiera ido al piso.

Victoria era algo melosa con su marido y James era uno de esos tipos obsesivos que no puedes quitarte de encima. Irina me miró con desprecio porque su novio se dirigió a mí de forma muy educada. Carmen y su esposo Eleazar si eran diferentes a todos, solo comparables con Carlisle y Esme, me agradaron mucho. Pero la que si era insoportable era Tanya que apenas llegó cerca le tomo el brazo a Edward. No era que yo estuviera celosa, eso jamás pasaría, pero de allí a permitir que se lleve con ella al novio no lo pude resistir. Yo ya llevaba 4 copas así que de un tirón recuperé mi nuevo y fastidioso marido.

- Vaya te tomas muy en serio tu papel protector. Gracias Bella no sabía como quitármela de encima- me dijo divertido al ver que yo no estaba totalmente lucida

- Para que son las esposas- le dije sonriendo.

Sabía que ya faltaba poco para irnos porque nuestro avión salía de madrugada, también cortesía de Alice buscando economizar.

- Bella podemos bailar- Sentí la voz de Jake.

- Hola Jake- dije algo nerviosa, me apenaba no haberle contado a mi amigo.

- Para ser una boda forzada luces muy contenta Bella- dijo molesto.

- No es una boda forzada Jake, es un acuerdo y por favor baja la voz que es un secreto.

- Lo que no entiendo es como es que tú aceptaste esto. Te desconozco Bella tu eres mas luchadora, tendrías que haber visto otra solución.

- Lo se pero no hay nada que pueda hacer ahora.

- Claro que lo hay. Huyamos Bella, salgamos de aquí, deja toda esta farsa y regresa conmigo a Forks, sé que tu padre no te odiará por esto.

- Eso sería terrible Jake como haría eso. No podría hay tanta gente…

- Solo sígueme- y diciendo esto, me tomó de la mano con fuerza y caminamos por el salón rumbo a la puerta.

- Suelta a mi esposa- oí decir a Edward y me giré. Estábamos algo alejados de los demás por lo que nadie notaba sus miradas asesinas.

- Sabes que esto no es mas que una pantalla ¿de qué esposa me hablas Cullen?

- Sólo suéltala o voy a tener que obligarte yo mismo.

- Ella no quiere esta boda ya se arrepintió de haberse casado así que nos vamos- dijo mi amigo tirando de mi.

Yo estaba algo mareada y aturdida por todo. Solo pude atinar a sujetar una de las mangas de Edward para no ser sacada de allí. No podía hacer eso a Esme y Carlisle pensé en todo el trabajo de Alice.

Edward comprendió y me sujetó fuerte de una mano. Se plantó frente a Jake.

- Sino le quitas las manos de encima te juro que te parto la cara seas quien seas- dijo Edward furioso.

- Pues yo soy su mejor amigo- dijo Jake encarándolo, era una situación realmente incómoda.

- Entonces suéltala y deja que ella decida, si se quiere ir no la detendré- dijo Edward.

- Jake no quiero irme- le dije tratando de que mi voz sonara dulce, no quería herir a mi amigo.

- Bella, Edward, es hora de partir- dijo Alice llegando hasta nosotros.- Jacob ¿que haces? Suelta a Bella o te araño- le dijo la pequeña interponiéndose entre nosotros.

- ¿Esa es tu decisión? ¿Te vas a prestar a este circo?- dijo mi amigo.

- Lo siento- dije apartándome de él.

Alice me tomó de una mano y me arrastró hacia un privado me ayudó a cambiar mi vestido blanco por uno azul con el que viajaría.

- Bella, estuvimos cerca, sé que Jake jamás comprenderá esto con el tiempo lo acertará- aunque eso no me aliviaba para nada.

- Lo se Alice pero se veía tan decepcionado.

- Vamos, ya no piense en eso, solo diviértete y punto.

- ¿Me dirás porque Edward aún tiene el cabello tieso? le pregunté

- Anoche me colé en su despedida de soltero cuando me enteré que había mandado a imprimir más invitaciones y las había ido a entregar a casa de nuestros compañeros de Forks. Incluso el muy tramposo contrató un autobús para que todos los que quisieran pudiesen venir.

- ¿Eso hizo? Pensaba que tu había puesto ese anuncio en el periódico. ¿Como te colaste en su despedida?

- Era una fiesta de la más tonta organizada apresuradamente por tu hermano sin cerebro. Fue fácil cambiar mi lugar con la mujercita que contrataron para que les bailara. Iba vestida de gatúbela, sólo le dí 50 dólares y se fue. Me puse el atuendo les bailé, me acerque a él y le acaricié los cabellos. Aunque ese pegamento casi atraviesa mis guantes- dijo mirando sus manos.

- ¿Y se dieron cuenta de que eras tu?

- No los muy idiotas ni se dieron cuenta, sólo hoy Edward ató cabos cuando le llamé temprano para indicarle detalles del viaje y le maullé.

Comencé a reír y poco apoco la imagen de Jacob se fue alejando más.

- Bella Edward y tú tienen el itinerario. El tuyo esta en tu bolso de mano. Todo está detallado, los pasajes y hotel confirmado. Diviértanse y no se maten- dijo mi amiga y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

Salimos al salón para despedirnos de todos. Edward traía un traje más informal y tenía mi abrigo en una mano. Abracé a mis padres y a los de Edward. Y dijimos adiós a todos. Antes de salir Alice me dio el bouquet para arrojarlo y lo tiré lo más fuerte que pude y corrí al auto para alcanzar nuestro vuelo. La tregua ya había terminado así que no tendría consideraciones con mí ahora esposo.

***********************************************************************************

_**Como que alargue un poco la fiestecita. Bueno en el prox capitulo veremos la luna de miel.**_

_**Nos leemos**_

_**Besitos besitos.**_


	8. ¿LUNA DE HIEL?

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. A mi sólo se me ocurrió jugar con los personajes**

**Como dije en el Sumary, es un tanto diferente, aquí los protagonistas no están enamorados, al menos no en un principio y tienen personalidades muy parecidas, ambos son tercos y rebeldes. Esto será una batalla. Inspirado en hechos de la vida real. La mía. Sólo algunos claro, sobre todo las peleas.**

********************************************************************************************

**¿LUNA DE HIEL?**

Estaba tan cansada que apenas podía mantenerme despierta en el aeropuerto.

- Bella, despierta, si no te levantas de ese sillón ahora mismo te dejaré aquí- apenas oía las dulces palabras de mi marido.

- Tengo sueño, lárgate si quieres a ese estúpido viaje.

- Bien, cómo quieras- Sentí que se levantó del asiento yo no quería abrir los ojos. De pronto tome conciencia y me asusté. Miré hacia todos lados y estaba sola en la sala de embarque.

- ¡Edward!- Grité desesperada. Sentí una risa amortiguada cerca, me giré y pude verlo detrás del sillón doblado riéndose.

- Eso no es gracioso, creí que me habías dejado sola- le dije casi llorando.

- ¿Te asustaste?

- La tregua terminó hace 1 hora, así que no te pases de listo conmigo.

- Lo olvidaba- dijo –Tu regalo de cumpleaños- y tomando mi mano, puso una pulsera en mi muñeca.

- No debiste molestarte, es preciosa- dije mirando la delicada joya.

- No lo hice, era de mi abuela se supone que debe de pasar de generación en generación, ¿a quien mas se la iba a dar?

- Quizás a la mujer con quien te cases de verdad.

- Esta boda fue en serio, no se si te das cuenta, a menos que mueras no podré volver a casarme por iglesia.

- Vaya, ojala pueda concederte eso pronto- dije muy dolida.

- Ni lo pienses, ser viudo es patético, ya me resigne a que seas tu la que herede las joyas de la abuela Cullen- su voz sonó divertida, sin reproches.

- Bella debemos abordar el avión o ¿pasaremos la luna de miel aquí?

*

Apenas llegue al asiento del avión me desplomé sobre él y me quedé profundamente dormida.

Habrían pasado minutos u horas, no sabía y no quería abrir los ojos, escuche susurros

- Mi esposa está muy cansada, dénos unos minutos- era Edward hablando con alguien

- Por su puesto Sr. Si necesita algo más no dude en llamarme.

Una voz muy atenta y sensual. Esa azafata parecía muy dispuesta a atenderlo en todo lo que le pidieran.

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme muy cerca el rostro de Edward. Al parecer estaba recostada, prácticamente recargada sobre él.

- Hola Bella durmiente- me dijo con una sonrisa. – Pensé que tendría que llevarte en brazos.

- Lo siento- dije irguiéndome.

- Debes estar cansada, vamos al hotel a dormir, yo tengo el cuello adolorido.

*

Salimos del aeropuerto y llegamos al hotel. No era lujoso ni imponente, era más del tipo antiguo y colonial.

- Buenos días, tenemos reservaciones a nombre de Edward Cullen y esposa- dijo él tratando de ser muy formal.

- Si Sr. Cullen, habitación 501. Esta todo dispuesto dentro, tal y como lo solicitó- dijo el empleado.

Subimos por el elevador, yo ya no quería seguir caminando, sentía las piernas flojas. Cuando llegamos al umbral de la puerta él la abrió de par en par y dejando todo el equipaje en el piso me tomo en sus brazos y me llevo dentro.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo Edward?- dije furiosa

- Es la tradición Bella, no querrás quebrantar las costumbres- me dijo.

- Mejor no hablemos de costumbres Sr. Cullen- dije

- Yo respeto las costumbres, aunque no lo creas- dijo y cerró la puerta tras nosotros.

La habitación no era muy grande, un pequeño recibidor, la habitación principal y otra mas pequeña, no sabía que en una habitación matrimonial podía tener una habitación extra, pero al parecer estaba habilitada recientemente parecía como si se hubiera usado para otras cosas. Y había un solo baño en la habitación principal, que tenía una hermosa cama con dosel, casi todo era rojo.

- Pido la cama principal- le dije arrojándome sobre ella.

- No es justo- dijo también él saltando sobre ella. –Hemos compartido gastos en todo ¿por qué debes tener la cama más cómoda? Y además cerca del baño-

- Quiero cambiarme Edward ¿podrías ir a tu habitación?- pregunté

- Estoy en ella, no tengo porque quedarme en una pequeña cama y en una habitación estrecha.

- Edward vete.

- No quiero.

- Te ayudaré a quitarte el pegamento de tus cabellos.

- Hecho, pero pido el baño primero.

- Esta bien pero date prisa.

Desempaque y ordené mi ropa en el armario. Aún era temprano y tenía sueño por no haber dormido bien la noche anterior. De pronto tocaron la puerta.

- Su desayuno Sra. Cullen- dijo un empleado del hotel. Me hizo sentirme extraña, era la primera vez que me llamaban así. ¿Tendría que acostumbrarme? Ahora todos en Forks lo sabían. No. Sería por poco tiempo. Un año y volvería a ser Bella Swan.

Cuando Edward salió de la ducha corrió hacia el carrito de la comida.

- Alto allí, ¿que no tienes modales?- dije molesta

- Si tengo pero cuando estás cerca se me olvidan.

- Sr. Cullen, de ahora en adelante compartiremos todo me entendiste, la mitad de todo eso es mío y ni se te ocurra tomar más de lo que te corresponde.

- Entendido - y diciendo eso tomo la cesta de frutas y empezó a desgranar un racimo de uvas

- ¿Qué haces?

- Asegurándome que te comas exactamente la mitad de las uvas, contaré las manzanas y las bananas.

- Eres exagerado, me voy a bañar- dije y entré en la ducha, el agua caliente me relajó. Quería dormir un rato antes de salir a conocer la ciudad.

Desayunamos en la salita de estar. Comíamos en silencio, yo no sabía que decir, seguía cayéndome mal pero como íbamos a estar cerca en los próximos 12 meses más valía dejar algunas cosas en claro.

- ¿Edward podríamos intentar ser amigos? No es que quiera pero tenemos un largo tiempo por delante y esto de andar peleándonos realmente me desgasta.

- ¿Qué sugieres?

- Conocernos mejor.

- Intentas conquistar a tu esposo Bella, quien lo hubiera pensado

- Eres insoportable Edward, no se cómo tus padres pudieron vivir contigo 18 años.

- Pues los tuyos se deshicieron de ti antes.

- Quédate con tu cabello pegado.

- Entonces me quedo con la gran cama- salió corriendo y se tumbó en la cama.

Pero no estaba dispuesta dejarme vencer. Subí a la cama matrimonial y me tendí lo mas lejos que podía de Edward.

- Sabes Bella tienes razón con respecto a eso de ser amigos, estoy de acuerdo. Y no te odio. Es solo que tu presencia me alborota.

Pero no le respondí ya casi estaba dormida.

*

Me desperté con el rostro de Edward mirándome.

- ¿Qué me miras?- pregunté

- Eres divertida cuando duermes, hablas dormida.

- ¿Dije algo gracioso?

- Si, no sabía que querías tirarme al lago, lo tendré en cuenta si pasamos por allí hoy.

- No pasaremos, tú y yo tenemos itinerarios separados.

- Sólo si queremos, ya estudie los planes que trazó Alice. Podemos ir los dos juntos, hasta tenemos entradas para un juego el jueves. Es opcional si voy contigo o vienes conmigo. Yo opto por aprovecharlo todo.

Caminé hasta la puerta de la habitación y la abrí.

- Bien, todo comienza mañana si quieres puedes echarme a perder el viaje solo mantente por lo menos a dos metros de mi. Ahora vete a tu habitación y no me molestes.

El se levanto de la cama y camino hacia mi pero cerró la puerta.

- Si no quieres tenerme cerca tendrás que irte. Esta es mi habitación.

Abrí la puerta con fuerza.

- Si no te vas te sacaré con mis manos.

Cerró la puerta.

- Me gustaría verte intentarlo.

Tome la manija de la puerta con fuerza para abrirla pero él me lo impidió, forcejeamos un poco y la manija se salió de la cerradura.

- Rayos Bella ¿que has hecho?

- ¿Yo? ¿Quien tiene la manija?

- ¿Porque eres tan terca?

- ¿Porque eres tan irritante?

Miramos en direcciones diferentes con los brazos cruzados. Pasado unos minutos decidí ser la primera en hablar.

- ¿Podrías ver la forma de salir de aquí?

Trató de abrir la puerta y de colocar la manija otra vez pero no pudo.

- No abre

- ¿Y cómo vamos a salir?

- ¿no has traído tu escoba?- me dijo burlándose

- Idiota

Busque el teléfono instintivamente

- No te molestes en buscar, ya lo hice, al parecer a tu amiga le pareció innecesario pedir un teléfono en la habitación.

- Tengo el celular (móvil) en mi bolso de mano. Oh rayos lo dejé en el recibidor.

- Y yo no traje el mío. Pero tengo mi laptop (notebook) aquí.

- Y que haremos enviar un SOS a Forks?

- Mi amigo Diego pasa mucho tiempo conectado, le pediré que avise al hotel para que nos abran.

- Date prisa creo que tengo claustrofobia.

Casi media hora después Edward seguía sin encontrar a ninguno de sus contactos en línea. Y ya estaba oscureciendo. Habíamos pasado la mañana durmiendo y la tarde peleando y posiblemente la noche también.

- Dejaré todos mis messengers abiertos solo tenemos que esperar. ¿Tú tienes a alguien a quien pedir auxilio?

- Si casi a todos mis amigos del instituto pero como les digo que quede atrapada en una habitación con mi esposo, ¿crees que van a pensar que eso es malo?

- Sería divertido.

- Puedo intentar contactarme con Jake

- ¿Ese idiota que casi te secuestra en plena fiesta? Ni lo intentes, preferiría quedarme aquí toda la semana.

- Que tienes contra él. Acaso estás celoso.

- No digas tonterías Bella pero no me hubiera gustado ser abandonado por mi esposa después de la boda y menos si se fugaba con otro.

- Entonces esperaremos a que el hotel se de cuenta de que no contestamos e intenten ver que pasa con nosotros.

- ¿Te das cuenta que estamos de luna de miel? En una situación normal los recién casados lo menos que quieren es que los molesten. Si no les abrimos supondrán que estamos "ocupados"

- Le escribiré un correo a Alice. Pero ella no revisa su buzón todos los días, salvo las actualizaciones en Ebay.

Estuvimos parte de la noche esperando que alguien se conectara pero al parecer en un domingo por la noche todos estaban descansando.

*

No se a que hora me quedé dormida, cuando desperté Edward me abrazaba.

- Bella despierta, cálmate.

- Que haces pervertido, suéltame.

- Tenias una pesadilla, ¿acaso crees que voy a aprovecharme de ti y menos dormida?

- Sólo aléjate. No recuerdo que soñaba.

- Gritabas algo sobre una cueva.

- Ay no, ese sueño otra vez.

- ¿Tienes muchas pesadillas?

- No muchas, cuando era pequeña Emmet me asustó en una cueva llena de murciélagos y me perdí durante unas horas. Y cuando algo me asusta vuelvo a soñar aquello.

- No tengas miedo, saldremos de aquí pronto. Me fijé por la ventana, es un poco peligroso pero creo que puedo pasar a la otra habitación por la cornisa.

- No Edward esperemos un poco más, no te arriesgues.

- ¿Temes quedarte viuda?

- No quiero cargar con la culpa. Además seguro que molestarías más estando muerto, serías un fantasma vengativo.

Se echo a reír, su risa era tan contagiosa que yo también sonreí.

Ya era casi medio día del lunes y aún no parecía haber solución al problema.

- ¿Has tratado de derribar la puerta?

- Si, pero este Hotel es antiguo y las puertas son de madera de pino y muy gruesas. No quiero romperme el hombro.

- ¿Si arrojamos algo al piso?

- Nuestra ventana da a un callejón. No es nada romántico déjame decirte. Los únicos que encontrarían lo que dejemos caer serian los gatos.

- Tengo hambre.

Se levantó y buscó entre sus cosas.

- Encontré esto hoy temprano. Son barritas energéticas que siempre llevo conmigo.

- ¿Ya comiste? Dije tendiéndole una pues sólo quedaban dos en el empaque.

- No te preocupes por mí, si nos quedamos mas tiempo encerrados no quiero que mueras de hambre.

Comí en silencio la primera barrita, pero no pude terminarla sin sentirme mal, rompí un trocito y sin decir palabra me acerque a él y se la di en la boca. Hizo una mueca.

- Come Edward, yo tampoco quiero que mueras de hambre.

- Gracias- dijo mirándome.

Pasamos el día leyendo el mismo libro que nos había regalado Emmet "La Fierecilla Domada", pero no había nada de comer ni agua para tomar. Caminé por la habitación tantas veces que Edward me mando a sentar porque lo ponía nervioso.

Tan aburridos estábamos que hasta jugamos entre nosotros, solo tontos juegos de palabras.

Ya estaba empezando a oscurecer nuevamente, habíamos perdido el primer día del viaje.

- Bella- gritó Edward

- ¿Que pasa?

- Se conectó mi prima Rosalie

- ¿La hija de Marcus?

- Si, que dices ¿le digo algo?- pregunto dudando

- No, aun no estamos tan desesperados- no quería que supiera de nuestro problema esa chica tan estirada

- Tengo una idea- dijo mirándome

- Te oigo

- Cada cuanto Alice se conecta a Ebay

- Creo que a diario- y varias veces al día debería agregar

- Subastemos algo, de un día. ¿Que compra con más frecuencia?

- Zapatos- ademas de carteras, maquillaje, ropa deportiva y hasta entradas a conciertos.

- Cuanto calza y cual es su marca favorita- esa era fácil

- Calza del 5 y creo que le gustan los Gucci

- ¿Color?- casi todo lo que brille

- Dorados o plateados.

- Hecho, estoy poniendo la subasta. ¿Sabes cual es su nick?- ella era una de las mas conocidas en compras virtuales

- "chicacompratodo"

- Ya está, apenas oferte cierro la subasta asi nos comunicamos con ella

- Pero será mañana- dije porque quería salir ya.

- ¿Tienes otra solución?

*

Al otro día desperté temprano. Fui directo a la laptop y estaba apagada traté de prenderla pero pedía clave. Solo por probar intenté con su nombre, puse EDWARD y no sirvió, la rechazó; sabía que no debería dar mas de tres intentos sino tal vez después no se podría prender, me arriesgue a un segundo intento, ¿que otra palabra sería importante para él?, generalmente mis claves son sencillas, mi nombre o mi fecha de nacimiento. Estaba dudosa, tantas palabras en el mundo y él para mi era casi un extraño. Puse mi nombre sin pensar y para mi sorpresa accedí. Me quedé petrificada, su clave era mi nombre completo. ¿Por qué él habría puesto esta clave? No me atrevería a preguntarle de todas formas.  
Abrí mi cuenta, tenía un correo de Alice:

_"Bella leí tu correo hoy antes de irme al instituto pero estaba retrasada, espero que ya hayan podido solucionar su problema, no me imagino como quedará esa habitación con ustedes dos dentro por mas de 24 horas. Si no es así, cosa que no creo, me conectaré después de clases. Estoy impaciente por saber de ustedes._

_Te quiere_

_Alice._

_P.D. Dile a Edward si es el "ojosverdes" de Ebay que esos zapatos que ha puesto en la foto no son Gucci."_

De pronto una lucecita parpadeaba, alguien se había conectado y había enviado un zumbido. Desplegué la ventana y el nick me dio risa "sexy_tanya" estaba saludando, así que decidí jugar un rato.

_sexy_tanya: hola Eddie, te he extrañado, ¿como estas?_

_Edward: muy bien_

_sexy_tanya: ¿pasaras a verme cuando regreses?_

_Edward: tal vez_

_sexy_tanya: Eddie me dejaste impactada con la boda, no sabía que habías encontrado a alguien tan rápido para casarte. ¿Cuanto le pagaste a esa niña?_

_Edward: No te entiendo._

_sexy_tanya: Vamos Ed, todos sabíamos que tu papa es terrible para los negocios y sin el dinero de la familia seguro que te iban a casar pronto. Lo que no entiendo es porque rechazaste mi ayuda. _

_Edward: nadie me ha obligado Tanya_

_sexy_tanya: no juegues conmigo, ¿me vas a decir que te casaste en serio?_

_Edward: Si_

_sexy_tanya: eres un idiota pensé que tal vez nosotros podríamos llegar aun acuerdo. Tío Marcus no vería con malos ojos si me hubieras elegido a mí._

_Edward: Lo siento_

_sexy_tanya: no creo que esa mocosa te de ni una pizca de lo que yo te pude haber dado._

_Edward: No se que planeabas darme Tanya, pero no he salido de mi habitación desde que llegue aquí el domingo. Nos vemos, Bella y yo estamos muriendo de hambre. Adiós._

_Cerré el messenger y casi me parto de risa._

- ¿Te diviertes?- escuche una voz en mi espalda. Me puse roja como un tomate. Cerré la laptop y salí disparada a encerrarme en el baño.

Pasó más de media hora y no me atrevía a salir, había encontrado su clave, me había hecho pasar por él. Estaba avergonzada.

- Bella sal por favor

- No quiero.

- Es el único baño, me urge.

Abrí la puerta y salí sin mirarlo.

- Así que Alice nos liberará por la tarde- dijo aunque sentía en su voz algo de vergüenza.

- Si, eso dijo. Disculpa por contestar tu Messenger, tu cuenta se abrió automáticamente.

- Descuida, no me molesta que le hayas contestado además no dijiste ninguna mentira- y sentí que se reía.

Por la tarde Alice se conectó y avisó al hotel. Pero eran a las 7 de la noche cuando llegaron con el cerrajero. Y después de abrirnos se disculparon con una suculenta cena. Devoramos todo lo que nos trajeron, realmente estábamos hambrientos.

- ¿Que haremos mañana?- Preguntó él

- Tenemos un city tours y paseo en yate.

- Genial, ¿puedo acompañarte?

- ¿Porque preguntas no dijiste que ibas a ir de todas maneras?

- No iré si tú no quieres.

- Entonces no vayas- le dije molesta

- Como quieras- me dijo volteando su rostro, vi que estaba triste.

- Lo siento, era solo para probar si seguías siendo tan irritante como siempre pero parece que el encierro te hizo bien. No me gustaría hacer una tour sola, no es divertido no tener con quien conversar.

- Gracias Bella también me gustaría que me acompañes a juego del jueves, eres divertida después de todo.

Entonces se levantó y vi como se llevaba sus maletas a la otra habitación.

- ¿Edward te vas?- pregunté

- No creo que quieras que me quede- dijo

- Claro que no, pero si te vas te debo un tratamiento capilar. Te quitaré esa goma del cabello.

Lo hice reclinarse sobre el lavamanos mirando hacia el techo y lave su cabello con agua muy caliente y jabón y quité toda la goma como fue posible. Tenía el cabello muy fino y sedoso. Luego le eche reacondicionador y le puse una toalla

- Ya está, ahora péinate. Si queda algo más de goma lo cortaré cuando esté seco.

- ¿Donde aprendiste esto Bella?

- El tratamiento capilar con Alice y el sacar cosas de mi cabello con Emmet.

Al otro día salimos muy temprano a conocer Chicago y nos tomamos muchas fotos. Cada vez que miraba algo de comer, Edward me lo compraba.

- Me estas engordando- le reclamaba

- No quiero que vuelvas a pasar hambre- me decía

Conocimos a una pareja de ancianitos que llevaban 60 años de matrimonio. Nos desearon mucha felicidad. Nosotros solo nos mirábamos y reíamos. Pasamos de odiarnos a ser buenos aliados. Al menos por el momento.

*

Al siguiente día fuimos al partido, casi todo era de un chocante rojo.

Edward parecía conocer el nombre de todos ellos Brown, Smith, Griffin. Disfruté un poco la primera mitad del juego mientras que los Búfalos iban ganando. Pero en la segunda mitad perdieron de forma aplastante. Vi a Edward, gritar, reclamar y después salir decepcionado.

- Siento que hayan perdido Bella, no es una buena temporada.

- ¿Porqué admiras tanto a este equipo?

- ¿No te he contado? Yo nací aquí. Mañana te llevaré a casa de mis abuelos. Los padres de Esme. Nos mudamos a Seattle cuando cumplí 10 años. El tío Marcus le ofreció a mi padre un empleo mejor en la empresa de la familia. Mis abuelos murieron dos años después. No había vuelto desde su funeral.

- ¿No eres feliz en Port Angeles?

- Vivimos tres años en Seattle pero de alguna manera Marcus y Cayo convencieron a mi abuelo de que mi padre no era bueno en su trabajo y lo trasladaron a una oficina en Port Angeles. Nunca fui feliz allí. Mis primos no perdían ocasión de molestarme.

- ¿Tu abuelo Aro no aceptó nunca a tu madre verdad?

- Porque era divorciada, aunque creo que fue porque mi padre no quiso casarse con la chica que le escogieron. De allí el rencor de Marcus. Didyme fue la prometida de mi padre.

- Ahora entiendo porque te tiene tanta fijación. Marcus envidia a Carlisle.

- Si y te apuesto que hará lo imposible por descubrir la verdad de nuestra boda. Se que a la menor falla él estará atento y descubrirá todo. Por eso me oponía al matrimonio. Quizás no lleguemos al año requerido para heredar y va a ser tiempo perdido. Pero sobretodo no quiero que te fastidien como lo han hecho conmigo.

- No creo que lo consigan yo también les voy a dar batalla.

- Si, con tu carácter dudo que puedan contigo.

- Pensé que me odiabas y por eso no querías la boda.

- Claro que no te odiaba, sólo quería espantarte, para evitarte que pasaras penas después. Pero ya hicimos lo más difícil, ahora sólo nos queda esperar.

- Si, un año y seguiremos con nuestras vidas.

- Si claro.

*

El último día en Chicago conocí la casa de sus abuelos, era pequeña pero acogedora, había tantas fotos de Edward de niño, que decidí llevarme algunas.

- Esta casa es linda Edward, me gustaría vivir aquí alguna vez.

- También es tu casa ahora, puedes venir cuando quieras.

- Gracias, alguna vez lo haré.

- Te la puedes quedar si quieres cuando te vayas.

- ¿Irme?

- En un año te irás ¿verdad? Si te gusta la casa quédatela a mi me recuerda mucho a mis abuelos.

- Aún no decido donde estudiaré, tengo todo un año para elegir.

- Yo te ayudaré

El sábado abordamos el avión de vuelta a Port Ángeles y en la noche ya estábamos en nuestra nueva casita. Esme la había terminado de decorar y mi madre había traído algunas maletas con mis cosas.

Estaba tan cansada que decidí no ir a casa de mis padres esa noche. Edward tampoco se fue.

***********************************************************************************

_**Hola!!! Un poco larga la luna de miel ¿verdad? Que les pareció. Y se están acercando más, no creo que se resistan por mucho tiempo. Aunque con las cosas que se vienen volverán las peleas.**_

_**Nos leemos**_

_**Besitos besitos.**_


	9. CONOCIENDO A MI MARIDO

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. A mi sólo se me ocurrió jugar con los personajes**

**Como dije en el Sumary, es un tanto diferente, aquí los protagonistas no están enamorados, al menos no en un principio y tienen personalidades muy parecidas, ambos son tercos y rebeldes. Esto será una batalla. Inspirado en hechos de la vida real. La mía. Sólo algunos claro, sobre todo las peleas.**

********************************************************************************************

**CONOCIENDO A MÍ MARIDO**

Me desperté temprano el domingo, quería visitar a mis padres. Fui al baño a ducharme y horror, cabellos en la ducha, en el lavamanos había una hoja de rasurar, el piso estaba mojado y la taza del baño sucia.

- Edward Cullen- Grité

En menos de 5 segundos él estaba a mi lado.

- ¿Te pasa algo Bella?

- Edward, ¿vamos a compartir el baño verdad?

- Claro, hay uno sólo en este piso.

- Entonces te agradecería que cuando pases por él para asearte no lo dejes como si fuera una letrina.

- Ups lo siento, Esme siempre me repite eso. Bien lo tendré en cuenta.

- No quiero que lo tomes en cuenta, quiero que lo hagas ahora, voy a usar el baño y está hecho un asco.

- Ok.

Entro al baño, pasaron 15 minutos y seguía sin salir.

- Edward date prisa tengo necesidades urgentes.

- Pediste eficacia no rapidez- dijo desde dentro.

- Edward- grite otra vez.

De pronto salió sonriendo.

- Todas la mujeres son iguales, apenas te casas empiezan a gritarte- dijo y se fue corriendo antes de que pudiera arrojarle algo.

Cuando me vestí y bajaba al primer piso oí una melodía, creí que era de un Cd, pero cada vez se hacía más fuerte. Al llegar abajo me di con la sorpresa. Un enorme piano negro estaba en un rincón del salón. Y Edward tocaba Claro de Luna. Sentí como la melodía me envolvía, quería volar con las notas. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar hasta que la pieza termino.

Cuando abrí los ojos él estaba mas cerca de mi, sus ojos verdes me hicieron recordar la primera vez que lo vi en aquella librería. Todo este tiempo había estado a la defensiva y no me permití conocerlo. De hecho era muy guapo y su sonrisa torcida era inigualable. También había notado durante nuestro encierro que olía bien, más que bien, su fragancia natural era embriagante. Todo en él era perfecto, casi rayando en un sueño. Me había dicho que no me odiaba pero con seguridad después de todas las peleas que habíamos tenido si alguna vez sintió algo de atracción por mí ya lo había matado. Como quisiera tener otra oportunidad con él. Pero de ahora en adelante solo nos quedaba la amistad y el compañerismo sería lo único que nos ayudaría a superar el vivir día a día tan cerca.

- Bella, siéntate aquí- me dijo haciéndome un lugar en su banca.

- Edward, de donde salió este piano, anoche no lo vi.

- Es regalo de mi tío Cayo, supo que vendí el mío y lo trajeron muy temprano, como regalo de bodas.

- Es magnífico, podrás seguir tocando- dije entusiasmada

- Espera a ver el regalo del tío Marcus.

- ¿Hay mas regalos?

- Si ven conmigo- me tomó suavemente de la mano y me guió hacia fuera. Frente a la casa había un hermoso y moderno auto plateado.

- Es precioso- dije mientras veía aquel auto que combinaba perfectamente con su nuevo dueño.

- Es nuestro- dijo él mirándome – ¿Quieres que lo probemos?

- ¿Si claro, a dónde iremos?

- No importa, sólo sube y ya veremos.

- Edward me gustaría visitar a mis padres antes.

- Estupendo sube al auto.

- Pero puedo ver su casa desde aquí.

- Será nuestra primera visita a su casa, tenemos que ser formales. Avísale que vamos. Anda llámales. Luego iremos a casa de mis padres.

Llamé a Charlie y a Renee, luego a Esme y Carlisle, ambas parejas se alegraron de nuestra llegada.

*

Cuando subimos al auto Edward se demoró en encenderlo.

- ¿Te pasa algo?- pregunté, era raro verlo tan callado, usualmente siempre tenia algo que decir y con frecuencia era para molestarme.

- Te lo voy a contar antes de que te enteres por otras personas.

- Me asustas ¿qué has hecho?

- Sé que mañana volverás al instituto. Yo también iré contigo.

- Pensé que ya te habías graduado el año pasado. Esme dijo que ibas un año adelantado.

- Si, ya me gradué. No iré como estudiante. Me presenté como profesor auxiliar de música. He ido algunos años al conservatorio y pensé que sería buena idea.

- Claro que es buena idea.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Por supuesto, además llegaré al instituto en este auto todos los días.

- ¿No te avergonzarás de ir conmigo?

- Estoy segura de que aunque quisiera no podría avergonzarme de ti.

Desayunamos con mis padres, aunque Charlie no abrió la boca más que para saludar y despedirse. Renee nos preguntaba sobre nuestro viaje, otra vez nos reíamos en complicidad pero le dijimos que estuvo bien.

- Brujis, volviste, espero que no sea para quedarte- dijo Emmet que parecía que acababa de levantarse.

- Me extrañaste verdad hermanito.

- Claro que no, aunque no tenía a quien molestar. Pero a quien tenemos aquí, mi sucesor, ahora recae en ti la sagrada misión de hacer perder el control a Bella. Edward amigo, ¿como te ha ido?

- Emmet. Fue un buen viaje- dijo abrazándolo.

- Déjenme verlos, no hay marcas de arañazos, ni de golpes, ¿estás entero Edward?- dijo lanzando una sonora carcajada.

- Bella no es tan salvaje como piensas, digamos que me trató con bien.

- Estas bromeando, si te fuiste una semana completa con la responsable de la destrucción del laboratorio de química del instituto.

- Emmet, eso fue un accidente- me defendí.

- ¿Un accidente? El pobre profesor aun sigue sordo. ¿Y que me dices del rostro de Mike?

- Otro accidente.

- ¿Que le pasó a Mike?- preguntó Edward

- Una pelota de tenis después de una mañana entera de acoso. Eso no fue accidental Bella El chico tiene una deja más alta que la otra.

- Bueno tal vez no fue totalmente un accidente pero no planeaba dejarlo así- porque me estaban acusando.

- ¿Y el laboratorio?- preguntó Edward

- Mandibulin, digo el profesor le tenía en observación a Bella casi no la dejaba entrar a su clase porque ella siempre tiraba algo. Pero ese día había demasiados productos peligrosos. Menos mal que le volvió a crecer el cabello- dijo mi hermanito mirando al aire recordando. Me había ruborizado, yo no lo había hecho a propósito, solo mezclé el anhídrido sulfúrico con otra cosa. Los rótulos estaban mal puestos.

- Estoy seguro de que nada de eso fue intencional, ¿verdad Bella?- dijo Edward.

Acaso me estaba defendiendo, esperaba que se burlara, que se riera, pero no que me defendiera.

- No fue a propósito- dije triste.

- Lo se- dijo Emmet –Pero si eso lo hace sin querer ¿te imaginas si decide hacer maldades intencionalmente?

- Bueno Emmet debemos ir a visitar a mis padres. Si nos disculpas- dijo Edward dando por terminada la conversación.

Pero cuando me despedía de ellos y salíamos de la casa, llegó Jacob con una camioneta.

- Jake, que bueno que no has demorado- Charlie avanzó para recibirlo.

El recién llegado, nos miró con desconfianza pero se acercó.  
- Hola Bella, ¿estás bien?- preguntó mirándome e ignorando por completo a Edward.

- Si Jake, estoy más que bien- le dije sinceramente porque así me sentía, vi un rayo de molestia en su expresión y sentí la risa apagada de Edward.

- Bella hija- dijo Charlie. –Este es nuestro regalo de cumpleaños. No te lo pudimos dar la semana pasada- y señaló la camioneta roja detrás de Jake. Era un tanto antigua y no parecía muy rápida pero no me importaba, nunca había tenido auto propio.

- ¿En serio papá? Gracias- dije avanzando con entusiasmo.

Jake me siguió y me abrió la puerta del conductor. Me subí y probé encenderla.

- Bella, la he arreglado para ti. No es veloz pero es muy seguro. Si hace algún ruido molesto o notas el más mínimo desperfecto, no dudes en llamarme o llevármela para revisarla.

- Gracias Jake. Espero que ya no estés molesto conmigo- dije aprovechando que me hablaba otra vez, no me gustaba que esté molesto conmigo

- Contigo no podría estar molesto, son solo las circunstancias, las que me fastidian y algunas personas- lo último lo dijo mirando a Edward.

Bajé de mi nuevo auto para besar a mamá y a papá.

- ¿Bella nos vamos? Preguntó Edward

- Si, Esme debe estar preocupada- dije mirándolo –Nos vemos, paso por aquí mas tarde- les dije a mis padres. –La camioneta esta genial Jake- dije despidiéndome.

Edward me abrió la puerta del copiloto de su auto y subí.

- Bella no quiero que pienses que este auto sólo es mío- dijo él mas tarde, mientras conducía. –Es de ambos, puedes conducirlo cuando quieras, me agradaría que fuéramos y volviéramos del instituto juntos.

- Gracias, aunque me gustaría probar mi camioneta de vez en cuando- dije pensando que el nuevo auto le quedaba mejor a él que a mi.

*

Cuando llegamos a su casa Esme esperaba en la puerta. Se acercó apenas nos estacionamos.

- Bella, Edward. Que bueno que volvieron- dijo sonriendo y abrazándonos.

Entramos y Edward subió a su habitación

- Bella, que tal les fue. Espero que mi hijo no haya sido maleducado contigo- dijo apenada.

- No Esme descuida, de hecho nos llevamos mejor. Sigue tomándome el pelo pero se porta bien conmigo, no me ofende ni me hace sentir mal.

- Estaba angustiada. Sé que él es bueno y sensible solo que parecía ser todo lo contrario contigo.

- ¿Y Carlisle? –pregunté.

- Está en la cocina. Quería prepararles el almuerzo. Comeremos en 1 hora. Voy a ayudarle. Puedes subir, estás en tu casa- me dijo

Apenas había estado en esa casita unas pocas veces y nunca había subido al segundo piso. Caminé lentamente.

- Edward- llamé

- aquí- me respondió desde una habitación cercana.

Llegué a lo que parecía una tienda de cds, al parecer Edward los coleccionaba. Había un estante inmenso que cubría casi toda la pared con cientos de cds y un equipo muy moderno de música.

- Vaya, fantástico- dije mirando la colección

- ¿en verdad te gusta?- me dijo desde un rincón, estaba apilando libros.

- Es genial. Esta sección es mi favorita- dije mirando la zona de música clásica.

- Entonces ayúdame a quitarla de allí- dijo.

- ¿Por que?- dije intrigada

- Para llevarla a casa claro- dijo sonriéndome. Nuestra casa, sonaba bien.

Le ayudé a sacar los cds y algunos libros, hicimos varios viajes al auto para acomodar las cosas. También quitó muchas cosas de su escritorio y llenó una maleta más de ropa.

- ¿Porque llevas tantas cosas? pregunté

- Esta ya no es mi casa. No quiero estar aquí todos los días cuando necesite algo.

*

Después del almuerzo fuimos a visitar a Alice, pero nos sorprendimos de encontrar a Jasper, el primo de Edward con ella.

- Hola Alice. Hola Jasper ¿verdad?

- Si, lo recordaste. Hola Bella. Que hay Edward, se ven bien juntos, ¿como la pasaron?

- De maravilla. Alice te debe haber contado nuestra aventura- dije picadamente, no quería que él supiera nada, de hecho era hijo de Marcus, el tío malvado de Edward.

- Jasper ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Edward.

- Yo también me alegro de verte primo. Estoy visitando a esta linda damita- dijo mirando a Alice con ternura. –Y la verdad no me sorprende que no lo sepas, pero seguro mi padre no se lo dijo a Carlisle o a ti. Nos mudamos la semana pasada. A Forks, mi madre, Rosalie y yo. Papá vendrá los fines de semana a vernos. Y seguro que la noticia te cae bomba pero la tía Heidi también se muda con nosotros. Mi padre compró una casa a las afueras de la ciudad, al norte.

- Vaya, pues que bueno- fue lo único que pudo contestar Edward sin ganas.

- ¿Entonces estudiarán aquí? –pregunté

- Si, ya estamos asistiendo a clases, tengo algunos cursos con Alice. Rosalie y Tanya también están inscritas. Aunque Tanya recién se incorpora mañana- ay no la sexy Tanya también iba a estar cerca.

Apenas pude conversar con Alice pero me aseguró que aunque Jasper le gustaba mucho no le diría la verdad hasta no saber sus intenciones. Aunque me dejo en claro que estaba segura de que él era diferente a su padre.

*

Cuando llegamos a casa Edward se veía desganado y apático. Se fue a su habitación sin decir palabra.

Preparé algo ligero y se lo subí. Sabía que se estaba culpando de algo. Pero no iba a dejar que estos eventos nos arruinaran la vida. Si ellos iban a dar lucha nosotros pelearíamos más.

Toque su puerta y entré.

- Edward traje algo de comer ¿quieres acompañarme?

- No debiste molestarte Bella, discúlpame pero me duele la cabeza.

- ¿Quieres que me vaya?- pregunte, a lo mejor era solo mi imaginación pero parecía que no quería verme

- Sería lo mejor Bella. El tío Marcus esta moviendo sus fichas y él nunca pierde un juego. No quiero que después te lamentes el haber hecho esto. No debimos casarnos.

- Eres un tonto, lo único que me lamento es haber pasado la ultima media hora cocinando. Pero si no me quieres por aquí, estaré en casa de mis padres.

Salí de su habitación y de la casa corriendo. Sentía que quería llorar.

Cuando llegue al jardín de mi antigua casa tenia la cara empapada. No entendía porque estaba tan triste. Después de todo él era un niño engreído con quien me había casado por dinero, no podía esperar nada mejor que eso. No podía esperar que él sintiera algo por mí. Él jamás sentiría lo que yo estoy sintiendo. Esto me asustaba, él me gustaba más que cualquier otra persona que conocía. Lloré aún más y me subí a la camioneta que me habían obsequiado en la mañana. Tenía las llaves puestas aun.

La encendí y empecé a retroceder. Sabía conducir desde los 15 años, pero nunca lo había hecho sola. Bajé con cuidado hacia la pista. Por un segundo pensé a dónde ir. No tenía nada en claro sólo quería conducir. Aceleré y salí de allí, al pasar por mi casa vi a Edward en la ventana mirándome.

Estaba oscureciendo y manejé a una velocidad considerable. Quería ver el mar, aspirar su aroma. Tal vez eso me ayudaría a calmarme. Me sentía rechazada y que no era parte de nada. Todo en mi vida era una farsa bien montada. Necesitaba gritar.

***********************************************************************************

_**No se quejen este Edward es humano es lógico que tenga algunos defectos aunque no muchos claro.**_

_**El próximo capítulo si es de infarto, no demoro mucho.**_

_**Nos leemos**_

_**Besitos besitos.**_


	10. NO PELEEN POR MI!

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. A mi sólo se me ocurrió jugar con los personajes**

**Como dije en el Sumary, es un tanto diferente, aquí los protagonistas no están enamorados, al menos no en un principio y tienen personalidades muy parecidas, ambos son tercos y rebeldes. Esto será una batalla. Inspirado en hechos de la vida real. La mía. Sólo algunos claro, sobre todo las peleas.**

********************************************************************************************

**NO PELEEN POR MI!!!**

Estaba oscureciendo y manejé a una velocidad considerable. Quería ver el mar, aspirar su aroma. Tal vez eso me ayudaría a calmarme. Me sentía rechazada y que no era parte de nada. Todo en mi vida era una farsa bien montada. Necesitaba gritar, sacarme esto que me atormentaba.

Llegué a la playa de La Push. Caminé hasta la orilla del mar y grite por un buen rato, hasta que me dolió la garganta. Estaba molesta, frustrada, rabiosa y sumamente desesperada.

- ¿Que te hizo el imbécil?- oí una voz cuando me calmé un poco y me senté

- ¿Jake? ¿Que haces aquí?

- He estado aquí todo el tiempo pero llegaste tan molesta que ni te diste cuenta- dijo mirando al piso.

- Lo siento, te confundí con una roca, está algo oscuro.

- Claro, espera, haré que se vayan las sombras.

Tomó unos leños y los apiló en una depresión del piso. Luego sacó un encendedor y los prendió. El fuego iluminó el pequeño espacio, y me senté para mirarlo mejor. Sabía que esos maderos eran de algún naufragio. La madera que pasa mucho tiempo en el mar produce un fuego azulino. Era hipnotizante.

- Y bien. ¿Me vas a contar lo que te pasó?- preguntó mi amigo

- Es complicado Jake. Parece ser que la familia en pleno se mudó a Forks y eso tiene a Edward con un humor de perros.

- ¿Te ha gritado, ofendido o agredido de alguna forma? Solo dame una excusa para golpearlo Bella. Te aseguro que me harás muy feliz.

- No me ha hecho nada. Y no quiero que andes montando escenas Jake. ¿Tu eres buena persona, cómo vas a sentirte bien golpeando a alguien?

- Dime. ¿Te hizo algo en el viaje? ¿Se portó mal contigo? ¿Se propasó?

- No Jake, solo tuvimos un pequeño incidente el resto estuvo bien.

- ¿Incidente?

- Si, verás la puerta de una de las habitaciones se cerró y no pudimos abrirla. Estuvimos atrapados por 3 días, sin agua ni comida. Al final pudimos comunicarnos con Alice para que llamara al hotel y nos abrieran.

- ¿Seguro que no lo hizo a propósito?

- Estoy segura. Él tampoco quería estar allí encerrado conmigo.

- No se como puede ser tan estúpidamente afortunado y echarlo a perder, pero agradezco eso.

- ¿Echarlo a perder? No te entiendo.

- Bella, estoy que reviento por dentro. Te casaste con ese idiota y ahora viven bajo el mismo techo. Él tiene oportunidades que yo no tengo.

-De que hablas Jake.

- Soy tan poca cosa par ti que nunca lo notaste ¿verdad?

- Como puedes decir eso. Eres mi mejor amigo y confío en ti.

- Pero no me confiaste que te ibas a casar. Si lo hubieras hecho no estarías así ahora.

- Tradúceme lo que tratas de decir porque estoy empezando a creer que el desquiciado eres tú.

Se levantó y me puso de pie mirándole.

- Bella, toda mi vida he estado enamorado de ti. He soñado miles de veces que me casaba contigo. Eres la persona más maravillosa que conozco. No sabes lo desesperante que fue verte casándote con otro. Fue una tortura. Quería asegurarme de que no lo amabas y sacarte de allí y cuando estuve a punto de lograrlo te arrepentiste de huir y te fuiste a esa estúpida luna de miel.

- Basta Jacob. ¿Somos amigos recuerdas? Mejores amigos para siempre. Yo no sabía que tu…

- Bella te amo. Deja esa casa. Déjalo a él. No eres feliz. Dame una oportunidad, yo se que tu también me quieres.

- Jake yo nunca te he visto de esa forma.

- Porque siempre me has visto como amigo, te puedo demostrar que me puedes amar.

- Estoy casada Jake, esto no es bueno.

- Al diablo con eso. Tu matrimonio es una farsa. Y ya no me importa que no podamos casarnos. Solo te quiero junto a mí.

Y peligrosamente se acercó posando sus manos en mi cintura.

- Bella solo déjame demostrarte que me quieres.

Yo estaba de una pieza, no esperaba que mi mejor amigo de pronto me dijera tantas cosas. ¿Acaso yo podría quererlo de otra forma? ¿Lo quería? Era Jake, era divertido, alegre, espontáneo. Pero yo no lo veía como a Edward.

Acercó su rostro hacia mí, sentí su aliento cerca y giré mi cara y cerré los ojos.

- No Jake, suéltame.

- Suelta a mi esposa miserable perro- era la voz de Edward gritando.

Jake me apartó a un lado y se puso frente a mí.

- Exactamente el idiota que quería encontrar. Ahora no hay tanta gente que pueda defenderte- dijo mi amigo con odio

- No necesito que me defiendan. Esto es entre tú y yo, deja que ella se vaya.

- Ella se queda conmigo a donde pertenece, tú no eres más que un niño rico que la necesita por un tiempo.

- No te pertenece, ella es mi esposa.

- Eso será para todo el mundo pero sabes que es una mentira. Tú no la quieres como yo. Solo la estás usando.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que no la quiero?- mi cabeza dio vueltas, ¿acaso escuché bien?

Y vi como Jake se abalanzó sobre Edward que esquivó el golpe.

- ¿Tienes que ser tan primitivo perro? ¿Si te parto la cara estarás tranquilo?- dijo Edward con esa sonrisa que me gustaba.

- Eso está por verse maldita sanguijuela- y Jake avanzó hacia un lado y luego cambio de dirección, lo que ocasionó que Edward no pueda evitar el golpe. Le dio de lleno en el estómago y vi como se doblaba con las manos en el estómago. Sentí tanta ira contra Jake que corrí hacia él.

- Basta Jake, déjalo en paz, eres un tramposo, no peleas limpio.

- El que gana la pelea se queda con la chica- dijo tomándome por la cintura y levantándome del suelo.

- Bájame Jake, pedazo de neanderthal, yo no soy un premio- grité como loca.

- Quien te dijo que ganaste la pelea animal- Edward estaba parado frente a nosotros.

- Así que el niño rico no se da por vencido. Si te mato ella será viuda y podrá casarse conmigo- dijo Jake acariciando las palabras.

- Solo así podrás tenerla, jamás mientras yo viva.

Jake me bajó al piso y me miró.

- Vete Bella, espérame en mi casa. No quiero que veas esto- su mirada era vacía, pero tramaba algo. No iba a permitir que cometiera una locura.

Corrí hacia Edward y me abracé a su cintura.

- Lo siento amor. Solo estaba molesta porque Tanya está en el pueblo. No quise decirte esas cosas. Perdóname. No volveré a huir de casa. Llévame contigo.

Edward se quedó rígido mirándome, yo le guiñé un ojo y él sonrió.

- No estoy molesto contigo mi vida. Solo con tu amigo aquí presente- dijo mirándolo desafiante.

- La cara de Jake era pura confusión.

- Bella nunca me dijiste que lo amabas- dijo muy molesto.

- Nunca preguntaste Jake, lo siento- dije muy triste sin voltear.

- Entonces no tengo nada más que hacer aquí. Adiós Bella.

Sentí que se alejaba a grandes pasos.

- ¿Eso es todo? ¿No ve iba a matar?- dijo Edward aún abrazado a mi.

- No juegues con fuego Edward, yo se la fuerza que tiene Jake si intenta matarte no dudes que lo hará

- Yo no soy precisamente un papanatas Bella, te sorprenderías. No te agradezco lo que hiciste porque no lo necesitaba pero tampoco te puedo negar que me gusta tenerte así- Estuvo en silencio un momento mientras seguía mirándome. –Me gustas Bella más de lo que te puedo expresar con palabras. Yo… te quiero.

Mi corazón latía como loco, lo tenía tan cerca.

- Pero si prefieres a tu amigo lo entenderé, si no quieres estar cerca de mi puedes marcharte. No me debes nada. Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras.

- Te quiero a ti- le dije mientras lo abrazaba más.

Estuvimos abrazados frente al mar por algunos minutos.

- Vayamos a casa, debemos hablar- dijo Edward, llevándome al auto.

Manejamos siguiendo mi ritmo ya que yo iba delante de él. Sentí por el retrovisor que no quitaba la vista de mí. Estacionamos delante de la casa y antes de bajar Edward ya me sostenía entre sus brazos.

- Siento no haber hecho esto cuando llegamos ayer, estaba distraído- dijo mientras entrábamos a nuestra casita.

Me llevó al sofá y me colocó en su regazo. Hoy sería un día memorable

***********************************************************************************

_**Primera pelea, prometo otra de mayor envergadura. Corren las apuestas.**_

_**Nos leemos**_

_**Besitos besitos.**_


	11. LOCAMENTE HORMONAL

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. A mi sólo se me ocurrió jugar con los personajes**

**Como dije en el Sumary, es un tanto diferente, aquí los protagonistas no están enamorados, al menos no en un principio y tienen personalidades muy parecidas, ambos son tercos y rebeldes. Esto será una batalla. Inspirado en hechos de la vida real. La mía. Sólo algunos claro, sobre todo las peleas.**

********************************************************************************************

**LOCAMENTE HORMONAL**

- Edward yo no se lo que….

No pude continuar con lo que iba a decir. Acarició mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano, sus preciosos ojos verdes no paraban de mirarme, sentí que escaneaba todo mi rostro.

- Eres tan bonita Bella- dijo en un susurro.

- Gracias, aunque en realidad yo no diría eso.

- No te ves con claridad a ti misma

Se hizo un silencio angustioso. ¿Qué pararía ahora? ¿Qué me diría?

- Me gustaste desde la primera vez que te vi, cuando entraste en esa librería. Si, te vi cuando llegaste, tus ojos eran tan expresivos, buscabas algo. Te vi ir hacia el área de los libros para Dummies y me despertaste la curiosidad. Te seguí sin que me vieras. Cuando tomaste el libro sobre sexo me causó mucha gracia, pensé entonces que eras una adolescente preparándose para sus primeras experiencias, eso me hizo sentirme como un tonto, ya que estaba siguiendo a una chica que no conocía y que tal vez tenia pareja y para eso querías comprar ese libro. Me iba a lejar cuando vi que te dirigías al área de "libros alternativos" entonces despertaste aun mas mi curiosidad. Tenia que estar seguro de si eras una chica o no. Tal vez tuvieras conflictos en tu sexualidad. Cuando te veía pensaba que me gustaría ser quien te pudiera sacar de de esos conflictos. Entonces me acerque a ti, parecías confundida por cual libro elegir, así que me permití sugerirte uno que yo había leído. Pero hacías tantas preguntas que empecé a creer que de verdad te inclinabas por las mujeres. Entonces sentí el primer ataque tuyo. Y actúe a la defensiva y te fuiste tan rápido que no te pude pedir tu nombre o tu teléfono. Regresé varias veces a esa misma librería pensando el volverte a ver.

- En verdad, no lo sabía. Entonces porque me trataste tan mal cuando nos volvimos a ver.

-Sabia que Carlisle y Esme habían hablado contigo, es decir, no sabía que se trataba de la misma chica de la librería. Había oído tu nombre cientos de veces en la casa por el asunto de la herencia. Yo se que necesitábamos el dinero y que tu familia también lo necesita pero no podía estar contento. Sabía que aceptaste con suma facilidad lo del matrimonio, entonces pensé que tal vez eras una persona muy interesada que lo único que querías era la herencia. Cuando te conocí tuve un gran conflicto. Por una parte era la emoción de volverte a ver y por otra eras Isabella, la persona con la que debía casarme. Pero tu carácter me hizo reaccionar de una forma que nunca pensé. Era divertido hacerte enojar y sonrojar. Eras tan obstinada que me propuse molestarte de todas las formas posibles. Cuando me hablaste la primera vez en casa y me expusiste los problemas que tendríamos de no casarnos pensé que tal vez no eras tan interesada, solo alguien que hacía lo que debía. Y además estaba Tanya.

- ¿Tanya?- pregunté muy intrigada, no sabía porque había salido su nombre en esta parte de la historia.

- Un día antes ella me llamó. Dijo que se había enterado de mi situación y me ofreció su "apoyo". Estaba más que dispuesta a ser mi esposa, incluso había hablado con su madre para convencer al Marcus y Cayo de no tener que esperar un año para entregarme la herencia. Además ella tiene su propio dinero que le dejó su padre, era un potentado en Alaska. Tal vez lo hubiera pensado un poco de no ser porque siempre está acosándome. Casarme con ella sería el peor error en mi vida. Hubiera preferido ser pobre a tenerla por esposa.

- Al final aceptaste los planes de tus padres.

- Eso era para mi algo extremadamente tentador. Poder conocerte, estar cerca de ti.

- Pero no dejabas de molestarme.

- Ya te dije que me causaba gracia verte enojada. Tu rostro es muy expresivo, me encanta poder ver tus emociones a través de tus gestos- hizo un breve silencio mientras me volvía a observar.

- Y entonces una semana antes de la boda me llegaron por correo los periódicos de Seattle. Cuando los vi me puse furioso, pensé que tu o Alice habían encargado que se publique lo de nuestro matrimonio. Mis amigos y antiguos compañeros de estudios empezaron a llamarme para confirmarlo, hacían muchas preguntas, pensaban que estabas embarazada. Entonces quería hacerte sentir lo que me pasaba. Llamé a la imprenta donde Alice mandó a hacer los partes de la boda y mandé a reimprimir una buena cantidad. Faltando sólo unos días averigüé por una de tus amigas las direcciones de tus demás compañeros del instituto y fui personalmente a entregarles la invitación.

- ¿Con cual de mis amigas averiguaste todo eso?

- Jessica. La conocí accidentalmente en el supermercado. Estaba comprando cuando chocó su carrito contra el mío y le ayudé a levantar las cosas que se le cayeron. La invité a tomar un café después de comprar cuando me dijo que estudiaba en el instituto y que eran compañeras en muchas materias. Se sorprendió saber que nos íbamos a casar, también ella pensaba que te había embarazado.

- ¿Qué respondías cuando te preguntaban eso? ¿Qué les decías a tus amigos y a los míos?

- Bueno, espero que no te molestes por eso. A los míos les decía que no, pero que eras menor de edad y tu padre me había demandado. Pero tus amigos si piensas que estas embarazada.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo te atreviste?- dije furiosa soltándome de él y caminando por la sala.

- Lo siento Bella. Perdóname. Pero cuando fui a entregar la invitación a casa de los Newton, no me pude controlar. Y luego en casa de Tyler casi golpeo al imbécil.

- ¿por qué?

- Me dijo que no tenía porque casarme contigo si estabas embarazada. Que si yo quería podía irme y dejarte. Que él se haría responsable por ello. Hasta me ofreció dinero. Y a Mike parece no importarle que te vayas a casar, aún quiere salir contigo. No sabía que tenías tantos pretendientes.

- claro que no los tengo.

- ¿Sabes lo que mas temía? Encontrar entre esas personas que te conocían a alguno que me dijera que eras su novia.

- Eso no lo encontrarás en ningún lado- dije sonriendo.

- Y luego vino la boda. Todo pasó muy rápido y de pronto estaba allí en el altar esperándote con impaciencia, temiendo a cada segundo que te hubieras arrepentido.

Cuando te vi entrar sabía que ya no había marcha atrás. Estaba completamente embarcado en esto y me daba miedo. Por un momento durante la ceremonia creí que no aceptarías. Dudaste.

- Estaba muy nerviosa.

- Te entiendo, pero para mi esa boda fue real, quiero decir, que yo realmente me siento casado contigo. Unido a ti. Con el beso que te dí en el altar empecé una nueva vida. No sabía si esto funcionaría, si esto sólo duraría un año, aún no lo se con seguridad. Fue la primera vez que besé a alguien y quiero que seas la única.

Me sentí sonrojar otra vez. Era como un torbellino dentro de mi pecho y mariposas en mi estómago.

- También fue mi primer beso Edward.

- ¿En serio? Vaya- dijo y pareció pensar algo divertido, luego se puso serio otra vez.

- Bella, cuando ví que Jacob te alejaba fue la primera vez que temí perderte. Y sentí tanta rabia pero nada comparado a lo que he sentido esta noche- Su mirada se endureció.

- Lo siento no debí huir así, te dije que iría a casa de mis padres pero cuando llegué de pronto quise estar muy lejos.

- Te seguí, temí que te pasara algo, no sabía si estabas acostumbrada a manejar. Te fui siguiendo hasta que llegaste a esa playa. Permanecí en el auto mientras te oía gritar. Pero entonces me pareció oír una conversación y cuando llegue ese estúpido te estaba confesando su amor y ya estabas en sus brazos. Pensé que ibas a aceptar que te besara.

- ¿Qué habrías hecho?

- No lo se. Imagino que irme. A pesar de estar casados no tengo derecho alguno sobre tus sentimientos. Si tu sientes algo por él o alguien más, solo dime y yo me alejaré…- Puse un dedo sobre sus labios para hacerlo callar.

- Tienes razón, no tienes derechos sobre mis sentimientos…- pareció mirarme con profunda tristeza pero continué. –Pero sí tienes deberes.

Y una amplia sonrisa cubrió su rostro, me abrazó con fuerza, sentí su rostro en mis cabellos y sus brazos rodeando mi cintura sus manos apretando mi espalda.

- Sí que pienso cumplir con esos deberes-dijo divertido

Acarició mi mejilla con una de sus manos.

- No puedo creer como te has llegado a apoderar de mi corazón, pequeña niña terca.

Y diciendo esto atrajo mi rostro hacia el suyo. Se detuvo a 2 centímetros de mi. Podía respirar su aliento, su aroma era irresistible, sus ojos me mareaban. Todo en él era arrebatadoramente atrayente.

- No te muevas- dijo, sentí su voz quebrarse, aunque su respiración era entrecortada. Posó sus labios en los míos con una lentitud casi desesperante. Traté de controlarme, de relajarme mi corazón estaba desbocado, este sería mi primer beso deseado y consentido. Sabía que debía dejarlo actuar con naturalidad y demostrar una cierta timidez. Y todos mis pensamientos se fueron al tacho en cuanto sentí sus labios moverse. Creo que me dejé llevar por un arrebato de pasión suicida, de deseo desenfrenado, despegué mis labios y profundice el beso. Pase de ser besada a besarlo con furia. Llevé mis manos a sus cabellos y lo atraje aún más. Pegué mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Era como una droga, como algo que necesitaba para vivir. Sentí que el se tensaba que trataba de controlarme e incluso de alejarme con sus brazos y su cuerpo. Eso me desesperó. ¿Acaso no había dicho que me quería? Lo besé aún con más pasión. Cambié de posición y de alguna manera me las ingenié para empujarlo contra el sofá y caí sobre él mientras continuaba besándolo salvajemente.

No se en que momento él trató de empujarme y de alejarme de si, pero yo tenía mis manos fuertemente agarradas de él. Sentí que todo daba vueltas y un dolor en la espalda. Caímos al piso. Aflojé mis manos por el susto y él se Safo de mi.

- ¿Cielos Bella que es lo que te sucede?- Dijo con miedo en los ojos

- ¿Hice algo malo?- pregunté confundida, aunque recién empezaba a darme cuenta de mi reacción. ¿Pero que rayos me había pasado? ¿De dónde había salido eso? Me había portado como una… como una…ni siquiera sabía como que me había comportado.

- No lo sé- dijo él aún jadeando. -Es sólo que esto es muy apresurado, yo esperaba un beso, no que me quisieras comer con ropa y todo.

- Lo siento, no sé lo que me pasó- dije avergonzada.

- Pues el que lo siente soy yo. No sabía que eras así de salvaje- dijo burlándose. –No estaba preparado para esto. Fue como tener sed y de pronto sentirse ahogado por tanta agua.

- ¿Te sientes ahogado por mi?- respondí comenzando a enrojecer y a molestarme.

- Casi no podía respirar Bella, 30 segundos más y habría perdido el conocimiento- y soltó una carcajada.

- Pues lamento que no seas capas de resistir un beso- le dije a punto de estallar.

- Eso no fue un simple beso Bella….- Pero no lo dejé terminar, sentí que explotaba ¿por qué siempre tenía que ser así de irritante?

- Creo que me equivoque de persona hoy- le dije furiosa. –Al parecer escogí a la que no sabía besar- Le terminé gritando y le arrojé dos cojines. Me marché rápidamente hacia mi habitación porque estaba a punto de echarme a llorar, de rabia, vergüenza y culpa. No debí haberme portado así. Pero él no debió burlarse.

- Pues no es tarde Isabella- oí su voz mientras me alejaba.

Llegué a mi habitación le eché cerrojo y me lancé a llorar a mi cama. Ya era casi media noche y mañana tenía mi primer día de clases. Era fatal, estaba casada y mis amigos pensaban que esperaba un hijo. Tenía un esposo idiota del que creía haberme enamorado, pero quizás sólo era una ilusión. Mi mejor amigo me había confesado que me amaba y yo le había hecho creer que quería a mi esposo. ¿Quién podría sobrevivir a esto?

***********************************************************************************

_**Pobre Bella, cualquiera habría actuado así con semejante hombre. Las hormonas son unas locas traicioneras. En el próximo capítulo veremos si arreglan sus problemas y cómo los sorprende la vida en el Instituto.**_

_**Espero sus comentarios.**_

_**Nos leemos **_

_**Besitos besitos.**_


	12. LA RESBALOSA

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. A mi sólo se me ocurrió jugar con los personajes**

**Como dije en el Sumary, es un tanto diferente, aquí los protagonistas no están enamorados, al menos no en un principio y tienen personalidades muy parecidas, ambos son tercos y rebeldes. Esto será una batalla. Inspirado en hechos de la vida real. La mía. Sólo algunos claro, sobre todo las peleas.**

********************************************************************************************

**LA RESBALOSA**

Me desperté temprano, con la misma ropa que había usado el día anterior, tenía frío porque había dormido sobre los cobertores. En mi cara el rastro de lágrimas me hicieron recordad lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Ya no estaba enojada pero si avergonzada. Quizás lo había echado todo a perder. Recordé lo que me dijo en la playa _"__Me gustas Bella más de lo que puedo expresar con palabras. Yo… te quiero"_

¿Cómo es que habíamos acabado así? Nuevamente peleando. Mi impaciencia, mis hormonas todo se había confabulado y me habían jugado una mala pasada. La próxima vez no le echaré a perder. Si es que hay próxima vez.

Escuche pasos cerca de mi puerta, aún no eran las 6 de la mañana.

Alguien entró al baño. Me apresuré en levantarme y escoger mi ropa, necesitaba un baño urgente y desayunar. Hoy sería mi primer día en el instituto y todos mis amigos creían que me casé porque estaba embarazada. Me preguntaba que inventar ahora para evitar las incómodas preguntas. Si decía que lo había perdido todos me verían con lástima. Si les salía con que me había equivocado y fue una falsa alarma creerían que lo hice a propósito para obligar a Edward a casarse conmigo. De una u otra manera estaba acorralada. Ahora todos pensaban que era una mujer con experiencia y no la niña que aún soy. Evitaría que Jessica o Lauren me acorralaran para que les dé detalles morbosos a cerca de mi guapo marido. Evitar a Tyler, Mike e incluso a Eric iba a ser más difícil ya que siempre he sabido que una chica es más interesante para ellos cuando mientras más experiencia tenga. Al menos se mantendrían a raya si me veían constantemente con Edward. Pero tal y como estaban las cosas dudo que él quisiera estar a mi lado todo el tiempo, además tenía sus deberes de profesor auxiliar y yo no llevaba esa materia porque no soy buena coordinando ni mis pies ni nada que tenga ritmo.

Cuando oí que salían del baño salí de mi habitación y miré a todos los lados. Entré veloz al baño y me fui muy rápida. Me cambié también a una velocidad increíble para mí. Quería llegar a la cocina sin ser detectada, tomar mi mochila y salir en mi auto.

- Buenos días- oí su voz suave y perfecta. Estaba sentado comiendo. A su lado había otro plato de huevos revueltos y un vaso de leche.

- Hola- dije con muy pocas ganas de hablarle.

- Siéntate a desayunar. Es tu primer día, no quiero que te desmayes por allí.

- No hay problema, todos pensarán que son sólo síntomas- dije sentándome lentamente.

- De veras siento haber hecho eso- dijo avergonzado.

No hablamos más mientras comimos.

Tomé mi mochila y salí con prisa.

- Bella- oí decir mientras salía a la calle.

Me giré al oír su voz, venía corriendo hacia mí.

-Por favor, déjame llevarte hoy a la escuela.

No le respondí sólo asentí, me dirigí hacia su auto pero él llegó antes y me abrió la puerta del copiloto. Me agradó ese gesto, me hacía sentir bien.

Cuando ya estaba frente al volante, se giró a verme.

- Perdóname, soy un idiota. Bella, lamento haber dicho tantas tonterías anoche, yo, sólo me asusté- dijo mirándome con profundo arrepentimiento.

- No hay problema Edward, yo también lamento haberme comportado como una loca-le dije mirando al piso del auto

Levantó mi barbilla con un dedo para hacer que nuestros ojos se encontraran. Me miraba con tanto cariño que me ruboricé.

- ¿Podemos ir más lento? Quisiera conocerte mejor, saber todo de ti. Tener la certeza de que esto es real. No quisiera que lo echáramos a perder haciendo algo de lo que después podemos arrepentirnos.

Sólo le sonreí y asentí. Mi vergüenza empezaba a disminuir. Él sonrió pícaramente y de pronto me besó, casi de la misma forma en que yo lo hice la noche anterior. Me quedé atónita, sin aliento y sin sabe que hacer. Parecía querer quitarme el poco aire que tenía en mis pulmones. De pronto se detuvo y me miró.

- Sólo quería que te sintieras como yo me sentí anoche. Estamos a mano.

Y cuando iba a replicarle oímos un sonido en la ventana. Era mi hermano, bajé la luna del auto para ver que quería.

- Vaya ustedes si que se toman en serio eso de fingir que están casados. Holas hermanita, ¿me dejan pasar? – Y diciendo esto abrió la puerta trasera y se subió al carro.

- ¿Qué haces Emmet?- Pregunté desconcertada.

- Quiero un aventón para ir al instituto, traigo zapatillas nuevas y no planeo caminar. Hola Edward amigo- Dijo saludándolo.

- Hola Emmet, un gusto poder llevarte- dijo Edward.

- Ya vez brujis tu consorte no me mira feo, es buen amigo.

- ¿Y vamos a llevarte todos los días?- Pregunté

- Sólo hasta que tenga un auto, moto o patineta. Antes no te quejabas por ir a pie conmigo. No se porque ahora pones esa cara por llevarme. Si quieres me das tu coche y asunto arreglado- dijo haciendo caritas.

- Ni lo sueñes hermanito, ese auto es mío, pero a partir de mañana si quieres puedes ir y venir con Edward. Yo usaré mi auto- Sentí que Edward arrancó el auto algo molesto por mi comentario. Condujo en silencio y muy rápido hasta llegar al instituto. Emmet bajó tan rápido como había subido y se perdió entre la multitud de estudiantes que estaban llegando.

- Bella, me gustaría poder traerte todos los días-dijo aun molesto.

- No creo que sea buena idea Edward. Los profesores y los alumnos no tienen los mismos horarios. Deben de irse más tarde algunas veces y no me gustaría quedarme esperando mucho rato. Además planeo buscar un empleo por las tardes y necesitaré mi propio auto para movilizarme

- ¿Para qué quieres trabajar? No Bella, si es por dinero, déjame hacerlo a mi. Dedícate a estudiar y a subir tus calificaciones. A lo mejor consigues una beca.

- No quiero que seas tu quien pague todos mis gastos y mi comida. Necesito también ganar mi propio dinero.

- Bueno lo discutiremos luego, ya es tarde. Lamento haberte besado así hace rato, no pude contenerme. ¿Todo va bien entre nosotros?

- ¿Te refieres al matrimonio, a la amistad, a las peleas o a los repentinos arranques de lujuria que parecemos tener?- pregunté sarcásticamente.

- Bella eres complicada. Yo sólo quiero estar contigo. ¿Podrías bajar la guardia y darnos una oportunidad? Te propongo una tregua por hoy. Estoy algo nervioso, no quisiera bajar peleado o molesto contigo.

- Está bien, sólo lamento lo del bebé- le dije y salí del auto.

Me alcanzó cuando casi entraba al edificio.

- ¿De qué estas hablando?- me dijo al oído.

- Del bebé que esperábamos. Una lamentable falsa alarma. No creas que voy a permitir que piensen que estoy embarazada, ya me quitaste la inocencia ante todos. No quiero andar dando detalles. Espero que corrobores mi historia.

- Bueno, ¿podría añadir que no me importa? Y que de todas formas no me casé contigo por el bebé. Y perdón por quitarte la inocencia.

Sonreí ante sus palabras, parecía sincero e interesado en dar una buena coartada.

- Bien, estamos en tregua. Ya veremos que pasa hoy. Nos vemos al salir. Y me puse de puntilla para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Llegué a la dirección y le pedí a la secretaria mi horario de clase.

Tenía Biología como primera clase, entré al aula pero no vi a Alice por ningún lado. Para ser mi mejor amiga, ya me había dejado muy descuidada.

El pesado de Mike entró entonces, seguido por Eric. Esto no iba bien y yo sin mi escudera que siempre me quitaba estos bichos de encima.

- Hola Bella, cuanto gusto- me dijo Mike acercándose con recelo.

- Que hay Mike.

- ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?

- ¿Qué no tienes compañero de asiento?- pregunté algo fastidiada.

- No, aún no. Aunque tu amiga Alice ya consiguió uno.

- ¿Se sienta con Jasper?- pregunté, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

- ¿Conoces a ese idiota? -Dijo Mike.

- Ese idiota es mi primo ahora Mike.

- Lo siento Bella, no me acordaba. ¿Ahora eres Cullen cierto?

- Si, aunque según veo mis papeles, aún figuro como Swan pero ya lo arreglarán claro.

- ¿Y cómo va lo de bebé? ¿Para cuando lo esperan?

- No esperamos nada Mike. No estoy embarazada. Fue una falsa alarma.

- Eso es genial. Digo, podrás terminar el instituto. Aunque dudo que ese tonto te permita ir a la universidad

- Edward, Mike, su nombre es Edward. Y claro que iré a la universidad, mi esposo es un encanto de hombre.

- No entiendo como es que te casaste tan pronto Bella. Afortunadamente existe el divorcio.

- Bella- ví a mi amiga entrar corriendo y venir a abrazarme. –Te he extrañado mucho- y sentí su fuerte abrazo. -Sacúdete Newton, nos quitas el aire- dijo dirigiéndose a Mike que seguía allí mirándonos

- Pues este es mi lugar Brandon- dijo Mike torciendo el gesto.

- Entonces ve a sentarte don Jasper, pero Bella se sienta conmigo- sentenció mi amiga. Ví como Mike caminaba hasta sentarse en un asiento cercano.

- Hola prima ¿Qué tal el viaje?- dijo Jasper.

- Divertido, casi muero de inanición- dije sin querer.

- Ay Bella que exagerada, le conté a Jasper lo del incidente con la puerta de su habitación- dijo guiñándome un ojo.

- Edward y tu hacen una bonita pareja- dijo Jazz dando unos pasos y sentándose al lado de Mike.

Cuando ya estábamos solas atraje la atención de mi amiga.

- Así que Jazz, verdad Alice. Espero que tengas mucho cuidado con las cosas que le dices. Sabes muy bien de quien es hijo- le reclamé en susurros.

- Pues el no tiene la culpa de tener un papá tan malvado y calculador. Y no te preocupes, sé cuales son mis límites. Él me gusta mucho, pero tus eres mi mejor amiga, no te traicionaría Bella. Ahora cuéntame como te va con el tonto de tu marido. ¿Ya lo has golpeado, se siguen fastidiando mutuamente?

- A decir verdad, ahora estamos tomando la costumbre de besarnos.

- ¡¿Qué?!- gritó Alice.

- Silencio. Es una larga historia que espero pueda contarte hoy si tu Jazz no está presente.

- Yo también tengo tanto que contarte Bella. Estaré por la tarde en tu casa.

Pero no pudimos seguir hablando ya que el profesor entró al salón.

Al terminar la clase me dirigí al los vestidores ya que tenía gimnasia y Alice Historia con su querido Jasper.

- ¿Puedes hacer ejercicio en tu estado?- oí la voz nasal de Jessica.

- Claro que si Jessica, no estoy embarazada- le dije sin entusiasmo.

- Pero si es Bella, quien hubiera pensado que la que nunca tuvo novio fuera la primera en casarse y embarazada- dijo Lauren entrando al vestidor.

- No espero un hijo Lauren- le dije a través de la puerta. Y salí al gimnasio.

- Bella ten cuidado con resbalar o caer, yo estaré pendiente todo el tiempo para cuidarte- dijo Tyler acercándose a mi.

- Hola Tyler. No te molestes, estaré bien. No estoy embarazada- Le dije y ya me estaba cansando de repetirlo, afortunadamente Jessica ya lo sabía, entonces en la próximas horas ya lo sabría todo el mundo y me evitaría dar explicaciones.

- Entonces no debiste haberte casado Bella. Ese chico es muy pedante. Seguro que no dejaba de acosarte- dijo Tyler y se alejó pensando. Yo sonreí al oír sus palabras Tyler hablando de acosar….

Hicimos parejas para tenis. ME tocó hacer equipo con Erik, pudo ser peor él era muy miedoso y se alejaba cuando yo contestaba. Perdimos todos los sets. No había remedio, éramos la pero pareja de la clase.

- Lo siento Bella- me dijo al final. –Me dijo Mike que no esperas un hijo, pues que bueno, quiero decir bien por ti. Nos vemos después- Y se alejó.

En el almuerzo las cosas no mejoraron mucho, oía susurros por donde iba. Esperaba que sólo fuera por ese día y después se cansaran de murmurar.

Estaba sentada en una mesa sola. Todavía no llegaban los demás alumnos. Ángela se me acercó.

- Hola Bella, te extrañé la semana pasada- y yo sabía que era cierto, ella era muy tímida y siempre me buscaba.

Los demás llegaron y ocuparon sus asientos.

- Cuéntanos Bella, ¿a donde viajaste?- dijo Jessica.

- No seas morbosa Jessica no pretenderás que nos diga como le fue en su luna de miel- Mike habló con rabia.

- Sólo quería saber a dónde había ido- dijo Jessica haciendo puchero.

- Que pasa Mike, ¿no podrías soportar si Bella dice algo?- Lauren entro a escena tan acida como siempre.

Yo seguía sentada en mi asiento, cuando de pronto todos dejaron de hablar y miraban detrás de mí. Me giré para ver que les llamaba tanto la atención. Y allí estaba Tanya, de cabellos rubios cenizos, 1.80 mts, impactante figura y una ropa de infarto. Mi autoestima me abandonó. ¿Por qué Edward habría preferido casarse conmigo pudiendo hacerlo con ella?

- Hola primita. Quiero hablar contigo. A solas- me dijo

Me levanté decidida y la encaré porque no quería que sintiera mi rubor o mi miedo. Bella Swan… hora Cullen no le tiene miedo a nadie.

- Hola Tanya. Tendrás que esperar a que termine de comer o sentarte con nosotros- le dije con una sonrisa.

- Si ya casi has terminado, además no puedo entender como te comes eso. Tiene tanta grasa, aquí no hay nada dietético.

- Lo siento- le dije poniendo cara de culpable. –Tengo muchísima hambre. El ejercicio me desgasta- le dije con segundas intenciones esperando que capte mi indirecta y se vaya a pasear.

- Aquí te espero- dijo manteniéndose en su lugar.

Si quería esperar era su problema. Me tomé mi tiempo mientras conversaba con Ángela. Al cabo de 15 minutos ví que seguía alli mirándome, todos los demás estaban intimidados por su presencia. Decidí que era tiempo de encararla.

- Esta bien, dime de que quieres hablarme- le dije dirigiéndome a ella.

- Solo tenemos algo en común y sabes que es- me dijo

- ¿El apellido?- le dije sarcásticamente. –Aunque creo que tu te apellidas Denali ¿cierto?, entonces no entiendo de qué quieres hablarme.

- Edward. Sabes perfectamente que es por él. Yo haría lo que sea por él.

- Creo que no te entiendo. Mi esposo es tu primo, me alegra que lo quieras tanto pero comparte tu afecto con los demás.

- Yo debí haberme casado con él. No una niña como tu- dijo increpándome.

- Pues creo que tenemos la misma edad Tanya. Y eso deberías reclamárselo a él. Yo no le propuse matrimonio después de todo- aunque sabía que prácticamente si lo había hecho. –Y ya no hay nada que hacer al respecto, ahora soy su esposa.

- A mi no me engañas, sus padres sabían que él necesitaba casarse para heredar y que conveniente que se casaran tan rápido- empezó a sospechar.

- Pues me case porque si no mi padre le daba un tiro en la cabeza a tu querido primo. Nos encontró en una situación comprometedora- le mentí, después de todo esa era la versión de Edward sobre los hechos.

- Pues no creo ni una palabra de lo que dices, ni esas tontas habladurías de que estás embarazada- dijo subiendo el tono de su voz.

- No estoy embarazada. ¿Aunque como saberlo?, no tome precauciones la semana pasada bien podría estarlo. Ahora si me permites, no quiero perderme el postre, tuve una larga y extenuante noche y debo recuperar fuerzas o me desmayaré en clases- le dije sonriendo maliciosamente. Me estaba volviendo experta en mentir. Pero valía la pena ver la cara de Tanya. Se marchó como alma que lleva el diablo.

- ¿No me dirás que el malcriado y tu…?- era la voz de Alice.

- Ay Alice tengo tanto que contarte. Pero Eso aún no pasa- dije desconsoladamente.

Nos fuimos a nuestra siguiente clase. No podía creer que en este curso estábamos todos juntos. Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Tanya y yo. Lindo grupo el que hacíamos. Naturalmente nos sentamos Alice y yo, detrás de nosotras Jasper y Emmet que parecían llevarse bastante bien. Y en una carpeta al lado de la nuestra las dos rubias insípidas. Eran tan altaneras las dos que parecían hermanas.

- Y aún no tengo auto- oí decir a Emmet. –Pero si voy a hacer mal tercio prefiero venir caminando- Terminó.

- ¿Porque dices eso Emmet? Bella es tu hermana y Edward y tu son amigos, no creo que les moleste- le respondió Jasper

- Ya creo que si. Hoy temprano me acerqué al auto nuevo que tienen para que me trajeran al instituto y no te imaginarías lo que vieron mis castos ojos.

- Emmet, son recién casados- le contestaba Jasper. –Es natural que estén demostrándose su cariño.

- Yo entiendo el cariño Jazz, pero parecía que mi amigo quería comerse a mi hermana. Si no fuera su esposo le habría partido la cara. Me gustaba más cuando se llevaban mal- dijo peligrosamente. Me giré a verlos, Rosalie y Tanya también estaban prestando atención.

- ¿Edward y Bella se llevaban mal?- les interrumpió Tanya.

- Ni te imaginas, yo pensé que acabarían matándose- dijo él sin pensar ya que su mirada estaba concentrada en la otra rubia de esa carpeta.

- Exageras Emmet, es sólo que tuvimos un mal comienzo. Pero ahora nos llevamos muy bien- dije volteándome por completo y pisándole uno de sus enormes pies.

- Ah si claro- dijo él. Sonriéndole a Rosalie quien para mi sorpresa le devolvió la sonrisa.

La clase terminó. Me demoré un poco quedando con Alice sobre lo que haríamos por la tarde a parte de conversar, quedamos en que me llevaría las clases atrasadas para copiar sus apuntes. Oí entonces la voz melosa de Tanya.

- Eddie, viniste, sabía que estabas por aquí pero no pude encontrar tu aula a la hora del almuerzo.

- ¿Hola Tanya, estaba Bella en esta clase?

- No la he visto, que dices si salimos a conocer el pueblo, es bastante pequeño para mi gusto pero debe haber una heladería decente por algún lugar.

- Lo siento Tanya estoy buscando a mi esposa- dijo él algo preocupado.

- Te acompaño a buscarla- dijo ella. Me levanté como un resorte de mi asiento y salí hasta la puerta. Ella trataba de colgarse de su brazo.

- Edward- le dije gritando y me arrojé en sus brazos. Él me recibió y me abrazó con fuerza, se agachó para darme un beso y aproveche para estamparle uno mucho más pasional del que él pensaba darme.

- ¿Qué tal tu primer día de clases?- dijo cuando lo solté.

- Estuvo bien. ¿Ya nos vamos?- le dije tirando de él.

- Si claro, veo que tienes prisa- dijo sonriéndome. Miré la cara de espanto de Tanya antes de irme. Eso se merecía por ser tan resbalosa con Edward.

- Estás muy efusiva hoy- me dijo cuando llegamos al estacionamiento.

- Estamos efusivos- le corregí.

–Si claro- sonrió recordando lo de la mañana. –Debemos hablar Bella, antes de que las cosas se nos vayan de las manos. Verás tengo una reunión con el Director sobre nuestra situación. No sé que me diga ni lo que pase pero no te preocupes. Por eso venía a buscarte. Llévate el auto, yo puedo irme caminando cuando salga de la reunión.

- No, claro que no. Ya sé quédate y yo pasaré a buscarte cuando termine tu reunión- le dije.

- ¿De verdad? ¿No te molesta?

- Para nada, sólo me llamas. Una cosa más- le dije acercándome más a él ya que ví a Tanya y a Rosalie avanzar hacia un auto rojo precioso muy cerca de nosotros.

- Dime preciosa- me dijo también acercándose a mi.

- Espera a que tus primas se hayan marchado antes de entrar al colegio otra vez. No quiero que Tanya de pronto decida quedarse- le dije sonriendo.

- Pero que celosa estamos hoy cariño- dijo él soltando una carcajada.

***********************************************************************************************************

**Primer encuentro con la resbalosa y no será el último.**

**En el próximo capítulo el perro vuelve a la carga.**

**Nos leemos**

_**Besitos besitos.**_


	13. MAS PROBLEMAS EN EL PARAÍSO

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. A mi sólo se me ocurrió jugar con los personajes**

**Como dije en el Sumary, es un tanto diferente, aquí los protagonistas no están enamorados, al menos no en un principio y tienen personalidades muy parecidas, ambos son tercos y rebeldes. Esto será una batalla. Inspirado en hechos de la vida real. La mía. Sólo algunos claro, sobre todo las peleas.**

********************************************************************************************

**MÁS PROBLEMASEN EL PARAÍSO**

Dejé a Edward y fui a casa para conversar con Alice, mi amiga y yo nos debíamos una larga conversación.

-No puedo creer lo que ese piojoso le hizo al malcriado. Bella amiga, desatas pasiones.

-Alice me sentí desesperada cuando Jake golpeo a Edward, fue terrible.

-¿Por qué? El engreído necesitaba que lo sacudan un poco. No niego que tengo a tu amiguito de La Push en mi lista negra, no sólo porque no se baña todos los días y porque viste horrible sino porque está obsesionado contigo. Te lo advertí Bella siempre he visto su mirada de perro rabioso, si hasta de mi tiene celos.

- Pensé que mataría a Edward, no lo pude resistir. Pero Jake es mi amigo, pasamos muchas cosas juntos me apena que se aleje.

- Y ahora cuéntame qué pasó después, vamos muero de curiosidad.

- Bien cuando llegamos a casa, conversamos, Edward me contó que yo le gustaba desde que nos conocimos en la librería pero que cuando se enteró que se tenía que casar conmigo pensaba que me interesaba el dinero. Después creyó que mis intenciones eran sinceras, lo de salvar a la familia.

- Pero porque siguió acosándote de esa manera, amiga soy testigo de que ese niño es terrible cuando quiere molestar.

- Porque le encanta verme molesta, no lo sé. El caso es Alice que me confesó que le gustaba y que me quería. Pero no se que me paso, él trato de besarme y lo eche a perder.

- Bella ya se que no sabes besar pero es instintivo, no creo que seas tan mala….

- No. Fue todo lo contrario. Me dejé llevar por el impulso, él iba muy lento y prácticamente me le tiré encima. Él se asustó y dijo una serie de cosas que me enfurecieron y peleamos otra vez.

- Cuando no los hombres echando a perder el momento. Si mantuvieran su boca cerrada el mundo sería distinto.

-Pero hoy por la mañana como que arreglamos un poco las cosas, o eso creí, porque

Él también me beso desesperadamente.

- ¿Y eso porque? ¿Ya le gustó o qué? No te tenía miedo.

- Dijo que lo había tomado por sorpresa y quería mostrarme lo que había sentido.

- Vaya el niño resultó respondón. Bueno no niego que me dejaste impresionada amiga. Yo pensé venir ahora y encontrar un campo de batalla. La casa hecha un desastre por las cosas que se podían tirar. Por eso pusimos muchos cojines y vajilla barata. Esme también tenía miedo Bella, pero por ti. Y mira como se volteó la tortilla. Ahora la pregunta de rigor. ¿Te gusta?

- Si me gusta muchos Alice.

- Bien. ¿Lo quieres?

- Creo que si, me encanta.

- Vamos bien. ¿Lo amas?

- Creo que me tomará un poco más de tiempo saberlo.

- Pues entonces como amiga y casi hermana mi consejo es que mantengas tus manos alejadas del sujeto hasta que no estés completamente segura. Bella, una cosa lleva a la otra y es peligroso. Sé que ya es tu esposo y que no tendrás que esperar a casare para entregarte a él, pero sólo hazlo cuando estés segura 100%.

- Si Alice, no volverá a ocurrir lo de ayer.

- Y mantenlo a raya, hasta ahora parece portarse bien pero con esa especie una nunca sabe. ¿Y en la luna de miel como se portó?

- Después de que salimos del encierro, bastante bien. Incluso nos divertimos conociendo Chicago, me llevó a casa de sus abuelos y hasta me dijo que me podía quedar con esa casa.

- Perece que por fin le está saliendo lo caballero.

- Bueno ya hablé mucho de mí. ¿Qué hay contigo y Jazz?

- Ay Bella, fue un sueño conocerlo. Creo que fue lo mejor que pasó en tu boda. Es el hombre de mi vida. Lo sé. Y es tan fuerte y gentil. Lo ví por primera vez cuando entré en la iglesia y él no dejaba de mirarme. Se me acercó a hablarme cuando terminó la ceremonia y durante la fiesta bailamos bastante. Pero lo mejor fue cuando ustedes se marcharon.

- Claro aprovecharon la ocasión. Mientras tu amiga se sacrificaba tu te divertías.

- No me digas que te sacrificaste porque eso ni tú te lo crees Bella. Siempre te gustó el malcriado yo ví como lo mirabas. Además aún sigo molesta por lo del bouquet.

- ¿Lo del bouquet?

- Claro lo tiraste y ni volteaste a ver quien lo atrapó, eso no es de una novia educada.

- Lo siento. ¿Tú lo atrapaste?

- Si. Fue sensacional. Sabía que estabas molesta y que lo arrojarías lejos. Así que me ubique detrás de todas las casaderas. Pero iba muy alto y tuve que saltar. Me hubiera roto la cabeza si un par de fuertes brazos no me atrapan en el aire...

- Jasper. Fue él verdad.

- Si amiga, prácticamente él también atrapó el bouquet que iba conmigo. Lo vez es el destino. Somos el uno para el otro. Desde ese día somos muy amigos, sé que estoy loquita por él pero le doy tiempo para que se dé cuenta de lo que siente por mí.

- Alice no me había dado cuenta de que es tan tarde. Ya oscureció y Edward no me ha llamado tenía que ir buscarle al instituto.

- Seguro algo se le cruzó por el camino.

Sentí entonces que un auto se estacionaba enfrente de casa. Era un mercedes negro precioso. Me preguntaba quién manejaría un auto así aquí en este pueblo.

- Es Jazz, Bella podemos invitarlo un momento, ahora es tu primo.

- Bien hazlo pasar, debo ofrecerle algo como buena anfitriona.

Fui a la cocina por un refresco y galletas. Cuando volví ya estaban conversando.

- Hola Bella, bonita casita, muy acogedora.

- Gracias Jasper, me alegro que te guste nuestro nidito de amor.

Alice soltó una risita comprometedora y yo me ruboricé un poco. Últimamente estaba siendo muy descarada. Después de unos minutos se levantaron para irse y los acompañe a la puerta tal y como mandan las reglas del anfitrión. Me agradaba tener visitas y mi propia casa.

- Hasta mañana amiga, que duermas bien y no te preocupes ya aparecerá tu Romeo.

- Si prima Edward no debe tardar, lo ví súper aburrido en casa.

- ¿Edward está en tu casa?

- Si llegó con mi papá hace un par de horas. Parece que hablaban de negocios.

- Gracias Jasper y adiós, cuida bien de mi amiga por favor.

- No hay de que preocuparse la cuidaré con mi vida.

Parecía un chico bastante sencillo no tenía ni una pizca de vanidad como los demás miembros de su familia. Pero lo que no entendía era que hacía Edward en casa de su tío y porqué no me había llamado. Decidí esperarlo un poco, no iba a correr por él a pesar de saber que en esa casa también vive Tanya.

Después de una hora de espera y con la cena lista, decidí llamarlo a su celular.

- Edward Cullen tengo la cena hecha más te vale que aparezcas por aquí pronto- Fue lo primero que dije cuando contesto.

Oí risitas al otro lado. Una mujer, perdón una arpía. Podría reconocer esa risita en cualquier lado. La resbalosa. ¿Y que hacía ella con el teléfono de mi marido?

- Ok Tanya, dile a Edward que si no llega para cenar iré a buscarlo. No creo que quiera que lo humille frente a su familia, ni tú que te arranque todos tus rubios cabellos

- Pero que celosa prima- oí su asquerosa voz

- ¿Y quién te ha dicho que estoy celosa? Para eso se necesita desconfiar. Y yo no desconfío ni un poquito de mi marido. Pero me presentaré allá si mi cena se enfría.

Y ruega a Dios de no provocar nunca mis celos porque te descuartizo rubia insípida.

Le colgué furiosa. Qué rayos, si estaba celosa. Pero no hay que desconfiar. Edward detesta a esa calabaza.

Menos de 5 minutos pasaron cuando oí el auto.

- Hola preciosa- dijo abriendo la puerta.

- ¿Dónde esta tu celular?- le increpé

Se hurgó los bolsillos y buscó en su maletín.

- Pues no lo sé, lo traía en la tarde. Se me debe haber quedado en casa de…

- ¿Y si lo tenías en la tarde no pudiste haberme llamado?

- Lo siento Marcus llegó de improviso y cuando me día cuenta…

- Ya estabas en casa de la insípida. Te llamé hace 5 minutos y me contestó ésa.

- Bella no estarás….

- Ni lo digas, sólo estoy molesta porque preparé la cena y se está enfriando.

- Gracias. La primera cena en casa. Eso merece un brindis.

- No tenemos nada con que brindar. Ve a darte un baño, le pediré prestada una botella a mi mamá.

- Bien, no olvides las velas.

- No lo olvidaré.

Me puse el abrigo y fui a casa de mis padres, sólo estaba a 50 metros. Al llegar me di cuenta que había un auto demás. La camioneta de Billy había olvidado que hoy era día de visita y juego en la televisión.

Entré decidida. Charlie y Billy estaban frente al televisor como siempre. Jake y Emmet en el comedor y mi madre en la cocina.

- Brujis, llegaste. ¿Ya te peleaste con el pianista?

- Hola Emmet, Jake. Hola papá- y corrí a abrazarlo. – Hola Billy.

- Hola Bella, que gusto verte, justamente quería hablar contigo.

- ¿A cerca de?- lo miré intrigada.

- Verás Bella sé que tu matrimonio es una farsa pero a pesar de todo eres una Cullen y pues es necesario avisarte.

- ¿Me asustas, pasa algo con mi nueva familia?

- Verás, tus nuevos tíos tienes muchos negocios algo retorcidos. Uno de ellos es dedicarse a la extracción de madera. Habíamos firmado hace años un tratado con el gobierno para extraer y reforestar de modo que no se viera afectado el ecosistema pero al parecer ellos han negociado con algún empleado del gobierno y han desestimado la administración de la reserva. En otras palabras no han hecho a un lado y han tratado de irrumpir con su maquinaria para talar parte del bosque en el que vivimos.

- Pero Billy, eso es terrible. ¿Qué han hecho para detenerlos?

- Las obras están paralizadas porque los hemos saboteado. Hemos puesto una demanda y nos apoyan los locos de Greenpeace pero tememos que nos ataquen en la noche y que entren en la reserva.

- No lo puedo creer- Dije sentándome, no sabía que Marcus empleaba así parte de nuestro patrimonio. Era despreciable.

- ¿Acaso no puedes creer que tu familia sea así?- Era la voz de Jacob.

- No dije eso, es sólo una expresión. Marcus Cullen es capaz de todo.

- Todos los Cullen son despreciables- dijo mi amigo.

- Jake cállate- dijo su padre. –Bella, por eso quería hablarte, no es conveniente que vayas por La Push de ahora en adelante, hasta que las cosas se calmen. Después de todo legalmente eres una Cullen y los chicos no saben porqué te casaste. Sé que ayer estuvieron por allí tu y ese joven. Suerte que sólo los vio Jake.

- Si, aunque él tampoco fue muy cortés que digamos Billy.

- ¿Te hizo algo?

- Sólo le dí un escarmiento al idiota ese- dijo Jacob.

- Jake por favor.

- ¿Porque no les dices a tus padres que lo quieres? ¿No fue eso lo que me diste a entender anoche?

- ¿Bella qué es lo que pasa entre ese chico y tu?- oí la voz de mi padre a mis espaldas.

- No pasa nada papá- dije asustada. –Es sólo que querían matarse anoche y tuve que hacer algo.

- Claro sólo lo defendiste- dijo Jake con cara de haber descubierto América

- Bella hija, que gusto verte de nuevo, he estado tentada toda la tarde a ir a tu casa- dijo mi madre abrazándome.

- ¿Porque no lo hiciste mamá? Me he pasado la tarde con Alice.

- ¿Tal vez no quería molestar a los recién casados?- dijo mi hermano tan oportuno como siempre.

- Bella esto no me gusta nada, estás emparentada ahora con esa familia deshonesta y ruin. No niego que Carlisle y Esme son diferentes pero todos los otros son despreciables. ME arrepiento de haber permitido algo así- Dijo Charlie molesto.

- No todos son así papá- Dije defendiéndolos, pensando en Jasper y en Edward.

- Tienes razón Bella, Rose tampoco es mala persona- Dijo mi hermanito.

- ¿Rose? ¿Te refieres a la insípida gemela de Jasper? Con razón la miras tanto- dije sonriendo porque acababa de darme cuenta de que al grandulón le gustaba esa Barbie.

- Te prohíbo tener alguna relación con alguna Cullen- dijo mi padre mirándolo.

- ¿Porque a mi me prohíbes eso y permitiste que Bella se casara con uno de ellos?- se quejó Emmet.

- No sabía como eran ellos antes. Además tu hermana se casó para ayudarnos, ahora no se si haya sido buena idea. Bella debes tener tus maletas hechas, si esto se pone peor te sacaremos de esa casa- sentenció mi padre.

- No tendrías que repetírmelo dos veces Charlie- dijo Jake sonriendo.

- Pues no he visto que Bella se queje de su matrimonio ¿verdad hermanita?- dijo Emmet. Me quedé helada y paralizada temiendo que el sin cerebro abriera la boca. Pero al parecer entendió mi gesto y no habló más.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y Jake se apresuró en abrir.

- ¿Dónde está mi esposa?- oí la voz divertida de Edward.

- Bella está aquí con su familia- dijo Jake

- ¿Y entonces que haces tu aquí?- preguntó mi esposo.

- No lo quiero aquí- me dijo mi padre al oído.

- Eso es injusto- le dije sin poderme contener. –Edward no es como su demás familia, él es bueno. Y fuiste tú quien me metió en esto papá.

- Y estoy arrepentido Bella.

- Yo no papá y si él no puede venir aquí, entonces yo tampoco- le dije dejando mi asiento y dirigiéndome hacia la puerta.

- Bella cariño, la cena ya se enfrió- dijo Edward sonriéndome.

- Ya deja de fingir Cullen. Ya nos dijo Bella que sólo dijo anoche que te quería para evitar que te partiera el alma- susurró Jake para que los demás no oyeran.

- ¿Les dijo? A ti y a cuantos más

- Pues toda su familia. Todos sabemos que su matrimonio es solo pantalla pero estamos al tanto de lo que hace tu familia, si hay algún ataque a la reserva personalmente me encargaré de llevarme a Bella fuera de tus garras.

- ¿Y con qué derecho piensas poner tus patas sobre mi esposa?

- Su padre ya está arrepentido de haberla sacrificado. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que la quiera de vuelta en su casa. Y entonces me la llevaré.

- Bella si este perro pone una sola pata en casa te juro que te quedas sin amigo. Ahora vámonos que tengo mucha hambre- dijo Edward perdiendo la paciencia. Este asunto estaba complicándose y no quería estar en medio de otra gresca.

- Un segundo Edward voy por la botella de vino- y entré corriendo a la casa para pedirle a mi madre que me prestara una.

- Emmet, no permitas que se maten- le dije a mi hermano para que vigilara a ese par en la puerta.

- Mamá, ¿podrías prestarme una de tus botellas de vino tinto? Prometo devolvértela, queríamos celebrar nuestra primera comida en casa y ponerle nombre a nuestro hogar.

- Bella me sorprendes hija. Pensé que estarías pasando malos momentos y me sentía fatal. No niego que cuando conocí a ese muchacho me impresionó lo guapo que era. Pero al verlos peleando siempre supuse que no se llevarían bien.

- Digamos que tenemos una tregua de mutua cooperación mamá- dije buscando un pretexto.

- Bueno ten el vino, pero no le digas a tu padre, no quiero que tenga otro motivo para odiar a tu nueva familia.

- Gracias mami. Te veré mañana- y le di un beso de despedida y me escondí la botella en el abrigo.

- Nos vemos Billy. Adiós papá.

- Bella ven a casa cuando quieras y llámame si algo pasa no dudes que iré a buscarte de inmediato- dijo Charlie.

- Si papá

Cuando llegué a la puerta Jake estaba solo. Creí que Edward se había marchado pero pude verlo unos metros mas allá conversando con mi hermano.

- Hasta pronto Jake gusto saludarte.

- Bella no tienes que hacer esto, no me cansaré de repetírtelo. Sólo regresa a tu casa. No pases más tiempo con él. Te lastimará, tarde o temprano lo hará.

- Jake, quiero que mi matrimonio funcione por favor, no intervengas.

- Como que funcione. ¿Estás loca Bella?- y el tono de su voz fue un poco amenazante. Edward estaba junto a mí en dos segundos y lo empujó.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a levantarle la voz?

Pero mi hermano y sus dos metros se pusieron en medio de ellos.

- Vamos chicos, calma. Hay Bella para todos. Mi hermana, tu amiga y tu esposa- dijo mirándome, luego a Jake y finalmente a Edward.

- Nos vemos Emmet. Gracias- le dije abrazándolo. Y sin mirar atrás caminé hasta mi casa. Pude sentir los pasos de Edward siguiéndome.

Entré a casa, calenté la comida y use la mesa.

- Olvidaste las velas- dijo Edward. –Pero no pienso dejarte ir por ellas, no es importante.

- Sabes, ya me estoy cansando que me digan lo que puedo y no puedo hacer. De ahora en adelante voy a actuar como yo quiera e iré a donde quiera. Al diablo con mi padre, contigo, con Jake y hasta con Billy.

- Está bien. Cálmate, de eso quería hablarte. Sobre la reserva de tu amigo.

- Edward la cena se va a enfriar otra vez.

- Comamos entonces y luego conversamos.

Nos sentamos y brindamos. La cena a pesar de estar calentada sabía bien.

- Eres buena en la cocina, esto está delicioso.

- Gracias- dije todavía preocupada.

- Debemos repartirnos los deberes. Ya sabes no quiero que te quejes después de que no hago nada- dijo otra vez de buen humor.

- Eso me parece genial. ¿Qué propones?

- Tú puedes cocinar ya que te queda genial la comida. Yo puedo limpiar todo lo que ensucies y lavar los servicios. Nos turnaremos para limpiar la casa y como soy el que más ensucia el baño yo lo limpiaré. Los sábados podemos ir de compras para abastecernos. Si quieres yo puedo hacerlo pero me das la lista completa. Y me agradaría tener una libreta para anotar los gastos. Sería terrible quedarnos sin dinero a mitad de mes. Tengo una cuenta de ahorros, no hay mucho pero podría sacarnos de alguna emergencia. Mañana pasaré por el banco para sacar otra tarjeta a tu nombre. Y a pedir servicio de teléfono para la casa.

- Eso suena bien. Te oyes como todo un esposo responsable.

- Y yo brindo por eso- dijo levantando su copa. Ya casi íbamos por la mitad de la botella.

-Edward Billy, el padre de Jacob, me dijo hace un rato que no podíamos ir a La Push.

- Ya no hay problema Bella. Hablé hoy con Marcus. A pesar de no poder manejar nuestro dinero aún, tenemos voz y voto en la compañía. Le dije que no cuente conmigo para ir talando árboles, aunque ese negocio es bastante rentable el daño que se hace es prácticamente irreparable. Además pude observar ayer que ese bosque es precioso, no permitiré que lo destruyan. El sábado que viene debemos ir a Seattle para una reunión de directorio.

- Gracias Edward- dije terminando de comer y llenando su copa nuevamente. Me sentía tan a gusto con este hombre. Su manera de ver las cosas en casa y en la vida me fascinaban.

Tomamos la última copa sentados en el sillón. Ya estábamos muy animados y nos reíamos de todo.

- Me hubiera gustado ver la cara de Tanya cuando le dijiste que la ibas a descuartizar- se reía Edward.

- He estado molestándola durante todo el día, haciéndole creer que teníamos mucha actividad y que siempre tengo hambre- le dije riéndome también.

- Entonces era eso lo que me insinuaba hoy- dijo pensando.

- ¿Qué te dijo la muy ofrecida?

- Que había oído de mis talentos. Pero no le entendí, pensaba que se refería al piano. Que tonto, me ofrecí a tocarle algo pero en ese momento me fijé en la hora y le dije que mejor otro día porque era tarde- y se rió más fuerte aún.

- Si le tocas algo te descuartizo a ti Edward Cullen- dije amenazándolo.

- Me encanta cuando te pones así de celosa- dijo tomándome entre sus brazos y besándome suavemente. Yo le correspondí también, solo que esta vez me aseguré de no cometer ninguna locura.

- Si tu amigo no para de decir tonterías yo también lo voy a descuartizar- dijo sonriéndome

- Olvida eso. Yo te quiero- le dije y volvió a besarme. Era adictivo, como un dulce que no puedes dejar de comer.

Tenía mucho sueño a pesar de que mi corazón latía a prisa. El vino me había relajado.

Me tomó entre sus brazos y me llevó hasta mi habitación.

- Voy a cambiarme- dijo y salió. Me puse mi pijama esperando a que regresara, después de todo no me había dado las buenas noches aún. La cabeza aún me daba vueltas y me sentía mareada. Cuando él volvió yo ya estaba acostada y casi dormida.

- Buenas noches mi dulce y preciosa esposa- le oí decir.

- Buenas noches Edward- dije entre sueños.

Le oí tararear algo que me relajó más aún y empecé a soñar con él.

**La resbalosa y el perro no los dejan en paz. Pero nuestra Bella se las trae.**

**En el próximo capítulo "Salvemos La Push"**

**Nos leemos**

_**Besitos besitos.**_


	14. SALVEMOS LA PUSH

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. A mi sólo se me ocurrió jugar con los personajes**

**Como dije en el Sumary, es un tanto diferente, aquí los protagonistas no están enamorados, al menos no en un principio y tienen personalidades muy parecidas, ambos son tercos y rebeldes. Esto será una batalla. Inspirado en hechos de la vida real. La mía. Sólo algunos claro, sobre todo las peleas.**

********************************************************************************************

**SALVEMOS LA PUSH**

Me desperté muy temprano como siempre, tengo un reloj biológico que sólo desprogramo en vacaciones. De pronto sentí un cuerpo junto al mío. Había alguien en mi cama. Desde que tengo uso de razón sólo había despertado un par de veces junto a Alice cuando sus padres o los míos salían de viaje y nos dejaban al cuidado de la otra familia. Pero anoche no invité a Alice.

Me giré espantada y allí a mi lado se encontraba el hombre más divino del mundo. Sus cabellos cobrizos despeinados. Yo sabía lo suaves y sedosos que era. Sus ojos cerrados me dejaban ver sus hermosas y espesas pestañas. Sus labios entrecerrados me invitaban a probarlos. Tenía unas cuantas pecas en sus mejillas y nariz.

Lo empujé en el hombro y apenas se movió en respuesta. Tenía uno de sus brazos envolviéndome por la cintura y lo apretó más aún.

- Edward Cullen ¿Qué haces en mi cama?- le dije sonriendo.

Él sonrió levemente aún con los ojos cerrados.

- Consumando el matrimonio- dijo despreocupadamente.

Instintivamente busqué si traía puesto el pijama con el que me acosté. Y sí lo tenía puesto. Oí sacudirse su pecho con una risa apagada

- Bella no te hice nada, no soy un pervertido. Además no es así como imagino la primera vez.

- Entonces porque dijiste eso de consumar el matrimonio.

Abrió sus ojos y me miró. Esos preciosos ojos verdes podrían matar a cualquiera de un infarto.

- Hemos dormido una noche juntos. Eso sería suficiente para evitar que tu padre quiera llevarte cuando le plazca. ¿No tenemos que entrar en detalles verdad?

- ¿Por eso dormiste conmigo?

- Bueno la verdad es que me quedé dormido Bella. Estaba muy cansado.

Lo empujé suavemente.

- Sólo por eso vas a tener que preparar el desayuno- le dije y me levanté.

- Si tengo que preparar el desayuno por pasar la noche contigo entonces quiero cocinar todas las mañanas.

- Eres terrible Edward. Anoche con todos los eventos inesperados, no me pudiste decir cómo te fue con el director del instituto

- No puedo decir que me fue bien. Tengo límites en cuanto a mi relación contigo. No podemos tener demostraciones de afecto y nuestro comportamiento debe ser intachable. Además seguirás usando tu apellido de soltera, eso es lo único que me aceptó.

- ¿Le pediste que yo siga siendo Swan? ¿Por qué, no quieres que lleve tu apellido?

- La verdad nunca he estado a favor de eso. Creo que debes mantener tu propio nombre. Así el matrimonio no me suena a contrato de compra venta. Además cuando sea padre no me gustaría que mi niña lleve el apellido de otro hombre. Pero las cosas son así. Cuando vayas a la universidad si serás Cullen. Claro si seguimos casados aún- y su mirada se entristeció un poco.

Desayunamos y fuimos a la escuela. La gente ya no parecía interesada en mí como el día anterior. Cada vez que Mike se acercaba a darme conversación yo fingía estar en otro lugar y jugaba con mi anillo de bodas. Eso alejaría a cualquiera pero Mike era más lento en comprender. Afortunadamente tuve casi todas las clases con Alice y podía conversar con ella. Su amistad con Jasper se hacía cada vez mas estrecha y seguro no tardarían en hacerse novios. Pero me preocupaba mucho mi hermano tontorrón.

- Emmet, estoy algo preocupada por ti- le dije saliendo de una clase.

- ¿Por mi? ¿Qué te puede preocupar de mi Bella?

- He visto como miras a Rosalie.

- Es la mujer más linda que he visto en mi vida. Es tan sexy.

- Emmet si ella no te correspondiera ¿no sufrirás?

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que no me corresponde? Cada vez que la miro no aparta la mirada y si le sonrío me devuelve la sonrisa. Un día de estos la besaré y si me corresponde le pediré que sea mi novia.

- ¿Tan sólo así? No piensas conocerla un poco más. ¿Y si está fingiendo? ¿Y si es como Tanya que sólo quiere saber si mi matrimonio con Edward es real o una farsa? ¿Y si ella no es buena? Recuerda al padre que tiene.

- Y si, y si… Bella no te interesas por mi, tan sólo estas preocupada por ser descubierta. Yo no tengo nada que decir de ustedes. Se casaron de pronto, fui a su boda donde los vi felices, regresaron de su luna de miel y ahora los veo besándose por todos lados. No creas que hoy en la mañana no vi como te daba un beso de despedida. No lo sé pero creo que este matrimonio es normal. Los únicos que piensan que sufres son nuestros padres y creo que si tu y Edward tienen algo deberías decirles. ¿acaso tendría algo de malo? Ya están casados.

- Lo siento Emmet, no es que no me interese por ti. Es sólo que sé como es Tanya y Rosalie y ella de parecen tanto.

- Sólo por fuera hermanita, por dentro te aseguro que Rose es una bella persona.

- Está bien confío en ti grandulón.

- Pues yo no confío nada en ti. Y menos en ese amigo mío llamado Edward. Sé que tienen algo eso se nota a la distancia. Espero que papá no se entere por otros medios.

Durante el almuerzo vinieron a sentarse conmigo Alice y Jasper.

- Es una lástima que los profesores tengan otro horario para comer, me gustaría conversar con mi primo- dijo Jasper. – ¿Pero tu podrás contarme verdad Bella?

- ¿Claro Jasper que quieres saber?

- Oí ayer que mi padre le ofreció a Edward un mejor trabajo en Seattle pero lo rechazó.

- Seguro fue porque quiere estar con su esposa- dijo Alice

- No yo pienso que fue porque hace mucho también hizo lo mismo con Carlisle, yo era niño pero lo recuerdo bien. Trabajaron en la empresa durante un año y después Carlisle fue transferido a Port Ángeles por unos supuestos malos manejos. Creo que Edward teme que le haga lo mismo y no lo culpo- dijo Jasper con tristeza

- Si, estoy segura de que es por eso Jasper. Aquella vez tu padre convenció a tu abuelo de que Carlisle no era bueno en su trabajo. Lo que no entiendo es que le dejara su fortuna a Edward si no se llevaba bien con Carlisle y no aceptaba a Esme.

- Mi abuelo era inglés Bella. Criado en una familia muy conservadora, de esas que dejan su legado al hijo mayor. Aún cuando mi padre era el favorito del abuelo no podía pasar por alto las costumbres. Y así le dejó todo a Edward que es el heredero. Eso trae loco a mi papá y cuando se anunció su compromiso investigó todo sobre ustedes para saber si eran una familia de mala reputación o si estaban en la quiebra.

Me puse un poco nerviosa por las revelaciones de Jasper, su padre no estaba tan equivocado después de todo.

- ¿Eso hizo?, vaya que si le interesa el dinero- dije-Lo siento no quise decir que tu padre sea un interesado- me disculpé.

- No hay cuidado sé como es mi padre y él me conoce también, no se ha atrevido a pedirme que los espíe como lo ha hecho con Tanya. Si ustedes se casaron sus motivos tendrían yo no soy quien para meterme en eso. Pero mi primo se ve tan feliz que estoy seguro de que te ama.

Me sonrojé un poco cuando me dijo eso, Jasper era tan sencillo y agradable que podía comprender muy bien porque mi amiga lo amaba.

Las cosas iban tomando su normalidad con sus idas y venidas Yo trataba de no caer en la tentación de responderle a Tanya y evitaba cruzarme con ella, aunque había ocasiones en que no lo soportaba y también contraatacaba.

- Hola prima te ves bien. ¿Cuántas horas te estuviste maquillando?- Me dijo esa mañana la arpía.

- Casi no tuve tiempo Edward me asalto esta mañana y ni siquiera tomé desayuno. De casualidad ni tienes galletas- le respondí con el tono mas inocente que pude.

- Chúpate esa resbalosa- dijo Alice por lo bajo cuando nos alejábamos dejando a Tanya confundida y todavía procesando lo que le había dicho.

Por las tardes Edward me ayudaba con mi tarea, ya estábamos haciendo planes para ese fin de semana en Seattle. Nuestra relación iba bien, a un ritmo lento pero seguro. Besos al levantarnos y acostarnos y entre comidas. Yo creía que cada día se veía más guapo, si esto era posible claro. Pero estaba segura que era porque cada día descubría otra cosa de él que me agradaba como por ejemplo que me abría todas las puertas y me invitaba a pasar primero, me acomodaba la silla antes de sentarnos a comer, me miraba a los ojos cuando hablábamos y no a su plato aún cuando se veía muy hambriento. Tocaba para mí siempre que se lo pedía y hasta me hablaba en francés algunas veces.

Era jueves y ya casi se había terminado la semana, después de clases Edward iría de visita a casa de sus padres. Decidí no acompañarlo para que pueda conversar libremente con su padre sobre lo que ocurría entre nosotros. Con mi familia eso necesitaba todavía un poco más de tiempo.

Estaba terminando de preparar la cena cuando llamaron a la puerta y me sobresalté porque no sólo oí tocar el timbre sino también aporrearon la puerta.

Me asomé por la ventana un poco asustada y ví a Jacob parado en mi puerta jadeando.

- ¿Jake? ¿Qué te sucede porque estas así?- dije alarmada.

- He escapado Bella, no pude sacar el auto y no se a quien recurrir. Acabo de llamar a tu casa y tus padres han salido- Y no dejaba de mirar en todas direcciones como si lo persiguieran.

- Pasa Jake, Edward no tardará en llegar de casa de sus padres.

- Bella no se cómo decírtelo. Creo que esta noche nos caerán encima

- ¿A quién te refieres exactamente?

- Los de Forestry, la empresa depredadora de los Cullen. Nos tienen cercados, antes del anochecer llegaron con muchos hombres y cercaron la zona que van a talar pero eso incluye la parte habitada. Tienen muchos hombres y algunos miembros de la policía están con ellos. Eso quiere decir que han sobornado también al jefe de policía.

Sam cree que atacarán esta noche, aunque no hemos oído sus máquinas funcionar. Él dirige a los que vamos a resistir. Si atacan nos defenderemos Bella.

- Jake eso es terrible, si se defienden los pueden matar.

- Tememos más por los niños y los ancianos.

- ¿No estaban los del Greenpeace con ustedes?

- Se fueron ayer, al parecer un barco derramó petroleo en Astoria.

Escuché abrirse la puerta y corrí al encuentro de Edward.

- Bella ¿qué tienes cariño?- dijo mirándome. -¿Te pasa algo?- y levantó la vista hacia la sala. -¿Qué hace ese perro aquí? ¿Te hizo algo? Ya sabes que te dije que no quería…

- Edward, van a atacar La Push- le dije casi llorando.

- ¿Qué? No puedo creerlo Marcus me aseguró que eso no pasaría hasta la próxima semana si el consejo no daba su consentimiento en la reunión del sábado. Por eso era tan importante que fuéramos. Nosotros tenemos casi el 50% de las acciones. No pueden hacerlo sin nuestra firma.

- Pero La Push está cercada, no los dejan salir y si atacan ellos se van a defender.

- Eso sería una masacre, una cobardía. Marcus es implacable no dudará en dar la orden de disparar.

Se pasó la manos por sus cabellos pensando que hacer.

- Bella debo ir de inmediato a Seattle, debo informar al consejo de lo que está haciendo Marcus. Además esto es ilegal, estoy seguro que ellos no están enterados, son sólo Marcus y Cayo.

- Yo iré contigo- le dije acercándome a él.

- No Bella, estarías en vela toda la noche, no quiero arrastrarte medio Washington, estarías incómoda. A esta hora no hay vuelos, debo ir en auto llegaré antes del amanecer.

- Ten cuidado, te llamaré a cada hora, no te duermas en la carretera- le dije preocupada.

- Subiré a cambiarme, bajo enseguida. Hola Jacob- dijo al pasar a su lado.

Me dirigía a la cocina muy rápido y envolví un poco de comida para el viaje.

Pasaron unos minutos y Jake estaba en silencio mirando hacia la ventana.

- No es tan mal sujeto como pensaba- oí decir a mi amigo.

- Claro que no. Edward es muy bueno y justo. Cuando herede su fortuna cerrará esa empresa taladora.

- Cuando heredemos preciosa, yo no quiero esa fortuna si no estás conmigo- me dijo abrazándome. Traía ropa de viaje que le sentaba bien.

- Ten, es algo de comer para el viaje. Cuídate, te llamaré.

-Volveré lo más pronto que pueda. Si no logro nada con el consejo, traeré periodistas, a la guardia nacional o el movimiento gay- sonreí al ver su sonrisa juguetona. Aún no salía de casa y ya lo estaba extrañando.

Se dirigió entonces hasta Jake con seriedad.

- No la involucres en esto perro, mantenla al margen. Si pasa algo imprevisto o si demoro más de la cuenta, cuídala- su voz era una amenaza y a la vez una petición.

- Eso no tienes que pedirlo imbécil. Ten cuidado con la carretea y… gracias- dijo Jake mirándole a los ojos por unos segundos y volteándole el rostro luego.

Regresó a mi, me dio un beso y salió muy rápido. Lo seguí hasta la puerta y me quedé allí mirando como desaparecía el auto.

- Bella tengo que regresar con mi familia, no te puedes quedar aquí sola, ve a tu casa Emmet está allí.

- Esta es mi casa Jake. Además tengo que llamar a Edward a cada hora y lo haré hasta que llegue a Seattle aunque mañana no vaya al instituto.

****************************************************************************************************

**El malvado Marcus empieza los ataques contra la parejita, ¿podrá Edward llegar a Seattle y detener el ataque a La Push?**

**Vamos Edward, tu puedes!!!**

**Nos leemos**

_**Besitos besitos.**_


	15. SALVEMOS LA PUSH II

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. A mi sólo se me ocurrió jugar con los personajes**

**Como dije en el Sumary, es un tanto diferente, aquí los protagonistas no están enamorados, al menos no en un principio y tienen personalidades muy parecidas, ambos son tercos y rebeldes. Esto será una batalla. Inspirado en hechos de la vida real. La mía. Sólo algunos claro, sobre todo las peleas.**

********************************************************************************************

**SALVEMOS LA PUSH II**

Una hora había pasado desde que Edward se había ido y estaba preocupada por él. Era un buen conductor pero siempre iba muy rápido y eso me tenía con una sensación de angustia. Aún no debía haber llegado a Port Ángeles y esperaba con esperanza que pudiera encontrar un vuelo comercial o alguna avioneta para que no se viera obligado a manejar hasta Seattle, esa ruta era peligrosa y tomaba mucho tiempo.

Lo llamé y me contestó a la primera timbrada.

- Hola preciosa ¿ya me extrañas?- se oía muy feliz.

- Claro que si guapo. ¿Dónde estas ahora?

- En mitad del camino a Port Ángeles. Es bueno que todavía estemos en verano y no haya llovido, no podría manejar a esta velocidad con las pistas mojadas.

- No vayas tan rápido, no quiero que te suceda nada malo.

- ¿Preocupada por tu esposo? No pienso dejarte viuda.

- No te hagas el gracioso Edward, concéntrate en la carretera. Te llamaré en 1 hora.

- Estaré esperando tú llamada amor, te quiero.

La segunda vez que le llamé no me contestó. Minutos después mi celular sonó.

- Edward. ¿Dónde estabas?

- Lo siento preciosa, llegué a Port Ángeles y no hay vuelos a Seattle. Iré conduciendo. He visto que puedo hacer atajos y no demoraré tanto.

- Esas carreteras son peligrosas y te puedes perder. ¿Por qué no duermes en Port Ángeles hasta mañana? Seguro que hay un vuelo temprano.

- Aunque no lo creas, no me han querido vender el pasaje. La chica del counter me dijo en secreto que tenía órdenes de no vender pasajes a ningún Cullen. Así que imagino que Marcus está detrás de todo esto.

- ¿Que harás entonces? ¿No estarán siguiéndote?

- Regresaré unos 20 kilómetros solo porsiacaso. Y luego tomaré la 101 y me desviaré en la 104 y cruzaré el puente del canal Hood, seguiré en la 104 hasta Kingston, luego tomaré un bote de transporte que me lleve hasta Edmonds y de allí seguiré la 99 directo a Seattle. Calculo que no me llevará más de 5 horas Bella.

- Eso te llevará toda la noche Edward. Considerando que no tengas ningún inconveniente.

- Pero tengo mi linda esposa para darme ánimos y me prometió llamarme cada hora. Estaré tan ansioso esperando tu llamada que dudo que tenga sueño.

- ¿Te ubicarás bien? ¿No te perderás?

- Bella, este moderno auto tiene GPS y tengo mi laptop conmigo para ubicarme. No pensarás que iré preguntando como llegar.

- Oh lo siento olvidé que estaba casada con el chico Tecnology. Cuídate mucho te llamaré en una hora.

Lo llamé cada hora hasta que antes del amanecer estaba entrando en Seattle. Más tranquila me fui a dormir pero cuando estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño mi teléfono sonó. Lo tomé rápido y contesté.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Qué no duermes de noche mocosa?- era la insípida.

- Siendo esposa de Edward ¿quién podría dormir?- le conteste – ¿Que quieres?

- Pásame con mi primo le he estado llamando desde hace rato y no contesta mis llamadas.

- No puedo, está dormido y no me gusta interrumpir el sueño de mi esposo.

- ¿Segura que está contigo?

- ¿Qué quieres oírlo roncar?

- Solo quería avisarle algo pero a ti no te diré nada.

- Como quieras calabaza.

- ¿Cómo me llamaste pequeña tarada?

- Ya oíste o es que también eres sorda.

- Sólo dile que no se meta en los negocios de la familia- Y me colgó

Llamé inmediatamente a Edward.

- ¿Dime que quieres y mas te vale que sea importante?- me contestó algo irritado.

- Te quiero a ti y es importante.

- Amor lo siento, contesté sin ver el remitente. Tanya me ha estado llamando desde hace media hora.

- De eso quería hablarte, he hablado con ella hace un minuto, sólo me dijo que no te metas en los negocios de la familia. Ella sabe que planea Marcus y parece que quería decirte algo importante pero sabes que no nos llevamos bien y me colgó.

- ¿Crees que debería llamarle?- me preguntó

- Si, no pierdes nada, yo le dije que estabas durmiendo conmigo, simplemente dile que te desperté.

- Bien te llamo luego preciosa.

Me desperté con tiempo exacto para cambiarme e ir al instituto. A pesar de tener mucho sueño no iba a faltar porque los Cullen podrían sospechar.

Fui a casa de mis padres y rápidamente les conté lo que había pasado en La Push y cómo Edward había ido a Seattle. Mi padre pareció sorprendido.

Luego Emmet y yo fuimos a la escuela en mi camioneta.

El día transcurrió normal, como no me cruzaba con Edward nadie notó su ausencia. Ni siquiera Tanya pareció sospechar. Durante el almuerzo le llamé pero no me contestó. Nadie más parecía saber que había pasado con La Push, como habrían pasado la noche. Apenas terminaron las clases salí del instituto y fui directo a la casa de Carlisle y Esme.

- ¿Bella has sabido algo de Edward?- Me preguntó Carlisle preocupado.

- Desde esta mañana no he sabido nada, le he llamado pero no me contesta.

- Me llamó cuando salió de su casa anoche y me explicó brevemente lo de La Push- dijo el padre de mi esposo.

- He ido al supermercado a ver si me enteraba de algo pero parece no haber noticias- dijo Esme preocupada.

- Yo confío en que Edward volverá pronto- dije y ellos me abrazaron.

- Nos contó anoche que está enamorado de ti- dijo Esme. –Bella eso nos hace tan felices, nunca había visto a mi hijo tan radiante.

-Bueno no se cómo pasó pero yo también lo quiero mucho- les dije sonrojándome.

- Quédate con nosotros- dijo Carlisle

- A eso he venido Edward querría que estuviera aquí con ustedes.

Seguí esperando que se comunicara conmigo durante la tarde.

Antes de oscurecer Emmet me llamó.

- Bella ¿dónde estas?

- Hola grandulón estoy en casa de Carlisle ¿pasa algo?

- La pandilla de Sam estuvo por aquí. Buscaban a Edward o a ti. Se fueron para allá, no se veían muy amistosos. ¿Está pasando algo que yo no sepa?

- Pues sí pero es complicado. Te lo explicaré luego acaban de llegar.

Pude ver por la ventana que 5 grandes muchachos entraban por el jardín.

Salí a abrirles antes de que tocaran.

- Hola Sam, ¿que es lo que sucede? ¿Están todos bien? ¿Cómo está Jake?- pregunté desesperada.

- Lo siento Bella pero venimos llevarte con nosotros. Jake está herido desapareció por la tarde y recién lo encontramos inconsciente esta mañana. Nos dijo algo de ti y de tu esposo pero no le entendimos bien. No sabemos que pasa, nos tenían cercados anoche. Pero parece que el tal Marcus Cullen recibió una llamada y se fue. Esta mañana los policías que custodiaban la reserva también se retiraron. Los matones siguen allí pero no se atreven a atacar, parece que esperan algo.

- ¿Jake está herido? ¿Qué le pasó?- pregunté desesperada.

- ¿Por qué se quieren llevar a Bella?- dijo Esme preocupada.

- A Jake le dispararon. No es muy grave pero perdió sangre tratando de llegar a su casa. Su padre lo está atendiendo. Y nos llevamos a Bella de rehén. No sabemos que más hacer. Si ellos regresan esta noche necesitamos tener a alguno de ustedes para negociar. No vamos a permitir que nos ataquen sin luchar. En realidad veníamos por su hijo- dijo mirando a Esme. –Corre el rumor de que él es el heredero de es maldita empresa. Y Bella es ahora su esposa. Nos la llevaremos.

- Se la llevarán sobre mi cadáver- dijo Carlisle poniéndose frente a mi.

- No hay porque discutir Carlisle, iré con ellos, no estaré tranquila sabiendo que Jake está herido. Quiero verlo.

- TE acompañaré entonces- dijo él

- No lo queremos con nosotros- dijo Sam. –Sabemos que Marcus Cullen lo odia. No queremos una excusa más para que nos ataque.

- No perdamos tiempo. Vámonos de una vez- dije sin dudar. –Tengo mi camioneta afuera. Esme por favor préstame tu botiquín- y corrió a buscarlo.

Salimos a prisa, a penas y me despedí de ellos, Carlisle se quedó muy triste y preocupado.

- Sam condujo, en el camino le conté a él y a Quil, el mejor amigo de Jake, todo lo que sabía desde el día anterior.

- Bella eres la rehén mas cooperadora que haya visto- se burló Quil.

- No es rehén Quil, después de lo que no ha contado, sabemos que están con nosotros incluso su esposo, sólo espero que llegue a tiempo.

- Yo también, estoy muy preocupada no contesta mis llamadas- ya sentía un nudo en el pecho recordándolo.

Llegamos a la reserva y pude ver a lo lejos a los matones que custodiaban la entrada.

- Agáchate Bella no quiero que te vean- dijo Sam.

Me acurruqué hacia delante Quil puso su abrigo sobre mi. Sentí que la camioneta se detuvo.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres indio? Pensé que habían huido como ratas asustadas- era la voz de un hombre muy déspota.

- Fuimos al pueblo por medicamento para nuestro amigo herido. Pero cuando nos diga quien le disparó haremos justicia por nuestra mano y ten por seguro que no quedará ni su recuerdo. Apártate- ordenó Sam con autoridad.

Llegamos a la casa de Jake y entré rápidamente. Billy estaba a su lado.

- Bella, que bueno que estás aquí, sabía que era un error unirte a esa familia pero tu padre insistió. Yo nunca estuve de acuerdo- Me dijo.

- No fue un error Billy, yo quiero a mi esposo. Él pronto vendrá con ayuda- le dije mirándolo fijamente.

- Eso no quita que su familia sea de lo peor. Mira lo que le han hecho a mi Jake, yo estoy seguro de que fueron ellos.

Me acerqué a la cama donde él dormía. Su herida no parecía muy grave pero estaba inconsciente. Le cambié los apósitos y en cuanto se movió un poco le dí de beber agua y un analgésico.

No había más que hacer que esperar. Yo seguía llamando a Edward y su teléfono estaba desconectado. Iba a ser una larga noche

***

Me había quedado dormida cuando escuché que me llamaban.

- Bella, ¿que haces aquí?- Era Jake que había despertado.

- Jake, estaba tan preocupada por ti. ¿Qué te pasó?

- Debes irte ese hombre quiere matarlos a ti y a Edward- dijo mi amigo

- ¿Quién?

- Marcus Cullen.

- ¿Él te disparó?

- Si, me encontró mientras regresaba a la reserva. Lo oí hablando a Seattle con alguien estaba dando órdenes para que atraparan a tu esposo.

Un frío mortal me recorrió. Sentí deseos de llorar y de gritar. No podía hacernos esto. No por su cochino dinero. Si él quisiera le firmaría lo que fuera no quería nada más que a mi esposo de vuelta. No me importaba ya ir a la universidad ni siquiera tener un bonito auto y sería feliz trabajando el resto de mi vida si podía pasar cada día con Edward. Comencé a sollozar.

- Bella ¿qué va mal?- dijo Jake

- No puedo comunicarme con Edward Jake, desde esta mañana no se nada de él- y sentí las lágrimas correr en mis mejillas.

Oí pasos de varias personas entrar en la casa, instintivamente me puse de pie para recibir a quien sea que llegaba.

- Pero que tenemos aquí. ¿Tan pronto celebrando tu viudez Isabella querida?- Era Marcus Cullen.

- ¿Qué le has hecho a mi esposo?- Le grité

- ¿Y me lo preguntas cuando acabo de encontrarte en la habitación de otro hombre a las cinco de la mañana?- Rió fuerte. Al parecer no había reconocido al hombre que hirió.  
- ¿Dónde está Edward?- pregunté amenazante.

- No lo se, mis hombres se encargaron de él hoy. Es tan predecible. Pero continúa no te interrumpo según me dijo Tanya eres una mujer muy ardiente. Tengo evidencia suficiente por si estás embarazada de que ese hijo no sería de mi sobrino. Aunque no creo que vuelvas a ver el sol de todas formas, en dos o a lo sumo en tres horas atacaremos la reserva y no creo que quede nada en pie- dijo mirando la cabaña con desprecio.

Salió con mirada altiva y despreocupada.

Me desplomé en la silla y comencé a llorar desconsoladamente.

-¿Bella de verdad estás embarazada?- había olvidado a Jake.

- Eso no sería posible. Edward y yo nunca hemos estado juntos de esa forma- dije.

- Me alegra oír eso, aunque fuese lo último que pudiera escuchar. Pero saldremos de ésta Bells. Estaremos bien. Yo cuidaré de ti- dijo mi amigo acercándome y dándome un abrazo. A mi ya nada parecía importarme si atacaban o no La Push o si me mataban. Ya estaba destrozada por dentro. Edward había tenido razón siempre. Marcus había estado moviendo sus fichas y él nunca perdía un juego.

***

Un poco más de dos horas pasaron y yo seguía llorando. Pero luego me puse en pie. Así no iba a morir, no sin dar batalla. Y no aceptaría que Edward había muerto. Eso sería rendirme. Salí de la cabaña y vi a los hombres de La Push reunidos. Me acerqué a ellos.

- Hola, quería saber si tienen algún plan trazado. Marcus dijo que no teníamos más de tres horas.

- Bella, deberías ir al refugio con las demás mujeres y los niños- dijo Sam

- No me voy a esconder. Ese malvado ha confesado que mandó matar a mi esposo. Él fue el que le disparó a Jake. Acabaré con él así sea lo último que haga.

- ¿Fue ese desgraciado?- oí la voz de Billy y yo asentí.

-El muy cobarde de seguro que no estará en la ofensiva y se limitará a ver de lejos. Típico de la gente rica no ensuciarse- dijo Paúl y escupió al piso.

Escuchamos que se encendían los motores de las máquinas, a lo lejos se oían gritos y muchos ruidos de botas. Había comenzado todo.

Los habitantes de La Push también se formaron en una línea defensiva. Yo me mantuve al lado de Sam. Cuando los matones estuvieron cerca su jefe pareció mirarnos con duda.

- No queremos matar a nadie, simplemente tomen a sus mujeres e hijos y váyanse de aquí. Vamos a avanzar con nuestra maquinaria y tiraremos abajo sus casas pero si huyen no los perseguiremos.

Avancé unos pasos hasta que estuve a la vista de ellos.

- Soy Isabella Cullen, esposa de Edward Cullen, legítimo heredero de la empresa para la que trabajan. Mi esposo está en Seattle consiguiendo una orden para detener a Marcus Cullen. Todo lo que les haya dicho Marcus no es legal ni tiene la aprobación del consorcio. Marcus trató de asesinar a un miembro de esta reserva y presentaremos cargos. Sé que muchos no quieren hacer esto porque saben que esta mal. Aquellos que no estén de acuerdo con esto pueden retirarse, podrán conservar su empleo, les doy mi palabra.

- ¿Cómo sabemos que lo que dice es cierto? ¿Y porqué defiende tanto este lugar?-dijo el jefe de ellos.

- Yo estuve en su boda- Dijo Billy. –Bella es de Forks, creció aquí. ¿Creen que ella iba a permitir que talen estos bosques? Y ese tal Marcus le disparó a mi hijo, es un asesino. Pagará por eso. Si quieren avanzar háganlo, les daremos batalla, no nos sacarán de nuestro hogar sin luchar.

- Sra. Cullen, ¿usted nos garantiza que no perderemos nuestros empleos? Muchos de nosotros venimos desde lejos y no queremos ver a nuestras familias pasar hambre. Sólo por eso hacemos lo que se nos manda- dijo con sinceridad aquel hombre.

- Yo les garantizo que no les pasará nada. Mi esposo llegará pronto- dije queriendo creer en mis palabras.

- Estoy con ustedes entonces, soy Garrett- dijo en tono más bajo sólo para que nosotros lo oyéramos. –Pero hay quienes apoyan a Marcus, tendrán que elegir como yo lo hice.

- Compañeros- dijo gritando. –Yo declino luchar contra esta gente, no podemos destruir sus viviendas ni parte de su bosque. No es legal y lo sabemos. Trabajamos para un hombre que no cree más que en el dinero, yo no me voy a ensuciar las manos por eso. No quiero darles a mis hijos ese ejemplo. Los que quieran unirse a mi vengan conmigo, no lucharemos. Tenemos la palabra de la Sra. Cullen de que conservaremos nuestro empleo.

Muchos de los trabajadores avanzaron y se unieron a Garret, la mayoría eran los que conducían y manejaban las máquinas. Eran más de 20 los que dejaron sus puestos y se ubicaron a nuestro lado. Pero un grupo numerosos de seguro los matones que Marcus contrató se mantuvieron firmes y se burlaban de los trabajadores.

- Así que los cobardes huyen, quien lo diría Garrett. Apestas.

- No Santiago, no voy a matar a nadie y menos por dinero- dijo Garret.

- Entonces morirán también. Qué esperan suban a esas malditas máquinas y acabemos con esto de una buena vez- oí gritar a Santiago el jefe de los matones a los que quedaron con él. Muchas máquinas volvieron a encenderse y avanzaban contra nosotros.

Un ruido ensordecedor nos llegó del aire. Varios helicópteros sobrevolaban la zona.

Un ruido nos llegó del camino de la playa. No alcanzaba a mirar de qué se trataba.

De pronto la voz fría de Marcus me tomó por sorpresa. Había estado todo el tiempo en una de las grandes máquinas oyendo y viendo todo.

- Ataquen ahora. Contra ella- dijo señalándome. Todos los quileute me rodearon incluso los trabajadores liderados por Garrett se plantaron enfrente de mi.

- Qué no pueden hacer nada tira de miedosos- dijo Marcus increpando a su gente

Y sacando de pronto un arma avanzó hacia mí. Pero nadie se movió de su lugar.

Disparó dos tiros al aire y algunos se movieron asustados encontró un hueco y se abalanzó contra mi y disparó.

Sentí que era arrojada hacía atrás y con el golpe me faltó la respiración. Pero no sentí dolor en ninguna parte de mi cuerpo. Oí gritos y murmullos. Los helicópteros parecían haber aterrizado, más jaleo y más ruido de autos entrando en la reserva. A mi lado ví rastros de sangre mi giré a ver y vi a Garret tendido a mi lado con una mano en el costado. El olor de dio de lleno y sentí un mareo repentino estaba a punto de desmayarme cuando oí que me llamaban.

- ¡Bella!- Era su voz. Era él. Edward había venido por mi, tal y como me lo había prometido. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Traté de incorporarme pero no pude porque él llegó primero.

- ¿Amor que te sucede? ¿Bella contéstame?- oí su voz quebrarse y sollozar.

- Calma, yo estoy bien- dije cuando me levantaba del piso. –Garrett está herido por favor atiéndanlo.

Me depósito en el suelo dándome un beso en la frente y se dirigió hacia el herido.

Ví como le apretaba la herida para evitar que saliera mas sangre. Se sacó la camisa hizo algo raro con ella y lo ató de tal forma que parecía haber inmovilizado su torso.

De pronto llegaron otras personas al parecer paramédicos y lo atendieron.

Ya me había puesto de pie cuando vi que habían detenido a los matones y a un grupo de trabajadores y a parte de los Quileutes.

- Alto- dije levantando mis brazos. –No todos son culpables.

- Por favor haga lo que mi esposa dice, al parecer ella ha estado aquí todo el tiempo y sabe quienes son los culpables- dijo Edward abrazándome.

Fui liberando uno a uno a los trabajadores y a los nativos hasta que quedaron sólo los matones.

De pronto dos de los uniformados trajeron apresado a Marcus.

- ¿Sra. Fue él el que disparó contra usted?- me preguntaron.

- Si fue él y no sólo contra mi también trató de matar a otra persona que está herida- dije recordando a Jake.

- Edward, veo que te liberaste- dijo Marcus sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.

- Si tío, al parecer tus hombres son muy fuertes pero poco inteligentes- le respondió mi esposo.

- Lo tendré presente- dijo el aludido. –Lastima lo de tu esposa- dijo mirándome con odio.

- Trataste de matarla Marcus eso no te lo perdonaré nunca- Dijo Edward furioso.

- Tal vez deberías dirigir tu furia hacia ella y preguntarle porque paso la noche con uno de estos indios apestosos- y se rió triunfalmente.

- Nada de lo que digas me hará dudar de la mujer que amo. Es un lástima que nunca te hayas sentido amado tío- dijo Edward abrazándome y vimos como Marcus era subido a un auto militar. Por primera vez su sonrisa había desaparecido.

Edward se giró a verme, había confusión en su rostro.

- Te amo Edward- le dije sin poder contener las lágrimas. Lo tenía de vuelta conmigo era mas de lo que podía pedir.

- Te amo Bella- me dijo y me abrazó.

Estuvimos unidos por unos segundos. Teníamos tanto que contarnos.

- ¿En serio pasaste la noche con alguien de aquí?- Me preguntó sonriendo.

- Si toda la noche- le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- ¿No sería acaso el perro?

- El mismo.

- Uy vas a tener que bañarte- me miró divertido.

Lo tomé de la mano. Me aseguré que Garrett fuera llevado a un hospital ya que había salvado mi vida y quería agradecérselo. Si de mi dependía su familia no volvería a padecer hambre jamás. Edward estuvo de acuerdo conmigo.

Luego lo llevé a la casa de Jacob. Entramos en el dormitorio de Jake.

- Aquí pasé la noche- le dije acercándome a mi amigo que estaba recostado y con el brazo aún inmovilizado.

- No puedo culparte por no cuidarla- le dijo Edward a Jake.

- Tu tío me sacó de circulación demasiado pronto- se quejó mi amigo.

- Que te mejores perro, deberías ir a un hospital, no creo que tus lamidas basten para curarte.

- Gracias sanguijuela, lo tendré en cuenta. Y qué lástima que hayas regresado. Ya estaba haciendo planes.

- Ni lo sueñes, ya te dije que no te atrevas a poner una pata sobre mi mujer.

- Ya se que aún no es tu mujer, no tienes que mentir conmigo.

- Te aseguro que para mañana no será una mentira-dijo de forma amenazante. Me tomó en sus brazos y me sacó de allí.

- Edward bájame.

- Tenemos mucho de que hablar y quiero llevarte a casa. Luego quiero que me beses como la primera vez que lo hiciste. Hoy no te voy a detener.

**************************************************************************************************

**Uff ahora si me cansé de escribir. ¿Qué les pareció? Quise terminar esta aventura porque mañana entro en exámenes finales y no actualizaré hasta el martes que viene. Pero todavía hay Bella y Edward para rato.**

**Nos leemos**

**Besitos Besitos.**


	16. CONFÍO EN TI

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. A mi sólo se me ocurrió jugar con ellos.**

**Como dije en el Sumary, es un tanto diferente, aquí los protagonistas no están enamorados, al menos no en un principio y tienen personalidades muy parecidas, ambos son tercos y rebeldes. Esto será una batalla. Inspirado en hechos de la vida real. La mía. Sólo algunos claro, sobre todo las peleas.**

********************************************************************************************

**CONFÍO EN TI**

Me sentía completa entre sus brazos mientras caminábamos por la reserva.

- Bella- Escuche la voz desesperada de mi padre.

- ¿Hijita, qué te ha pasado?- Era mi madre llorando.

- Brujita pensé que ya habías pasado a mejor vida- Emmet tan optimista para variar.

- Edward ponme en el suelo por favor- le susurré al oído.

- ¿Avergonzada de estar en brazos de tu marido? –Me respondió juguetonamente.

- No es eso, necesito explicárselo a ellos. No va a ser fácil. No me dejes sola.

- Nunca mi amor.

Avanzamos tomados de la mano hacia mi familia.

- Bella, esto ha ido demasiado lejos, hoy mismo regresas con nosotros, te hemos puesto en peligro mortal al permitir que emparentaras con esos locos y retorcidos Cullen. Salvo Carlisle todos los demás están dementes.

- Papá no regresaré su casa. Me quedo con Edward- dije sin dudar.

- No Bella, es mi última palabra vine a llevarte conmigo ya no quiero que te expongas por ayudarnos. Es injusto. Cuando nos enteramos que te traían a La Push y oí que había una pelea por aquí y que el Tal Marcus Cullen quería arrasar la reserva casi me vuelvo loco, tú estabas en medio de toda esta locura. Y que hay de cierto en que trató de dispararte, lo están diciendo unos trabajadores a la policía.

- Todo eso ya terminó papá, Edward llegó a tiempo para evitar la pelea. Y yo estoy bien.

Trató de tomarme del brazo para acercarme y yo me escondí tras mi esposo.

- Sr. Swan, no es mi intención ser descortés pero no voy a permitir que se lleve a Bella por la fuerza. Queremos ir a nuestra casa a descansar y olvidar lo que ha pasado aquí.

- No quiero oír nada más de ti muchacho, no sé que hayas hecho pero no quiero a mi Bella cerca de ti jamás.

- Pues va a tener que acostumbrarse, ella es mi esposa y no dejaré que se vaya.

- No tienes ningún derecho, Bella sólo se casó contigo porque Carlisle y yo estábamos desesperados y en la ruina. Ella no es tu esposa de verdad, ese matrimonio se puede anular en cualquier momento, de hecho ya presenté los papeles para la anulación.

- ¡Yo no quiero que se anule mi matrimonio papá!- grité con fuerza. –Yo amo a Edward. Nos amamos y no nos vamos a separar- dije con menos fuerza.

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? Bella hija déjame ayudarte ven con nosotros.

Yo salí de la protección de Edward, había enfrentado una turba de maleantes con decisión, a un loco que quería matarme, tenía la suficiente fuerza para enfrentar a mi padre y defender lo que quería.

- No necesito nada papá, espero que entiendas. Yo amo a Edward. Soy feliz con mi casa y mi matrimonio. Lo que pasó hoy fue algo que era inevitable pero de ahora en adelante Marcus no volverá a molestarnos. Te quiero papá, ¿es tan difícil que aceptes que soy feliz?

- Charlie, ellos tiene razón- Era la voz de Carlisle que traía a Esme de la mano. Ella al ver a su hijo corrió a sus brazos. –Edward y Bella se han enamorado, me lo han confesado justo antes de que este problema empezara. Ahora no podemos separarlos ni siquiera empleando la fuerza. Están casados. Por qué no dejamos que ellos se entiendan.

- No es tu hija de la que estás hablando. Claro que se pueden separar, anularemos el matrimonio, ellos no habrán…- dijo Charlie pero lo interrumpí

- Si hemos dormido juntos papá. Si eso es lo que quieres saber. No permitiré que anules mi matrimonio. Nadie me va a separar de Edward- sentí sus brazos protectores y su cuerpo en mi espalda.

- Eso es mentira, ustedes no pueden haber hecho eso. Te aprovechaste de mi niña- dijo mi padre más molesto aún.

- Ya viejo no hagas dramas, esos dos tórtolos de verdad andan enamorados, no se cómo no te has dado cuenta. Además quien podría aprovecharse de la brujita, ella es más peligrosa que el demonio de Tasmania- dijo mi hermano para suavizar las cosas –Te compadezco Edward- dijo mirando detrás de mi.

- Cállate Emmet- dijo mi padre.

- Charlie tranquilo amor. Déjalos que se entiendan, se ven tan lindos juntos- Era mamá con una gran sonrisa. –Él la salvó, podrá cuidar bien de ella. Ya no te tortures más.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo mientras mi padre pensaba y nos miraba.

- Como quieras hija, es tu decisión. Pero si este sujeto te lastima yo me haré cargo.

- Gracias papá- corrí a abrazarlo soltándome de los amorosos brazos de mi ahora aceptado marido.

- Papá a mi también me gusta una Cullen- dijo Emmet –Es la más linda y hermosa mujer del mundo aunque su papi sea malo, yo la quiero.

- Hablaremos de eso luego, por ahora ya tengo suficiente- dijo Charlie sonriendo.

-Así que después de todo la boda si fue arreglada- era la voz de Tanya.

Me giré a verla, a unos metros estaban Jasper Rosalie y si madre Didyme. Nos miraban con algo de miedo y vergüenza. Tanya en cambio le sonreía a Edward.

- No me interesa, lo único que importa es que tú estés bien- y corrió a abrazar a Edward que la detuvo y le dio un frío abrazo

- Gracias Tanya de verdad estoy en deuda contigo- dijo él seriamente.

- Ya encontraré la forma de que me lo pagues primito, tenlo por seguro. Mi tía quiere hablar contigo y ésa- dijo señalándome a mí.

- A mi esposa y a mi también nos gustaría tener algunas palabras con ella- dijo Edward y Tanya corrió a hacia los recién llegados.

- Mamá, papá, gracias por venir y preocuparse, ahora pueden regresar yo estaré bien, solo nos falta arreglar algunos detalles- dije algo fastidiada por los comentarios de Tanya.

- Como gustes hija, vámonos Charlie-dijo mi madre, mi padre asintió y se marcharon tomados de la mano.

- Déjame quedarme por favor- oí rogar a mi hermano.

- Siempre y cuando no babees y mantengas tu bocaza cerrada.

- Claro brujis seré una tumba.

- Pero profanada- me burle y sonreí antes de dar cara a los demás Cullen. De hecho no podía sentir ninguno odio por ellos. Sabía que Didyme había amado a Carlisle y no la podía culpar de eso ya que Edward se parecía mucho a su padre. Y Jasper era muy bueno. Rosalie era para mí un enigma.

Avanzamos hacia ellos.

- Hola Jasper- le sonreí.

- Hola Bella, me alegra que estés bien. Tu también Edward- dijo Jasper avergonzado. Él no tenía porque sentirse así ya que no tenía la culpa de nada.

- Edward, Isabella, lamentamos tanto lo ocurrido. No queremos molestarlos, sólo ofrecerles nuestras disculpas por todo lo que han pasado. Yo debí haberles avisado que Marcus planeaba algo pero siempre le he temido, no quería tener problemas. Fui cobarde. Estoy muy arrepentida- dijo agachando la cabeza. Jasper también se veía apesadumbrado y Rosalie sólo tenía ojos para mi hermano. Tanya sonreía como siempre mirando sólo a Edward.

- Tía no debes sentirte así, sé que ustedes no tienen culpa de nada- dijo mi esposo.

- Edward tiene razón no los culpamos de nada, conozco bien a Jasper y sé que tan buen corazón sólo pudo haberlo heredado de una madre noble- Didyme me miró con ternura.

- Gracias pequeña temí que alguien resultara muerto cuando me enteré de todo anoche. Le avisé a Tanya a tiempo de para que alertara a Edward en Seattle. No sé que será de nosotros ahora legalmente. Marcus pasará quizás un buen tiempo en prisión y a pesar de que estoy de acuerdo con eso me preocupa la situación de mis hijos. El año que viene planeaba enviarlos a Dartmouth y no sé si sea posible ya.

- No te preocupes tía, todo se arreglará bien no se que decida el consejo en lo referente a la herencia pero personalmente abogaré para que no quedes desamparada, es más creo que el año que viene todos iremos a la universidad juntos.

Lo miré espantada, cuando había pensado él eso. ¿Todos? ¿Eso incluía a la resbalosa? Yo había planeado ir con Alice. Claro ahora me encantaría ir con mi glorioso esposo pero los demás sobraban. Bueno Jasper y Alice tal vez quisieran estar juntos, podría tolerarlo. Y el grandulón seguro va a querer cerca a la Barbie. Pero no aceptaré que Tanya esté allí. Eso no tiene discusión.

- Calma preciosa ya lo discutiremos- me dijo Edward al oído, apenas le pude sonreír.

- Ahora si nos disculpan tenemos que volver a casa. Permiso- dijo cortésmente Edward y me guió lejos de ellos.

- Bella tenemos que hablar, ya me estoy desesperando de ver a tanta gente y no poder contarte lo que pasó- me dijo él sonriendo.

- Claro yo también muero por contarte como fui tomada como rehén y me enfrenté a una turba enfurecida, ah y como casi me asesina tu tío loco.

- Vaya y pensé que yo era el único qua había padecido. Vámonos de aquí.

Carlisle y Esme se ofrecieron a llevarnos a nuestra casita ya que el auto plateado se había quedado en Seattle. Me dí una ducha y cambié mis ropas que ya tenían mas de un día conmigo y como siempre nos sentamos en nuestro sofá favorito para conversar

- Bella tuve tanto miedo- comenzó Edward. –Te vi desde el helicóptero cuando llegamos, estabas en medio de todo y quise lanzarme para protegerte.

- Que bueno que no lo hiciste o habría quedado viuda. Cuéntame tu primero que pasó después de que llegaste a Seattle.

- Después de tu última llamada hablé con Tanya, ella me contó que Didyme había oído a Marcus dando instrucciones para que me detuvieran cuando llegara a Seattle. De alguna manera supo que había estado en Port Ángeles y supuso que ruta iba a tomar. No pude hacer mucho porque mientras conversaba con ella los hombres de Marcus me acorralaron. Fui tonto yendo directamente a la empresa. Pero pude llamar a unos amigos para que me ayudaran. Estuve encerrado por horas ayer hasta que Diego y su pandilla pudieron hallarme en el sótano de la empresa. No me asesinaron sólo porque los convencí de que si pedían un rescate por mi iban a obtener más de lo que Marcus les pagaría en un año. Después llame a los miembros del consejo pero la mayoría había salido de la ciudad para una reunión en California. Marcus tenía todo bien planeado para que no supieran nada. Los pude localizar organizando una videoconferencia y volaron anoche, llegaron antes del amanecer. Yo tenía los helicópteros listos y había avisado a la policía de Seattle. Y llegamos lo más rápido que pudimos. Pensé que podía encontrar la reserva en ruinas pero jamás verte allí en medio de todo, quería que estuvieras a salvo y al margen de todo el problema pero al parecer no puedes mantenerte lejos del peligro. Eres un imán para los problemas.

Sonreí cuando dijo esa ultima frase, se me hacía gracioso, yo no había hecho nada para terminar metida en el problema, es más ni siquiera había considerado ir a La Push, pero las cosas pasaron de una manera curiosa.

- Estuve muy preocupada por ti, te llame muchas veces. Sabía que algo te había pasado. ¿Dices que Diego y su pandilla te rescataron? ¿Diego el que me presentaste en nuestra boda? ¿El que traía saco azul y corbata rosa?

- El mismo y su pandilla, son europeos, cada cual más loco que el otro. Pero cuéntame Bella ¿que hiciste ayer después de llamarme?

- Fui al instituto y por tarde me quedé con Carlisle y Esme pero llegaron Sam y unos chicos de la reserva a buscarte y como no te encontraron me llevaron a mi. Querían un Cullen de rehén.

- ¿Eso hicieron? Pero ¿Cómo pudieron?

- No te enfades, estaban desesperados, habían encontrado a Jake herido en la mañana y no sabían que hacer. Se enteraron de que tu eras el heredero y pensaban que si te llevaban con ellos Marcus no daría la orden de atacar, es más estoy segura de que pensaban que tu presencia allí podría disuadir a los trabajadores.

- ¿Pero te llevaron por la fuerza?

- No, yo solita me ofrecí a ir. Quería saber si Jake no estaba grave aunque no te niego que tenía miedo de estar en medio de todo. Como si mi presencia pudiera detener a Marcus. Él me encontró en la habitación de Jake hoy al amanecer. No se dio cuenta de cuidaba a un herido, ni siquiera lo reconoció.

- Bella prométeme algo. Cuando Marcus me dijo aquello hoy por un segundo le creí. Dudé y eso está mal. Por mi mente pasaron diversas conjeturas, mis celos se activaron antes de hilar cualquier pensamiento. Pensé que tu y Jake, bueno que algo pudo haber pasado.

- Si temí que le creyeras, que desconfiaras.

- A eso me refiero. Prométeme que pase lo que pase no creeremos lo que otros nos digan o quieran hacernos creer. Así las evidencias estén en contra nuestra. Confiaremos el uno en el otro.

- Lo prometo Edward. Confiaré en ti. Siempre- dije levantando mi mano derecha y poniendo la izquierda sobre mi corazón.

- Yo también lo prometo, confiaré en ti pase lo que pase- dijo imitando mi gesto.

Nos miramos fijamente, sus ojos brillaban, sentí que el tiempo no existía, que todo lo ocurrido hoy quedaba atrás, muy lejos de nosotros. Sólo éramos Edward y yo que nos habíamos encontrado en esta vida por alguna extraña razón pero no como si fuera la primera vez que nos veíamos sino como la continuación de algo que habíamos dejado inconcluso, como si reconociera en él todo lo que me hacía falta, todo lo que necesitaba para estar completa. No había miedos, ni vergüenzas, ni dudas, éramos uno, dos personas que formaban una sola alma y nos habíamos vuelto a encontrar otra vez.

Sus ojos brillaban, mi cuerpo temblaba todo parecía ir en cámara lenta nunca dejamos de mirarnos y si alguna vez pensé que esto sería difícil me equivoqué porque el era a quien había esperado siempre. Y ahora éramos uno en cuerpo y alma.

*********************************************************************************************

Ay no me pude contener…si jalo un curso será por culpa de Edward… lo he tenido en la cabeza todo el día, no podía dejar de escribir este capítulo. Pero no voy a escribir un lemmon, el Edward de mis sueños no quiere, van a tener que usar su imaginación como Barney.

Nos leemos

Besitos Besitos.


	17. SÉ QUE PLANEAS ALGO

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. A mi sólo se me ocurrió jugar con los personajes**

**Como dije en el Sumary, es un tanto diferente, aquí los protagonistas no están enamorados, al menos no en un principio y tienen personalidades muy parecidas, ambos son tercos y rebeldes. Esto será una batalla. Inspirado en hechos de la vida real. La mía. Sólo algunos claro, sobre todo las peleas.**

********************************************************************************************

**SE QUE PLANEAS ALGO**

Dios mío, me dije al despertar ese glorioso y espectacular domingo. Seguía en el sofá, mejor dicho Edward estaba en el sofá porque yo estaba sobre él. Definitivamente hasta que este mueble se cayera de viejo tendría un lugar especial en casa.

Imágenes del día anterior me llegaron de pronto y me sonrojé. Cuando pensaba que él ya era perfecto descubrí otras partes aún más perfectas.

- Hola preciosa- dijo acercándome a su pecho. – ¿Te das cuenta de que hemos pasado una tarde y una noche aquí?

- Si, creo que toda la actividad nos dejó muy cansados.

- ¿Tengo hambre, quieres que te prepare el desayuno?

- Eso sería genial. No tengo ganas de salir hoy.

- Yo tampoco, acabo de descubrir un deporte mejor que el basketball y tengo intensiones de convertirme en un experto.

Pasamos todo el día jugueteando como recién casados, de hecho aún lo éramos, teníamos dos semanas de haber contraído matrimonio y a pesar de todo lo ocurrido y de la forma como se dieron las cosas no había podido arrepentirme ni una vez.

Dos semanas más pasaron y Edward tuvo que ir a Seattle. El consejo había destituido a Marcus por el problema con la empresa de extracción y sus juicios pendientes. El juicio iniciaría en un mes y tanto Jake, Garret y yo debíamos ir a testificar cuando nos citaran. Se pudo probar que Cayo también había participado de forma activa en el soborno a los empleados del gobierno para desconocer a los quileute como administradores y protectores de La Push. Por tanto Cayo también fue detenido pero su proceso era diferente al de Marcus. Su esposa e hijos decidieron mudarse a Forks ya que no soportaron los chismes en Seattle. Y fue así como casi todos los Cullen estarían ahora aquí para hacer todo más difícil.

Por la cláusula en el testamento de Aro Cullen nosotros todavía no entraríamos en posesión de la herencia hasta dentro de 11 meses si para entonces seguíamos viviendo juntos. Pero ahora estábamos más unidos que nunca y nada podría cambiarlo.

- Bella sé que tal vez no sea buena idea con todo lo que ha pasado pero tía Didyme ha organizado una cena familiar para recibir a la esposa y los hijos de Cayo. Y estamos invitados. También irán mis padres. Es el próximo sábado

- Vaya el clan Cullen si los cabecillas. Suena interesante. ¿Entraremos todos?

- Será en casa de Jasper. Los otros vivirán a pocos metros de allí. El consejo ha reducido su pensión mensual, además ellos no soportaban el trato que les estaban dando en Seattle, vivir aquí les saldrá mas económico, incluyendo el instituto ya que Heidi y Alec estudiaban en Tacoma, yo fui a esa preparatoria porque mi abuelo insistió. Es muy costosa y los alumnos unos pedantes, no todos claro.

- ¿Entonces todos vivirán aquí?

- No sólo tía Athenodora, Jane y Alec. Félix trabaja en un gimnasio y Demetri por fin entro a la CIA. Tía Heidi vive con Didyme y Tanya. Sus otras hijas se quedarán a vivir en Port Ángeles y Seattle. Pero para esta cena todos estarán presentes.

- ¿Todos? Ya estoy nerviosa, ¿tendré que vestir formalmente?

- Lo que te pongas estará bien para mí. Pero me gustaría que uses un bonito vestido.

Y por ese bonito vestido Alice me arrastro por muchas tiendas en Port Ángeles.

- Alice, estoy cansada, me duelen los pies y ya no quiero probarme más ropa.

- Tienes que verte genial Bella, tus primas son muy guapas no quiero que desentones, te peinaré y maquillaré y vas a ver que bien quedas.

- Yo no quiero ir a esa tonta cena.

- Edward tiene que estar allí, no vas a darle el gusto a Tanya de caerle encima toda la noche ¿verdad?

- Antes le arranco los cabellos.

- Así me gusta Bella

Encontramos un vestido azul muy ceñido que a Alice le pareció genial. Yo tenía mis dudas, no era mi estilo pero se veía muy sexy.

El día de la cena estaba nerviosa, sólo había visto a todos reunidos en mi boda y no había pasado de un saludo y un abrazo. ¿De qué podría hablar con ellos?

Llegamos en nuestro auto como a las 7 pm el clima estaba empezando a cambiar y hacía un poco de frío pero ya no llovía.

- Te vez tan hermosa que no creo que nos quedemos mucho tiempo.

- No te entiendo.

- Estas llevando una vestido que no me va a dejar concentrarme en la cena y dudo que pueda entablar una conversación con alguien sin dejar de mirarte.

- Edward, es sólo un vestido.

- No mi amor, no es sólo un vestido, es una pieza sensual diseñada exclusivamente para hacerme perder la razón

- Edward Cullen deja de mirarme así- Sentí que me ruborizaba y él soltó una carcajada.

- Estas tan pero tan linda y sexy que quiero que te mantengas en el rango de mi vista todo el tiempo preciosa. Y a penas podamos nos iremos a casa a continuar la velada.

- Eso suena bien amor y por el bien de Tanya no la dejes que se acerque a ti. Me hice la manicure hoy.

Avanzamos hasta la puerta de la casa riendo de nuestros mutuos comentarios.

- Edward, Isabella, bienvenidos- Dijo Didyme saliendo a recibirnos.

Entramos y me sorprendió ver a tanta gente dentro, estaban todos los primos y sus parejas.

- Edward- se acercó corriendo Tanya. –Que bueno que llegaste tengo que contarte algo- dijo y tiró de él.

- Después Tanya, tenemos que saludar a todos- dijo mi esposo sin soltar mi mano y llevándome al centro del salón. Saludamos a la mayoría. Jane y Alec estaban sentados en una escalera conversando con aburrimiento. La pelirroja Victoria y su marido estaban acaramelados en un sillón. Carmen y Eleazar se acercaron a saludarnos. Eran tan agradables y atentos.

- Edward pequeño- oí una gruesa voz detrás de nosotros.

- Félix, gusto saludarte- dijo mi esposo algo serio.

- Vaya, ¿es tu esposa? Con el vestido de bodas parecía un ángel pero con esto prima te vez como una diablilla- dijo tratando de acercarse a mi y darme un abrazo, retrocedí un paso y le tendí la mano, él entendió el gesto y sonrió más, me plantó un sonoro y húmedo beso en la mano.

- Jasper- grito Edward.

–Si nos disculpas Félix- y tiró de mi hacia dónde estaba Jasper y Rosalie.

- Que asco tengo la mano llena de baba- le dije en voz baja.

Sacó un pañuelo y me lo tendió.

- Que bueno que recordaste lo de evitar sus abrazos, no habría podido contenerme si te veía en sus brazos.

- Edward, Bella qué bueno verlos juntos- Jasper como siempre tan educado.

- Hola, bienvenidos- dijo Rosalie apenas sonriendo y como siempre se marchó.

- Quería invitar a Alice pero creo que tuve miedo- dijo Jasper mirando al piso.

- No creo que deberías tenerlo- le dije con una sonrisa y esperaba que entendiera mi indirecta y de una vez se atreviera a avanzar un poco más con mi amiga.

- Hola Edward- un tipo alto y con mirada inquisidora se acercó a saludarnos.

- Demetri gusto verte- le saludó mi lindo esposo.

- Prima sabías que Edward y tu están emparentados en cuarto grado. Estuve investigando y al parecer la madre de Carlisle era prima del tu abuelo paterno. Claro que eso no es 100% seguro a menos que se tomen muestras de sangre lo cual tampoco sería definitivo.

- Gracias por la información Demetri, fue bueno saberlo- dijo Edward poniendo cara de interrogación ya que era una conversación extraña.

- Si necesitas alguna información sólo avísame- dijo y se fue hacia el comedor.

- Interesante- dije sonriendo.

- Edward, Isabella- una mujer alta y guapa apareció. Traía un vestido celeste muy escotado.

- tía Heidi- saludó Edward.

- Nada de tía, suena a vieja. Ya te he dicho que me llames sólo por mi nombre. El otro día conocí al director del instituto, un hombre muy atractivo me comentó que trabajas allí.

- Así es- contesté. –Edward trabaja en el área de música.

- Vaya los músicos son muy bien parecidos y súper románticos. Oh disculpen tengo que ayudar a poner la mesa- y salió hacia el comedor.

- ¿Está saliendo con el director del instituto?- pregunté

- Es divorciado y parece tener una buena cuenta bancaria, ya oíste que lo considera atractivo. Ya son tres de los 4 requisitos que ella necesita antes de aceptar a alguien.

- ¿Cual es el cuarto requisito?

- Que esté loco por ella.

- Vaya entonces creo que nuestro director no tiene alternativa- y sonreí más.

A pesar de tanta gente no podía sentirme tan fuera de lugar, Edward no soltaba mi mano y su familia parecía verme como una de ellos. Todos menos la resbalosa claro.

Cuando llegaron Esme y Carlisle estuvimos todos completos y pasamos al comedor. Tanya trataba de acomodarnos con la intención de separarnos claro, pero Didyme pareció darse cuenta y corrigió los lugares antes de que nos sentáramos. Aún así la insípida quedó exactamente frente a mi esposo.

- ¿Primo que tal es el instituto en este pueblo?- preguntó Jane dirigiéndose a Edward.

- Es muy tranquilo y sencillo, los chicos son agradables, nada pretenciosos, incluso los vehículos que usan no son ostentosos.

- Espero que podamos tener auto para poder movilizarnos, no me hace gracia tener que ir en el auto de Jasper o Rose todos los días- dijo la niña haciendo mueca de fastidio

- ¿Ya tienen permisos de conducir?

- Los sacaremos el próximo mes aún- dijo Alec

- Si Edward- dijo Tanya sonriéndole –Eso quería contarte. El cumpleaños de Jane y Alec es el viernes que viene. Sé que las cosas no están para fiestas pero no podrán negarnos un poco de diversión. ¿Que tal si vamos todos a alguna discoteca o a algún bar del pueblo?

Edward me miró y entendí lo que quería decirme. Ya estábamos desarrollando una especie de comunicación por señas y miradas.

- Hay sólo una discoteca en Forks- dije sin dudar. Aunque no la conocía por dentro, estaba ubicada en la calle principal nunca había tenido deseos de ir ya que yo odiaba bailar.

- Este pueblo es más pequeño de lo que pensaba. Seguro que sólo nosotros la llenaremos- dijo Tanya un poco desanimada.

- Esta semana podremos invitar a nuestros compañeros- dijo Jasper.

- Es una lástima que ninguno de nuestros amigos pueda venir a este fin de mundo- dijo Alec haciendo un puchero.

- Si es aburridísimo este lugar- dijo Victoria hablando por primera vez.

- Pero la caza aquí es excelente cariño, hay osos muy grandes- su esposo parecía tal y como de dijo Edward una vez, una persona desquiciada. Miraba fijamente y con descaro, parecía que quería comerme.

- Uy quisiera verte matar un par de esos grizzlis-dijo ella pegándose a él.

- No deberían perseguirlos en esta época del año, hay muchos cachorros que podrían dejar huérfanos- dijo Eleazar con preocupación. Él era una buena persona, preocupado por los animales.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, entre comentarios altivos de Jane y las ideas extrañas de James y Laurent, el novio de Irina, que parecían llevarse muy bien.

Pude observar también que Didyme miraba a Carlisle con admiración y tristeza.

-Gracias por venir- nos dijo Athenodora antes de marcharnos.

- Si fue un gusto verte primo- dijo Jane desde el otro lado del salón.

- Edward, no me aseguraste tu presencia para viernes en la disco- dijo Tanya acercándose otra vez a él. Esta niña necesitaba un escarmiento y yo se lo daría si se atrevía a pasarse de lista.

- No estoy seguro, quizás tengamos que viajar a Seattle.

- Tienes que ir. Anda, me debes una Eddie, recuerda que dijiste que me lo agradecerías de alguna forma. Solo te estoy pidiendo que vayas a una reunión.

- Esta bien, pero deja de llamarme así, sabes que lo odio.

- Eddie suena a muñeco primito y eso es lo que eres- dijo pícaramente y se fue corriendo. Yo le dí un tirón a Edward, entendió y salimos más rápido.

Los días pasaron rápido y otra vez fui arrastrada por Alice a Port Ángeles para comprar los regalos para los gemelos y más ropa para la pequeña fiesta en la discoteca. Alice parecía especialmente feliz.

- Bella, Jazz me invitó, dijo que quería ir conmigo- y dio unos ligeros saltitos, de esos que demostraban que estaba más que feliz.

- Me alegro amiga, estaremos cerca entonces, no sé que se trae Tanya pero si algo pasa debes contenerme, ya sabes que suelo descontrolarme y no sería bueno en una fiesta.

- Sé que eres un poco agresiva Bella, pero no creo que le saltes encima a la resbalosa. Oye mira que bonitos zapatos- dijo corriendo a una vitrina.

El viernes por la mañana todo el instituto parecía saber de la fiesta, Jessica no paraba de hablar de lo guapo que le parecía Alec. Jane no parecía ser del agrado de todos siempre estaba quejándose y haciendo comparaciones con su antigua escuela pero Alec parecía haberse adaptado mejor. Tanya había invitado hasta al personal de limpieza, me preguntaba que estaría tramando. Se veía especialmente radiante.

- Estamos muy contentas hoy verdad Tanya- dijo Alice notando que la insípida no paraba de reírse.

- Desde luego que si, es un día especial, toda mi familia estará allí. ¿Tú y tu amiga vendrán?- dijo mirándonos.

- Pues creo que si. A mi me invitó Jasper y creo que mi amiga si irá porque es una fiesta de los Cullen y ella es una Cullen. ¿Cómo me dijiste que era tu apellido Tanya?- le respondió Alice con ironía.

Pero ese comentario no pareció afectar el buen humor de Tanya.

- Sé que algo se trae- dijo Alice. –Puedo sentirlo y presiento que es algo grande. Ten cuidado Bella, hagas lo que hagas no dejes sólo a Edward hoy.

- No tienes que decirlo Alice, estaré vigilando.

*

-Brujita, estoy feliz- era el grandulón sonriendo.

- ¿Y ahora porqué Emmet?- pregunté sin mucho interés.

- A que no sabes quien me preguntó si iría a la fiesta- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿La otra insípida?- le dije ya casi sin paciencia.

- No la llames así. Ella es la mujer más bonita del mundo. Estas celosa, lo sé no soportas su belleza y su elegancia. Tú eres como un patito feo, siempre andas en el piso porque tienes dos pies izquierdos- me acusó.

- Yo no tengo celos de una Barbie y mis pies izquierdos no te interesan Em, además a ti nadie te ha invitado- casi le grité

- Es cierto. ¿Hermanita me invitas?-me rogó.

- Claro que no, me has llamado patito feo, busca a alguien que lo haga, no cuentes conmigo- y lo dejé en el pasillo hecho un lío.

*

Por la tarde Alice vino a casa para arreglarnos juntas. Jasper pasaría por ella al atardecer, la había invitado a cenar antes de ir a la fiesta.

- Bella, sé que hoy me lo pedirá, estoy segura- dijo mi amiga saltando otra vez.

- ¿Y que le contestarás?- pregunté

- Que se había tardado mucho. Claro que lo aceptaré Bella, lo sabrás por mi expresión cuando lleguemos a la fiesta, tal vez demoremos un poco por allí.

Había tanta expectativa por esta fiesta que empezó como una simple reunión que me causaba algo de miedo. Sentía que algo se avecinaba pero no podía intuir como me afectaría.

*********************************************************************************************

**Aja la resbalosa tiene planes, cuando no esa ofrecida. ¿Creen que le resultará?**

**Mis primeros exámenes fueron buenísimos, de hecho tuve que escribir una redacción. No puse nombre pero ya saben cual fue la pareja estrella de mi ensayo.**

**Trataré de seguir escribiendo robándole minutos a la noche para que no se queden con las ganas de la fiesta. **

**Nos leemos**

**Besitos Besitos.**

**PD. Cuando dije "el Edward de mis sueños no quiere" fue en serio, puedo asegurarles que he soñado que Edward me pedía que no lo viera de ese modo. Así que mientras no sueñe un lemmon, no lo escribiré. **


	18. PRUEBA DE CONFIANZA

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. A mi sólo se me ocurrió jugar con ellos.**

**Como dije en el Sumary, es un tanto diferente, aquí los protagonistas no están enamorados, al menos no en un principio y tienen personalidades muy parecidas, ambos son tercos y rebeldes. Esto será una batalla. Inspirado en hechos de la vida real. La mía. Sólo algunos claro, sobre todo las peleas.**

********************************************************************************************

**PRUEBA DE CONFIANZA**

Salimos de casa después que Alice y Jasper se marcharon, Edward me llevó a ver una puesta de sol cerca de unos acantilado en La Push, era uno de esos raros días en que alumbró el sol y no nos lo queríamos perder.

- En que piensas amor- me preguntó él mirándome.

- Tengo una extraña sensación. Pero no me hagas caso estoy paranoica con lo de la fiesta. Es la primera vez que iré a una discoteca, sabes que no me gusta bailar.

- ¿Pero bailarás conmigo cierto?

- Haría lo que sea contigo.

Me besó de una forma tan deliciosa, todo se veía naranja y rojo debido al sol que se marchaba y daba al cielo unas tonalidades especiales. Cuando sentí que empezábamos a besarnos de forma más seria me separé un poco de él.

- Edward, ¿sabes cuanto tiempo pasó Alice arreglándome?

- Yo podría deshacerlo en 10 segundos, 5 si me ayudas- dijo en tono sensual.

- ¿No quieres ir a saludar a tus primos?

- Nuestros primos cariño, y la verdad no tengo ganas, me apetece estar en otro lugar con cierta chica de ojos chocolates que huele a fresas.

Sus manos empezaban a recorrer mi espalda bajando peligrosamente si no nos deteníamos ahora también nuestro carro sería profanado, al igual que nuestro sillón, el piano, la cocina, la alfombra de la sala y el baño.

- Edward, prometiste ir. Sé que Tanya no es de mi agrado y yo tampoco le gusto a ella pero diste tu palabra y debes cumplirla.

- Lo se, es sólo que me cuesta tanto esta vez, no veo las horas de estar en casa.

***

Llegamos a la dichosa fiesta y ya estaba medio mundo allí. Mientras que Edward fue al baño me senté a conversar con Jessica que estaba cerca de Alec. Lo miraba con los ojos entornados.

- Si sigues mirándolo así lo asustarás- le dije

- Es que es tan lindo.

- Tiene dos años menos que nosotras Jess.

- Eso no me importa- dijo con tono soñador.

- Bella, amor hay un pequeño problema- dijo Edward en voz baja. –al parecer el local no tiene suficientes bebidas y no hay whiskey. Demetri dice que en casa de Jasper hay dos cajas pero no tiene auto. ¿Podrás quedarte media hora aquí?

- Claro, pierde cuidado. No creo que me pueda perder y como soy una señora dudo que alguien me saque a bailar.

- Eso si que no, guárdame el primer baile.

- Está bien no demores- le dije y me dio un beso antes de irse.

La música empezó a sonar mas fuerte y yo seguía esperando ver aparecer a Alice con una gran sonrisa para correr a felicitarla pero tardaban en llegar.

Ya había tomado tres coca colas así que decidí ir al baño. Para no haber suficientes bebidas algunos chicos se veían algo ebrios y aún no eran ni las diez de la noche, yo no tenía mucha cultura parrandera así que me pareció normal.

Oí a un par de chicas en el baño decir que en la barra había corcho libre, no entendía bien pero parecía que regalaban los tragos. Al salir tropecé y casi caigo pero unos fuertes y bronceados brazos me sostuvieron.

- ¿Bella?, que bueno verte- era la pandilla de La Push.

- Jake, Quil, Embry, que gusto verlos ¿qué hacen por aquí?- los saludé

- Eso quisiéramos saber, ¿hay un cumpleaños no?- dijo Quil riéndose.

- Pero si tú nos invitaste- dijo Jake.

- ¿Perdón?

- ¿Ya lo olvidaste? Seguro con tantas invitaciones te olvidaste la que no enviaste a la reserva- dijo sacando un papel de su bolsillo.

Lo tomé, era una de las invitaciones que había estado repartiendo Tanya, sólo que esta estaba firmada por mi.

- Yo no envié esto- le dije a Jake susurrándole al oído ya que no quería que sus amigos pensaran que no eran bienvenidos.

- ¿Entonces?

- Creo saber quien fue pero no le voy a reclamar si eso es lo que ella quiere. Si han venido diviértanse- le dije y él volvió a sonreír.

- Jake tienes que venir- dijo Quil gritando porque se había alejado un poco. –Están dando licor aún a los menores de edad.

Yo caminé hacia la barra para comprobar eso. No me parecía bien que los más jóvenes tuvieran acceso al licor tan fácilmente podía ser peligroso.

En efecto en la barra parecía haber mas personal del que cabía y todos los que se acercaban solo tenían que pedir algo e inmediatamente se lo daban.

Esto era muy raro y Edward seguía sin aparecer.

- Hola preciosa- una voz fría me asustó me giré y vi a James que me miraba con su rostro siniestro.

- Hola primo- dije tratando de marcharme pero me tomó por un brazo y me acercó a él

- porqué tan tímida Bella, ¿no quieres bailar un poco?

- No me gusta bailar gracias, si me disculpas- traté de zafarme pero él era más fuerte.

- Me puedes decir que diablos quieres- le dije ya con más fuerza.

- Vaya que carácter, con razón tienes a Eddie hecho un tonto. Me imagino que tendrás otros talentos también.

- Eso no te interesa James y más vale que me sueltes o te juro que te quedarás sin descendencia. No me asustas ni un poco.

- Me encantas pequeñas fierecillas- me dijo acercándose aún más.

Eso colmó mi paciencia. De hecho yo no era tímida sino más bien del tipo explosiva, solía ser bastante tolerante con todos hasta que colmaban mi paciencia. Incluso Emmet me temía.

Lo miré fijamente a los ojos para que no estuviera alerta y le pegué un porrazo en el estómago que lo dejó si aire y se inclinó hacia delante. Sabía que debía aprovechar ese momento para golpear en la nuca. En dos segundos James rodaba por el piso.

Todos se giraron a ver y me rodearon. Yo hervía de cólera, odiaba que me trataran así, como si fuera un objeto que pueden tomar cuando quieran.

Jake llegó a mi lado inmediatamente

- ¿Bella que pasó?- preguntó

- Un idiota que se estaba pasando de listo- le dije.

- Vaya sigues practicando con tu gancho derecho- sonrió mi amigo.

En eso Laurent llegó hasta allí y empujó a Jake pensando que él había noqueado a su amigo.

- Que te pasa imbécil- dijo Quil llegando al lado de Embry y colocándose junto a Jake.

James que ya se había puesto de pie me miró aún con más deseo.

- Me gustan las fieras, eso hace más interesante la cacería.

- No te atrevas a mirarla- dijo Jake golpeándole en le rostro mientras que Laurent se lanzaba sobre él y Quil y Embry también se metían en la lucha. Yo salí disparada de allí no sabía a quien pedir ayuda, sabía que mis amigos podrían con ellos pero esto se tornaba peligroso ya que casi todos parecían estar ebrios.

Entonces en una esquina menos concurrida y algo oscura vi algo que me congeló el alma.

Edward estaba apoyado en la pared y a su lado estaba Tanya que lo rodeaba por la cintura.

Me acerqué despacio mi corazón parecía querer salirse del pecho. No podía creer lo que miraba. No podía ser cierto, mi mente no lo aceptaba. Como alguien que unas horas atrás me decía que me amaba podía estar así con otra. Acaso me había estado mintiendo. ¿Podía Edward haber fingido todo este tiempo que no le gustaba Tanya?

- Ya debe haberse ido Eddie. ¿Porque no bailamos un rato?- oí la voz de ella que enredaba sus manos en el cabello de él.

No podía escuchar lo que él le decía, parecía hablarle en susurros y agacharse para que sólo ella lo pudiera oír.

Entonces ella me miró y sin tardar un segundo lo besó. Edward pareció sorprenderse y trastabillar por lo que ella lo arrinconó contra la pared. Lo besaba con tanta pasión y a pesar de eso él no parecía querer alejarla.

Sentí mi rostro caliente y que las piernas se me doblaban. Ella lo besaba y él tenía los ojos cerrados.

Mi respiración se hizo difícil pero avancé dos pasos más.

- Edward- le grité

Ella apenas se separó de él y le susurró algo al oído. Edward se llevó las manos al rostro pero no me miraba.

- ¿Qué has hecho?- le grité desesperada.

- Bueno ya nos descubriste- dijo Tanya –Así que sé una buena chica y desaparécete que Eddie y yo tenemos planes. Ya estábamos hartos de andar escondiéndonos de ti y del resto. Por una vez podremos estar juntos aquí tal y como era en Seattle.

- ¿Ustedes se entendían en Seattle?

- Querida, somos amantes desde los 15 años, sólo que mi tío Marcus y mi madre no lo aceptaban. Pero ahora él está preso y no hay nada que nos pueda separar.

Retrocedí espantada y mi cuerpo chocó contra otro. Sentí unos brazos rodearme.

- Te dije que te lastimaría tarde o temprano, pero no puedo creer que sea tan imbécil. Maldita sanguijuela, se aprovechó de ti- Jake estaba furioso.

- Vámonos Jake, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí.

- Déjame partirle la cara por favor Bella, se lo merece.

- No Jake, no te rebajes- dije sintiendo mis lágrimas caer.

Mi amigo me abrazó y cuando nos volteábamos para irnos escuche su voz

- Bella- dijo Edward con desesperación, su voz se oía pastosa. Estaba ebrio.

Entonces Jake me soltó y caminó hacia él lo tomó de las solapas y lo levantó un poco.

- Eres despreciable, como pudiste. Porque a ella, tu sabías que yo la quiero, ¿como pudiste?

- Jake déjalo- le grité y corrí a la salida de la discoteca. Cuando ya estaba cerca de la puerta vi entrar a mi amiga con la sonrisa mas bonita que tenía. Al verme me acogió y no pude evitar llorar y estremecerme.

- ¿Bella que tienes? ¿Que te pasa amiga respóndeme?

- Edward Alice, está con Tanya, los descubrí besándose y ella me confesó que eran amantes y que están juntos desde que vivían en Seattle. Me quiero morir Alice

- Eso es mentira- Dijo Jasper enfadado. –Ella siempre ha estado tras él pero nunca ha podido porque Edward no la quiere. Te lo puedo jurar Bella estoy seguro de lo que digo.

- ¿Entonces puedes explicarme porque está en un rincón con ella?- le grité

- No lo sé pero esto se debe arreglar ahora si te vas solo agravarás el problema. Yo no lo creería, aunque lo vea, hay algo raro aquí-dijo tan duramente como nunca lo había escuchado hablar y me tomó de una mano y prácticamente me arrastró de vuelta.

Jake seguía allí al parecer había golpeado a Edward porque Tanya lo sostenía y su boca sangraba.

- Apártate Jacob- le gritó Jasper. Tomó a Edward de los brazos de Tanya y lo acercó más a la luz, sus ojos estaban irritados. Yo lo miré con odio ya que eso estaba empezando a sentir por el hombre que me había hecho tan feliz.

Él me miró casi sentí que quería llorar.

- Bella- me dijo otra vez

- Te odio Edward Cullen, cómo pudiste, me mentiste siempre.

- Lo prometiste- dijo y su cabeza cayó hacia su pecho.

Que quería decirme con eso, era ilógico, absurdo. Mi mente vagó por los momentos vividos y recordé algo que ocurrió minutos antes de entregarme a él. La promesa.

"_Prométeme que pase lo que pase no creeremos lo que otros nos digan o quieran hacernos creer. Así las evidencias estén en contra nuestra. Confiaremos el uno en el otro" "- Lo prometo Edward. Confiaré en ti. Siempre"_

La verdad me golpeó como un mazo. Tuve que recargarme en mi amiga para no caer.

¿Por que estaba desconfiando de él cuando siempre me había dado pruebas de su amor? ¿Acaso en un minuto echaría por la borda lo que estábamos empezando a construir?

Miré entonces a Tanya, su sonrisa fingida, su mirada de triunfo.

- Jasper llévate a Edward al auto- le dije con mucha compostura.

- No, Eddie se queda conmigo, habíamos planeado pasar la noche juntos- dijo la arpía.

- Jasper has lo que te digo. Alice ayúdalo, tengo cuentas que ajustar con ella.

Mi amiga me miró sorprendida y sonrió.

- Vámonos Jazz, no querrás ver esto. Bella no la mates porque aunque no quieras la resbalosa es parte de tu familia- y tiró de Jasper hacia la salida. Tanya me miraba divertida.

- ¿Bella, estás bien?- dijo Jake acercándose.

- Si Jake.

- ¿Vas a perdonar el idiota ese? Deberías echarlo de tu casa. Ven conmigo, vámonos de aquí- y me tomó de la mano. Yo quité mi mano de la suya con fuerza.

- Jake hazme un favor, si crees que me estoy sobrepasando detenme, no quisiera pasar un tiempo en la cárcel, tu me entiendes.

- ¿de qué hablas? dijo mi amigo y antes de que terminara de decir eso me arrojé hacia la persona que había ocasionado todo esto.

Me miró espantada y por un segundo pareció querer huir. La tomé de los brazos y la obligué a voltearse.

- ¿Me vas a confesar por las buenas o por las malas lo que le has dado a mi esposo?- le dije dándole la última oportunidad.

- Ya te dije que él y yo nos entendemos- dijo ella asustada.

- Por las malas entonces. Despídete de tu linda cabellera cuando termine contigo vas a lamentar haber puesto tus sucia boca sobre los labios de mi marido, zorra.

La lancé contra la pared y la tomé por los cabellos, arranque dos mechones mientras ella gritaba. Trató de defenderse arañándome pero eso no hizo más que enardecer mi ira. No quería golpearla mucho para no darle motivo de que levante cargos contra mí.

Sentí como alrededor de nosotras la gente de arremolinaba.

La volví a empujar contra la pared esta vez utilizando mi hombro y parte de mi pierna, había visto hacer eso en los jugadores de football americano. Rebotó hacía mí y aproveche para tirarla al piso de una vez. Puse mi pie sobre su pecho y su cuello, gracias a dios que no estaba usando zapatos con taco. Le aplasté tan fuerte que parecía estar quedándose sin aire.

-Confesarás ahora o quieres que te mate- le dije ya completamente fuera de mí.

- Roofies- dijo ella a punto de llorar.

- ¿Le diste esa porquería?- yo había leído mucho a cerca de esas pastillas que utilizaban los muchachos en las playas de Florida pero no pensé que se vendieran aquí.

- Lo planeaste todo verdad. Confiesa- le dije presionando más fuerte contra su pecho.

- Si, se lo di en casa en un refresco, quería que estuviera conmigo- dijo llorando.

- ¿Y el licor esta noche?

- Ese fue un regalo de James, él quería estar contigo, yo sólo quería a Eddie.

- No quiero que te le vuelvas a acercar a mi esposo entendiste, si te vuelvo a ver cerca de él te arranco la cabeza resbalosa.

Volví a ejercer presión en su pecho y ella gritó. Sentí unos brazos detrás de mí.

- Hermanita ya déjala, cálmate pareces una loca. Tranquila respira.

- Hola Em espero que te estés divirtiendo- le dijo con una sonrisa. –Solo me encargaba de una cucaracha ya me voy- le dije sonriéndole.

- Me asustas brujita pero esa niña se lo merecía, no puedo hablar mal porque Rose se va a molestar conmigo- me dijo en un susurro.

- Grandulón cobarde- le dije abriéndome paso entre todos.

Salí de la discoteca y me dirigí al auto.

Jasper y Alice me esperaban.

- ¿Edward está conciente?- Pregunté

- Si, no deja de llamarte- dijo Alice.

- Ayúdenme a llevarlo a casa, solo necesita una buena ducha- les dije.

Ya en casa Jasper me ayudó a meterlo en el baño y abrí la llave para que el agua tibia lo despertara un poco. Sabía que ir al hospital era en vano ya que no había habido otro caso así en este pueblo. Edward pareció reaccionar al agua y les pedí a Jasper y a mi amiga que se marcharan, no estaba de humor para explicar nada más. Ellos entendieron y se fueron en silencio.

Le quité la ropa mojada a Edward y lo llevé a la cama donde lo seque y le puse la pijama. El estaba aún con los ojos abiertos pero parecía mareado todavía.

Me acosté junto el. Y lo besé. Su labio inferior estaba hinchado.

- Duerme amor, estamos juntos y nada nos va a separar, mañana quizás no recuerdes pero de todas formas debo decirte que te amo y que confío en ti.

- Me sonrió y me rodeo con sus brazos

- Bella-dijo antes de cerrar sus preciosos ojos verdes.

*********************************************************************************************

**Uy Bella es una chica de armas tomar y la resbalosa recibió su merecido, maldita desgraciada… sorry todavía le tengo ganas. **

**Casi me amanezco escribiendo esto. Ah por cierto "Roofies" "date rape" o "Rohypnol" también conocida como "viola fácil" es una sustancia muy usada para abusar sexualmente de las personas, generalmente son los chicos las que las ofrecen. Tengan cuidado con lo que toman chicas.**

**Nos seguimos leyendo**

**Besitos besitos**


	19. EL PERRO DE LA DISCORDIA

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. A mi sólo se me ocurrió jugar con ellos.**

**Como dije en el Sumary, es un tanto diferente, aquí los protagonistas no están enamorados, al menos no en un principio y tienen personalidades muy parecidas, ambos son tercos y rebeldes. Esto será una batalla. Inspirado en hechos de la vida real. La mía. Sólo algunos claro, sobre todo las peleas.**

********************************************************************************************

**EL PERRO DE LA DISCORDIA**

_Estaba en un camino oscuro, era una noche sin luna, podía ver un lago negro. Una alta figura emergió de él y se acercaba a mí. Traté de buscar ayuda, miré en todas direcciones, Edward estaba de pie en el borde del bosque. La siniestra sombra llegó a mí, no podía hacer nada por defenderme y Edward no me oía, sentí que era arrastrada hacia el lago. Mis pies se hundieron en el agua poco a poco la sombra me fue sumergiendo y no podía hacer nada por salvarme._

Desperté muy asustada, mi corazón latía a prisa.

Edward yacía a mi lado recordé todo lo ocurrido la noche pasada, la discoteca, las peleas y a mi esposo siendo besado por la intrigante Tanya. Sabía que quizás él no recordaría mucho pero quería saber que fue lo que pasó o lo último que se acordaba.

Me levanté y preparé un desayuno frugal. Lo llevé a mi habitación, que era donde ahora dormíamos cada noche, y me senté a su lado a esperar a que despertara. Pasé mis dedos por sus cabellos, se sentía tan bien, su rostro era sereno, al parecer sus sueños eran plácidos.

Se movió un poco acercándose más a mí y extendiendo una mano para rodear mi cintura.

- Buenos días amor- le dije con todo el cariño que sentía en mi pecho.

- Hola preciosa- dijo aún sin abrir los ojos. –He tenido un mal sueño- dijo abriendo los ojos de golpe.

- Que coincidencia, yo también- le contesté con una sonrisa. Su rostro de confusión era adorable parecía tratar de recordar algo. Temblé al pensar que de no haber sido por Jasper me habría marchado de la discoteca sin darme cuenta del engaño. Mi amiga había elegido bien, Jazz era un buen hombre. Casi tanto como el que yo tenía ante mí. Y que habría pasado entonces, ¿Tanya se habría salido con la suya? Y ahora yo estaría desconsolada y tal vez él se habría despertado con esa confusión en el rostro en otra cama y con otra mujer. Jamás volvería a dudar de él y sobretodo quería a Tanya tan lejos de nosotros como fuera posible por su propio bien.

-Preciosa ¿a que hora vinimos a casa anoche?- preguntó.

- A media noche.

-Creo que fue un sueño pero no estoy seguro, las imágenes son borrosas.

-Cuéntame todo lo que recuerdes y yo te ayudaré a discernir entre la realidad y el sueño- le sonreí, debía ser muy paciente con él.

-Recuerdo haberte dejado en la discoteca y haber llegado a casa de Jasper con Félix. Fuimos a la bodega y cargamos dos cajas de whiskey al auto pero olvidé mi abrigo dentro y regresé por él. Tanya estaba allí, me sorprendió porque después de haber organizado todo con tanto entusiasmo no había ido a la fiesta, me dijo que estaba indispuesta y me ofreció un refresco. Pero después no recuerdo bien. Estoy tratando de recordar y sólo vienen partes sin sentido.

- Bueno cuéntame todo, hasta lo que te parezca extraño- le insistí.

- Recuerdo que Félix regresó y estaba enfadado porque me había esperado en el auto. Discutió con Tanya. Luego recuerdo estar en el asiento de un auto, fuera de la discoteca. Tanya nuevamente hablándome pero no entendía de que. Luego me besaba, eso debe de ser un mal sueño. Y luego tú me mirabas y llorabas, quería abrazarte pero mi cuerpo no me respondía. Y alguien me golpeó- Se llevó las manos a labio inferior. –Wow, eso debe ser cierto, tengo el labio hinchado y me duele. Y lo peor de todo que recuerdo, tú me decías que me odiabas. Luego recuerdo agua tibia sobre mi ropa, me estaba bañando con ropa y luego tú rostro pero esta vez me mirabas con cariño. ¿Qué parte de todo eso fue verdad?

- Todo amor, todo eso pasó- le dije y él me miraba incrédulo.

-¿Qué? No entiendo Bella porque me decías que me odiabas y porque Tanya estaba besándome.

- Tanya puso algo en tu bebida, una droga, luego te llevó a la discoteca para que yo los viera.

- ¿Qué?- gritó y luego puso sus manos en su cabeza.

- ¿Te duele amor?- pregunté un poco preocupada.

- No solo quiero recordar lo que pasó. Amor cuéntamelo todo.

Le narré a Edward todo lo que me ocurrió después de que se marchara. El excesivo licor en la fiesta, las insinuaciones de James y la pelea con Jake y sus amigos. El momento en que los vi a él y a Tanya, todo lo que ella me dijo y cómo me sentí. El rostro de Edward se contraía cada vez que le decía algo nuevo o impactante.

- Y entonces me acosté a tu lado y por fin pudimos descansar- le dije par terminar mi narración.

Se quedó con la mirada perdida durante un momento, sabía que estaba pensando en varias cosas al mismo tiempo.

- Caímos en la trampa- dijo finalmente.

- Pues parece ser que si, amor. Al parecer James y Tanya lo planearon todo o simplemente unieron sus planes.

- ¿Crees que haya alguien más implicado?- preguntó.

- No lo se. ¿Dudas de alguien más?

- Félix. Pero no lo creo, él me dijo que James se había dado cuenta de que faltaba el licor y le había pedido que vayamos a buscarlo. Creo que son sólo James y Tanya.

-Creo que si- respondí

- Bella, ¿cómo golpeaste a Tanya?- me dijo sonriendo.

- Bueno, ella se lo venía buscando desde hace tiempo, digamos que sólo dejé salir a la fiera que tengo dentro- respondí un poco sonrojada.

- Vaya lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez que te vea enojada- y se rió muy fuerte.

Yo también reí con él de pronto se puso serio.

- ¿James trató de hacerte algo? Me las va a pagar- dijo

- Tranquilo le dí su merecido y creo que Jacob y su pandilla también.

- No sabes cómo es James, una vez en Seattle se obsesionó con un perro que lo mordió. Le dio caza durante una semana y hasta estuvo dos días en prisión por entrar en propiedad privada.

- ¿Y que pasó con el perro?

- James acabó con el animal con sus propias manos, o al menos eso oí. Victoria pagó la fianza y la multa. Lo tendré vigilado, no quiero que se te vuelva a acercar o yo mismo le daré una golpiza- dijo cerrando sus puños.

- No más peleas Edward- dije ya no quería más mas violencia, no me gustaba la idea de verlo herido.

- Mira quien habla de peleas- dijo volviendo a sonreír.

***

Las clases en el instituto se ponían cada vez mas complicadas y tenía mucha tarea, así que por las tardes nos turnábamos para estudiar en casa de Alice o en la mía, aunque me gustaba más quedarme en mi casita, pues mi profesor personal era extremadamente atractivo y sensual. Obtenía un delicioso beso por cada problema de matemática bien resuelto. Esa semana, no había cruzado palabra con Tanya, hasta podría decir que me vitaba y ahora andaba mas con Laurent, Rosalie ya no la acompañaba a todos lados como antes.

Jane y Alec parecían estarse habituando a la escuela, ya no tenían esa cara de aburrimiento.

- Brujis tengo que contártelo- me sorprendió una mañana mi pequeño hermanito, tomadote con sus enormes brazos y levantándome hasta la altura de sus ojos para verme de frente.

- Emmet, bájala o le harás daño- dijo Edward sonriendo.

- Si la hubieras visto patear a Tanya no pensarías que es frágil- sonrió el grandulón.

- Yo no le hice eso- dije ofuscada –y bájame de inmediato o a ti si que te patearé.

- Soy tan feliz- dijo soltándome, Edward me atrapó en el aire o hubiera dado contra el piso.

- Bueno suéltalo de una vez o te dejaremos acá con esa cara de tonto- le dije porque estábamos a punto de partir hacia el instituto.

- Ahora a parte de ser hermanitos somos primos- dijo él muy feliz.

- ¿A qué te refieres Em?- pregunté aunque sabía más o menos por dónde iba todo.

- Mi diosa me aceptó- dijo sonriendo más aún.

- ¿La muñequita es ahora tu novia?- pregunté incrédula

- ¿Mi prima Rosalie?- dijo Edward acercándose a nosotros.

- Mi musa, mi estrella, ella es un ángel- empezó a recitar el grandote, traté de reprimir una mueca de asco, la mole hablando de romance. Bueno en realidad él tenía buen corazón debajo de todos esos músculos y se veía tierno, tal vez si estaba enamorado después de todo. Y a lo mejor alguien que no había vivido con el por 18 años y no supiera todos los ruidos asquerosos que podía hacer, lo encontraría guapo. Tal vez.

- ¿Lo dices en serio Em? Bueno pues te felicito- dijo acercándome para darle una palmada en el brazo y el mastodonte me levantó por los aires y dio vueltas conmigo.

- Serán grandes amigas, las dos mujeres que más quiero en el mundo- gritó.

- Emmet ten cuidado no la vayas a tirar- dijo Edward con cara de espanto.

Mi hermano me bajó al piso, yo aún estaba mareada.

- Oye Brutus, no me vuelvas a cargar así. Y que no te oiga mamá decir eso o se ofenderá. Ya sabes lo sensible que es.

- Si bueno entonces serán las tres mujeres que más quiero en el mundo- dijo pensando.

-Pues te deseo lo mejor- dijo Edward estrechando sus manos con él. –Mi prima Rosalie es un tanto retraída, no le gusta hablar mucho pero te puedo asegurar que tiene un carácter fuerte. Ten cuidado de no hacerla enojar- le aconsejó

**

Ese día pude ver a Emmet y Rosalie caminar juntos entre clases y sentarse a comer en el instituto.

- Hacen una linda pareja- dijo Alice mirándolos.

- Claro Sansón y Dalila- dije sonriendo.

- No seas dura con ella Bella, después de todo es hermana de mi Jazz y no creo que alguien que es tan unida a él pueda ser mala, quizás un poco altiva, pero no mala. Sé que seremos grandes amigas las tres.

- Quizás tengas razón Alice, me alegra ver a Emmet tan feliz y ella también parece estar contenta.

**

Esa tarde dejé a Edward preparar la cena y fui a visitar a mis padres. Charlie estaba empezando a aceptar a mi esposo, al menos ahora lo saludaba y hasta recordaba su nombre y ya no le decía "_el chico ese_" como antes.

Estaba sentada viendo un programa de concursos en la sala cuando llegaron Billy y Jake de visita.

- Hola Bella- me saludó Jake con una gran sonrisa -Que bueno verte de buen humor.

- Jake no empieces- le contesté. Habíamos conversado días atrás y le había aclarado lo que le pasó en realidad a Edward, Jake no parecía creerlo al principio pero después decidió otorgarle el beneficio de la duda, aunque seguía insistiendo que se mereció el golpe que le había dado por ser tan tonto y dejarse drogar.

- Ven Bella, tengo algo para ti- me dijo y me tomó de la mano y me sacó a la calle. Me llevó hasta su auto y me pidió que subiera a la camioneta de su padre. Sacó una caja y me la dio.

- Es para ti- me dijo.

- Jake, no me gustan las sorpresas no debiste haberte molestado…

- Anda, soy tu mejor amigo, tengo privilegios, además no me costó nada, solo mírala.

Abrí la caja con cuidado notando que se movía un poco. Dentro había un perrito precioso con ojos celestes. Quedé sin aliento, lo tomé entre mis brazos y lo acuné, él pareció aceptar mis caricias y se acurrucó.

- Ves, le gustas Bella, es aún una cachorrita, apenas tiene 1 mes y medio.

- ¿Pero no debería pasar mas tiempo con su mamá?

- Su madre murió en el lío ese en la reserva el mes pasado. Ella apenas tenía tres semanas. Solo sobrevivieron dos, a su hermanito me lo quedo yo, será buen compañero para salir a correr pero ella necesita cuidado femenino.

- ¿Ella? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Qué raza es?- pregunté interesada.

- Es una _siberian husky _y bueno no tiene nombre oficial, y si es una ella, yo le digo Bombón

- Ese nombre suena bien. ¿Ya come sola?

- Pues si, aunque no le he dado esa tonta comida para perro que les dan ahora. Ella come carne y toma leche. Pero tu puedes darle lo que quieras, verás como se acostumbra a ti y te hace compañía- dijo sonriendo

- La verdad Jake no se si deba aceptarla así tan de pronto, tendría que consultárselo a Edward, no se si le gustan los perros.

- Vamos Bella mira como se ha apegado a ti- dijo mi amigo tratando de acariciarla, Bombón se había acurrucado más en mis brazos. Tenía a Jake muy cerca y estábamos dentro de su camioneta cuando sentí unos pasos.

- ¿Se puede saber que haces con ese perro allí?- dijo mi esposo molesto.

- Oh Edward lo siento, me entretuve, ¿no es lo mas bello que hayas visto? Espero que no te opongas a que viva con nosotros- dije mirando todavía a la pequeña que estaba en mis brazos.

- ¿De que estás hablando Bella, que acaso éste no tiene casa?- miré a Edward desconcertada. Jake se partía de risa. Y entendí que cuando dijo _perro_ se refería a mi amigo y no a Bombón.

- Edward mira-dije sacando la preciosa perrita de mis brazos y levantándola para que la viera.

- ¿Otro perro mas?- dijo él sonriendo y con cara de alivio.

- No hables así Edward no seas ofensivo. ¿Que dices podemos adoptar un animalito?- Dije poniendo mi mejor cara de ruego.

- Bueno entonces que sea un solo perro, podemos llamarlo Jake y así estaré feliz.- dijo abriendo la puerta de la camioneta y ayudándome a bajar.

- Edward Cullen deja de ser tan grosero- le reñí.

-Es que nos están invadiendo Bella- se defendió.

-Ya basta, además ella es una perrita y se llama Bombón. ¿Podemos adoptarla?- pregunté nuevamente

- Pues no sé Bella- dijo acariciándome el rostro –A mi nunca me han gustado muchos los perros, prefiero algo menos tonto, quizás un gato o hasta un conejo.

- Vamos sólo mírala- dije entregándosela para que la cargara. Entonces Bombón si previo aviso y cuando estaba pasándosela orinó encima de Edward.

Vi a Jake en su asiento doblado en dos y riéndose a más no poder.

- ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Ya me ensució, si estos animales no tienen cerebro- dijo mi esposo sacudiéndose el pantalón.

- No la ofendas así, es sólo una cachorrita- dije un poco avergonzada por lo que acababa de hacer mi Bombón, ya me estaba encariñando con ella.

- Bella, esta raza necesita mucho ejercicio y deja pelo en todos lados, nuestra casita es pequeña para ella. Además que no son muy fieles, se van con cualquiera- dijo defendiendo su posición.

-No es cierto, mi perrita nos fue fiel durante muchos años- dijo Jake defendiendo a su difunta mascota. –Sólo necesitará que le cepilles el pelo para que no lo deje regado por allí y que la saquen a pasear diariamente como cualquier animalito.

- Vamos Edward por favor-pidiendo otra vez.

-Pero le cambias el nombre, no me apetecería salir a correr con ella y llamarla por un nombre tan ridículo- dijo ablandándose más.

- Su nombre no es ridículo. ¿Tal vez preferirías otro mas atrevido? ¿Qué te parece Tanya?- pregunte mordazmente.

- Bella, ahora tú estás siendo ofensiva.

- Claro que si, pobre Bombón no merece nombre de zorra- dije abrazando a mi pequeña. Edward rodó los ojos y se giró hacia Jake.

-Y tú para de reírte que todavía no olvido el golpe que me diste- le dijo a mi amigo en tono de amenaza.

- ¿Cual de los dos? ¿En la playa o el día que te querías comer a tu prima?- dijo Jake ofreciéndole una sonrisa burlona.

- Eso no fue lo que pasó…

-Si claro ya me contó Bella que te drogaron, aunque un drogado no besa de esa forma Cullen- dijo acercándose más a él. Mi esposo parecía querer explotar.

- Edward tengo hambre- dije en voz alta. Él se giró y me abrazó.

-¿Cuando dejarás que me desquite?- me dijo al oído.

**

-Si llora por las noches deberás levantarte a consolarle- me dijo cuando llegamos a casa. –Y no se te ocurra traerla a la cama no me gustaría llenarme de pelos de perro. Y por favor báñala seguido que los perros apestan- dijo advirtiéndome antes de quedárnosla

-Si no hay problema, yo me haré cargo- le dije dándole un beso. Él sonrió y me abrazó.

- Te ayudaré con ella, es linda- dijo más tranquilo.

Así fue como Bombón se quedó a vivir con nosotros. Ahora éramos tres.

*********************************************************************************************

**Ahora son tres, que lindo ¿qué les pareció? Dejen sus comentarios.**

**En el siguiente capítulo tendrán una visita inesperada.**

**Nos seguimos leyendo**

**Besitos besitos**


	20. DULCE O TRUCO

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. A mi sólo se me ocurrió jugar con los personajes**

**Como dije en el Sumary, es un tanto diferente, aquí los protagonistas no están enamorados, al menos no en un principio y tienen personalidades muy parecidas, ambos son tercos y rebeldes. Esto será una batalla. Inspirado en hechos de la vida real. La mía. Sólo algunos claro, sobre todo las peleas.**

********************************************************************************************

**DULCE O TRUCO**

El otoño había llegado y todo se torno de un color marrón rojizo lo malo era que empezaba a llover seguido. Eran finales de Octubre y ya estaba cansada de todos los comentarios a cerca de la fiesta de disfraces que se organizaba cada año en el colegio.

-Bella tienes que venir aunque sea una vez-dijo Alice tratando de convencerme.

- No Alice, sabes bien que no me gusta bailar y no estoy de humor para otra fiestecita, tengo suficiente con la última a la que fui.

-Bella, estarán todos nuestros amigos y los profesores, y será en el colegio, ¿que puede pasar?

- No más fiestas Alice- dije tratando de terminar la conversación.

***

-Bella me han convocado para ser uno de los organizadores de la fiesta de disfraces- me dijo esa noche Edward. Era como si todo se confabulara en mi contra.

-¿Pero porque? ¿Podrás estar sólo en los preparativos? Y así no tendremos que ir a la condenada fiesta.

-Me temo que no, como profesor auxiliar estoy a cargo de la organización de la fiesta, el director no quiere que la música sea tan estridente y que nos aseguremos de que la fiesta termine antes de media noche.

- ¿Pero llevarás disfraz?-pregunté, si él no llevaba disfraz entonces yo tampoco.

- Si creo que es para mezclarnos con los estudiantes.

-Alice va a estar encantada, tendremos que ir de compras.

-Bueno escójanme uno interesante y que no sea ridículo. Aunque tú te verías linda de ovejita- dijo acercándose a mí con su sonrisa torcida que me encantaba.

-¿y tu quien serías, un lobo?-pregunté

- No me gustan las pulgas, quizás algo más fiero que un perro- me susurró al oído, sentí cosquillas en todo el cuerpo.

-Entonces un animal mas grande y peligroso o ¿quieres ser un monstruo?

-Eso suena bien, siempre y cuando tú seas la víctima- dijo sonriendo torcidamente.

***

Alice y yo fuimos esa semana a Port Ángeles de compras.

- Eso pasa por decidirse a última hora Bella, ya les ganaron los mejores trajes- me llevó hasta el probador y me tendió 3 vestidos, dos negro y uno rosa.

-Creo que no te viene bien ir de bruja ni de zombie, pruébate el rosa.

Obedecí, ese traje era muy bonito y largo me parecía adecuado.

- Vaya si que te favorece ese vestido Bella, vas a ser una Bella durmiente muy linda, valga la redundancia- dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Has encontrado algo para Edward?- pregunté

- Aunque no combine contigo estoy entre estos dos trajes- y los levantó, uno era negro con una gran capa y el otro no lo identifiqué.

- ¿Vampiro o pirata?- dijo mi pequeña amiga.

- Los dos son fabulosos Alice, pero no imagino a Edward con un parche en el ojo.

- Ni yo, él es más del tipo sobrenatural, aunque tu serías una estupenda Elizabeth Swan y él podría verse bien como Bill Turner- dijo mi amiga haciendo alusión a una película de piratas que habíamos visto hacía unos días.

-Pero que sorpresa- oí una voz rasposa, mi corazón se aceleró al saber que provenía de alguien que me era muy odioso.

- James- dije sin mirarlo.

-Vaya Bella me alegra que me reconozcas, eso significa que no me has olvidado- dijo poniéndose frente a mi.

- Claro que no te he olvidado, todavía tienes una cuenta pendiente con mi esposo y espero que pronto sea saldada- dijo con furia.

- Pero que rencorosa eres preciosa, quien diría que tras esa imagen de niña haya una fiera escondía- se acercó más a mi.

- Si le pones un solo dedo encima te juro que te arranco la cabeza- dijo Alice interponiéndose entre ambos.

- Que rudas son las chicas de Forks, si lo hubiera sabido antes no habría perdido mi tiempo en Seattle- dijo sonriendo, sus ojos estaban muy brillosos, llenos de una especie de satisfacción.

-Lárgate imbécil o te armaré un escándalo tan grande que te echarán de tu casa, ya se que eres un mantenido y que vives de la fortuna de tu esposa-dijo mi amiga, al parecer Jasper le había contado mucho sobre su familia.

-Soy un cazador, ese es mi trabajo y mi placer- respondió él.

-Que cómodo para ti que la mitad del año no sea época de caza y que tengas que descansar- le increpó Alice

-¿Jimmy?-una voz dulce y melosa llegó tras una mata de cabello rojo.

- Vicky preciosa, mira a quien acabo de encontrar- dijo.

- Bella, ¿como has estado? ¿Cómo está Edward y todos en Forks los extrañamos tanto?-dijo haciendo puchero.

-Edward y yo estamos muy bien. Gracias. Disculpa pero debemos regresar, se nos hace tarde- Tiré de mi amiga y fuimos a pagar los trajes. Salimos de la tienda sin voltear a verlos.

-Ese James si que está obsesionado contigo Bella, debes tener cuidado.

-Es de lo peor Alice, mas le vale que no se acerque Edward aún no olvida lo de la fiesta pasada.

-Bueno ya tenemos los trajes, vamos por zapatos.

-No Alice, no puedo venir y gastar tanto, ya sabes que mi presupuesto…

-No seas así Bella, unos meses más y ya no tendremos que venir a aquí, iremos de compras a New York, París- dijo soñando en lugares llenos de ropa.

- Alice, aunque reciba toda esa herencia ni creas que la voy a tirar comprando ropa fina- le dije para que le quedara bien claro.

-Entonces le pediré a tu marido una tarjeta de crédito extra para tener tu guardarropa al día, ni creas que te voy a dejar vestir así cuando Edward asuma el control de las empresas de los Cullen y mi Jasper sea uno de los principales accionistas. Vas a ver como nos vamos a divertir.

Era inútil discutir con ella.

-¿Y tu ya tienes disfraz? No te he visto probarte nada- le dije para cambiar la conversación.

-Obviamente, yo no compro nada a última hora, tengo mi traje de gatúbela desde hace mas dos semanas- la miré intrigada –Si Bella uno igual al de despedida de soltero de tu esposo. Me quedaba muy bien.

-¿Y Jasper de qué irá vestido?- pregunté.

-Mi perfecto caballero medieval, sólo espero que su coraza sea de tela y no de metal porque quiero abrazarlo mucho- dijo.

***

El día de la fiesta Edward salió temprano porque tenía muchas cosas que terminar antes de la fiesta. Se llevó su traje pues no tendría tiempo de venir a casa a cambiarse.

Jasper pasó por nosotras. Su resplandeciente armadura brillaba, era alto y a su lado Alice parecía un gatito.

Vi un convertible rojo estacionado frente a la casa de mis padres.

-Es Rosalie- dijo Jasper –Ha venido por tu hermano.

-Vaya parece que mi padre se curo por fin de su alergia a los Cullen- dije sonriendo, ya que también habían aceptado a Rosalie.

Llegamos a la fiesta temprano y nos sentamos en frente del gimnasio mientras comíamos golosinas para poder ver como llegaban los demás y reírnos un poco de los otros disfraces.

Jessica llegó con un traje muy transparente de bailarina árabe.

-Seguro quiere ser la genio de Alec- dijo Alice muerta de risa.

Los gemelos llegaron después con sus perfectos e idénticos trajes de príncipes espaciales.

-Seguro es idea de Jane, siempre dije que se creía el centro del universo- dijo Jasper sonriendo.

Ángela llegó y se sentó con nosotros, traía un traje negro de monja.

-Amiga si pareces una santa- le dije

-Ben va a venir disfrazado del Papa así que quería estar a juego- dijo sonrojándose.

-¿Y tu no querías quedarte atrás en virtud?-Se rió Alice.

Mike llegó con un traje de príncipe y se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Por una vez haremos pareja Bella? ¿No quieres que te despierte?- dijo mirándome con ojos de carnero degollado.

-Yo te voy a poner a dormir Newton, largo de aquí- gritó mi gatúbela amiga.

-Estaré adentro para lo que necesites Bella- me dijo entrando al gimnasio.

Tayler llegó con un espectacular traje de Skywalker se acercó a mi inmediatamente

-¿Quieres que te enseñe mi espada láser Bella?- preguntó. Las caras de Jasper y Alice no tenían precio, Jasper parecía querer saltarle encima y Alice sacaba la lengua.

-Claro Tayler, me gustaría ver una demostración. Vi a Darth Vader por allí, tal vez quieras pelear con él.

-Claro, como digas Bella, te avisaré- y se fue corriendo muy feliz.

-¿Vas a inicial otra guerra de los clones?- Me dijo Alice, mientras que Ángela soltaba una carcajada.

-Sabía que eras una dormilona-la voz de mi grandulón hermano.

Estaba enorme con su traje de Pedro Picapiedra.

- Siempre supe que eras un troglodita- le dije.

A su lado Rosalie traía un bello disfraz de hada y parecía salida de una de las películas de Barbie.

-Que infantiles, burlándose de los demás disfraces- dijo mi hermano.

-Mira allí viene Lauren vestida de conejita- Dijo Jasper.

Mi hermano se giró al instante mientras que Rosalie le daba un codazo. Rompimos a reír de la broma de Jasper.

-Vamos Emmet que el único patético aquí eres tu- dijo Rosalie mientras se lo llevaba.

Entonces divisamos a lo lejos una camioneta que se estacionaba. De ella bajaron 3 lobos.

-¿Quien invitó a la jauría?- la deliciosa voz de mi esposo hizo que me pusiera de pie instantáneamente. Se veía espectacular, hasta le habían puesto unas ojeras debajo de los ojos, su piel pálida resaltaba por el traje negro, la larga capa le llegaba a los tobillos.

-Edward-le dije mirándolo embobada.

-Estas preciosa Bella Durmiente, no te dejaré dormir esta noche- dijo acercándose a mi y abrazándome.

-Por favor guárdense sus intimidades para su casa- la voz de Alice.

Los tres lobos llegaron hasta la puerta del gimnasio.

-Sus invitaciones Caballeros- pidió Edward.

-Es una fiesta pública Chupa sangre- dijo Jacob encarándolo. –Hola Bella que bonita estas- dijo mirándome y guiñándome un ojo.

-Hola Jake, Embry, Quil. Que bueno que vinieron- dije saludándoles.

- Gracias Bella, tu si que eres amable- dijo Quil sonriéndome.

- ¿Tú los invitaste Bella?-Preguntó Edward.

- No necesitan invitación- dijo Alice -La gente de La Push es bienvenida y se aprovechan de ello.

-Si aquí el único nuevo eres tú-dijo Jacob miran do a mi esposo.

–Nosotros estábamos mucho antes que ustedes pisaran nuestras tierras, les hemos cedido espacio pero podemos ir a donde queramos- dijo Embry.

-No quiero problemas con ningún estudiante ni peleas, si infringen las reglas los echaré yo mismo- dijo Edward.

- Claro Profesor- dijo Jake –Nos portaremos bien, no morderemos a nadie.

Entraron a la fiesta y Edward todavía se veía molesto.

-Amor no pasa nada, se portarán bien-le dije para calmarlo.

- Tu amigo es una plaga. Me cae mal, después de los de La Push pensé que tal vez cambiaría su actitud pero sigue siendo el mismo fresco de siempre. Si tu confías en él por mi está bien Bella, un poco de celos no me van a matar. No te quedes mucho rato fuera, parece que lloverá- dijo y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios y volvió a entrar en el gimnasio.

- Mira allá vienen Lauren y Tanya, no se cual de las dos es la mas obvia.

Ellas llegaron con sus trajes de dominadoras, mas que sensuales se veían vulgares a pesar de que eran esbeltas y tenían buena figura.

-Es una fiesta de disfraces que pena que no consiguieran uno- dijo Alice muy seria.

-A parte de ser enana eres envidiosa- dijo Laurent.

-Si pequeña con ese traje pareces una gatita faldera- se burló Tanya.

-Al menos yo no tengo que drogar a nadie para que me bese-se defendió mi amiga.

Tanya avanzó hacia ella pero Jasper se interpuso.

-Has otra de las tuyas y me voy a olvidar de que somos familia- dijo Jasper.

-Tal vez lo haga primito, de todas formas yo ya no te considero familia desde que frecuentas a esta gentuza- dijo con odio en los ojos.

-Alice es mi novia y Bella mi prima, no te permito que te refieras así de ellas- le increpó Jasper que usualmente era muy tranquilo y calmado ahora estaba furioso.

-Gracias Jazz, eres muy lindo. Danos un par de minutos con ella y te aseguro que nos harás muy felices- dijo Alice.

-Te crees valiente dos contra uno- dijo Tanya retrocediendo un paso.

-No, sólo Bella y tu, yo haré de arbitro, no se valen arañazos, ni cachetadas ni ningún golpe ridículo. Y sin guantes- sonrió mi amiga.

-Lo siento mini amiga de Bella pero me he hecho la manicure- dijo Tanya tratando de disimular su miedo.

-También le hice la manicure a Bella esta tarde pero te aseguro que cerrará bien sus puños y no se le va a malograr, la sangre quizás le estropee el vestido pero nada que un buen quitamanchas que tengo en el carro no arregle.

-Vámonos Lauren, no quiero estar cerca de estas chicas tan vulgares- dijo Tanya y prácticamente arrastró a Lauren con ella.

Yo le corté el paso.

-Si te acercas a menos de tres metros de mi esposo, te aseguro que no sales viva de qui. Voy a estar vigilándote insípida. Tres metros o mueres- le murmuré al oído, Tanya se tensó y rápidamente me esquivó y corrieron dentro.

-¿Que le dijiste? Traía una cara de espanto- dijo Jasper.

-Sólo marcaba territorio, es todo-dijo tratando de parecer inocente.

Muchos estudiantes siguieron llegando pero decidimos entrar, yo debía vigilar que Tanya respetara la distancia con Edward, que mi buen amigo Jake no se metiera en líos y que no me sacaran a bailar. Lo último era lo que mas me asustaba ya que los zapatos altos que traía me hacían sentir como si caminara en zancos.

*********************************************************************************************

**Lo siento amiguitas he tenido los exámenes más complicados de mi vida con enfermedad incluida. Y me quedé sin inspiración y de paso sin salud. **

**He postergado el capítulo donde llegaría la visita inesperada por este de la fiesta de disfraces que me pareció más divertido aunque está dividido en dos partes, prometo actualizar rápido.**

**Nos seguimos leyendo**

**Besitos besitos**


	21. RAPTADA POR UN VAMPIRO

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. A mi sólo se me ocurrió jugar con ellos**

**Como dije en el Sumary, es un tanto diferente, aquí los protagonistas no están enamorados, al menos no en un principio y tienen personalidades muy parecidas, ambos son tercos y rebeldes. Esto será una batalla. Inspirado en hechos de la vida real. La mía. Sólo algunos claro, sobre todo las peleas.**

********************************************************************************************

**RAPTADA POR UN VAMPIRO**

La fiesta ya estaba animándose, estábamos muy entretenidos tratando de imaginar las personas dentro de los disfraces. Había algunos que aún no habíamos identificado. Por ejemplo había un pulpo bailando como loco y un fantasma de la ópera muy quieto que me intrigaban.

Emmet bailaba muy feliz haciendo sus pasos favoritos, el pobre era tan descordinado como yo, solo que no lo aceptaba. Pero a Rosalie no parecía importarle como se moviera mi hermano. Eso debía ser amor.

Ben llegó disfrazado de vaquero.

-Hola chicos, hola Angela, te vez muy linda- dijo sentándose.

-Hola Ben, creí que vendrias disfrazado de…

-Lo intenté pero mi mamá me dijo que me excomulgarían, no le pareció correcto, así que me prestó uno de los trajes de mi papá de cuando domaba caballos salvajes.

-Te ves muy bien- dijo ella sonriéndole.

-Vamos a bailar, ese traje te queda bien no me importaría que me excomulguen- dijo tendiéndole una mano y llevándola a la pista de baile.

-Romance por todos lados Jazz- dijo mi amiga.

-Quieres bailar princesa- le dijo él galantemente.

-No quiero dejar a Bella sola.

-No esta sola, siempre estará conmigo- la voz de Edward me hizo sentir en las nubes.

Me ofreció su mano y a pesar de que no me gustaba bailar me pareció que podía intentarlo esta noche.

Caminamos unos pasos y nos acercamos, la música era un poco lenta. Él puso sus manos en mi cintura y yo rodee su cuello.

-Puse esta canción especialmente para nosotros- me dijo al oído.

-Es perfecta- le sonreí.

Nos movíamos lentamente, era un sueño estar así con él. Apreciaba estos instantes y los atesoraba, quería que fuera así por el resto de nuestras vidas.

La canción terminó y Edward tuvo que irse a seguir trabajando, mis amigos regresaron y conversamos en nuestra mesa.

-¿Quieres bailar Bella?- era Mike tratando de parecer galante, sus modales caballerosos eran fingidos.

-Lo siento Mike, no tengo ganas de bailar pero siéntate a conversar con nosotros-le dije para disculparme. Pero fue un total error, Tayler también se creyó invitado y en menos de quince minutos ya no era una mesa de amigos sino que parecía que la mitad de los estudiantes estaban allí con nosotros. Decidí ir al baño a refrescarme.

-A mi no me dirás que no quieres bailar- dijo Jake y me tomó por la cintura y me arrastró a la pista de baile mientras sonreía y saltaba.

-Jake, no quería bailar- le increpé.

-Claro que querías, te he visto bailar con tu chupasangre pero él es muy rígido para moverse, tú necesitas diversión y alguien con ritmo.

-Claro, alguien que haga el ridículo, te advierto que no me podrás reclamar por los pisotones- le dije mientras mi amigo se movía con más ganas porque la música era muy movida.

-Creí que no querías bailar Bella, seguro que este nativo falto de modales te ha obligado- Mike había llegado a nuestro lado y miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

-A quien le llamas así mocoso cara pálida- dijo Jake acercando a Mike de las solapas.

-Tranquilo Jake, ya oíste a Edward, si hay problemas los echarán- dije para disuadir a mi amigo.

-¿Así? ¿Él y cuantos más?- Dijo mi amigo y aunque veía que mi comentario le había molestado aun sonreía.

-Bella tu amigo ha demostrado que es agresivo y violento, déjame unos minutos con él- dijo Mike empujando a Jake y soltándose de su agarre.

- ¿Quieres tiempo conmigo? Vamos a ver cuantas costillas te rompo rubiecito- Jake ya había perdido todo rastro de alegría.

-Como crees que me voy a rebajar peleando con un ignorante campesino- dijo Mike furioso.

De pronto Quil y Embry aparecieron a los lados de Jake y Tayler y Erik se acomodaron junto a Mike.

- Caballeros cálmense- era la voz de Edward que llegaba con Emmet y Jasper.

-Nadie te llamó a ti garrapata, esto es entre estos niños pueblerinos y nosotros- le gritó Jake.

-Si quieren matarse por mi no hay problema- dijo mi esposo –pero por favor háganlo fuera del colegio.

-Tayler déjalo ya, no voy a permitir que te pelees por la tonta de Bella.

-Cállate Lauren-le respondió él.

- No me voy a callar, ustedes se llevan así desde hace muchos años porque Bella no tiene mejor pasatiempo que coquetear con todo el mundo, pero ya ven, al final no se quedó con nadie de Forks ni de La Push, se casó con el primer foráneo que llegó y sólo por dinero. Es una interesada.

-La burra hablando de orejas- Alice apareció de pronto en medio de la gresca –Sólo hablas por la herida, sabes bien que así vengas medio desnuda al instituto nadie te toma en serio. Porque no te muerdes la lengua y te envenenas de una vez- yo sabía que hacer enojar a Alice no era buena idea. Ambas habíamos tomado clases de defensa personal y aunque yo era muy buena jamás había derrotado a Alice cuando ella estaba furiosa.

-Eddie todos los estudiantes estamos asustados no deberías permitir tanto desorden. Echa de aquí de una vez a esos intrusos- dijo Tanya tomando de la mano a Edward.

-Te estas pasando de la raya resbalosa, retrocede- le dije furiosa –Y la gente de La Push no son intrusos, son amigos- Tanya dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Jacob necesito hablar contigo afuera- dijo Edward en completo control.

-Como quieras-dijo mi amigo relajándose.

-Emmet, Jasper encárguense de que todo vuelva a la normalidad- diciendo esto vi a Edward salir seguido de Jake. Ambos tenían los rostros tensos. Temí que se pelearan pero Edward no haría algo así en la escuela.

Vi como mi hermano se dirigía a los chicos de La Push, él estaba acostumbrado a tratar con ellos ya que casi cada fin de semana íbamos a visitar a Billy. Jasper hizo lo propio con Mike, Tayler y Erik.

El ambiente se fue relajando y todos volvieron a sus mesas pero nadie bailaba ya. Pasaron otros diez minutos y me acerque a una de las ventanas para poder observar si Edward y Jake seguían conversando fuera del gimnasio.

Mi vista se dirigió hacia el bosque que estaba cerca. Ví la sinuosa figura de Tania caminando hacia unos árboles cercanos, parecía que tenía su teléfono cerca del oído. Miraba en todas direcciones y luego dejo de hablar y cerró el teléfono. Siguió dando unos pasos y llegó junto a un árbol. De detrás del grueso tronco salió una figura con capa que la atrajo hacia sí. Esas ropas negras, eran iguales a las que Alice y yo habíamos comprado en Port Ángeles. Era el traje de Edward. Pero esta vez no parecía estar bajo influencia de ninguna droga. No le veía el rostro porque estaba oscuro. Poco a poco salí del gimnasio y fui caminando hacia donde se veía la tenue figura de ambos. Cuando estuve cerca oí la voz de ella que hablaba en susurros.

-Vamos a otro lugar, te necesito.

No puedo decir que sintiera algo especial, era como una especie de trance, algo pasaba y yo no sabía que era. Oí que los pasos se alejaban de mí y seguí caminando detrás de ellos por un buen trecho pero tropecé y caí. Los pasos se detuvieron. Yo estaba todavía en el suelo.

-Es ella- dijo Tanya –La muy zorra nos siguió.

Escuché un murmullo tenue.

- Bien Bella- dijo Tanya mientras me empujó antes de ponerme de pie. Volvía a caer pero esta vez me golpee la cabeza con un tronco. Me dejó aturdida. –Ya que eres tan curiosa tendrás tu merecido- Y se alejó corriendo de allí.

La figura se acercó a mí y me levantó del suelo.

-Te dije que tarde o temprano serias mía, yo no pierdo nunca una presa- James parecía muy contento. Me repugnaba.

Traté de zafarme pero sus brazos eran muy fuertes. Comenzó a caminar muy rápido nos alejábamos del colegio a cada paso. Me dolía mucho donde me había golpeado me toqué y sentí algo húmedo y un olor a oxido inundó mis sentidos. No sabía que hacer, no tenía la fuerza para liberarme y todo era confuso. Grité aunque mi voz no salía todo lo fuerte que necesitaba, pataleaba y sólo escuchaba una risa amortiguada. James había planeado esto. Traía un disfraz idéntico al de Edward, seguro comprado en la misma tienda. Pero que tonta fui. Caí como un pez en el anzuelo.

Llegamos a un pequeño lago y tuve un dejavu, ya había estado así antes, en un sueño. Todo se estaba volviendo realidad mis peores pesadillas cobraban vida. Sentí algo duro en mi espalda como tablas de madera, levanté la cabeza y vi agua por todos lados. Estaba en un bote.

- Tengo una cabaña en la isla que está en medio del lago. Allí nadie nos oirá. No puedo esperar a estar contigo.

Vi como empujaba la barca adentrándonos en el agua. Me moví todo lo que pude, giré mi cuerpo y traté de saltar. Sentí el agua helada que refrescó mis sentidos. Esto no podía estar pasando, debía luchar. Sentí dos fuertes brazos sacarme del agua y ponerme otra vez en el bote. Volví a forcejear y a caerme en el lago. El frío hizo que mis músculos se tensaran.

- ¡Bella!- oí a lo lejos. Pero no era la voz que esperaba escuchar. Era Jake.

James se distrajo unos segundos, los suficientes para que yo pudiera tomar uno de los pequeños remos y partírselo en la cabeza. Me quedé sin fuerzas después de eso y sentí mis piernas doblarse me fui hundiendo en el lago otra vez.

*********************************************************************************************

**Me salió más tétrico de lo que pensaba pero así tenía que ser. Nuestra pareja favorita va a enfrentar algunos problemas ahora. No todo podía ser color de rosa, al menos no para el romance.**

**Subiré el siguiente capítulo mañana.**

**Nos seguimos leyendo**

**Besitos besitos**


	22. SI NO CREES EN MI, PUEDES IRTE

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. A mi sólo se me ocurrió jugar con ellos**

**Como dije en el Sumary, es un tanto diferente, aquí los protagonistas no están enamorados, al menos no en un principio y tienen personalidades muy parecidas, ambos son tercos y rebeldes. Esto será una batalla. Inspirado en hechos de la vida real. La mía. Sólo algunos claro, sobre todo las peleas.**

********************************************************************************************

**SI NO CREES EN MI, PUEDES IRTE…**

Sentí dos brazos fuertes que me sacaron del agua y oí voces y gritos, como de una pelea. Fui envuelta por algo tibio. Me acurruqué contra el que me cargaba, el olor no era el que anhelaba pero me tranquilizó, al menos era familiar. Estaba a salvo.

Desperté atontada, estaba ardiendo, sentí una punzada en mi cabeza, pude ver a Alice moviéndose con gracia por la habitación.

-Bella- la voz de Jake venía del otro lado.

-Edward- fue lo único que pude pronunciar.

-Descansa Bella si el idiota no aparece yo mismo saldré a buscarlo-Jake parecía muy molesto.

-¿Dónde está Edward?- le pregunté a mi amiga.

-No lo sabemos Bella. Duerme.

Cerré los ojos esperando hundirme en un sueño profundo pero sólo vi imágenes borrosas, entre ellas Edward me daba la espalda y no podía alcanzarlo. No se cuanto tiempo pasó, oí que Bombón gemía era el típico sonido que hacía cuando quería que la acariciáramos o cuando tenía hambre.

Abrí los ojos. Edward estaba parado junto a mí. Su mirada era dura y confundida, parecía estar temblando o a punto de explotar. Traté de recargarme pero no pude, estaba envuelta en los cobertores.

-No te molestes- me dijo

-Dónde estabas- le pregunté.

-En el infierno- dijo y me dio la espalda para salir de la habitación.

-Edward- le llamé, no sabía lo que pasaba, estaba desesperada, yo quería levantarme para tocarlo, sentí que algo se movía a mi lado. Allí sobre los cobertores estaba Jake. Debía estar cuidando de mí y quedarse dormido. En la misma cama y a mi lado. Oh por Dios, eso no era bueno, No en mi cama donde dormía con Edward.

Edward azotó la puerta al salir y Jake se giró asustado y cayó de la cama.

-Es Edward, acaba de entrar y te vio durmiendo conmigo- le dije desesperada a mi amigo.

-Uy- dijo –Se lo merece por desaparecer y dejarte allí con ese psicópata.

- ¡Jake, ve por él! No puede marcharse creyendo lo que no es. ¡Por favor!

Mi amigo se levantó y salió muy rápido de la habitación.

En segundos oí gritos en la sala y algo que se rompía.

Me levanté como pude y dí algunos pasos hasta llegar a la escalera. Me mataba el dolor de cabeza, bajé despacio los escalones, apenas podía tenerme en pie, todavía estaba muy caliente.

Lo primero que vi fue a Jake en el piso, los muebles estaba fuera de su lugar y mi mesita de centro estaba destrozada y los adornos rotos.

- No tienes que explicarme nada perro, ¿acaso esto no es lo que siempre quisiste? Pues ganaste- la voz de Edward era fiera. Se dirigió hacia la puerta principal.

-Edward, escúchame- le grité pero al tener tan poca fuerza apenas se oyó mi voz.

- No pierdas el tiempo Bella, ahórrame los detalles- me respondió, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, ya no podía mantenerme de pie así que me senté en un escalón. Me apreté fuerte contra mis rodillas.

-¿No quieres los detalles imbécil? Yo te daré detalles. Bella ha estado delirando toda la noche después de que la sacamos del lago. El médico dijo que fue por hipotermia y que debíamos cuidarla bien porque podría coger pulmonía. Le pusieron 5 puntos en la cabeza y perdió mucha sangre. Y si piensas que después de eso pude haberme aprovechado eres un completo idiota. Hice turno con Alice para cuidarla pero me quedé dormido, tus sillas no son nada cómodas. Y a todo esto ¿tú donde estabas? Eres tú el que debería estar avergonzado, no ella- terminó mi amigo.

Edward se giró a verme, se veía sorprendido y se acercó a mí. Quería tirarme a sus brazos y sentir su cuerpo tibio pero me llegó una ola de rencor. Él realmente había creído que lo había engañado con Jake. Cómo pudo creerlo así de fácil. Qué había pasado con nuestra promesa.

- ¿Es cierto?- me preguntó.

- Lo único cierto es que no confiaste. Si no crees en mi, puedes irte. No quiero verte- le dije levantándome para subir a mi habitación. Sentí un mareo al ponerme de pie.

Me tomó en sus brazos y subió conmigo el resto de las escaleras. Me acomodó en la cama y se echó a mi lado, me acurrucó cerca de su pecho. Aún estaba molesta con él pero lo extrañaba tanto. Otra vez me sumí en nuevos sueños pero estos no fueron malos porque Edward estaba conmigo.

Desperté. Edward todavía me tenía en brazos, podía sentir su olor y me acurruqué más contra él. No sabía a que hora era pero tenía hambre.

Alice entró en la habitación, me giré y le sonreí. Traía un vaso de agua y unas pastillas.

-¿Ya te despertaste Bella durmiente?- pero de inmediato su expresión fue de tristeza.

Edward se despertó y me abrazó con más fuerza.

-Al fin te despertaste estúpido, tú y yo tenemos cuentas que saldar, agradece que tienes a mi amiga entre tus brazos sino te partía la cara- dijo Alice con furia.

- Hola Alice, yo también me alegro de verte- dijo él sonriendo. –Bella amor, perdóname- dijo mirándome.

- Creí que te marcharías- le respondí

-Fui un tonto, creí lo primero que vi, me he sentido mal todo el día.

- ¿Dónde estuviste?- le pregunté.

- Jacob y yo salimos de la fiesta anoche y estuvimos conversando un largo rato, luego como siempre terminamos insultándonos mutuamente y estuvimos a punto de pelear pero Alice llegó buscándote.

- Estaba desesperada- interrumpió mi amiga –De repente desapareciste Bella, sólo me descuidé un minuto y ya no estabas. Te busqué por todo el colegio, Ángela me dijo que te vio salir y pensé que habías ido a buscar a Edward. Pero ellos no te habían visto. Entonces vi pasar a Tanya, algo me decía que sabía donde estabas.

- ¿Tanya? ¿Que les dijo?- le interrumpí, recordando cuando me empujó.

-Dijo que te habías marchado con James- Edward estaba ahora abrazándome por la cintura recordando el día anterior.

- ¿Le creíste?- le pregunté.

- Pensé que James te habría obligado a irte con él de alguna forma o tal vez que entre los dos te habían hecho algo. Estaba confundido. Sin pensarlo corrí al auto y fui a buscarte en casa de mis tías. Fui a casa de tus padres, vine aquí. Manejé por todos lados. Llegué a Port Ángeles a casa de Victoria. No sabía a dónde te había llevado, estaba desesperado, tenía tanto miedo que te lastime.

-¿Estuviste buscándome toda la noche?- pregunté, ahora comprendía porque no había estado a mi lado.

- Fue la noche mas espantosa de mi vida- dijo llevándose las manos a su cabello.

- Alice ¿cómo me encontró Jake?- pregunté a mi amiga.

- Después que Edward salio disparado a buscarte vi la sonrisa de la zorra esa. Se estaba divirtiendo con todo. Así que no me quedó otra salida que usar tortura china con ella- Alice hablaba como si fuera algo normal, habíamos visto alguna vez los tipos de tortura utilizados, jamás los habíamos probado, todos parecían muy dolorosos.

- ¿Qué le hiciste Alice?-preguntó Edward sorprendido.

- Nada terrible, la inmovilicé y fui provocándole dolor, en verdad no le rompí nada, la muy cobarde hablo rápido. Pero debe tener las orejas rojas y no creo que pueda escribir en unos días- la cara de mi amiga tenía una sonrisa congelada.

- ¿Y?- preguntó Edward impaciente.

- Bueno, confesó nos dijo que James te llevaba con dirección al lago. Jake y sus amigos estaba allí así que salieron corriendo a salvarte. Cuando llegaste estabas empapada y envuelta por la casaca de Jake pero temblabas. Te trajimos aquí, te cambié de ropa y llamamos al doctor. Te cosieron la cabeza, eso fue espantoso, aunque ni lo sentiste porque te dieron algo para dormir. Tuviste fiebre toda la noche y me quedé cuidándote, a las cuatro de la mañana Jake me relevó, tenía que ir a casa sino mis padres saldrían a buscarme. Les conté lo que había pasado y me quedé dormida Bella, lo siento debí venir mas temprano y Edward no había visto al oloroso de tu amigo en la misma cama que tu. Pero que imbécil Edward de todas formas como pudiste pensar eso de mi amiga- dijo esto último viéndolo y dándole un manotazo.

- Estoy muy arrepentido. ¿Podrás perdonarme Bella?- me dijo tomando mi rostro para que lo viera.

Le sonreí y asentí. Una vez yo también pensé lo peor de él. La escena que vio en la mañana habría hecho dudar a cualquiera.

- ¿Qué pasó con James?- pregunté

- No lo se. Jacob dijo algo sobre una paliza que Quil y Embry le dieron, pero no sé en verdad que pasó con él- dijo mi amiga.

- ¿Y donde está Jake?- pregunté, quería saber si no habían matado a James, no quisiera que mis amigos tuvieran problemas.

-Está abajo durmiendo- dijo Alice

- Dile que suba, quiero contar que fue lo que pasó y no tengo muchas fuerzas para estarlo repitiendo a uno por uno- Mi amiga salió de la habitación.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo los labios de Edward me atraparon. Se movían con devoción, sus manos me acariciaban mis mejillas y mis cabellos. Estaba embriagada con ese aroma no necesitaba nada más en el mundo sólo perderme en sus brazos y fundirme con él.

Escuche carraspear y de un salto interrumpí el beso. Él me miraba sonriendo y me besó la frente.

-Si me trajiste para ver arrumacos mejor me voy enana- dijo Jake.

- Cállate y escucha resinoso- dijo Alice.

- Quédate Jake tengo que contar que fue lo que pasó- y empecé mi narración. –Cuando ustedes salieron para conversar me quedé un poco preocupada y como tardaban en venir me asomé a la ventana, en el borde del bosque vi caminar a una mujer era Tanya, que se acercó a alguien entre los árboles. Estaba algo oscuro pero pude ver a alguien muy parecido a Edward. Traía el mismo disfraz. Salí entonces para acercarme a ellos y los oí hablar. Tanya y James se entienden, tienen algo más que una relación de cuñados. Pero tropecé y caí, se dieron cuenta de mi presencia e intercambiaron susurros, cuando estaba a punto de pararme ella me empujó y me golpeé la cabeza con un tronco entonces él me levantó del suelo y me llevó. No sabía hacia donde se dirigía, estaba aturdida y sentía que sangraba. Luego sentí que me acomodaba en un bote, me decía que en la isla tenía una casa, me asusté porque tenía las peores intensiones. De alguna forma logré caer al agua y él volvió a subirme al bote pero el frío me había sacado de mi somnolencia y volví a bajar al agua. Oí la voz de Jake y creo que le pegue con un remo, después me desplomé y sentí el agua otra vez. Lo demás casi no lo recuerdo. Hasta esta mañana cuando te vi- dije mirando a Edward.

- Ajá eso explica porque estaba tirado en la orilla- dijo Jake. –DE todas formas se levantó y trató de evitar que te llevara pero llegaron Quil y Embry y pues le dije que se encargaran. Lo golpearon un poco. Creo que debe tener un par de huesos rotos no te preocupes Bella- dijo Jake porque yo había abierto mucho los ojos. –No molestará por un tiempo si es que todavía recuerda algo- dijo sonriendo.

- Yo pienso que debí haberle hecho más daño a Tanya-dijo Alice con rabia –Maldita resbalosa, mira lo que te hizo- dijo tocando mi cabeza en el lugar justo donde sentía punzadas.

-Esto ha llegado a un punto en que es imprescindible hacer algo- dijo Edward levantándose de la cama.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- pregunté.

- A que esos dos se han excedido. Voy a quitarles todo el apoyo financiero que tienen. Y vamos a presentar una denuncia para que James no se pueda acerar a nosotros. Le exigiré a tía Heidi que Tanya se vaya a vivir a otro lado. No voy a permitir que esté cerca de nosotros nunca más.

-Hasta que por fin dijiste algo sensato- dijo Alice.

- Bueno Bella, debo irme, mi padre está preocupado por mi- dijo Jake –Y Quil y Embry se divertirán mucho cuando le cuente que el idiota de tu esposo me golpeó por dormir contigo- no terminó de decir aquello cuando ya tenía a Edward encima de él.

- Más te vale que no abras el hocico si vas a contar que dormiste en mi cama. Voy a quemar hasta el colchón para no sentir tu asqueroso olor.

-Yo huelo a campo y a madera, no a los perfumes maricas que usas. Y claro que no voy a contar algo que pueda avergonzar a Bella, tu cama me tiene sin cuidado.

- Ya chicos, dejen las testosteronas tranquilas, cállense de una vez que Bella necesita comer y descansar. Y Jacob, tu olor a madera sería más agradable si lavaras el árbol de vez en cuando.

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada cuando Alice hizo ese último comentario. Los dos me miraron y sonrieron conmigo.

Jake se fue y Alice me trajo de comer. Edward se pasó el resto del día atendiéndome y cuidando de mí. No podía estar mas contenta.

*********************************************************************************************

**Hola, terminó esta aventura. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Que haremos con James? A Tanya vamos a entregársela a la loca de Victoria o a enviarla a cualquier lugar bien lejos. En el próximo capítulo sí veremos la visita que les había prometido, causará revuelo en Foks.**

**Nos seguimos leyendo**

**Besitos besitos**


	23. ¿VIENES PARA QUDARTE?

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. A mi sólo se me ocurrió jugar con ellos**

**Como dije en el Sumary, es un tanto diferente, aquí los protagonistas no están enamorados, al menos no en un principio y tienen personalidades muy parecidas, ambos son tercos y rebeldes. Esto será una batalla. Inspirado en hechos de la vida real. La mía. Sólo algunos claro, sobre todo las peleas.**

********************************************************************************************

**¿VIENES PARA QUEDARTE?**

El lunes también estuve en cama, Edward me trajo el desayuno, había pedido permiso al colegio para cuidar de mí.

Mi madre llegó casi al medio día, estaba sorprendida de encontrarme en cama y más aún de ver a mi esposo cocinando.

-¿Te encuentras bien Bella? Vi los dos autos afuera y me preocupé ¿No has ido a estudiar? ¿Estas enferma? - Me preguntó, ella no sabía nada de lo que había pasado y esperaba que de todas formas no lo supieran.

- El sábado me caí en la fiesta, me di un buen golpe en la cabeza-

- Hija sigues siendo distraída, menos mal que ahora tienes quien te cuida- me dijo con una mirada pícara.

- Si mamá, Edward es muy bueno conmigo.

- Estoy preocupada- René miró hacia la ventana como buscando algo.

- Ya estoy bien, me recuperaré- me parecía extraño que se preocupara tanto, normalmente cuando enfermaba solo se acordaba de mi cuando la llamaba, era muy obsesiva con sus novelas ya que el pueblo parecía que la deprimía.

-No hija, es por tu papá. Salió esta mañana, lo llamaron con urgencia de Phoenix. Tu tía Marie tuvo un accidente.

- ¿Tía Marie? ¿La tía Marie que no conocemos y que no figura en ningún lado?- Recordé que para mi hermano y para mí siempre había sido un misterio. Charlie tenía fotos con ella de pequeños, pero sus fotos de adolescente y joven habían sido quitadas o cortadas donde estaba su imagen. Nunca la conocimos ni nos hacíamos una idea de su físico, así que Emmet y yo habíamos organizado concursos en el ático sobre quien descubría primero su rostro o su historia.

Yo gané dos veces porque descubrí unos detalles sobre su vida, pocos la recordaban o estaban dispuestos a hablar de ella. Pasé una tarde en casa de Mike porque su madre había estudiado con mi tía en la secundaria. Me dijo muy poco, sólo que yo me parecía mucho a ella. Y por esa información tuve que soportar los galanteos de su hijo dos horas. Otra vez la conversación surgió en casa de Jessica, su madre había ido al instituto por los mismos años que Marie y habían llevado un par de cursos. _"Conocía a tu tía en clase de biología. Era buena estudiante. Me llamó un tiempo después de que se fue para saludarme por mi cumpleaños. Creo que vive en California. Por cierto tu me recuerdas a ella"._ A pesar de que la madre de Jessica era muy dada al chisme no pude sacarle nada más.

-Espero que el accidente no sea grave- le dije a mi madre.

-Estoy mas preocupada por tu papá. Nunca ha querido hablar mucho pero sé que su hermana huyó con un muchacho en el último año de escuela. Tu abuelo montó en cólera y la buscó por todos lados. Murió de un ataque al corazón dos meses después. Tu abuela también murió un año después, de tristeza por su esposo y su hija que seguía sin aparecer. Por eso es que Charlie prácticamente la sacó del árbol familiar. Nunca la menciona pero sé que sufre por ella.

Wow, era más información de la que pudiera procesar.

-Mamá, ¿es cierto que yo me parezco a ella?- pregunté

- No lo sé hija, yo no la conocí, tu sabes que Charlie y yo nos conocimos en Las Vegas y cuando llegué aquí tu papá vivía solo. Pero creo que lo ha mencionado alguna vez.

- ¿Y no ha habido ninguna noticia de ella en todos estos años?- pregunté

- No. Tu padre aún sigue molesto pero estoy segura de que no habría rechazado alguna llamada suya.

- La tía Marie vivía en California- dije sin pensar.

-¿Cómo sabes eso Bella?- pregunto intrigada.

- La mamá de Jessica me lo contó hace algún tiempo.

- Hola preciosa. Es hora de comer. ¿Quieres que te baje al comedor o prefieres comer aquí?- Edward tan hermoso como siempre apareció con un delantal que lo hacía lucir terriblemente sensual.

- Debo irme hija. Te llamaré si tengo noticias- dijo mi madre despidiéndose.

Almorzamos en el comedor porque ya estaba cansada de comer en la cama, necesitaba estirar las piernas. Le conté a Edward la historia de mi misteriosa tía y el motivo del viaje de Charlie.

Alice y Jasper vinieron a visitarme mas tarde.

-Te traje los apuntes de hoy- mi amiga era tan preocupada por mi.

- Edward, Tanya sigue en el instituto, me dijo Alice que piensas pedirle a tía Heidi que se mude. Yo te apoyaré en eso, sólo que va a ser un poco difícil por lo de la escuela, quizás para después de fiestas. En cuanto a James, no hemos sabido nada de él. Victoria estuvo ayer en casa, pero se marchó sin decir nada- Jasper había estado muy preocupado la noche del sábado y había venido a verme ayer pero yo estaba dormida.

- No me importa a dónde la envíen, quiero a Tanya fuera de Forks lo más pronto posible, no la quiero cerca conspirando todo el tiempo contra nosotros. Me preocupa donde se habrá metido James. Debemos tener cuidado. En un rato voy a la policía a presentar los cargos en su contra, solo estoy esperando al perro y su jauría para que me acompañen.

En ese instante escuchamos es timbre de la casa.

- Hablando de la manada- dijo Alice saliendo a abrir la puerta.

Escuché las voces fuertes de Jacob y sus amigos. Estiré mis brazos hacia Edward para que me bajara a la sala. Ya podía caminar pero sabía que mi esposo era tan sobre protector y además me gustaba que me consintiera.

- Ey Jake, que bueno verte- dije mientras Edward me bajaba por las escaleras.

- Hola Bella, te vez mejor. Hubiera venido a verte antes pero creo que no soy bienvenido aquí- dijo mirando a mi esposo y sonriendo.

- Eres bienvenido perro, aún les debo una por salvarla- dijo Edward muy serio.

- Claro que si, ¿somos tus héroes, verdad Bella?

- Mas o menos Jake. Aunque ya casi lo tenía controlado- le respondí recordando como había golpeado a James con el remo.

- Si nos ahorraste un poco de diversión- dijo Quil –No fue tan divertido patear a alguien herido. Pero se lo merecía. Dudo mucho que pueda volver a caminar bien.

- Por favor caballeros, ahórrenle detalles a mi esposa- dijo Edward.

Me quedé con Alice y Jasper por algunas horas hasta que Edward regresó. Todo le había ido bien y James sería arrestado si se acercaba a nosotros o a nuestra casa. Lo habían buscado en el hospital pero no habían recibido heridos esos días. Me preguntaba dónde se habría metido.

***

Al día siguiente regresé al instituto, Mike como siempre se acercó a mí a preguntarme si era cierto que había estado enferma. Esto se repitió con Tayler y Erik. Me crucé en el pasillo con Tanya, me miró asustada. Parecía temer algo. Rosalie también se acercó a saludarme se veía mas atenta conmigo. Aproveché preguntarle a Emmet si Charlie había regresado pero no había llamado siquiera.

Al terminar las clases esperé a Alice pero no la encontré por ningún lado. Me fui al estacionamiento a esperar a Edward en el auto. Y allí parada junto al volvo plateado estaba Victoria con su cabello naranja.

- Hola Bella, me recuerdas ¿verdad?- su voz era fría y dura, sus ojos querían apuñalarme.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le dije muy molesta.

- Advertirte. No te le acerques a mi marido y menos envíes matones a golpearlo. ¿Que no te basta Edward?

- Claro que le basto Victoria. Si tu marido vuelve a poner un pie en Forks será arrestado pero espero encontrarlo antes y arreglaremos cuentas- la voz aterciopelada de mi esposo y sus cálidos brazos fueron bienvenidos por mi.

- James ha estado evitando a Bella, es ella la que lo llama y lo persigue.

- Tal vez deberías preguntarle bien a tu hermana como son las cosas. Bella fue agredida por él y Tanya el sábado y en el cumpleaños de Jane y Alec ellos se confabularon para drogarme. No voy a olvidar eso. No quiero a tu marido cerca de aquí. Te lo advierto Victoria.

- No estás en plan de advertir nada pequeño Edward. Mi marido y yo somos libres de ir a donde queramos. Y deja de meter a mi hermanita en esto. Tu esposa es una loca que siempre la está molestando y abusando de ella.

- Si no nos crees es tu problema. Pero la verdad al final siempre se sabe, deberías tener mas cuidado con tu "hermanita"- le dije furiosa, no había que ser tonto para saber que Victoria creía ciegamente en James y Tanya pero algún día se enteraría de todo, la verdad la compadecía.

- Más te vale que mi Jimmy se recupere pronto y veré la forma de llevarme a Tanya lejos de ustedes. Tu Edward no has hecho más que despreciarla y humillarla todo el tiempo.

- Si no te la llevas, yo mismo la echaré de aquí. Y ya sabes Victoria, tú puedes venir a Forks pero si tu marido pone un pie en este pueblo veré que no salga más- Edward se veía atemorizante cuando amenazaba. Victoria nos dirigió su peor mirada, se subió en un auto deportivo negro donde estaba Tanya sentada y arrancó tan rápido que el sonido asustó a todos en el estacionamiento.

- Amor te llevaré a casa y después iré a ver a tía Heidi. ¿Está bien si te quedas con tu madre?- preguntó

-No hay problema puedo quedarme sola Bombón me hará compañía- dije mas tranquila Victoria no había dicho donde estaba James pero al menos había dejado entrever que no se encontraba bien. No había nada que temer.

***

Me pasé toda la tarde haciendo las tareas, no podía preparar la cena porque Edward no quería que me acerque al fuego hasta que sanara bien la herida que todavía tenía en la cabeza. Cómo a las siete de la noche el teléfono sonó.

-Amor no puedo ir todavía tía Didyme me ha invitado a cenar y no he podido rechazarla. Tenemos cosas urgentes que ver, tal vez este fin de semana tenga que viajar a Seattle por lo del juicio y algunos negocios de la empresa. Llamé a tu mamá para que cenes con ellos irán por ti. Llegaré a casa lo más pronto que pueda. Te amo.

- Está bien cielo, suerte- le dije colgando.

No me causaba mucha alegría que se quedara tanto tiempo fuera, ni comer en otro lugar que no fuera mi casa. Pronto cumpliríamos dos meses de casados pero me sentía como si tuviéramos años. Nos entendíamos muy bien y lo necesitaba.

Llamaron a la puerta muy fuerte y me sobresalté, Bombón corrió a esconderse entre mis piernas.

- ¡Bella estas allí!- la voz potente de mi hermano se oyó por toda la cuadra.

- ¿No sabes para que sirve este pequeño botón de aquí?- le pregunté señalándole el timbre.

- No hay nada como tocar las puertas. Brujis tu amantísimo esposo me mandó a llevarte a casa para cenar. ¿Estás lista?

-No hay caso contigo eres un troglodita. Espera que voy por Bombón- dije y llamé a mi perrita para que me acompañara.

- Ese perrito de bolsillo es lindo. Me pregunto si a mi Rose le gustaría una mascota- dijo pensando.

- A todas las chicas nos gustan los animalitos pequeños. Pregúntale que animales le gustan- le aconsejé.

Cuando ya íbamos a salir me levantó en brazos.

- ¿Qué haces?- Le pregunté.

- Edward me dijo que te cuidara bien.

- Puedo caminar- gracias.

Pero no me hizo caso y me llevó así a la otra casa. No me había dado cuenta de cuan poco había extrañado las cenas familiares. Conversábamos muy poco mientras comíamos y durante las cenas si había deportes en la televisión Charlie y Emmet comían en el sillón.

Al terminar la cena oímos el auto de Charlie estacionarse al frente de la casa. Me levanté para recibirlo pero mamá ya estaba en la puerta.

Papá entro muy serio y triste. Nos abrazó y no se sorprendió de encontrarme allí.

- Tengo que contarles algo- dijo él parecía avergonzado.

- Cariño me he adelantado y Emmet y Bella saben todo lo que me has contado a cerca de tu hermana. Incluso sabían algunas cosas que nosotros no. Siempre te dije que deberían estar al tanto, ya no son niños- le reprochó René.

- Marie falleció- la voz de Charlie se quebró y sus ojos se humedecieron. Nunca en toda mi vida había visto llorar a mi padre y esto me tensionó afortunadamente se contuvo y respiró hondo.

- Fue instantáneo, no pudieron hacer nada, embistieron su auto, algún loco ebrio. No pude verla. El funeral fue corto y no había mucha gente. No sabía cuanto me había necesitado. El tipo con el que se fugó la dejó al poco tiempo y ella no regresó por la vergüenza. Después se mudó a Phoenix y allí se comprometió con un muchacho que falleció antes de casarse con ella. Pero estaba embarazada y crió sola todo este tiempo a su hija.

- ¿Tiene una hija? ¿De qué edad? ¿Y qué será de ella ahora?- preguntó René

- Tiene 16 años cumplirá 17 a fines de Diciembre. No podía dejarla desamparada aún es menor de edad. La he traído conmigo.

Todos nos quedamos de una pieza. ¿Dónde estaba ella entonces? ¿Y porqué él había venido sólo?

Al parecer entendió nuestra preocupación y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Les prevengo que su aspecto puede confundir a cualquiera- dijo cansinamente.

¿Tendría mi prima algún defecto físico? ¿Se parecería a un hombre? Estaba totalmente intrigada.

De pronto en el umbral de la puerta estaba mi padre con dos maletas y una chica que bien podría ser mi retrato en el espejo. Su cabello era más largo y más oscuro que el mío y su piel era bronceada, debía medir unos cinco centímetros más que yo y era un poco más delgada. Pero su rostro era impresionantemente parecido al mío. Nos miraba con miedo.

- Familia les presento a Nessie Swan- dijo Charlie.

Mi madre tenía los ojos desorbitados, Emmet se había quedado con la boca abierta. Ella me miraba con curiosidad. Nos acercamos mutuamente y nos quedamos viendo un largo rato.

- Wow, tú clon, la princesa y la plebeya. No puedo creer que se parezcan tanto. Espero que sea sólo por fuera- mi hermano se veía bastante contento.

- La razón por la que tu segundo nombre es Marie es porque te parecías mucho a mi hermana- dijo Charlie.

- Hola Nessie- dije sonriéndole.

- Hola Bella, tío Charlie no mentía cuando me dijo que nos parecíamos.

- Hola Bella 2, soy Emmet- dijo mi hermano abrazándola.

- Tú debes ser Emmet, tío dijo que eras grande pero no imagine que fueras tan musculoso. ¿Practicas pesas?

- Oh me encanta esta chica. Vete Bella ya encontramos tu reemplazo- mi hermano otra vez siendo tan gentil conmigo

- Cállate tonto, no eres musculoso, estás gordo- le dije a mi hermano

- Bienvenida a casa- dijo René abrazándola y dándole un beso.

Conversamos durante más de una hora, ella nos contó que practicaba deportes y había sido porrista en su escuela. Bailaba danzas modernas y le gustaba tocar la batería. Su madre le había hablado mucho de Forks.

Charlie y Rene anunciaron que se irían a dormir.

- Querida, puedes usar la habitación de Bella, mañana acondicionaremos una para ti- dijo Rene.

- ¿Y dónde dormirás?- me preguntó Nessie preocupada.

- Ni lo digas, hace dos meses la echamos de casa- dijo el grandulón.

- No entiendo, ¿no vives aquí?- me preguntó.

- No, estoy casada y vivo a unos metros

- ¿Estas casada ya? ¿No tienes apenas un año mas que yo?- sus ojos estaban muy abiertos.

- En realidad la casaron, pero al parecer se enamoró de su esposo y ahora comen perdices- mi hermanito tan bocón, me habría gustado que ella no supiera nada del porque me casé.

- ¿Te obligaron? ¿No harán lo mismo conmigo verdad? Jamás permitiría que me obliguen a hacer algo que no quiero- parecía muy rebelde esta niña.

- No te preocupes Nessie, no me obligaron- dije mirando a Emmet con rabia. -A decir verdad me gustaba Edward desde que lo conocí y el matrimonio nos ayudó a darnos cuenta de que estábamos enamorados- Era la mejor explicación que podría darle.

Escuché el sonido de un auto estacionándose delante de la puerta. Emmet corrió a abrir la puerta pero no totalmente.

- Hora de poner a prueba a Eddie- dijo con burla –Nessie siéntate frente a televisor- prácticamente la arrastró hasta allí. Lo prendió el aparato.

- Ahora no te muevas, esto va a ser divertido- yo lo miré con mas furia pero él me levanto del piso y me llevó escaleras arriba, pero en un ángulo donde podíamos mirar la sala.

Yo forcejeaba en brazos de mi hermano que me tenía inmovilizada y me tapaba la boca. Eso no se lo perdonaría, si Edward entraba y pensaba era yo tal vez la besaría y yo me moriría de celos. ¿Cuanto tardaría en darse cuenta de que no era yo?

Vi que Edward entraba en la sala.

- Hola mi vida, lo siento, se me hizo tarde- dijo y se acercó a ella por la espalda. – ¿Qué miras?- preguntó y le dio un beso en la cabeza. Retrocedió al instante. -¿Quién eres tu?- le oí decir. Ella puso de pie y se giró lentamente.

- Hola, ¿vaya eres el esposo de mi prima? Que buen gusto tiene- dijo sonriéndole. Le mordí la mano a mi hermano y el se quejó.

Edward volteó y nos vio.

- Emmet ¿puedes soltar a mi esposa? Cuantas veces te voy a decir que no seas brusco con ella, aún esta herida. Creo que voy a tener que grabártelo en alguna parte del cuerpo para que lo recuerdes- dijo molesto.

Se acercó a nosotros y abrió sus brazos para que me acercara. Corrí a abrazarlo. Era único no se había equivocado y no mostraba ningún interés en Nessie. Me besó en la cabeza.

- Tu aroma es inigualable y me vuelve loco- me susurró al oído.

- Edward, te presento a mi prima Nessie- le dije cuando me soltó.

- Hola Nessie- dijo tendiéndole la mano. Ella le sonrió coquetamente. Oh no por Dios otra más a la que le gustaba mi marido.

- Hola primo. Acabo de llegar y estoy muy impresionada. Mi madre murió hace tres días y el cambio ha sido un poco extraño. Pero creo que podré adaptarme bien- por primera vez había expresado algo de tristeza por la muerte de su madre. –De verdad me parezco mucho a Bella ¿crees que nos confundan?- preguntó mas alegre.

- Tal vez a primera vista pero son muy diferentes. Mejor no doy detalles de sus diferencias porque temo que podría ser poco parcial. Ya es tarde y debo llevar a mi preciosa a dormir, mañana tiene que ir al instituto. Que tengas buenas noches- dijo despidiéndose.

- Que pena- dijo Nessie.

- Deja a esos tortolitos Ness, yo te contaré todo lo que necesites saber de Forks y del instituto, seguro la próxima semana vas a entrar a estudiar. Nos vemos brujis, adiós Romeo- dijo Emmet y se sentó con Nessie en un sillón.

Nos despedimos, tomé a mi perrita y salimos de allí. Edward me abrió la puerta del auto.

- Puedo caminar hasta la casa- le dije.

- No te dejaré caminar sola aunque sean 50 metros- me dijo.

- ¿Crees que nos parecemos mucho?- pregunté al llegar a nuestra casa.

- Creo que físicamente algo.

- Por un momento creí que nos confundirías- eso era lo que quería decirle, mis temores a que la encuentre mas guapa que yo.

- No podría confundirlas. Tú hueles delicioso. Su aroma es un poco intoxicante, usa demasiado perfume, no quiero hablar mal pero es perfume barato. Además su piel es diferente. Tu piel es pálida como una perla y provoca tocarla. Y sus ojos son diferentes.

- ¿Que tiene nuestros ojos?- necesitaba saber lo que él encontraba diferente entre nosotras.

- Los ojos de Nessie con Cafés, los tuyos chocolate. El café es amargo y no me gusta. Pero el chocolate dulce es delicioso. Me besó.

Nos pusimos nuestros pijamas y nos echamos a dormir, yo seguía queriendo preguntarle más. Realmente había sido sincero cuando le dijo que no sería parcial en nuestras diferencias. Sería tal vez porque me amaba. ¿Verían los demás las diferencias o creerían que era una versión mejorada de mí?

- Edward. ¿Crees que es mas guapa que yo?- pregunté, esa duda me carcomía.

- Tardaste en preguntar eso mi vida- dijo sonriendo. –Lo que te voy a decir es la verdad, no es por complacerte o porque esté enamorado de ti. Yo creo sinceramente que la belleza exterior refleja la que llevamos por dentro. Tus ojos son cálidos y dulces porque eres buena. No digo que Nessie sea mala, solo que sus ojos no son tan sinceros como los tuyos me parece algo fingida o que esconde algo. Me impresionó que apenas con tres días de muerta su madre pudiera coquetear con alguien.

Y creo que tú eres la mujer más hermosa que haya visto. Ahora duerme mi preciosa Bella y no te compares con nadie más que contigo misma.

Esas palabras me llegaron al corazón jamás volvería a dudar del parecido que teníamos ni me sentiría inferior a ella en nada, aunque fuera mejor deportista o pudiera caminar sin tropezar. Edward me amaba a mí. Sólo a mí.

*********************************************************************************************

**Wow, llegó Nessie ¿qué pasará ahora? ¿Qué secretos guardará? ¿Qué pensarán los demás de ella? Quien creen que será mas guapa, nuestra Bella o Nessie.**

**Nos seguimos leyendo**

**Besitos besitos**


	24. MI CLON

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. A mi sólo se me ocurrió jugar con ellos**

**Como dije en el Sumary, es un tanto diferente, aquí los protagonistas no están enamorados, al menos no en un principio y tienen personalidades muy parecidas, ambos son tercos y rebeldes. Esto será una batalla. Inspirado en hechos de la vida real. La mía. Sólo algunos claro, sobre todo las peleas.**

********************************************************************************************

MI CLON

En los siguientes días pasé varias tardes en casa de mis padres, quería conocer más a Nessie. Edward tenía razón, ella parecía esconder algo. Como trajo muy poca ropa abrigadora porque venía de un lugar cálido, le dí mucha de la mía. Mis padres acondicionaron la habitación de huéspedes y así Nessie dejó de dormir en mi habitación, yo les dije que no era necesario porque ya tenía una casa pero Charlie insistió temiendo como siempre en una posible separación.

-Cuéntame prima, ¿cómo son los chicos de por aquí?- me preguntó una tarde

-Algunos muy molestos pero fáciles de controlar, la mayoría tranquilos y divertidos. Seguro que serás abordada por Mike Newton, Tayler y Erik. Algunas chicas como Ángela, Jessica son muy amables pero cuídate de Lauren Magori y sobre todo de Tanya Denali.

- ¿Esos chicos son tus admiradores?

- Algo así.

- ¿Y esa tal Tanya es mala?

- Es perversa, desde que llegó no ha parado de hacernos la vida imposible.

- Quiero que me prevengas, ¿podría ir el primer día de instituto contigo? No quiero acercarme a los equivocados o confundirme de aula. Además no me gustaría acercarme a los chicos que tienen parejas tu me entiendes, tuve muchos problemas en mi antigua escuela por ello. Las chicas siempre estaban en contra mía porque era porrista y fui reina de belleza.

- Puedes venir al instituto con nosotros, Edward y yo nos vamos con Emmet todas las mañanas.

- ¿Emmet no tiene auto?

- No Nessie.

- ¿Y tu? He visto dos autos estacionados frente a tu casa.

- Si tengo una camioneta y el otro auto nos lo obsequiaron cuando me casé con Edward.

- ¿La familia de Edward es rica?

- Algo así. Pero él y sus padres son personas sencillas.

- He oído decir que Edward heredará todo el dinero de su familia.

- ¿Quién te dijo eso?- pregunté.

- Hoy fui al supermercado. Me confundieron contigo y comenzaron a murmurar a mis espaldas.

No sabía que eso era de conocimiento público pero Forks era un pueblo pequeño y muchas mujeres como la madre de Jessica no tenían nada mejor que hacer que averiguar la vida de los demás.

***

Edward viajó ese fin de semana a Seattle y pude invitar a Nessie a mi casa. Sus conversaciones eran muy superficiales y no podía averiguar nada realmente profundo, si había sido feliz o cómo era mi tía que no conocí. Quería conocerla pero ella no se abría. Parecía callar algo, como si estuviera representando un papel, como si actuara.

- ¿Nessie has pensado que universidad escogerás cuando termines el instituto?

- No lo sé. Mis notas no han sido muy buenas y no creo poder pagarme una. Creo que Estudiaré algo menos complicado. Me gusta el modelaje.

- ¿No te gustaría algo más sólido? Puedes modelar pero eso tiene una duración corta, no serás modelo por siempre. Tal vez algo de Diseño de Modas.

- Eso sería genial. Pero como te dije, no puedo aspirar a que me acepten.

- Aún hay tiempo, pasarás aquí casi dos años puedes dedicarte más a los estudios.

- Los estudios no son mi fuerte. Tal vez como deportista pueda llegar a la universidad. Soy buena en muchas disciplinas. Nado muy bien, y hago acrobacias. Y soy buena bailando. ¿Tú bailas Bella?

- La verdad no soy buena en deportes soy un poco torpe y no bailo. Salvo con Edward.

- Tu esposo es muy guapo ¿No tiene algún hermano?

- Es hijo único.

- ¿Primos?

- Si algunos. Está Jasper, el novio de mi amiga Alice, Alec que seguro llevará clases contigo, Félix y Demetri pero ellos viven en Seattle.

- ¿Y el tal Alec tiene novia?-

- No, pero su gemela Jane es muy posesiva con él.

- ¿Y es rico?

- Lo era pero su padre está en prisión por un problema que pasó hace poco.

- En prisión, oh eso lo convierte en alguien poco interesante. Forks parece un pueblo aburrido Bella. En Phoenix todo es muy agitado y grande. Pero lo que más extraño es el sol.

Mientras más la oía hablar me daba cuenta de que lo que ocultaba era una profunda tristeza, muchas cosas debieron haberle pasado para que buscara siempre sacar ventaja de todo.

***

El primer día en el instituto fuimos en nuestro auto. No sabía tampoco que actitud tomar con respecto a las miradas que Nessie le dedicaba a mi esposo, no eran como las de Tanya, había en ellas algo parecido al dolor.

La acompañé a la secretaría a pedir su horario de clases. Me di con la sorpresa que tendríamos algunas clases juntas, como deportes, donde yo era pésima, pintura y Francés. A pesar de tener el horario casi copado pude ver que se había inscrito en apreciación musical, un curso que era dictado por Edward. Ni siquiera Lauren o Tanya habían escogido un curso como ese ya que sólo era para los de primer año.

Muchos de los estudiantes se detenían a vernos pasar, algunos movían la cabeza y pestañeaban asombrados. Nessie les dedicaba una sonrisa y yo me sonrojaba cuando nos miraban mucho rato.

- ¿Bella? Wow, ¿es tu hermana?- nos detuvo Mike a medio pasillo.

- Hola Mike, ella es Nessie mi prima.

- Hola Mike, encantada- dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa –Soy de California.

- Mucho gusto Nessie, eres preciosa- respondió Mike.

- Obvio porque se parece a Bella- dijo Alice llegando a mi lado.

Alice me tomo el brazo y me llevó aparte.

- Bella tu primita es una patada al hígado. No vez como trata de llamar la atención, se aprovecha del parecido. No me agrada- dijo mi amiga.

- Dale una oportunidad Alice, es nueva y se siente sola. Debemos ayudarle.

- Ayudarle un cuerno, se va aprovechar, ya verás lo que te digo.

- Alice, sé que no es mala persona.

- No me digas que no te lo advertí.

De pronto al voltear a ver, Nessie ya se había marchado del brazo de Mike. Parecía no necesitarme más, así que me fui a mi primera clase.

***

En el almuerzo llegué a mi mesa habitual pero había mas personas reunidas, Alice, Jasper y yo nos sentamos en la mesa de al lado. Nessie tenía a varios chicos reunidos y les contaba sobre los muchos lugares donde había vivido y las escuelas a las que había asistido. Jessica y Lauren vinieron a sentarse con nosotras. Tanya no había ido a la escuela ese día.

- Parece que a tu clon le encanta ser el centro de atención- dijo Jessica.

- Si, Dolly es tan risueña- dijo Lauren muy molesta.

- Su nombre es Nessie- le corregí.

- Es un clon le sienta mejor Dolly- sentenció Lauren irritada.

No quise ahondar la conversación al parecer Nessie había sido la sensación con los chicos pero parecía acumular rencor con las chicas.

Después del almuerzo fuimos a la clase de deportes. Estábamos practicando Basketball, claro yo generalmente me quedaba en la banca cuando armábamos equipos ya que no era muy coordinada. Nessie jugaba muy bien, su agilidad me sorprendió, era muy elástica. Se inscribió a clase de gimnasia también.

- Nessie estás segura que podrás con todo- le pregunté al ver que tenía todas sus horas copadas e incluso algunos talleres después de clases.

- Si Bella, me encanta estar ocupada sólo que voy a necesitar un auto para volver a casa- me dijo haciendo puchero.

- Puedes traerte el mío los días que tengas que volver tarde- le ofrecí, no quería que regresara sola a casa.

- Gracias Bella eres excelente. Te quería preguntar algo, veras no se como son mis tíos con respecto a las salidas. He quedado con Mike para ir al cine el viernes y con Tayler a la discoteca el sábado. ¿Tío Charlie te dejaba salir? ¿Hasta que hora eran tus permisos?

- Bueno, nunca se los pedí, yo no soy de salidas Nessie pero no creo que sea un problema. ¿Vas a tener una cita con Mike y al día siguiente con Tayler? ¿No es un poco rápido?

- Bueno gracias por el auto Bella- y se marchó rápido hacia los vestidores. Estaba empezando a creer que Alice tenía razón.

***

- ¿Nessie me puedes preguntar eso durante clases?- Edward parecía haber perdido la paciencia una mañana rumbo a la escuela, ella no había dejado de hablar de piezas musicales y acaparar la conversación desde que habíamos subido al auto.

- Es que tus clases son espléndidas primo- dijo ella.

- Y en el aula soy el profesor Cullen y jamás vuelvas a decirme Eddie, odio que me llamen así. Bella amor- dijo dirigiéndose a mi y cambiando su expresión por completo- hoy tengo reunión de profesores ¿está bien si regresas a casa con Jasper? Yo le diré que te lleve.

- Si amor no hay problema

- Hoy se tomará la decisión para comprar instrumentos musicales. Si es así este sábado iré a Seattle otra vez ¿quieres venir conmigo?- dijo mi esposo con una sonrisa deslumbrante –te llevaré a conocer muchos lugares, podemos quedarnos todo el fin de semana.

- Eso suena bien.

- Seattle es un lugar muy interesante, a mi también me agradaría ir- Dijo Nessie interrumpiendo.

- ¿No tenias una cita con Tayler?- pregunté.

- Ah si, lo había olvidado- y se hundió en su asiento triste.

***

Aquel día tuvimos clases de francés Nessie estaba en nuestro grupo avanzado por lo que supuse que tendría buen nivel en ese idioma.

Tanya recién se reincorporaba después de algunos días de paz, no veía la hora de que se marchara definitivamente. Al pasar al lado de Nessie la golpeó con su bolso.

-vous êtes une garce (eres una perra)- le dijo Nessie en un perfecto francés.

- ¿Que me dijiste?- le increpó Tanya plantándose frente a ella.

- Plus d'idiot (además de idiota)- respondió mi prima, a lo que la mayoría de nosotros nos reímos ya que Tanya parecía tan perdida a pesar de que en las clases fanfarroneaba de hablar con fluidez porque su padre había sido francés.

- Pero que te has creído para hablarme así- le gritó.

- Casse toi, pauvre sotte (lárgate pobre tonta)- le volvió a decir Nessie.

- Porqué no eres mas valiente y me lo dices en español- gritó Tanya furiosa.

- Si no entiendes es tu problema pero si me vuelves a tocar vas a conocer un lenguaje que no olvidarás- le amenazó Nessie levantándose de su asiento. Tanya retrocedió un poco al verla, mi prima era algo más alta que yo, las dos tenían la misma altura.

- ¿Tú quien eres?- dijo Tanya sorprendida.

- Es mi prima- le dije desde mi carpeta tres filas mas atrás.

Tanya pasó sus ojos de Nessie a mí varias veces antes de poder abrir la boca.

- Se nota- murmuró por lo bajo, algunos alumnos murmuraban o se reían.

***

Ese fin de semana Edward y yo fuimos a Port Ángeles y de allí tomamos un vuelo a Seattle. Pasamos dos días muy hermosos, almorzamos en el restaurante giratorio sobre la aguja espacial y fuimos a la sinfónica en el Seattle Opera House.

Al regresar a casa el domingo por la noche encontré un mensaje de Alice en la contestadota. La llamé inmediatamente porque al parecer era urgente

- Alice, ¿pasa algo?- le dije apenas contestó.

- Bella, ayer hubo una pelea.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quiénes?- pregunté temiendo que fuera mi hermano o Jasper.

- Tayler y Mike, pero luego hubo un jaleo y ellos dos terminaron a golpes con los chicos de La Push...

- Explícate porque no entiendo nada.

- Tu prima la buscaproblemas, fue ayer a bailar con Tayler, pero había salido el día a anterior con Mike, ellos intercambiaron palabras y golpes y luego llegó tu amigo oloroso y la rapto, así que Mike, Tayler y Erik acabaron liándose a golpes con Quil, Embry y Jared.

- ¿Y Nessie? ¿Le pasó algo?

- No lo sé. Por lo que me dijeron Jake estaba ebrio. No se más. Espero que esté en casa de tus padres.

- Gracias Alice.

En ese instante tocaron el timbre. Edward abrió la puerta. Jake estaba en el umbral y parecía nervioso.

- Bella vine por ti- me dijo.

- ¿Jake? ¿No es muy tarde para hacer visitas?- le dije acercándome a él.

- Si perro, estamos cansados ¿es urgente?- preguntó Edward.

- Deja ya de fingir Bella. Vine por ti. Pensé que él ya sabía lo nuestro- dijo mi amigo mirando al piso. Me quedé de una pieza ¿lo nuestro? ¿Jacob y yo? ¿Era una broma?

- ¿De que hablas Jake?-Dijo Edward cerrando la puerta tras de mi amigo.

- Verás Bella y yo nos amamos y vamos a marcharnos de Forks.

- ¿Es una broma Jake?- le pregunté.

- Bella por que finges así- me miró Jake dolido.

- Bella me puedes explicar porque no entiendo nada- dijo Edward cambiando su expresión.

Todo empezaba a encajar, algo me decía que mi querida prima algo tenía que ver en todo este lío.

- ¿Jake, cuando decidimos irnos juntos de Forks?- pregunté.

- Se que anoche estaba algo tomado Bells pero todo lo que te dije fue cierto, no esperaba que reaccionaras así. Me hiciste tan feliz. Yo sabía que tu matrimonio no era más que una pantalla…

- ¿Cómo pudiste decidir huir anoche con mi esposa si ella y yo estábamos en Seattle?- preguntó Edward relajándose un poco.

- Después de sacarla de la discoteca ella y yo… ¿en Seattle?… pero si yo la llevé a la playa y ella correspondió a mis besos y a todo cuanto le propuse…

Edward y yo nos miramos.

- Ve por ella y tráela aquí- me dijo él.

Salí rápido y entré a casa de mis padres. Fui a la habitación de Nessie y no la encontré. Me dirigí a mi antigua habitación y la encontré en mi cama. Ella se sobresaltó.

- ¿Hola Nessie, puedes venir a mi casa por favor?

- Hola Bella ¿qué tal el viaje?

Apenas sonrió y me siguió. Caminó lentamente detrás de mí. Vi que traía puesta algunas prendas que no le había dado. La casaca que usaba me la había obsequiado Esme y no era parte de las ropas que yo le había cedido cuando llegó. Pude sentir su aroma, estaba usando mi shampoo y mi colonia. Parecía una replica mía por la forma de vestir y arreglarse. Incluso olíamos igual. Estaba algo apagada pero su sonrisa se hizo presente cuando entramos y vio a Edward en medio de la sala. Jake no estaba.

- ¿Amor nos puedes traer algo de tomar?- me dijo él haciéndome señas. Me dirigí a la cocina y allí estaba Jake.

-Bella no entiendo que pasa- dijo mi amigo.

-Sólo observa- le dijo acercándonos a una pequeña ventana que daba de la cocina a la sala.

- Hola primo te has dejado extrañar- dijo Nessie acercándose y abrazándolo cuando se dio cuenta de que yo no podía oírles.

- Hola Nessie hueles bien- dijo Edward. Sentí que Jake se tensaba a mi lado y abría mucho los ojos mirando a mi prima.

- Gracias Edward ¿me veo bien?

- Hace falta mas que ropa y un shampoo para ser Bella, es una lástima que otros no lo notaran- dijo él.

- ¿Otros?- dijo ella sorprendida

- ¿Qué hiciste anoche Nessie?- le preguntó mi esposo.

Nessie no respondió y miró algo asustada, Jake y yo salimos de la cocina. Mi amigo parecía en shock. Nessie lo vio y salió corriendo de la casa.

- Lo siento Bella pensé que eras tu… se veía igual, tu mismo aroma…

- Es mi prima Jake, su nombre es Nessie tiene dos semanas en Forks. ¿Qué pasó exactamente anoche?

- Estábamos celebrando porque Jared ya es mayor de edad y creo que nos pasamos de copas. Llegamos a la disco a media noche y vi que Mike y Tayler estaban en medio de un forcejeo por ti o por ella supongo. Así que la cargue y la saqué de allí, no podía creer que habías salido sola y sin tus amigos. Debí darme cuenta entonces. La llevé a la playa y casi no habló. Bueno tú sabes lo que siento por ti lástima que tu sanguijuela también, le dije que se fuera conmigo y ella me correspondió pero claro era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. La dejé aquí a las tres de la mañana, le dije que pasaría hoy por ella he venido varias veces pero la casa parecía vacía.

- Tienes razón perro, era demasiado bueno para ser cierto- dijo Edward mientras sonreía más relajado -Pero aún así no puedo culparte por ello siempre he sabido que aprovecharías cualquier oportunidad. Nessie tiene que responder por su comportamiento, no he oído buenos comentarios de ella y sólo tiene una semana en el instituto, lo peor es que muchos que aún no la conocen piensan que eres tu Bella- dijo Edward algo mortificado.

- ¿Qué? Pero yo jamás me he comportado así. No pueden creer que sea yo.

- Yo lo creí Bella y creo ser tu mejor amigo- dijo Jake tirándose de los cabellos.

- Hablaré con ella- dije saliendo de la casa.

Nessie estaba en el jardín de la casa de mis padres, al borde del bosque. Me acerqué con ella sería difícil para mi nunca había tenido una hermana que me confiara sus secretos, Alice era tan transparente siempre decía y hacía lo que pensaba, jamás me ocultaba cosas.

- ¿Nessie, que es lo que pasó?

- Vienes a reprenderme verdad. Le dirás a mis tíos y ellos me echarán de aquí. Y tendré que irme como siempre que causo problemas. Era lo que mi madre hacía siempre.

- No vine a reprenderte Ness, no creo que hayas actuado correctamente pero estoy segura de que no eres mala.

- Lo peor de todo es que me gusta estar aquí. Es la primera vez que siento que tengo familia pero todo se complicó. Eres mas popular de lo que esperaba, no sé como has podido lidiar con tantos admiradores y conseguirte ese esposo tan guapo que tienes. Tu si que eres una chica con suerte.

- Soy afortunada lo se y no creo tener tantos admiradores, es sólo que jamás los tomé por tal. Yo siempre he huido de sus invitaciones. Sé que es difícil decirles que no porque son muy insistentes pero lo que pasó con Jake fue demasiado lejos.

- Es el chico más encantador que he conocido. Anoche estaba en un lío y él simplemente me levantó y me sacó de allí. Me protegió de todos, nunca me había sentido rescatada por alguien. Me llevó a la playa y oí la declaración de amor más hermosa del mundo. Es la primera vez que desee ser tú tan fervientemente.

Nessie empezó a sollozar yo la abracé por detrás para confortarla, se veía tan frágil.

- Nessie no tienes que ser yo para vivir eso. Debes ser tu misma, las personas te apreciarán por quien eres no por quien te parezcas.

- Tu no sabes nada Bella, todo lo que he vivido y todos los lugares de donde teníamos que huir. Mi madre se ganaba la vida de adivina o si podía engatusar a algún hombre por allí a veces podíamos darnos lujos. Desde niña cambiaba de colegios, de ciudades y pueblos con mucha frecuencia. Y si de todas maneras saldríamos de un momento a otro yo hacía también de las mías, dejando líos por todas partes. El día que ella murió estábamos saliendo de forma precipitada pero nos separamos para despistar a unos clientes suyos que estafó en una falsa mesada espiritista. Ellos se quedaron con mi auto y si tu papá no llega hubiese tenido que enterrar a mi madre en una fosa común- Nessie rompió a llorar, yo la abracé más para mostrarle que no me alejaría de ella y que estaría allí para apoyarla.

- Yo quería a mi madre pero odiaba la forma en que vivíamos. Siempre de un lado a otro como gitanas aprovechándonos de la gente, tomando falsos nombres, sin tener un hogar ni conocer más familia. Ni siquiera tengo un apellido propio casi no usábamos el apellido Swan, Marie decía que le recordaba a sus padres. Se que nuestros abuelos murieron por su culpa y eso a ella le hacía sufrir. Nunca encontró el valor suficiente para venir a ver a su hermano yo rogaba por encontrarlo un día y poder quedarme en un lugar fijo. Cuando él llegó y me trajo aquí pensé que sería como su hija porque él es el padre que siempre quise tener. Pero él ya tenía una hija a la que adoraba, yo esperaba hacerme un lugar aquí pero era tan parecida a ti que aun haciendo mi máximo esfuerzo no soy más que un remedo de ti. La perfecta hija, estudiante y esposa. Todos te aman Bella, nos sabes como envidio lo que tienes, traté de caerle bien a todo el mundo pero lo eché a perder. Tienes el padre que deseo, los amigos que siempre he querido y el hombre que soñé.

- Nessie para hacerte un lugar no debes tratar de ser como yo o caerle bien a los demás. Tienes que ser tu misma. Mi padre también te quiere pero no porque te parezca a mi sino porque eres su sobrina, su familia. Mis amigos también pueden ser tuyos y mi esposo, bueno el me ama y eso es irrevocable. Puedes ser su amiga también.

- El hombre que soñé no es Edward Bella. Es muy guapo y rico, es lo que siempre busque en un chico pero no lo que soñaba. Jake es maravilloso, es apasionado, arriesgado y fuerte. Pero seguro ahora no quiere ni verme. No lo hice por engañarlo, en serio no lo hice a propósito, es más casi no dije palabra. Sabía que si hablaba se rompería la magia, quería creer que era a mi a quien hablaba, que era yo a quien quería llevarse lejos. Fueron las dos horas más felices de mi vida.

Su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas por primera vez Nessie se mostraba a sí misma tal y cómo era. Yo creía que ella sentía algo por Edward pero me sorprendí al saber que era Jake el motivo de su gran tristeza.

- Nessie, no es tarde para empezar de nuevo, vamos yo te ayudaré a hacerlo no te dejaremos sola. Hablaré con Jake.

- No es necesario Bella- mi amigo estaba detrás de nosotras, me preguntaba cuanto de nuestra conversación había oído.

- Jake por favor…-

- No Bella, déjalo de mi cuenta. Señorita Nessie es un gusto conocerla, soy Jacob Black a sus ordenes- dijo mi amigo muy formal tendiéndole una mano a mi prima. Ella se limpió las lágrimas y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

- Nessie Swan, el gusto es mío- le dijo mientras lo miraba tímidamente.

*********************************************************************************************

**Recién develando los secretos de Nessie, no es mala pero sí algo alocada y ha tenido una vida dura. Ya veremos algunos líos más en los que se meterá. Para las que preguntaron, ella es Nessie un personaje nuevo, no es Renesme.**

**Nos seguimos leyendo**

**Besitos besitos**


	25. REGRESA A MI

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. A mi sólo se me ocurrió jugar con ellos**

**Como dije en el Sumary, es un tanto diferente, aquí los protagonistas no están enamorados, al menos no en un principio y tienen personalidades muy parecidas, ambos son tercos y rebeldes. Esto será una batalla. Inspirado en hechos de la vida real. La mía. Sólo algunos claro, sobre todo las peleas.**

********************************************************************************************

REGRESA A MI

Había llegado diciembre y con él todos los espíritus navideños parecieron brotar de pronto. Ya casi llegábamos a las vacaciones de fiestas y Alice no cabía en sí de alegría yo esperaba el día que decidiera ir de compras porque no me iba a librar de eso.

Nessie parecía mas feliz, había entablado amistad con Jake y eso me ponía muy contenta aunque él sólo era su amigo ella se veía ilusionada. Incluso estaba leyendo un libro de leyendas quilete.

Estábamos en exámenes así que pasaba mis tardes estudiando para poder disfrutar de unas merecidas vacaciones. Dos semanas sin ir a la escuela, en casa casi todo el día y con Edward. Un sueño hecho realidad, nuestra primera navidad juntos. Recordaba cómo nos habíamos conocido y lo mal que nos llevábamos a principio, fue muy divertido todo sería una buena historia para nuestros nietos. Uy hablando de prole debía recordar tomar mi pastilla cada mañana. Yo quería ir a la universidad y aún no estaba preparada para ser madre. De hecho iríamos el año siguiente. Edward había mencionado Dartmouth aunque yo preferiría una menos difícil o menos costosa. ¿Él habría considerado Juilliard? Debía preguntarle y tener una larga conversación con él al respecto. Pero eso podría esperar un poco. Hoy tenía examen de biología y aunque fuera muy buena en esa materia quería sacar el mejor promedio.

-Amor el baño es tuyo, voy a preparar el desayuno- oí que decía mi guapo marido.

- Gracias- le respondí. Que suerte que tenía.

***

-Bella ¿sabías que los quilete tienen leyendas sobre vampiros y hombres lobo?- dijo Nessie rumbo a la escuela.

- Si, Jacob me contaba esos cuentos cuando éramos niños.

- Seguro que eran solo fanfarronerías- dijo Edward. A pesar de que ahora que Jacob iba poco a casa aún no se llevaban del todo bien. Pero eso cambiaría esta navidad. Yo me encargaría y claro ahora con Nessie mi esposo no debía tener problemas con mi viejo amigo.

- El bisabuelo de Jake podía transformarse en lobo- continuo Nessie asombrada.

- Con razón huele tan mal- dijo Edward, haciendo que Emmet soltara una carcajada.

- Edward, ya basta de hablar así de Jake, sabes que él es bueno- le dije.

- Lo siento Bella hago lo que puedo pero aún recuerdo cuando quiso robarte de la iglesia el día que nos casamos y cuando trató besarte al regresar de nuestra luna de miel y todas esas cursilerías que te dijo y lo que mas me revuelve el estómago es cuando los encontré durmiendo aquella vez.

- Wow, esa no me la sabía. Bella eres un poco traviesa ¿no?- dijo mi hermano. Vi por el retrovisor como Nessie se revolvía en su asiento.

- Edward sabes que me estaba cuidando- le respondí.

- Si claro, pero hasta que vea a ese perro entrando a una iglesia no estaré del todo tranquilo.

Estacionó el auto y bajamos. Nessie se fue sin despedirse seguro se incomodó con los comentarios. Ahora tendría que hablar con ella.

- Bella el próximo lunes es nuestro día- Alice llegó como un pequeño huracán.

- ¿Día de compras navideñas?- pregunté resignada.

- Sí. Jazz irá con nosotras, espero que convenzas a Edward de venir también.

- Si claro, hoy se lo digo.

***

Los exámenes estuvieron fáciles unos días más y no volvería a la escuela hasta el próximo año. Vi a Nessie sentada sola en la cafetería, me acerque a hablarle aprovechando de Alice todavía no llegaba de sus clases.

- Ness, ¿estás bien?

- Si claro Bella- dijo sonriendo aunque estaba fingiendo.

- Disculpa por los comentarios de la mañana, tú sabes que Edward es un poco celoso y no es muy partidario de Jake. ¿Por cierto como van ustedes?

- No tienes que disculparte por nada, somos amigos, viene algunas noches a casa y jugamos a las cartas con Emmet o vemos televisión. Pero no ha insinuado nada y no parece tener otras intenciones conmigo. Creo que sólo quiere ser mi amigo.

- Dale tiempo, yo fui su amiga por mas de 15 años y nunca supe que sentía algo por mi sino hasta después de que me casé.

- Es que no quiero que se enamore de mi solo porque me parezco a ti. Es difícil Bella pero a veces pienso que esa es la única razón por la que a veces se queda mirándome.

- Pero si te mira muy seguido ¿ya es algo no?- dije para darle esperanzas. Debía hablar con Jake y pronto.

- Allí estabas Bella. Sabes que Tanya se irá de la escuela. Después de las vacaciones no regresará. La oí decírselo a Lauren- Alice estaba feliz, casi tanto como yo. Por fin nos libraríamos de esa peste.

- Vaya eso hay que celebrarlo, yo invito el almuerzo- dije mientras Alice sonreía.

Al salir de la escuela llame a Jake para que pasara por mi casa esa misma tarde. Debía saber sus intenciones con mi prima para alentarla o no.

- Amor, invité a Jake esta tarde para conversar un poco- dije a Edward camino a casa.

- Vaya, el marido es el último en enterarse- dijo y soltó una carcajada. –Me parece bien preciosa seguro quieres hablarle de tu prima.

- ¿Acaso puedes leer mi mente?- bromee

- Eres tan transparente que no lo necesito. Está bien pensaba ir de todos modos a casa de tía Didyme, creo que este fin de semana voy a ir a Seattle otra vez, pero debo quedarme hasta el lunes porque debo firmar más papeles.

- Excelente. Podrías alcanzarnos a Alice, Jasper y a mí en Port Ángeles para almorzar e ir de compras toda la tarde del lunes- dije muy contenta.

- Claro sería genial mi vida- dijo dejándome en casa.

- No llegues tarde que prepararé algo muy rico- dije despidiéndome.

***

Jake llegó como a las cinco de la tarde, se veía un poco triste.

- Hola Bella, que milagro que te acuerdas de mi- dijo entrando.

- No seas mal hablado Jake sabes que puedes venir a visitarme- dije ofendida.

- No con tu chupasangre por aquí- dijo sentándose.

- Porque le dices siempre esas cosas ofensivas, con razón no se llevan bien, si siempre se insultan. Eso no favorece a que puedan ser amigos.

- Es que me acuerdo de su ridículo disfraz, era asqueroso. Odio a los vampiros.

- Bueno no quiero hablar de vampiros sino de mi prima- dije yendo de frente al grano.

- Lo suponía. Que quieres que te diga. Aun no la conozco bien. La invitaría a salir tan sólo porque se parece a ti pero no creo que sea justo para ella. Te imaginas que fuéramos a lugar y la ande confundiendo de nombre.

- Se que eso no sería justo para ella pero quería preguntarte si sientes algo. Si pude haber futuro en eso.

- No lo sé Bella mi cabeza es un lío, solo hace tres meses que te casaste ya se que no puedo tener nada contigo pero no me voy a lanzar a la primera persona que guste de mi, aunque se parezca a ti. Ella no es Bella. Y debo conocerla primero.

- Tal vez deberías invitarla a salir para conocerla mejor, no creo que en casa de mis padres y con Emmet todo el tiempo puedas conocerla más.

- Si, lo he pensado pero no quiero que se haga ilusiones. ¿Y si después de todo no siento nada por ella?

- Pero una salida de amigos, no una cita. Podrías invitarla a comprar regalos navideños. O a la reserva, ella ha estado leyendas de tu pueblo, se que le encantaría que se las contaras tu mismo.

- Vaya eso es interesante, me comentó algo pero no sabía que te gustara tanto las leyendas quilete. Podría contarle algunas que no están en los libros.

- A eso me refiero. Sé su amigo lo demás vendrá sólo, si es que son el uno para el otro.

- Ok Bella, gracias no sabía como invitarla a salir sin que pareciera una cita.

***

Llegó el viernes último día de clases. Todos estábamos felices por las fiestas que se acercaban y los días libres.

Fui por un libro a mi casillero para la siguiente clase de literatura cuando oí par de voces de lo más molestas.

- Si Lauren, me voy a Seattle por fin lejos de este mugroso pueblo.

- Que suerte yo debo esperar a terminar el año escolar para poder ir a New York a modelar.

- Tal vez nos encontremos alguna vez por allí. Tienes mi número.

- Claro que te llamaré Tanya. ¿Y que harás esta navidad? ¿Te quedas aquí o lo pasarás en Seattle?

- Uy eso es lo mejor de todo. Pasaré las mejores vacaciones de mi vida pero no puedo decirte nada aun. Ya te enterarás.

-Vaya que misteriosa ojala me lo cuentes antes que a ninguna otra persona, espero tener la primicia.

- Claro que la tendrás.

Ya no pude seguir oyendo porque tenía una clase más y era mi favorita. Que estaría planeando Tanya ahora. No creo que haya pensado quitarle el esposo a su hermana. Pero ella es capaz de todo. A me enteraría yo también de sus perradas.

***

Esa noche Edward viajó a Seattle como solía hacerlo. Nos despedimos y no pude evitar sentir algo extraño. Mi corazón estaba inquieto. Pero pensé que sólo sería la nostalgia de siempre. Lo vería en unos días en Port Ángeles.

El sábado fui a la feria del pueblo con Nessie, había una exhibición canina y llevé a mi Bombón para que desfilara. Se había puesto muy bonita, todos se encariñaron con ella.

Al día siguiente aproveche para ir a La Push, a pesar del frío y la nieve que era usual últimamente. También fui con Nessie me imaginaba que Jake aun no la había invitado a su reservación. Pasamos un día genial. Los chicos la aceptaron de inmediato, Billy se sorprendió por nuestro parecido. Nos contaron sus viejas historias. Casi todas ya las había oído pero una en especial me atrajo porque no la recordaba y además era muy triste. Era de una esposa que espera a que vuelva su amado. Se parecía a la de Penélope y Ulises.

"_Llevaba la soledad en el alma, recordando su último beso. Ella esperaba por él aún cuando no había esperanza. Confiaba y esperaba. Y aún cuando todos le decían que no volvería ella salía al jardín cada tarde cuando el sol duerme y las sombras invaden el mundo. Sabía que un día lo vería aparecer en la hora del crepúsculo"_

_***_

Al día siguiente muy temprano Alice y Jasper pasaron por mí para ir de compras. Llegamos en dos horas porque Jasper era igual de loco que Edward al volante. Había miles de tiendas y no sabíamos por cual empezar.

- Los regalos primero Bella, y si nos sobra dinero compraremos algunas prendas.

Las horas pasaron y llegó la hora de almorzar. Edward no me llamaba. Había hablado por última vez con él en la mañana. Sólo debía pasar a firmar unos papeles y tomaría un vuelo a Port Ángeles donde nos alcanzaría.

Yo tenía hambre así que decidimos entrar a comer a un restaurante muy concurrido que tenía fama se ser muy bueno. Esperaba que Edward me llamara para decirle donde estábamos.

La comida estaba deliciosa, había un enorme televisor al fondo des restaurante, seguro para el karaoke que funcionaba allí por las noches tal como mostraba su propaganda.

- Alice, todavía no he comprado el regalo para Edward. Y no sé que darle.

- que tal si te envuelves y te pones un moño- bromeo mi amiga.

- No es mala idea, así me ahorro su regalo- dije divertida.

- Ese sería un buen regalo Bella- dijo mi amiga sonriente. –Pero debes estar envuelta solamente por papel de regalo, yo te pondría el moño.

No pude evitar sonrojarme y Jasper se rió muy fuerte y yo también. De pronto vi a mi amiga mirar fijamente la pantalla del televisor. Sus ojos estaban horrorizados.

_- Un grave accidente ocurrió hace apenas dos horas cuando el avión privado del consorcio Cullen se estrelló en el Estrecho de Haro cerca de la frontera con Canadá. No sabemos si hay sobrevivientes. El avión siniestrado partió al medio día de hoy desde la ciudad de Seattle con destino a Port Ángeles. En una comunicación con el aeropuerto de Seattle se nos informó que a bordo de la nave iban sólo dos pasajeros. El heredero de la empresa Edward Cullen y su prima la Srta. Tanya Denali Cullen.  
Los 5 miembros de la tripulación también se encuentras desaparecidos…_

Era más de lo que podía soportar, de pronto las piernas ya no me sostenían y ni siquiera recordaba haberme puesto de pie. Todo se volvió negro y quise hundirme más que nunca en la inconciencia.

*********************************************************************************************

**Lo siento las vacaciones fueron largas y deliciosas, me la pase durmiendo casi todos los días de semana santa. Al menos se me fueron un poco las ojeras, ya no parezco oso panda. **

**Pero he regresado recargada, no quiero extender mucho más esta historia ya faltan pocos capítulos se viene la parte mas difícil espero que estén preparadas.**

**Nos seguimos leyendo**

**Besitos besitos**


	26. TE ESPERARÉ SIEMPRE

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. A mi sólo se me ocurrió jugar con ellos**

**Como dije en el Sumary, es un tanto diferente, aquí los protagonistas no están enamorados, al menos no en un principio y tienen personalidades muy parecidas, ambos son tercos y rebeldes. Esto será una batalla. Inspirado en hechos de la vida real. La mía. Sólo algunos claro, sobre todo las peleas.**

********************************************************************************************

TE ESPERARÉ SIEMPRE

- Pequeña, vamos dime ¿que es lo que piensas?

- Eso es extraño Jazz, todo parece indicar que el avión cayó cerca de la frontera, si venía hacia Port Ángeles ¿cómo es que se desvió tanto de su ruta?

- No lo sé. ¿Tienes alguna teoría?

- Si, me temo que la zorra esa está detrás de todo.

- Pero es extraño, si ella lo planeó todo entonces no tenía planeado este accidente.

- Estoy segura que no lo planeó sola.

- ¿Crees que pretendía llevarse a Edward a Canadá?

- No, creo que hay más detrás de todo esto. Me temo que va a ser duro para Bella soportarlo pero voy a llegar al fondo de todo.

- Llamé a Carlisle y a Esme hace unos minutos. Ellos han viajado hasta el lugar donde encontraron el avión. Está destrozado. Se partió en pedazos, solo han encontrado restos. Van a traerlos para comparar el ADN- la voz de Jasper se quebró.

Era cierto entonces. El avión cayó. Edward. No. Quería abrir los ojos y levantarme para ir a buscarlo pero no podía y era mejor así. Ya era suficiente problema para todos lo que había pasado para tener que cuidar de mí. No quería enfrentar la idea de que el amor de mi vida no volviera más. No iba a aceptarlo. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Si aceptaba que él ya no estaba en este mundo no tendría ninguna esperanza para continuar. Nada por que vivir. Jamás lo aceptaría. Sé que volvería.

"_Ella esperaba por él aún cuando no había esperanza. Confiaba y esperaba… Sabía que un día lo vería aparecer en la hora del crepúsculo"_

Te esperaré Edward. Te esperaré.

***

No se cuanto tiempo había pasado, todo estaba en silencio. Me obligué a abrir los ojos. Una habitación blanca. Ya no estaba conectada a ningún aparato pero el olor inconfundible a desinfectante y medicinas aun me decía que estaba en un hospital. Mi madre dormía cerca de mí en una pequeña cama plegable.

¿Dónde estaba Edward? ¿Qué había pasado? Tomé el teléfono que estaba al lado de mamá y marque a la única persona que podría darme respuestas.

- ¿Aló Sra. René? ¿Bella esta bien?- oí la voz de Alice aun somnolienta.

- Alice, soy yo. Mi mamá está dormida. Estoy despierta y confundida. ¿Que día es hoy? ¿Que ha pasado?

- Bella. Tranquila amiga. Has estado inconciente dos días. Pero eso debe ser por los sedantes, los médicos no querían que entres en crisis nerviosa. No en tu estado.

- ¿Tan mal estoy?

- Bella. Debo hablarte personalmente. Espérame. No tardo más de 15 minutos en llegar.

- ¿15 minutos?

- Bella te trajimos a Forks hoy en la mañana. Bueno ayer, considerando que estamos comenzando un nuevo día.

- Alice, solo dime una cosa más. ¿Edward?

- Tranquila Bella. Aún no lo encuentran. Eso quiere decir que por lo menos no hay certeza que… tu sabes le haya pasado algo definitivo. Espérame y acuéstate.

Amanecía. Pude ver el bosque a través de la ventana. Un bosque blanco. Los árboles eran altos y la nieve los cubría casi en su totalidad.

Alice no demoró ni diez minutos en llegar. René de despertó antes y se sorprendió de verme levantada.

- Bella hijita. Acuéstate, no debes levantarte todavía. Ven mi amor- dijo llevándome de vuelta a la cama.

- Estoy bien mamá.

- Mira hija, sé que hay cosas difíciles de aceptar pero pase lo que pase la vida continúa…

-Mamá aun no he aceptado nada. Sé que él volverá por mí. Estoy segura.

- Hijita aún cuando este vivo ojala que no vuelva- dijo con rencor.

Entonces Alice entró en la habitación. La miré desesperada. Había algo malo en todo esto.

- Bella, acuéstate.

- Alice ¿Qué pasa?- dije por primera vez a punto de llorar.

- Por favor Sra. ¿Podría dejarnos solas?

- No me iré de aquí. Bella necesita saber la verdad no quiero que le des falsas esperanzas.

-Las cosas pueden no ser lo que parecen. Hemos pasado muchas experiencias amargas que usted ignora. Por favor no diga nada que pueda alterar a Bella.

Mi mamá quedó en silencio pero sabía que dentro de ella estaba a punto de explotar.

Mi amiga tomó aire y me sonrió.

- Bella, acuéstate primero. Empezaré por el principio. Desde que te desmayaste en Port Ángeles después de ver ese noticiero. Bueno la policía y la marina han estado en la búsqueda de sobrevivientes. No se encontró a nadie con vida. Pero ninguno de los restos coincide con el ADN de Edward. Hoy darán por concluida la búsqueda de cuerpos. Ellos creen que no podrían haber sobrevivido tantos días con el tiempo que hace y en aguas tan heladas. Si no aparece su cuerpo esperarán un mes hasta darlo por muerto.

Mi corazón latía muy rápido. Lo iban a dar por muerto, como podrían así de simple asumir que él ya no iba a volver.

- Ayer se encontró una carta de Tanya dirigida a su madre donde explicaba que se iba a Vancouver con Edward.

- Eso no es cierto- dije molesta. La rabia secó mis lágrimas. Yo sabía que la resbalosa esa planeaba algo. Lo supe mucho antes de que esto pasara. Debí haberle advertido a Edward.

- Hija, los del aeropuerto confirmaron que el avión cambió de rumbo mientras volaba. Ellos planeaban irse juntos- dijo mamá llena de cólera.

- No. Sé que es mentira. Edward no haría algo así jamás. Era ella, sé que Tanya planeaba algo yo la oí en el colegio…

- Bella, sé que lo querías pero debes abrir los ojos, Edward retiró una gran cantidad de dinero en Seattle el lunes por la mañana- dijo mamá llorando.

- ¿Dinero? Cómo tenía acceso al dinero si aún no hemos heredado.

- Rene por favor. Aún no hemos confirmado nada, son sólo suposiciones. La carta que envió Tanya apenas se entendía, como si lo hubiera escrito apurada. Todavía no obtenemos la grabación entre el piloto y la torre de control sobre el cambio de rumbo. Y el dinero que Edward retiró no era de su cuenta, era una reparación para la reservación Quilete por los daños ocasionados por la empresa que pertenecía a los Cullen- corrigió mi amiga.

- Alice yo sé que quieres darle esperanzas a mi hija pero no debes cerrar los ojos a las evidencias. Edward fue un canalla todo el tiempo y estaba en combinación con esa chica. Ojala no vuelvan si es que aún están vivos.

- Pues yo no creo en ninguna de esas evidencias mamá. Voy a esperar a que él regrese. Sé que va a volver. Lo sé- dije a punto de llorar.

- Hija no debes alterarte, no le hace bien al…

- ¡René!- gritó mi amiga.

- ¿qué pasa?- pregunté asustada, ¿acaso me habían detectado alguna enfermedad oculta o algo no iba bien conmigo?

- Bella- dijo Alice con gran cariño. –Amiga te han estado haciendo análisis y pues, pues, los resultados dicen que estas embarazada.

- ¿Qué?- grité, desesperada –Eso no es posible, yo he sido constante, me he cuidado perfectamente, sólo una vez se me olvidó pero por unas horas…

- Bella, estuve consultando, el Dr. dice que los antibióticos que tomaste hace 1 mes pueden haber inhibido el efecto de la píldora. Tú sabes que no es 100% efectiva.

Mi corazón bombeaba muy rápido, sentí un vértigo, el mismo que venía sintiendo muchas mañanas pero que no había hecho caso. Un bebé. Un hijo de Edward y mío. Sentí mucho miedo pero a la vez sólo imaginarme con un bebé en brazos hizo que todo cobrara sentido. Ya no estaba sola. Seríamos dos los que esperaríamos. Él tenía que volver, tenía que regresar para ver a su hijo.

- Bella corazón- dijo mi madre acercándose. – Si no deseas al bebé sería comprensible, él te engañó y abandonó y tal vez haya muerto.

- Mamá ¿Cómo puedes creer que no quiero a mi bebé? Yo amo a su padre y sé que él volverá por nosotros. Edward no ha muerto.

- René por favor si vas a decir esas cosas sería mejor que te marcharas, estás alterando a Bella- la reprendió Alice

- Es mi hija y debo estar cerca de ella ahora que me necesita. Hoy te darán de alta mi amor- dijo dirigiéndose a mi –Podrás volver a casa con nosotros. Ya arreglé tu habitación.

- Gracias mamá pero yo tengo mi casa y es allí a donde voy ir cuando salga de aquí.

La puerta se abrió y entró un doctor muy joven.

- ¿Sra. Isabella Cullen?- dijo mirando mi ficha.

- Bella por favor Dr.-

- Bien Bella, a medio día podrá irse a su casa, aquí traigo la receta. Debe tomar acido fólico y alimentarse bien. En un mes es su primer ultrasonido. No haga movimientos ni ejercicios bruscos durante el primer trimestre. Su amiga nos contó que usted se estaba cuidando así que no queremos correr riesgos, posiblemente su cuerpo esté predispuesto a rechazar al bebé. ¿Por cuánto tiempo usó la píldora?

- Creo que 2 meses y medio, todavía tengo a la mitad el tercer blister.

- Entonces podría ser eso. Su cuerpo aún no se había habituado a su uso. Pero de todas formas nada de ejercicios.

-Si Dr. me cuidaré mucho, lo prometo- dije con una sonrisa. A pesar de todo no podía evitar sonreír. Mi bebé crecía dentro de mí. Y su padre volvería pronto. Quisiera salir a buscarlo para que supiera. Y sobretodo saber que había hecho Tanya y quienes más estaban involucrados. Conocía demasiado a la familia como para saber que eran capaces de cualquier cosa. Varios nombres rondaban mi cabeza. James, Victoria, Marcus, Cayo.

***

Charlie vino por mí cuando me dieron de alta. Alice iría por la tarde con Jasper a visitarme.

- Bella he hablado con Carlisle hoy, él y Esme no han venido a verte desde que tu madre los echó.

- ¿Mamá no dejó que me vieran?

- Tu sabes que todo parece demostrar que Edward y Tanya pensaban fugarse. Yo aún no lo creo. Estos meses lo he estado observando, su comportamiento es ejemplar. Y he visto como te trata, odio decir esto pero no creo a Edward capaz de algo así. Dime pequeña sé que hay cosas que no me has contado. Carlisle mencionó algo sobre James, el esposo de una de tus prima políticas. ¿Es cierto que él quiso secuestrarte?

Yo no le había contado nada a mis padres porque no quería involucrarlos, ni de las drogas que usó Tanya ni del intento de rapto. Ni siquiera sabían que me había lastimado aquella vez y que estuve enferma.

- Si papá James y Tanya planearon atacarnos dos veces. La primera Tanya drogó a Edward. Y la segunda James trató de llevarme con él después de que Tanya me golpeó.

- ¿Pequeña porque no nos avisaste?

- No quería preocuparlos papá. Edward y yo manejamos todo muy bien.

- Y estoy orgulloso de ello pero preocupado. No sé si sea lo correcto y sé que tu madre se va a oponer. Tal vez tenga que mentirle.

- ¿Qué tiene en mente papá?-pregunte intrigada.

- Bella ¿recuerdas que Carlisle y yo teníamos un negocio que no funcionó?

- Si y por eso ellos perdieron su casa.

- Si, eran equipos de alta montaña. Pero mandamos a hacer arneses a Seattle. Pues descubrimos que fueron saboteados, no tenían la aleación de titanio que se necesitaba por eso cuando hubieron un par de accidentes nos demandaron y tuvimos que sacar nuestros ahorros para cubrir los gastos. Nos cambiaron los arneses. El mes pasado viajamos a Seattle para investigar y descubrimos que el dueño de la fabrica fue sobornado por Marcus Cullen. Recuperamos nuestros arneses, también sobornamos a un empleado. Podemos probarlo pero eso será mas adelante. Carlisle y yo pensamos salir a buscar a Edward, tenemos los equipos. Billy tiene los perros para poder adentrarnos en esas islas. Es difícil porque ya casi estamos en invierno pero queremos hacerlo.

- Papá eso es maravilloso. Por favor háganlo. Me gustaría ir con ustedes…

- No niña tu no vas a ningún lado, no puedes poner en riesgo al pequeño que esperas- dijo sonriendo.

Llegué a casa muy contenta, una nueva esperanza renacía en mí. Mi papá creía en Edward y lo traería conmigo de vuelta. Sólo rogaba porque él estuviera bien, dónde sea que esté en este momento.

*********************************************************************************************

**Vamos a salvar a Edward!!! Y Bella va a tener un bebé (para todas las que lo pidieron). En el siguiente capítulo, el primer y único Edward POV para saber que ocurrió realmente.**

**No se pierdan los últimos capítulos de su novela favorita…jejeje. **

**Dejen sus comentarios, quedé en shock 35 reviews por un solo capítulo, sí que aman a Edward. Nos seguimos leyendo**

**Besitos besitos**


	27. PERDIDO

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. A mi sólo se me ocurrió jugar con ellos**

**Como dije en el Sumary, es un tanto diferente, aquí los protagonistas no están enamorados, al menos no en un principio y tienen personalidades muy parecidas, ambos son tercos y rebeldes. Esto será una batalla. Inspirado en hechos de la vida real. La mía. Sólo algunos claro, sobre todo las peleas.**

********************************************************************************************

PERDIDO

Hacía mucho frío. Estaba envuelto de pies a cabeza con el paracaídas y todavía tiritaba. No quería moverme porque el dolor era intenso. Al menos un tendría un para de costillas rotas. Tenía las manos en carne viva por todas las veces que me caí buscándola. No lo merecía pero tampoco estaba en mí dejar su cuerpo por allí sin darle sepultura.

No sabía exactamente dónde me encontraba. Todo había sido rápido y confuso. No podía haber sospechado algo así. Nunca pensé que él tuviera una mente tan retorcida. Era un psicópata y traidor. Y ahora más que nunca temía por mi Bella. Sabía que iría por ella y yo perdido sin saber dónde, no podía hacer nada para protegerla.

***Flashback***

_- Eddie, qué coincidencia ¿Cómo estas?- me alcanzó Tanya el lunes por la mañana cuando llegaba a la empresa._

_- Qué mala coincidencia. Y soy Edward, sino te molesta._

_- Vamos, antes éramos amigos, además ahora voy a vivir aquí._

_- Tú lo dijiste, "antes" pero ahora lo único que me alegra es saber que vas a estar lejos de nosotros. Si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer._

_- ¿Sólo así? ¿No te despides? Quizás no nos volvamos a ver._

_- Que tengas felices fiestas. Y por favor… no regreses a Forks._

_La dejé en el ascensor y pensé que por fin nos habíamos librado de ella. Pero cuando estaba en el aeropuerto a punto de tomar el avión que la empresa puso a mi disposición, porque los vuelos comerciales no salían hasta la tarde, la encontré allí._

_- Eddie, el destino nos vuelve a juntar._

_- No creo que sea el destino. ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_- Voy a Port Ángeles a visitar a Victoria. Extraño a mi hermana, pasaré navidad con ella. Además me encantan los vuelos privados._

_- Si no hay mas remedio. Sólo mantén tu distancia._

_No bebí ni comí nada desde que la nave despegó, tenía suficiente experiencia como para confiar nuevamente. Al menos no dijo nada y se mantuvo callada leyendo revistas._

_Una vez que despegamos decidí ir a los servicios pero cuando abrí la puerta del baño sentí algo sobre mi boca y nariz, un olor terrible me inundó y todo se empezó a volver negro. Lo último que vi fue el despreciable rostro de James._

_No se cuantos minutos estuve inconciente hasta que sentí que alguien me sacudía._

_- Eddie mi amor, despierta. Eddie._

_- Tanya ¿qué pasó? ¿Qué me hicieron? ¿Cómo pudiste?_

_- Shh. Él está en la cabina si regresa cierra los ojos y no te muevas. Eddie yo quería llevarte a Vancouver conmigo- parecía sentir dolor- Sólo quería llevarte sin lastimar a nadie, James está loco recién me doy cuenta que no tiene intensiones de dejarte vivir-_

_Escuchamos un grito de mujer y luego una corta pelea._

_- Espera aquí, no te muevas- dijo ella levantándose con dificultad parecía estar golpeada._

_Cerré los ojos y me concentré en oír. _

_La puerta de la cabina se abrió. James gritaba._

_- Ya no te necesito idiota- y sentí el sonido sordo de un cuerpo al caer._

_- ¿Qué has hecho James? Es el piloto cómo vamos a aterrizar- gritaba Tanya._

_- Quien dijo que íbamos a aterrizar pequeña zorra. Ya tengo lo que quería, el imbécil fuera de combate y la carta que escribiste a tu mami, con eso probaré que pensaban fugarse. Ya confirmamos el cambio de rumbo. Ahora sólo falta que la parejita fugitiva muera en su intento de huir._

_- Lo tenías todo planeado. Yo sólo quería…_

_- Yo sólo quería… eres una idiota. Sólo querías a ese pequeño mocoso "Eddie". Ahora apártate o te golpearé de nuevo._

_- James ¿qué va a ser de mi? No puedes hacerme esto, pensé que éramos equipo. Ese no era el trato, yo me quedaba con Eddie, te juro que no lo dejaré escapar aunque tenga que amarrarlo de por vida, no regresará._

_- Claro que no volverá. Si él muere mientras se fuga contigo entonces ella lo odiará. Y tal vez me acepte por despecho. Además tus tíos me pagarán mas por él muerto._

_- Si es por dinero, yo te pagaré, lo juro. Te doy todo lo que tengo. En Vancouver tengo muchas cuentas en bancos y mi herencia, mi padre era muy rico. Te lo cambio todo por Eddie. Te juro que no lo dejo volver y nunca volverán a vernos._

_- Tarjetas y claves ahora._

_- Si, si, aquí las tengo…_

_Oí el sonido de cosas que caían, el cierre de un bolso. Ella escribía muy rápido._

_- Aquí tienes James._

_- Ok pequeña, no mataré a tu noviecito. _

_- ¿Qué haces? Grito Tanya desesperada._

_- Me voy, te dije que no lo mataría pero no voy a salvarlo. Oh que pena, sólo hay dos paracaídas. Tendrás que elegir, pero eres tan egoísta seguro salvarás tu pellejo. Date prisa sólo tienes 10 minutos de combustible. _

_Alguien abrió una puerta, todos los papeles volaban por el aire. Oí un forcejeo._

_- Suéltame zorra…_

_- No te irás, dame eso, no… no, déjame..._

_El sonido seco de un disparo me sobresaltó, me incorporé y caí hacia delante, las piernas no me obedecían._

_Tanya estaba en el suelo, al lado de la puerta todavía abierta, me arrastré hacia ella._

_- Eddie, tienes que saltar date prisa._

_Traté de levantarla pero apenas podía conmigo, la cabeza me daba vueltas y había mucho viento._

_- Él mató al piloto y la azafata, nos vamos a estrellar... en ese compartimento- me señaló._

_Traté de caminar hacia dónde hacia allí, apenas podía tenerme en pie. Dentro había un paracaídas amarillo, me lo puse y regresé con ella. Sabía que sólo quedaba un paracaídas, James se había llevado el otro. Intentaríamos saltar ambos sólo con éste._

_-Tanya sujétate fuerte de mí. Vamos.- le grité ella parecía mareada. La abracé pero no respondía, un olor extraño me llegó pesar de haber mucho viento. Mi mano se humedeció. Ella estaba sangrando. La tomé en brazos y llegué a la puerta del avión y sin pensarlo dos veces me lancé hacia el vacío._

_Todo fue muy rápido, estábamos cayendo, tuve que resistir su peso por unos segundos con un solo brazo mientras tiraba de la cuerda para abrir el paracaídas. La volví a sujetar con más fuerza. A pesar de que no tuvimos problemas con el paracaídas sentí que seguíamos cayendo rápido, no estaba diseñado para dos personas y por la posición que teníamos no se había abierto completamente. Vi de reojo que el avión continuó el rumbo que seguro James había puesto al piloto automático. Se alejaba más, todo abajo parecía ser agua, no podía ver con claridad hacia donde caíamos ya que tenía a Tanya delante de mí._

_- Tanya por favor sujétate, vamos despierta- le grité._

_- Edward- dijo abriendo los ojos y sentí mis manos mojadas, estaba sangrando con más intensidad._

_- Sujétate con fuerza._

_- No Eddie. Si vas conmigo moriremos al caer. Eddie bésame._

_- ¿Qué? Tanya despierta, vamos, saldremos de esto._

_- No, ya es tarde para mí. Es lo último que te pido. Bésame por favor._

_Ella se estaba dejando morir. No sabía que hacer, parecía muy mal. Me acerque un poco y le di un beso en la frente._

_- Tanya no te des por vencida._

_- Dí que me amas Eddie._

_- No Tanya._

_- No tienes que sentirlo, miénteme. ¡Dí que me amas!- gritó._

_- Te amo- le dije muy rápido y sin pensarlo ¿porqué me obligaba a hacer esto?_

_- Gracias Eddie, sé feliz._

_De pronto puso sus manos en mi pecho y empujó, de deshizo de mi abrazo y se deslizó muy rápido. Quise gritar y sujetarla de alguna parte de sus ropas pero no pude. Cayó. Lo último que vi de ella fue una sonrisa._

***Fin del flashbacks***

No puedo evitar sentir culpa y tanta impotencia por todo lo ocurrido.

El avión debió haber caído muy lejos de aquí, quizás en el mar, es la única explicación que encuentro porque no he oído helicópteros ni he visto equipos de rescate.

Está lloviendo otra vez, esperaré a que amanezca para salir de esta cueva. Lo último que ví al caer es que no estaba en tierra firme, esto parecía una gran isla pero no puedo estar seguro. Hace tanto frío debemos estar muy al norte, si planeaban aterrizar el avión en Vancouver quizás me encuentre en Canadá o muy cerca.

Bella, mi preciosa Bella, tan frágil entre mis brazos y tan fuerte para enfrentar todo. No me olvides Bella de alguna forma volveré contigo.

***

Llevo aquí casi 5 días, he salido a buscar si alguien vive por aquí. No he encontrado nada. Y no traigo ropa adecuada para este clima. Pude calentarme estas ultimas noches ya que por suerte traía un encendedor y recogí algunas hojas secar. Me debati entre prenderle fuego al paracaídas o no. Era lo único que me mantenía relativamente a salvo del frío. Ha nevado y siento mi cuerpo entumecido por la ultima caminata, he partido en 4 direcciones distintas para investigar sin alejarme mucho de mi refugio. Casi no siento los dedos de mis pies y mis manos están agarrotadas pero ya no me duelen. Parece que hasta mis pensamientos están congelados, no encontraba el camino que dejé y esta noche parecía que iba a llover o nevar, el cielo estaba gris. Llevaba varios días sin probar bocado y a pesar de que vi venados y varios zorros pequeños no tenía la fuerza suficiente para cazarlos o al menos eso creí, pero cuando encontré unos pequeñas liebres comprendí que no era que no pudiera sino que muy dentro sabía que sería incapaz de comerlos. Me sentiría un monstruo si lo hacía. Aunque tal vez en un par de días cambiaría de opinión cuando el hambre sea muy intensa.

Ya había oscurecido y yo sin encontrar nada aún, ni siquiera el camino de regreso a la cueva. Había que seguir adelante, la nieve se hacía profunda a cada paso y eso me congelaba aún más.

De pronto unas luces blancas y verdosas fosforescente se empezaron a formar en el cielo, parecían nubes brillantes que danzaban, largas y sinuosas, dos de ellas se encontraron y parecían moverse al compás, como un par de manos que se acarician. Eran las luces del norte, la aurora boreal, los espíritus del cielo. Oí entonces como si alguien caminara sobre hojas secas, unos suaves silbidos y voces lejanas, todo se mezclaba. Recordé las leyendas que mi abuelo me contaba de niño a cerca de los espíritus que se aparecen cuando estás a punto de cruzar el umbral. ¿Acaso era mi fin? ¿Aquí acabaría mi vida?

Pero mi abuela solía contradecir esas leyendas. Ella me contaba otro cuento mucho más romántico al que yo no le prestaba mucha atención porque las historias de miedo me agradaban más. Ella decía que la diosa Aurora y el dios Boreas se amaban tanto que plasmaron su amor en el cielo. Un amor eterno.

Quería estar con ella ahora, quería verla más que nada en el mundo. Bella. Rogaba porque estuviera bien, porque no sufriera si me creía muerto. Porque no creyera que pensaba dejarla. Ella era todo en mi vida, mi mundo, mi razón.

Estaba a punto de dejarme caer en la nieve ya no sentía los pies y el frío me había penetrado hasta los huesos. Tal vez muriera pensando en mi amor y los espíritus se apiadarían de mi y quizás me dejarían volar hacia ella para contemplarla por última vez. Sólo una vez más.

El sonido mágico de pronto dio paso a otros ruidos, un aullido y varios ladridos a lo lejos. ¿Serían lobos? Pero ya no tenía miedo de morir, si tan sólo pudiera verla, moriría feliz.

El sonido de los gruñidos fue acercándose muy rápido, parecía una jauría a toda velocidad, sentí que en cualquier momento sería atacado. Cerré los ojos y esperé, las luces eran preciosas pero yo quería más que nada que la imagen de mi Bella fuera lo último que viera.

Los lobos me tenían rodeado, no había escapatoria.

- ¿Estás meditando o pensando en mi hija?- la divertida voz de Charlie me hizo salir de todos mis pensamientos.

- ¿Charlie. Papá?

Y allí de pie junto a mi y con casi una docena de perros en un trineo, estaban Charlie y Carlisle sonriendo. Traté de caminar hacia ellos pero no pude.

- Hay que darle algo de beber y abrigarlo- dijo mi padre.

Me envolvieron en pieles con rapidez y me recostaron en el trineo. Me dieron de beber algo que me calentó por dentro.

Entonces me abrazaron y supe que pronto podría volver a casa.

*********************************************************************************************

**Bueno y así la odiada Tanya pasó a mejor vida, creo que a pesar de todo sí amaba a Edward… no quiero sentir pena pero me conmovió todo lo que hizo para que él no muriera. No irá al infierno pero pasará un buen tiempo en el purgatorio, en la zona VIP para zorras…jejeje**

**Este capítulo me demoró varias horas, estaba fascinada con lo de las auroras boreales.**

**Sorry por los casi tres días que las he dejado sin actualizar pero estoy organizando un viaje fabuloso a Machu Pichu para mi cumple y estoy adelantando trabajos en la facultad, comprando ropa abrigadora, viendo los hoteles y casi no tengo tiempo de nada. Ya les contaré…**

**Nos seguimos leyendo**

**Besitos besitos**


	28. NO QUIERO DUDAR

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. A mi sólo se me ocurrió jugar con ellos**

**Como dije en el Sumary, es un tanto diferente, aquí los protagonistas no están enamorados, al menos no en un principio y tienen personalidades muy parecidas, ambos son tercos y rebeldes. Esto será una batalla. Inspirado en hechos de la vida real. La mía. Sólo algunos claro, sobre todo las peleas.**

********************************************************************************************

NO QUIERO DUDAR

Miraba constantemente mi celular (móvil), sé que es muy pronto para que me llamen pero no puedo evitar estar un tanto nerviosa. Mi papá y Carlisle partieron hoy al amanecer, no sabía por dónde empezarían la búsqueda aunque han estudiado muy bien la trayectoria comercial y las posibles desviaciones del avión. Tenía fe en que pronto me llamarían con buenas noticias.

El supermercado está algo lleno y no quería estar mucho tiempo de pie así que me he quedado en la zona de parqueo, hay una hermosa fuente de agua que ahora está congelada pero prefiero estar sentada, no quiero hacer movimientos bruscos. Afortunadamente Nessie también tenía que hacer algunas compras y he podido pedirle que me acompañe. Me pregunto si a Alice le encanta comprar, porque nunca quiere venir al supermercado, creo que ella tiene serios problemas o padecerá de eso que dijo Jake "compulsivismo consumista selectivo" habrá que ver si eso existe realmente, ellos parecen llevarse mejor ahora que Nessie apareció, al menos mi amiga ya no hace alusión a la forma de vestir o al aspecto de Jake, hasta ha dejado de quejarse de su mal olor que por cierto yo estaba empezando a notar. No es que precisamente oliera a mal, es que con esto del embarazo mi olfato se volvió muy agudo de pronto y el aroma a pescado me da nauseas, sobretodo después de que él me preparara el almuerzo ayer. Nessie lo maneja bien aunque noto una ligera molestia cuando él pasa horas conmigo como ayer, o cuando me llama cada hora como lo ha estado haciendo toda la mañana. Sé que lo hace porque está preocupado y al no estar Edward cree que es su deber protegerme pero no se da cuenta de que a Nessie eso la lastima.

El cielo está gris todo el tiempo, eso no ayuda a mucho al optimismo.

-¿Por qué tan sola linda?- la voz suave y endulzada de James me sobresaltó. Podría parecerme sensual en cualquier otra circunstancia sino fuera por el hecho de que trató de secuestrarme hace un tiempo. Ahora me daba aversión.

- ¡Aléjate de mi o llamo a la policía!- le grité.

- Vamos Bella, no quiero hacerte nada, sólo estaba de paso y te vi. Vine a darle el pésame a mi ex suegra. Sólo eso.

- Pues no me interesa que es lo te que traiga por aquí. Vete.

-Yo también estoy triste aunque no lo creas, Tanya y yo fuimos pareja hasta que descubrí lo de ella y Edward.

- Ella y Edward no tenían nada y tú eres despreciable. Seguro también sabías esto.

- Yo no sabía que ella me engañaba con tu esposo y que se fugarían. ¿Acaso crees que hubiera permitido que me deje sin haberle dado una paliza a él?

- No me vengas con tu postura de hombre engañado. Si no te conociera tal vez te creería.

- Pues me creas no Bella ya no importa. Ahora sólo quiero morir. Dejé a Victoria por su hermana y me he quedado sólo. Creo que recibí una dosis de mi propia medicina. Ojo por ojo. El destino es cruel Bella.

- ¿Si no tienes mas mentiras, podrías irte?

- Claro, no quiero molestarte, nos veremos en el funeral.

- ¿Funeral?

- La semana que viene se organizará el funeral. La familia desea que todo quede sepultado cuanto antes. No sabes la de chismes que se ha desatado en Seattle.

- Pues no iré a ningún funeral.

- Sé que tienes esperanza de que todo sea mentira Bella, yo también lo desearía. Fui un imbécil al creer todo lo que Tanya me decía. Lo siento, perdóname por lo de la otra vez. Sólo quería asustarte. Me di cuenta de que mucha gente te quiere en este pueblo. Debe ser porque eres buena. No debí creerle a Tanya.

- Sólo vete James, lo siento, no puedo creer en ti.

-Comprendo Bella, sólo quería que lo supieras. Yo soy un imbécil que merecía lo que ellos hacían. Pero tu no. Espero que algún día me perdones.

- Si eres sincero creo que lo que estas sufriendo basta. Vete por favor.

James caminó hasta su auto y se marchó. Tenía la mirada triste y el semblante decaído. Parecía que en verdad estaba sufriendo. Yo no podía creerle. No después de todo. O tal vez Tanya era la culpable de todo, ella si había demostrado ser malvada. Fue ella la que planeo lo de drogar a Edward y la que me golpeó en el bosque para que James me llevara. Y engañaba a su hermana. No. No podía darle crédito a James. Él no era tan bueno como pensaba hacerme creer. Cuando Edward volviera me lo aclararía todo

***

Pasaron dos días más y no tenía noticias. Ni una sola llamada. Las tormentas eran más seguidas al norte y seguro ese debería ser el motivo.

Jake se había pasado el día entero aquí tratando de que yo no hiciera nada. Ya me estaba cansando verlo por todos lados. O tal vez sería esa extraña costumbre de algunas embarazada de tomarle repulsión a alguien. Mi mamá me contaba que ella se lo tomó a un primo que tenía en Phoenix y que pasó por aquí una temporada durante su embarazo. Él era muy torpe y siempre se caía. A eso le achacaban que yo sea así.

- Bien Bella ya encendí la calefacción, deberías abrigarte más. Sabes nunca he tenido un hermanito o sobrino, será divertido poder jugar con Charlicito cuando nazca.

- ¿Charlicito? Charlie suena bien pero ese diminutivo es ridículo Jake. Además mi hijo llevará el nombre de su padre.

- Oh, pensé que tendrías mejores gustos Bella. Quiero decir ya con un Edward es suficiente ¿no? ¿No crees que podríamos buscarle un mejor nombre? Y si fuera una niña si sería genial que se llame como tu. Una pequeña Bellita.

- Ya basta Jake deja de ponerle diminutivo a todo. ¿Por cierto no te echa de menos tu padre en La Push?

- No, me ha mandado a cuidarte. Charlie dijo que estuviéramos pendientes de ti. Y con tu hermano todo el tiempo en casa de los Cullen.

- ¿Emmet está en casa de los Cullen?

- No se separa de su rubia ni para ir al baño, no se que le ve la verdad. Ella tiene una cara de asco. Y cuando no están por allá se la pasan en tu casa. Ya deberían conseguirse un lugar privado. El otro día me los crucé cuando fui a comprar unas botas nuevas, no tienen la menor vergüenza, andan como pulpos.

- No seas tan específico. Con razón casi no viene a verme. Nessie vendrá pronto. ¿Ya la has invitado a algún lugar?

- Pues todavía no me animo. Ella es linda y divertida, cuenta buenas historias y es medio gitana, me estaba enseñando a leer la mano el otro día. Sabes que dijo que tendría tres hijos. Creo que una líneas debajo del dedo meñique. Aquí mira. Yo tengo tres, ¿tú cuantas tienes?

Y tomó mi mano para ver mis palmas, yo me incliné, parecía muy interesante eso de saber cuantos hijos tendría.

- Uno en la derecha y dos en la izquierda. ¿Qué significará eso?- dijo él acercándose más a mi mano. – Ja, esta línea de la izquierda era una manchita- dijo él limpiándola

La puerta se abrió justo en ese instante y yo quité mi mano. Nessie me miraba desde el otro extremo y parecía muy triste.

- Hola Nessie, que bueno qua has venido- le dijo sonriendo. Ojala pudiera hacer que estos dos salgan a dar una vuelta para poder estar sola un rato.

- Mi tía te manda estas fresas, dice que te antojaste ayer cuando miraban una revista.

- Hola Nessie, ¿como has estado?- le preguntó Jake.

- No tan bien como tu- le dijo ella marchándose después de haber puesto las fresas en la refrigeradora.

- Y a ella que bicho le picó- dijo Jake, aún interesado en mis manos.

- No te das cuento o eres ciego- le dije casi gritándole.

- ¿Cuenta de qué?

- Nessie está enamorada de ti. Pensé que lo sabías. Como crees que se siente si estás todo el día conmigo y ahora me estabas tomando de las manos.

- Eso es ridículo Bella. Estoy aquí para cuidarte, ya superé eso de mi fijación por ti. Y ella sólo está impresionada por lo de la otra vez.

- ¿No oíste lo que dijo aquella vez?

- Yo no oí que dijera que me amara. Dijo que le gustaba, que yo era apasionado, arriesgado y fuerte y que la pasó bien cuando la confundí contigo.

- Hombre tenías que ser. ¿Que quieres? Que se ponga un letrero que diga que te ama o que lo publique.

- Si fuera más explícita lo hubiera entendido antes. Ella me gusta mucho.

- Y si no te das prisa alguien más le puede pedir que sea su novia. Mike Newton vino ayer a visitarla y la ha invitado a salir.

- ¿Mike? ¿Ese tarado racista?

- Y es probable que lo acepte otra vez.

- ¿Otra vez?

- Ya han salido juntos. Lo único que digo es que si te gusta deberías darte prisa.

- Lo tendré en cuenta. No me gustaría que saliera con Mike.

Ya estaba llegando a mi límite con Jake y sin noticias de Edward, todo parecía triste.

***

Había pasado una semana ya desde el accidente y aún sin noticias. Me mantenía informada de las cada vez más continuas tormentas. Nevaba cada día y casi no salía de casa porque temía resbalar ya que toda la calle amanecía con una capa de hielo.

Esme había venido casi todos los días para visitarme y traerme lo que me hiciera falta.

Mientras estaba con Alice esa tarde llamaron a la puerta.

- Yo voy Bells-dijo mi pequeña amiga.

- Buenas tardes. Venimos a ver a Isabella por favor.

Cuando entraron me sorprendí de tenerlas en casa y por su ropas oscuras. Eran Didyme y Heidi. Parecían afligidas.

- Isabella- dijo Heidi sollozando. Su rostro se veía demacrado y deslucido ya no era la mujer sensual y atractiva que conocí.

- Hola Isabella, disculpa que te molestemos pero teníamos que venir- agregó Didyme.

- Claro, siéntense por favor- les pedí. Tenía tanto miedo que me trajeran malas noticias, mi corazón dio un vuelco.

- Hija, veníamos a contarte, no se si has estado al corriente de la búsqueda- dijo Didyme

- Creí que hace unos días la habían suspendido por el clima- les señalé

- Si pero ayer nos llamó la policía. Encontraron el cadáver de mi Tanya al norte, cerca de la Isla San Juan- Heidi rompió a llorar.

- Volamos para identificar el cuerpo y traerlo a casa- dijo Didyme abrazando a su cuñada para reconfortarla.

Sí eran malas noticias. Me llevé instintivamente la mano a mi vientre deseando que mi bebé no sintiera lo que yo sentía. ¿Si ella había muerto, tendría esperanzas de que Edward esté vivo? Por eso no llamaba Charlie. Porque no lo encontraban. Por primera vez contemple la posibilidad de que mi esposo no volviera a casa. Quería ser más fuerte y seguir empeñada en su regreso. Unas gruesas lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas. Alice se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

- Tranquila Bells, ten fe. No es bueno que te deprimas, ni para ti, ni para el bebé.

- ¿Un bebé? ¿Estás embarazada?- preguntó Didyme con una ligera sonrisa.

- Si, tengo un mes- dije conteniendo el llanto.

Heidi rompió a llorar desconsolada, no entendía porque pero me asustó su reacción.

- Calma Heidi, no debemos incomodar a Isabella. Ella debe estar tranquila.

- No sé que hacer, mi pequeña niña. Es terrible, no lo resisto.

- Verás- me dijo Didyme entendiendo mi desconcierto –El cuerpo de Tanya estaba terriblemente dañado, los peritos creen que no cayó con el avión, que ella saltó de alguna forma. El hecho es que Tanya tenía 5 o 6 semanas de embarazo. Lo comprobaron en la autopsia. Probablemente ni ella misma lo sabía. Mañana llegarán sus restos así como las muestras del ADN del feto. Harán las comprobaciones necesarias para saber si el hijo que esperaba era de Edward.

-¿Cómo pueden creer eso?- me levanté molesta. Claro que ese niño no era de Edward. Tendría que ser de James.

- Hija, la carta que dejó Tanya es la prueba de que ellos podrían haber tenido un amorío secreto- dijo Didyme con mucha lentitud y sin mucha convicción.

- Eso no es cierto- dije casi gritando.

- Sé que Tanya estaba siempre detrás de Edward- dijo entonces Heidi –Lo acosaba y lo perseguía, debí detenerla y mandarla lejos. Nunca pensé que él alguna vez le haría caso o se dejaría seducir por ella. No vine a hacerte sentir mal Isabella pero debías saberlo. El funeral de mi hija se realizará mañana. Habíamos previsto que fuera un solo funeral para ambos y necesitamos tu aprobación.

- No- dije tajantemente.

- Comprendemos que no lo aceptes pero…- no dejé a Didyme terminar de hablar.

- Si es que alguna vez se realiza el funeral de mi esposo será cuando encuentren su cuerpo, no antes. Y ya que van a realizar una comparación de ADN, también compárenlo con el de James.

- ¿James?- dijo Didyme desconcertada.

- Mi Tanya jamás estaría con el esposo de su hermana- gritó Heidi.

- Mi esposo jamás estuvo con Tanya. Se que no me creerán si les digo que la vi una vez con James, no voy a intentar convencerlas de nada. Pero si ustedes dudan de Edward, yo dudo de ellos y también exijo esa prueba. Y perdónenme pero mañana no podré asistir al funeral.

- Eres tan venenosa como nos dijo Victoria- susurró Heidi.

- Heidi, ella tiene derecho a saber. Si dudamos de Edward, bien puede dudar de James. No perdemos nada- le dijo Didyme conciliadora.

- Claro que haremos las pruebas y te las vendré a traer personalmente en tres días. Sabrás que clase de marido tenías. Yo confío en mi hija- y diciendo esto último Heidi salió precipitadamente de casa.

- Perdónanos hija, no quería importunarte así. Yo también creo en Edward, él es tan correcto como su padre. Ya se aclarará todo. Adiós -Didyme se marchó apenada.

Me quedé muy consternada y triste, todo parecía estar en contra. Las esperanza se me estaba apagando y el tiempo seguía corriendo.

*********************************************************************************************

**Esperen un poquito más para el reencuentro, hay detalles que deben aclararse y todavía falta saber que planea James. Lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo "PSICÓPATA SUELTO". ****No desesperen. **

**Los planes de mi viaje marchan excelente, gracias por sus buenos deseos. En 4 dias más me voy y planeo subir el último capítulo de esta historia desde la misma ciudadela de Machu Pichu como broche final. Y también colgar el primer capítulo de una nueva historia que me ha tenido loca estos días. Una adaptación de Romeo y Julieta, sé que ya hay muchas otras parecidas pero pues cuando sueño las historias no puedo parar y debo escribirla, es romántica sin llegar a producir un coma diabetico y divertida en algunas partes pero trágica y triste como la original. Ya saben que no escribo lemmons ni en rating M así que no esperen encontrar nada de eso. Tal vez alguna vez me anime pero ese día aun no ha llegado. Lo siento.**

**Nos seguimos leyendo**

**Besitos besitos**


	29. PSICÓPATA SUELTO

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. A mi sólo se me ocurrió jugar con ellos**

**Como dije en el Sumary, es un tanto diferente, aquí los protagonistas no están enamorados, al menos no en un principio y tienen personalidades muy parecidas, ambos son tercos y rebeldes. Esto será una batalla. Inspirado en hechos de la vida real. La mía. Sólo algunos claro, sobre todo las peleas.**

********************************************************************************************

PSICÓPATA SUELTO

- ¿Alice no te parece que estás exagerando?- le pregunté a mi amiga cuando empecé a notar que mi sala estaba muy verde y brillaba por todos lados.

- Y espera a ver el árbol que traerá Jacob. Ya debería estar aquí.

- No tengo ánimos de adornar el árbol Alice.

- Bella es tu primera navidad en tu casita. No estés triste, sé que pronto volverá, estoy segura.

- Quisiera tener tanta confianza como tu. El tiempo sigue pasando, en dos días será navidad y no se nada de Edward o de mi padre o Carlisle.

- Ya sabes que la mayoría de las carreteras están bloqueadas y los vuelos suspendidos, hay muchas tormentas en el norte. Pero volverán pronto Bella ten fe.

- ¿Y Jasper?

- Fue al funeral de Tanya. Yo no he querido aparecerme por allí, ella nunca fue amiga mía, sería hipócrita ir a llorarla cuando sabemos como era.

- No es bueno guardar rencor y menos a los muertos Alice.

- Si pero ella aún muerta sigue intrigando.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y me sobresalté.

- ¿Hola Bella, te asusté?- era Nessie

- Hola Ness, sólo estoy un poco nerviosa.

- Pero que lindos adornos y que bonitas luces, creo que son demasiadas- dijo observando como Alice había puesto una red de luces en toda la ventana y en toda la puerta.

- No son demasiadas cuando sobra espíritu navideño- se defendió mi amiga.

Jacob entró en la casa con un árbol mediano muy frondoso y verde.

- ¿Como está la mamita? Mira Bells les he traído un árbol que yo mismo planté.

- Gracias Jake es precioso, no debiste molestarte- el contesté.

- Pensé que no querías adornar tu casa por eso no lo había traído antes, aunque las cosas no marchen bien debes sonreír Bella, verás que pronto todo mejorará.

Nessie se había quedado mirando a Jake, tenía el semblante triste.

- Hola Ness, ¿que prepararás para cenar la noche buena? Oí decir a Emmet que cocinarías la cena de navidad.

- Haré pavo relleno, ¿vendrás a cenar con nosotros?

- No lo creo, tengo que cenar con mi papá pero vendré el 25 por la mañana, me puedes guardar algo.

- Claro que si, te esperaré.

- ¿Bella cenarás en casa de tus padres?

- Si pero sólo un rato, luego vendré a aquí ¿por qué?

- No puedes estar aquí sola, menos con ese hombre rondando por Forks. Si vas a estar aquí, vendré a cuidarte- dijo Jake muy seguro de si.

- Creí que no vendrías la noche buena- dijo Ness dolida.

- Sólo si Bella va a estar sola, no la podemos dejar…- pero Jake siguió hablando sin notar que Nessie se había ido.

- Tú si que eres tonto lobito- dijo Alice.

- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?- se defendió él.

- Tonto y desubicado. No te das cuenta de que Nessie quería que vinieras a verla y tu estas más preocupado por Bella.

- Pero es que a Nessie no la ronda un loco. Bella es prioridad.

- Te patearía por estúpido sino fuera porque traigo zapatos de marca- dijo mi amiga siguiendo con su decoración.

***

Al día siguiente a medio día Nessie y yo fuimos al supermercado, la llevé en el volvo que hacía dos días que Jasper había traído de Port Ángeles. Edward lo había dejado allí la última vez que viajó a Seattle. Era la primera vez que lo manejaba sin él. Su aroma todavía estaba en el auto. Eso sólo hizo que me sintiera más triste. No quise bajar del auto mientras Nessie compraba los últimos ingredientes que necesitaba, tenía miedo de resbalar y no me apetecía encontrarme con nadie y menos alguien que estuviera más interesado en el chisme que en saber de Edward.

De pronto sentí que un auto paraba a mi lado.

- Veo que recuperaste el auto Bella- otra vez la despreciable voz de James.

- Pero qué haces aquí descarado- le reclamé.

- ¿Sigues así de resentida conmigo? Y yo que te traía algo. No pude llegar ayer porque las carreteras estaban cerradas.

- ¿No pudiste llegar al funeral de tu amante?

- No lo creí prudente. Victoria está aquí y como estamos separados hace tiempo.

- Mentiroso, tan sólo el mes pasado ella vino a reclamarme a la escuela. Que ridículas mentiras le contarías pero eso no funciona conmigo. Ya no. Vete- le grité, estaba enfurecida, Tanya había muerto esperando un hijo suyo y él se las daba de hombre separado.

- Pensé que te gustaría lo que te he traído preciosa- dijo sensualmente.

- No quiero nada de lo que tengas- le reproché.

- Igual pienso dártelo ya que era de tu marido- me dijo alejándose un poco para que pudiera verlo. En sus manos tenía el maletín con la laptop de Edward, la que siempre llevaba a sus viajes y prácticamente a todos lados desde que lo conocía. Bajé del auto lentamente, asombrada. Cómo él podía tener algo que Edward debió haber llevado el día que cayó el avión.

- ¿Sorprendida? Lo encontré en el departamento que alquilé para Tanya en Seattle. Parece que la noche anterior ellos la pasaron muy bien. Mientras yo la esperaba en Port Ángeles y tú en Forks ellos hacían de las suyas. Malditos- dijo poniendo cara de ofendido.

- Dámelo- le dije acercándome más.

- Tenlo yo no lo quiero, revisé su correspondencia. Él y Tanya parecían mantenerse en contacto- me dijo mientras me entregaba el maletín –Espero que ahora si creas que ellos nos veían la cara. Nosotros fuimos los engañados Bella. Ellos pensaban huir a Vancouver, se escribían a diario.

- Yo no puedo creer eso- dije totalmente desarmada ¿y si era cierto? ¿Podría James haber creado estas cartas? ¿Podría ser tan miserable para inventar todo eso? Algo me decía que si. James era capaz de cualquier cosa.

- Pues creerlo bonita. Ellos nos engañaron. Nosotros debemos continuar, tu debes rehacer tu vida eres tan joven no deberías sufrir por un tipo como Eddie- se acercó un poco a mi, levantó su mano para acariciar mi rostro pero me alejé.

- ¿Y también debo creer que el hijo que esperaba Tanya era de Edward? ¿O era tuyo James?- le reclamé. Su mirada se turbó y por un momento pareció dudar.

- ¿Hijo? ¿Tanya esperaba un hijo?- preguntó sorprendido.

- Si tenía 6 semanas de embarazo cuando murió. Lo descubrieron cuando le hicieron la autopsia. Y también tienen el ADN del bebé, lo van a comparar con el de Edward y por petición mía con el tuyo.

- Claro que debió ser de Edward- se defendió- pero no podría asegurarlo, ya sabes que Tanya me engañaba. Podría ser de cualquiera.

- Pues lo sabremos, Heidi me prometió los resultados para mañana. Muero de impaciencia James. Y Heidi y Victoria también- lo amenacé.

El se alejó pensativo. Subió a su auto y continuó sin despedirse. Al parecer había logrado dar en el blanco.

Abracé el maletín y subí al asiento trasero de mi auto para revisar el contenido.

Estaba su laptop, sus documentos personales y un par de cheques a nombre de Billy Black, uno jefe de la reserva Quilate y otro a nombre de Didyme Cullen.

Tal y como me había dicho James habían correos que al parecer Edward había mantenido con Tanya. En el último él le recordaba que irían a Vancouver el lunes. Me lo habría creído de no ser porque la forma de expresarse de Edward no era esa. Edward era más caballeroso para hablar, más sutil y elegante Una fineza que James no tenía, ni siquiera para imitarlo.

- ¿Quien era ese tipo?- preguntó Nessie hablándome por la ventana.

- Era James- le contesté si prestarle mucha atención.

- Lo supuse. Llamé a Jake para que viniera, tenía miedo que ese hombre te hiciera algo.

- No creo que se atreva a plena luz del día. No lo creo tan valiente. No debiste llamar a Jake, ahora no nos lo vamos a quitar de encima y no quiero que maneje mi auto.

- Bella es por tu bien, Jake dijo que no tardaría.

- Nessie no sientes frío- estaba apenas con un suéter delgado.

- Un poco pero no traje nada más.

- Ponte esto- me quité mi abrigo y se lo pasé, yo tenía un suéter mas grueso que el de ella y no me iba a bajar del auto.

- Gracias Bells, voy por las demás cosas y las subo a la maletera.

- Está bien- estaba aun entretenida con las cosas e Edward.

Pasaron cinco minutos más y sentí que la maletera se abría. De pronto el sonido de un auto frenando me sobresaltó, me incorporé un poco para ver pero la maletera estaba abierta y no pude ver nada. Oí un grito y nuevamente un auto alejándose a toda velocidad. Rápidamente bajé del auto, algunas cosas estaban tiradas en el piso, el frasco de salsa de manzana estaba roto. Y Nessie no estaba. Vi a lo lejos el auto negro con lunas oscuras de James alejándose. Oh Dios mío, James se había llevado a Nessie, yo tenía la culpa, le di a ella mi abrigo, debió habernos confundido.

- ¡Bella!- gritó Jake -¿Estás bien que ha sido eso?

- Jake- le dije con lágrimas en los ojos –Se la ha llevado. Se llevó a Nessie, pronto súbete al auto vamos detrás de ellos.

- Yo manejo- dijo Jake. No puse objeción. Él manejó muy rápido, casi como un loco pero cuando llegamos a una bifurcación en la afueras del pueblo nos detuvimos, no sabíamos por dónde ir.

- Maldito loco- gritó mi amigo. – ¿Qué pasó porque se la llevó?

- Es mi culpa Jake. Él llegó a darme esto y le hablé del hijo de Tanya y que pedí el ADN. Luego le dí a Nessie mi abrigo porque tenía frío y seguro él pensó que era yo.

- ¿Porqué quería secuestrarte?

- Seguro ha sido descubierto. Si saben que él es el padre del hijo de Tanya su familia debe estar como loca. Victoria y Heidi son peligrosas.

- Eso tiene sentido. ¿Qué hacemos? ¿A dónde ir? Tomaré este camino.

Jake se oía desesperado manejó por la carretera hacia Port Ángeles. Llegamos casi en una hora y no vimos nada, dimos vueltas en la ciudad y nada. Regresamos a casa y dimos parte a la policía, para entonces ya eran las cinco de la tarde.

- Tengo miedo Jake, cuando él se de cuanta de que no soy yo…

- Tranquila Bells. Tardará en darse cuenta, Nessie ha perdido su bronceado. Me siento tan impotente, cuando le ponga las manos encima a ese miserable le retorceré el pescuezo.

- Llévame a casa, tal vez James llame.

- Diga lo que diga no se te ocurra ir a buscarlo me oíste. Vamos a encontrarlo. Iré con la policía a buscar en las carreteras, los otros se quedarán contigo. Le hablaré a la pandilla.

- Está bien, estaré en casa, me llamas si hay alguna novedad. Llévate el auto.

Me quedé en casa. Fui a avisar a mi madre, de regreso dos policías me esperaban en la puerta.

- Sra. Cullen debemos quedarnos en su casa y colocar este equipo rastreador por si el sospechoso se comunica con usted.

Los dejé pasar, mamá venía conmigo. Después de contarle todo pareció muy contrariada.

- Bella, no se que pensar, yo creí que Edward había planeado huir con Tanya, tu padre y yo discutimos cuando se fue a buscarlo. Estoy tan confundida. Me preocupa que le puedan hacer daño a Nessie, ese hombre estuvo implicado en la muerte de Heidi y de Edward.

- Edward no ha muerto mamá, lo sé.

- Quisiera creer eso Bella, de verdad hija. No quisiera que te quedaras sola. Te veías tan feliz.

El teléfono sonó y los policías le indicaron a mi madre que contestara para que pudiera hacer tiempo mientras rastreaban la llamada. Prendieron el altavoz.

- ¿Bells, por Dios niña es que no hay nadie en Forks? He estado llamando desde temprano, esos bichos móviles no sirven.

- ¿Charlie?- gritó mi mamá.

- ¿René? ¿Qué haces allí y Bella?

- Charlie ha ocurrido algo espantoso, ese hombre se llevó…

- No te oigo bien, ¿a quien se llevaron, cuando, que ha pasado René?

Se oyó un fuerte zumbido y la voz de mi padre se perdió.

Yo estaba congelada, mi papá llamó, no alcanzó a decirme si Edward estaba con él, su voz no se oía triste ni nada parecido pero a lo mejor era impresión mía. No había dicho nada en concreto. De dónde estaría llamando, esperaba que fuera de muy cerca.  
De pronto mi celular vibró. Contesté rápido esperando oír la voz de mi padre y saber donde estaba.

- ¿Papá?

- Hola preciosa, no soy tu padre aunque por estar contigo me agradaría serlo- mi cuerpo se tensó, todos voltearon a verme.

- Sé que la policía está allí, estoy mirando la patrulla desde aquí. Así que finge que hablas con alguna amiguita sino tu hermanita se muere.

- Alice, estoy bien no te preocupes- dije lo mas natural que pude. Mi mamá se relajó y se fue hacia la cocina. Los policías se enfrascaron en su conversación.

- Así me gusta linda. No sabías que tenías una hermanita tan parecida a ti. Estuve a punto de confundirte, pero tú no hueles así. Tranquila, sigue pareciendo normal, tu hermanita está desmayada, no le he hecho nada. Sólo la dormí igual que al tonto de tu marido la última vez que lo vi. Sigue fingiendo...

- Claro que me gustaría salir contigo pero ahora tengo un problema y no puedo- dije haciendo mucho esfuerzo por no llorar. Sabía que el maldito tenía algo que ver en el accidente.

- Eso cariño, finges bien. Este es el trato. Tu hermanita por ti. Me la quedaría pero sería un premio de consuelo y yo siempre apuesto a ganador. Tú eres el premio mayor y te quiero a ti.

- Podría ser Alice, dime tu plan- seguí tratando de que mi voz no se quebrara.

- Inventa algo, pero sal a donde pueda verte, aléjate unos 100 metros de tu casa hacia la derecha. Te recogeré allí.

- Ahora no puedo Alice ya te dije que tengo un problema- los policías no parecían interesados en nuestra conversación.

- Pues debes hacerlo antes de que tu hermanita despierte o tendré que lastimarla para que se calle. Tú decides, no creo que tenga más de media hora.

- Ok, está bien. Dame unos minutos, saldré.

- Eso me gusta, te ayudaré un poco- y colgó.

No sabía que hacer, ni desde donde podría estar viendo mi casa. Tendría que decidir ahora. No quería que lastimaran a Nessie pero sabía que James era capaz de cualquier cosa. De pronto el teléfono de casa sonó. Me acerqué a contestar los policías estaban alerta.

- ¿Si?- contesté

- ¿Hola querida Bella me extrañaste?- la voz lacerante de James no dejaba de helarme el cuerpo.

- James, por favor no el hagas daño a Nessie- rogué.

- Claro que no querida mía. Sólo ven por ella. Estoy a 10 kilómetros en la salida hacia Port Ángeles. Te espero.

De inmediato los policías salieron disparados hacia el lugar donde James me había citado. Y supe entonces la "ayuda" que me había dado. Alejarlos de mí.

René salió de la cocina.

-¿A dónde fueron?- preguntó.

- James llamó está cerca, salieron al lugar donde me citó.

- Ojala lo atrapen pronto y traigan a Nessie de vuelta.

Salí de casa sin decirle nada a mi madre que regresó a la cocina. Estaba empezando a anochecer. Mientras caminaba al lugar donde me había dicho James miraba hacia las ventanas de las demás personas. Todos preparaban su cena de noche buena, todos felices esperando con impaciencia la navidad. Nunca me había sentido mas frágil y desprotegida. Edward ¿Dónde estas? Porqué no has llegado, te necesito tanto. Perdóname, tal vez James si pudo acabar contigo y espero que acabe también conmigo para poder estar juntos. Sin ti ya no puedo seguir. No quiero que nadie más sufra por mi culpa.

Me alejé de casa unos 50 metros, no veía ningún auto en movimiento, todos estaban estacionados frente a sus casas, todos los padres estaban con sus hijos, todos los esposos con sus esposas. Todas las familias reunidas y en paz. Sólo yo caminaba por aquella avenida y no sabía si regresaría a casa. Mi bebé, mi pequeño Edward. ¿Me dejaría vencer sin luchar? ¿Pero si no tenía el valor de enfrentarlo podría vivir si él le hacía daño a Nessie?

Caminé otros 50 metros más, las luces de las ventanas y de algunos tejados se veían muy bonitas. Un auto salió de la nada y venía hacia mi, muy despacio, parecía deslizarse. Una camioneta gris grande. Las lunas eran oscuras. Se detuvo a unos metros de mí. La puerta lateral se abrió, dentro pude ver a Nessie James la abrazaba por detrás, ella se veía mareada y confusa.

Él me hizo una señal para que me acercara. Dí un paso y escuche el ruido de un para de autos llegar uno detrás de mi y otro desde el lado opuesto. El rostro de James se contorsionó.

- ¡Bella!- oí gritar mi nombre en dos voces distintas, una era de Jake y la otra… la que tanto esperaba.

*********************************************************************************************

**Sorry sorry por dejarlo aquí pero estoy a punto de salir de viaje y no me da para mas el tiempo, ya me dejan, en unas horas prometo colgar la parte que sigue, cuando llegue a Cusco. Como les dije subiré el último capítulo desde Machu Pichu. Entonces solo faltan dos capítulos más y termina todo. No desesperen.**

**Nos seguimos leyendo**

**Besitos besitos**


	30. MI HÉROE

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. A mi sólo se me ocurrió jugar con los personajes**

**Esta historia tambien la vi en un sueño, aunque hace mucho tiempo, aun antes de conocer Twilight. Solo le he cambiado los nombres porque ya la tenía escrita, por eso verán que no aparecen algunos personajes conocidos. Mil disculpas por eso. **

**Como dije en el Sumary, es un tanto diferente, aqui los protagonistas no estan enamorados, al menos no en un principio y tienen personalidades muy parecidas, ambos son tercos y rebeldes. Esto será una batalla. Inspirado en hechos de la vida real. La mía. Sólo algunos claro, sobre todo las peleas.**

*********************************************************************************************

_ ¡Bella!- oí gritar mi nombre en dos voces distintas, una era de Jake y la otra… la que tanto esperaba._

El viento helado que había enfriado mi cuerpo fue cediendo y un calor que empezó en mi corazón me llenó por completo.

Edward, busqué de inmediato su rostro, tenía que verlo para estar segura que era él ya que constantemente oía su voz en mi mente.

Bajó de un auto que nunca había visto antes, parecía asustado y cansado pero como siempre era la visión plena de perfección. No me miraba tenía los ojos clavados en James. Detrás de mi oír a Jake.

-No den un paso más o la pequeña Bellita muere- dijo James al ver a los recién llegados sacando un arma y apuntándole a mi prima en la cabeza.

- Suelta a Nessie- la voz de Jake se oía suplicante muy diferente al tono que usualmente usaba.

- Nessie, este mostrito hace honor a su nombre, he tenido que dormirla dos veces, es más fuerte que tu Eddie- miraba a Edward con odio marcado. –No te ofendas pequeña niña eres linda pero prefiero a la origina-le decía a su rehén mientras acaricia sus cabellos, ella aún parecía medio dormida y mareada, abría y cerraba los ojos y movía la cabeza en varias direcciones. –Avanza hacia mí Bella y con gusto dejaré ir a Nessie- dijo mirándome.

-Quédate donde estás Bella- ordenó Edward, me detuve después de haber dado un paso hacia delante.

- Ven a mi preciosa, todo lo que quiero es que vengas- James tenía una mirada penetrante y envolvente. Traté de moverme, no quería que le disparara a Ness.

- Bella por favor… él no la dejará ir, no te acerques mi amor- la voz dulce y suplicante de Edward eran caricias en li oído, quería correr y lanzarme a sus brazos, llenarlo de besos y decirle cuanto lo amaba.

- Si no vienes la mataré- amenazó el demente.

Miré a Edward con dolor él me devolvió la mirada desesperado. Con pasos cortos llegué al lado de James.

- Te tengo- dijo él tomándome de un brazo y soltó de su agarre a Nessie que cayó al suelo, lo miré a los ojos su desagradable rostro me atrajo hacia él, sus manos eran firmes me abrazó con la que tenía suelta. –Ahora si eres mía.

De pronto James gritó de dolor, me soltó y se volteó levantando a Nessie del suelo.

- En verdad eres un monstruo pequeña idiota- le dijo apuntándole, ella se soltó de él y retrocedió dos pasos.

- Por favor no- supliqué, él se volvió para mirarme, de reojo vi que alguien se abalanzaba sobre nosotros James se movió rápido, sentí que alguien tiraba de mí hacia atrás y me abrazaba. Los fuertes y suaves brazos de Edward me envolvían pero yo no podía voltear a verle mis ojos estaban fijos en lo que acontecía delante de mi. Jake y James forcejeaban con el arma en la mano.

- Maldito loco enfermo como te atreviste a tocarla- Jake parecía poseído por no sé que extraña fuerza.

- Te mataré maldito indio, Bella es mía.

- Nunca volverás a acercarte a Ness….

El fuerte ruido de un arma me dejó paralizada. Los dos cayeron al piso. Pero en una maniobra muy rápida e inesperada y en menos de un respiro James se puso de pie sin arma y con la cara retorcida de furia. Sentí que los brazos protectores me ponían detrás, me empujaban suavemente a seguir retrocediendo.

- Ahora si acabará contigo pequeño Eddie como debí haber hecho en el avión.

Jake yacía en el suelo, Nessie corrió a su lado sus manos lo tocaban buscando heridas, el salado de la sangre me llegó de inmediato, él estaba herido quise correr a su lado también pero entre mi y ellos estaban Edward y James a punto de lanzarse el uno contra el otro.

- Eres un cobarde, sino es con un arma no te atreves a enfrentarte-le increpó mi esposo.

- Eso lo veremos ahora, quiero a esa mujer y la tendré. Pero creo que primero debo dejarla viuda de verdad- amenazó el malhechor

Jame se lanzó contra Edward que con un rápido movimiento lo evitó y utilizó su fuerza para lanzarlo contra el piso. Ya lo había visto hacerle eso a Jake cuando se pelearon en La Push pero no había sido tan agresivo aquella vez.

James se levantó ágilmente y lo empujó contra la camioneta, oí el ruido sordo del golpe pero Edward se soltó y le dio dos puñetes en el rostro uno tras de otro y luego un increíble puntapié que sólo había visto en películas, de esos que requieren que el peleador dé una vuelta completa de 360 grados. James cayó al piso otra vez.

- Ella es mi vida maldito imbécil, no dejaré que vuelvas a ponerla en peligro.

Pero James que parecía ponerse de pie hizo un rápido movimiento y le barrió los pies a Edward que cayó sobre su espalda. Maldito psicópata traidor, aprovechó que Edward no lo atacaría mientras se levantaba porque era un caballero.

- No me importa que ella tenga algo tuyo dentro estúpido niño, me la voy a llevar igual.

La mirada de Edward rápidamente se posó en mi rostro y después en mi vientre, se veía confundido. James aprovecho ese segundo de descuido para patearle las costillas, vi el rostro contraído de mi amor, parecía haberle hecho mucho daño. No pude evitar seguir siendo espectadora, me lancé a la espalda del maldito y le hundí mis uñas en su rostro y en todos los lugares que encontrara descubiertos. Él de deshizo de mi y caí al piso.

- Pequeña fiera, pagarás por esto- me amenazó y se giró para tomarme, su rostro y cuello sangraban. No llegó hasta mí fue derribado hacia un lado, ambos cayeron al piso enfrascados en una pelea tan que no podía ver bien quien golpeaba a quien. Me levanté y corrí hacia donde Jake y Nessie estaban. Ella parecía no tener ni idea de toso lo que ocurría.

- Resiste mi amor, no te mueras por favor Jake- susurraba, se había quitado el suéter y lo había amarrado alrededor del hombro de Jake. A lo lejos oí sirenas, policía o ambulancia, miré al rededor, los vecinos también habían salido de sus casas y nos miraban horrorizados.

Me giré a ver a Edward quien estaba golpeando a James y lo tendía en el piso, parecía querer seguir golpeándolo y temí que lo matara y tuviera que ir a la cárcel. No quería que lo separaran de mi otra vez. Corrí hacia él y lo abracé por la cintura. Se calmó y me abrazó aun así estando a su espalda podía sentir sus manos recorriendo mis brazos.

Una ambulancia llegó de inmediato, seguida de un carro de la policía, los mismos que habían estado en casa y se habían marchado una hora antes.

Llegaron rápido y levantaron a James.

- Lo llevaremos al hospital para que lo revisen pero no lo descuidaremos ni un segundo- me dijo uno de ellos mientras el otro le ponía las esposas y lo levantaba.

Recién entonces Edward se volteó hacia mí y me abrazó, sentí que mis pies ya no tocaban el piso. Era tan cálido sentirlo nuevamente. Me puso en el suelo y mi miró profundamente.

- Que trataba de decirme… algo mío… dentro de…-su ojos se veían asustados y expectantes. Le sonreí ampliamente a pesar de todo lo ocurrido no podía evitar sentir esta alegría que me embargaba, por fin iba a decírselo.

- Estoy embarazada Edward. Vamos a tener un bebé.

Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo debido, pestañeó un par de veces y de pronto una gran sonrisa torcida marcó su rostro. Mi miró con mucha ternura. Y me besó con suavidad. No tenía idea lo mucho que había extrañado sus besos, eran como un bálsamo para todas mis penas, como agua fresca para alguien muriendo de sed. Nos separamos cuando oímos el ruido metálico de la puerta del carro de la policía al cerrarse.

- Jake- dije. Él pareció recordarlo, me tomó de una mano y me llevó hacia la ambulancia.

- No llore señorita, él estará bien, lo llevaremos para intervenirlo y retirarle la bala, la herida es en el hombro no morirá, hizo un buen trabajo evitándole la hemorragia. ¿Quiere subir y acompañarnos?- preguntaba un paramédico a Nessie, ella asintió y subió rápidamente al lado de Jake.

- Está bien- susurró Edward. –No me habría perdonado si hubiera sido algo peor, no por salvarte una vez más.

- Pero él venía a salvar a Nessie.

-¿Ah sí? Pensé que era a ti.- Me miró confundido.

- No, lo oí bien, estaba más cerca de mí. Él no quería que James volviera a acercarse a Nessie, no pudo decir su nombre por completo porque James le disparó,

- Bella- mi mamá llegó hasta mí. –Estás bien cariño, debemos llevarte al hospital, el médico dijo que no podías hacer movimientos bruscos, te caíste mi amor.

Edward me miró asustado. Me levantó en brazos.

- Amor te caíste, debemos llevarte al médico.

- Edward estoy bien, tengo tanto que decirte y quiero que me digas tantas cosas.

- Después de que te revise un buen médico, no quiero correr riesgos. Debemos estar seguros, no podemos arriesgar a nuestro hijo.

Se oía tan bien esas palabras en sus labios, nuestro hijo.

Me subió en el auto y manejó hacia el hospital, parecía moverse con dificultad.

- Edward tu tampoco estás muy bien, quiero que tu también veas al médico.

- Si amor, no hay problema, creo que necesito otras placas. Tenía dos costillas fracturadas, todavía estoy usando vendajes y me he llevado un buen golpe. No creo que sea tan grave pero pediré que me revisen.

- ¿Mi papá y Carlisle?- pregunté.

- Se quedaron en el camino. Tuvimos problemas para regresar cuando me encontraron, una tormenta cayó y no pudieron avisar al helicóptero de rescate. Casi nos congelamos. Llegamos al hospital de Port Ángeles hace dos días, nos atendieron de emergencia yo estaba malherido y hecho un témpano pero los cuidados de Charlie y Carlisle evitaron que fuera peor. Hoy nos dieron de alta al medio día, estaba al lado de tu padre cuando te llamo veníamos en un auto rentado pero la carretera estaba cerrada en un tramo. La verdad creo que tengo que ir a la policía después del hospital. Robé un auto.

- ¿Qué?- grité sobresaltada.

- Amor, casi me vuelvo loco, pensé que James te había secuestrado, como intentó la vez anterior, a decir verdad era lo único en lo que pensaba, antes de saltar del avión James dijo que vendría por ti. Cuando escuché a tu madre al teléfono salí del auto y corrí a través de la nieve, pasé la zona que estaba en mantenimiento y llegué al otro lado, donde alguien que iba en sentido contrario había dejado su auto con las llaves puestas. Sin pensar tomé su coche era muy rápido. Creo que llegué a 200 kilómetros por hora, que sensación mas fuerte- sonrió.

- Ahora eres un ladrón de autos, que ejemplo para nuestro bebé- dije quejándome, aunque no lo sentía lo más mínimo, me hacía feliz que haya hecho eso por estar conmigo.

- Y tu eras una gata fiera, espero no tener que enfrentar tu ira nunca, James va a tener la cara desfigurada para siempre- soltó una carcajada.

Llegamos al hospital, tendría que esperar un tiempo más para saber toda la historia con detalle. Mientras él y yo estuviéramos juntos podría esperar una vida entera.

******************************************************************************************************************************************

**Holas, después de un peregrinaje agotador estoy nuevamente con ustedes. Estoy en Machu Pichu pueblo y sigo escribiendoles para no defraudarlas. Este es un lugar mágico y de ensueño. No podré actualizar hasta el domingo que es mi cumpleaños ya que nos movemos de un lugar a otro y no hay cobertura en todos los lugares.**

**Y será el último capítulo (mi limpio una lágima imaginaria) que penita, me había encariñado tanto con esta historia. Pero todo tiene su final. **

**Apenas suba este capítulo, colgaré el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic, espero que lo lean.**

**Nos seguimos leyendo**

**Besitos besitos.**


	31. JUNTOS PARA SIEMPRE

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. A mi sólo se me ocurrió jugar con ellos.**

**Esta historia también la vi en un sueño, aunque hace mucho tiempo, aun antes de conocer Twilight. Solo le he cambiado los nombres porque ya la tenía escrita, por eso verán que no aparecen algunos personajes conocidos. Mil disculpas por eso. **

**Como dije en el Sumary, es un tanto diferente, aquí los protagonistas no están enamorados, al menos no en un principio y tienen personalidades muy parecidas, ambos son tercos y rebeldes. Esto será una batalla. Inspirado en hechos de la vida real. La mía. Sólo algunos claro, sobre todo las peleas.**

********************************************************************************************

JUNTOS PARA SIEMPRE

-Sra. Cullen está perfectamente. Puede irse de inmediato me imagino que querrá pasar la navidad con su familia- después del ultrasonido el Dr. Me examino, estaba bien y mi bebé también.

- Gracias Dr. Me gustaría ver a mi esposo, ¿sabe algo de él?

- Lo atendí hace un rato, está en reposo, se le cambiaron los vendajes, esas fracturas estaban empezando a soldar bien pero debido al golpe tendrá que estar en reposo un par de semanas. No es grave.

- Mi amigo Jacob Black…

- ¿El joven Quilete es amigo suyo? ¿En que pelea navideña se han involucrado? -dijo riendo. Discúlpeme es que es muy raro tantas emergencias en la víspera de navidad por eso sólo estamos dos médicos de guardia. Su amigo Black fue intervenido por mi colega, debe estar en su habitación, la bala no ha comprometido órganos solo una arteria, pero sanará muy rápido debido a su contextura. ¿El otro hombre que ha venido con la policía, también es amigo suyo?

- No, él trato de secuestrarnos a mi prima y a mí.

- Me imaginaba algo así, fue muy difícil curarle las heridas ya que tiene un humor terrible, la policía ya se lo llevó. Espero que no los vuelva a importunar. Eso es todo puede irse y recuerde mucho reposo.

- Si gracias.

Salí del consultorio y me dirigí a recepción a preguntar por Edward, me indicaron que estaba reposando en una de las habitaciones.

-Hola preciosa, ¿como está nuestro pequeño?- preguntó él con una gran sonrisa.

- Estamos bien.

- Al parecer heredará tu terquedad-y sonrió más.

- ¡Aquí están!- Alice entró como un torbellino y me abrazó con fuerza.

- Bella casi muero de impacto, te dejo dos días solos y todo lo que pasa, ese desgraciado… Edward, bienvenido, yo sabía que volverías lo había visto.

- Si pequeña pitonisa, estoy de vuelta, no sabes todo lo que extrañé a mi Bella.

- Lo imagino, traigo noticias, he estado estos días apoyando a mi Jass, no saben todo lo que ha pasado en su casa y con su familia, bueno la tuya también Edward.

- ¿Están todos bien?- preguntó Edward preocupado.

- Nadie está bien por allí. Heidi está en crisis nerviosa, todavía no se recupera, Victoria parece autista, no dice nada y no quiere comer. Didyme llora todo el día, Rose afortunadamente pasa casi todo el día con Emmet y Jane y Alec han sido enviados a Seattle. Jasper ha tenido que lidiar con todo, el funeral, los médicos y ahora con esto.

- No entiendo Alice, explícanos- le pedí.

- El examen de ADN del bebe de Tanya…

- ¿cual bebé?- preguntó Edward intrigado.

- Tanya estaba embarazada, por cierto quiero saber que pasó…- pidió Alice.

-Bueno, creo que todo debe ser en orden. Lo explicaré yo- dijo Edward. –Como saben, tomé un vuelo privado para alcanzarlos en Port Ángeles, allí subió Tanya, no pensé que sería importante, me dijo que iba a ver a su hermana. En el avión estaba James, me durmió y cuando desperté él había matado a los tripulantes. Creo que quería matarme pero Tanya lo sobornó. James saltó del avión tenía todo planeado pero antes le disparó a Tanya. Había un paracaídas más y salté con ella pero tuvimos problemas para que se abriera totalmente y ella se dejó caer. Estaba muy malherida pero aun así le debo la vida. Me encargaré de que James pague por lo que hizo. ME lastimé al caer, no sabía donde estaba, sobreviví algunos días, Carlisle y Charlie me encontraron casi congelado, cuidaron de mi unos días más hasta que el helicóptero de rescate pudo venir por nosotros, llegamos a Port Ángeles y tratamos de regresar cuanto antes a Forks, yo sabía que James vendría por Bella, cuando Charlie llamó pensé que era a Bella a quien se había llevado el loco ese. Robé un auto y llegue a tiempo. Fin de mi historia. Continúa Alice.

- Vaya, que aventura- mi amiga tenía su rostro en una mueca de sorpresa. –Bueno mi turno. Heidi y Didyme vinieron a ver a Bella hace unos días. La historia oficial era que Tanya y tu iban a fugarse a Vancouver y el avión cayo. El cuerpo de Tanya fue encontrado pero en la autopsia se dieron cuenta que estaba embarazada. Tus tías querían realizar el funeral en conjunto. El tuyo y el de ella. Creo que porque creían que el hijo que esperaba era tuyo…

- ¿Qué?- gritó Edward con el seño fruncido.

- Calma galán ya sabemos que no era cierto. Bella y yo no dudamos ni por un momento.

- Me tranquiliza oír eso, rayos que habrá pensado todo el mundo. Bella tu sabes que yo…

- Lo sé amor. Confío en ti, ¿recuerdas?- lo miré a los ojos y le di mi mejor sonrisa, él me acarició el rostro con el dorso de su mano, en sentí en el cielo, poder estar así nuevamente.

- Ay, cuanto amor, me va a dar un coma diabético. ¿Puedo seguir? Gracias. Como iba diciendo, tus tías mandaron a hacer pruebas de ADN para comprobar la paternidad pero Bella les exigió que también se las realizaran a James. Heidi montó en cólera y sólo por eso agilizó los exámenes. El resultado llegó ayer. Victoria entró en shock, no habla, no come, está completamente ida. A Heidi le ha dado crisis tras crisis y Didyme solo tiene a Jass para cuidar de ellas. Hoy por la mañana, James llegó y se desató un caos. Así que como el cobarde que es huyó. Pensamos que se escondería o huiría.

- Y entonces vino por mi- dije pensando en voz alta. –Había visto ya a James antes, vino dos veces a persuadirme de que Tanya lo engañaba contigo- miré a Edward –Hoy por la mañana me entregó tu maletín con tu portátil y documentos, dijo que tenía pruebas, habían correos electrónicos con la supuesta correspondencia entre ustedes coordinando su fuga.

- No había echado en falta mis cosas hasta este momento, ¿le creíste?- me preguntó él.

- Claro que no, tú no tienes faltas de ortografía- Edward y Alice rompieron a reír con ganas.

-Bueno creo que es hora de ir a casa amor. Faltan sólo dos horas para que sea navidad.

- Navidad, ¡los obsequios!- gritó Alice –Con tanta acción aun no termino de envolverlos ni de escribir las tarjetas. Me voy volando. Paso por su nidito de amor mañana por la mañana. –Nos besó, abrazó y desapareció tal como llegó.

Pasamos a ver a Jake, Nessie estaba aún con él, Billy había llegado y estaba al lado de su hijo.

-Bella, estás bien- me preguntó mi amigo cuando me vio.

- Yo debería preguntarte eso Jake, parece que res de acero.

- Claro, hace falta más que una bala para acabar conmigo- sonrió. –Edward, me alegra que estés aquí, Bella te necesita mucho, he tratado de cuidarla lo mejor que pude pero vez que falle.

- Gracias a ti Jacob- Edward le estrechó la mano. Me alegré, por primera vez parecía que eran amigos. –Estoy en deuda otra vez.

- No es nada, para qué son los amigos. Ahora que lo dices podrías ayudarme a persuadir a Bella para ponerle un nombre lindo al bebé.

- Jake, ya basta, eres pésimo para los nombres, llamaré a mi hijo como yo quiera- le dije ofendida, sus intentos de nombre me estaban volviendo loca Charlicito, Ephraimcito no lo soportaba.

- No prometo nada pe… quiero decir Jake pero haré lo que pueda, ya sabes lo difícil que es- dijo bromeando con él, ahora estaba segura, ellos serían amigos.

Salimos del hospital y llegamos primero a casa de mis padres donde todos nos esperaban. Nessie no quiso venir con nosotros, se quedó con Jake y él parecía tan complacido y feliz que no dudé de que pronto serían algo más que sólo amigos.

-Brujita estás aquí. Perdóname hermanita, no estuve cerca, no te cuidé como debía- Emmet me abrazó muy sentimentalmente, no esos abrazos de oso que solía darme.

- No hay rencor Em, sé que tenías otras ocupaciones. Me alegra que seas feliz- le dije.

-Ni te imaginas, mi Rose y yo queremos casarnos pronto, ya no podemos estar separados es tan complicado tener que hacerlo en lugares que no son…

- Ahórrame los detalles que tengo mucha hambre- le corté y pasé a saludar a mi madre.

- Bella hija, me alegro de que todo esté bien. Alice nos llamó, no te acompañé porque esperé a tu padre. ¿Y Nessie?

- Se quedó en el hospital, vendrá pronto- le dije aunque estaba segura de que no veríamos a Nessie hasta que a Jake le den de alta.

- Pequeña- papá me abrazó –Tuve tanto miedo hoy, te dejamos tan desprotegida.

- No papá, gracias a ti por traerme a Edward, sé que ha sido muy difícil.

- Bella, Edward- Esme y Carlisle estaban también allí y corrieron a abrazarnos.

- Creo que es una bendición que estemos todos juntos- dijo Edward después de los abrazos y saludos a todos.

- Edward yo tengo que pedirte una disculpa- dijo René –Pensé lo peor de ti cuando ocurrió lo del accidente.

- Creo que muchas personas pensaron eso René- dijo él –Pero estoy feliz de que Bella no haya dudado de mi. Es lo que más me importa. Es navidad, no hay rencores- y la abrazó.

Cenamos felices de que haya todo vuelto a la normalidad. Estaba muy contenta de tener Edward nuevamente, poder mirarlo, sentir sus besos y sus caricias. Mi corazón no latía muy rápido, cada vez estaba más enamorada de él.

-Edward devolví el auto que pediste prestado- dijo Carlisle.

- Gracias papá, me empezaba a preocupar que vinieran por mi en plena cena de navidad.

Nos fuimos a casa muy tarde, ya era navidad y aunque no había prestado la menor atención a los regalos y a toda la fanfarria navideña estaba más que feliz, tenía todo lo que amaba conmigo. Mi Edward y ahora un hijo nuestro dentro de mi. Esto era real y para siempre. Habrían cientos de problemas más pero estábamos juntos y eso era suficiente para mí.

*************************************************************************************************

**Hola, aquí me tienen, en una cabina pública en algún lugar del Cusco, trayéndoles un capítulo mas, que no es el final (no me da mas tiempo) le agregaré un capítulo porque aún faltan cosas pequeñas, detalles que quedaron sueltos pero tengo a toda mi familia mirándome con cara de pocos amigos… jejeje es que quieren celebrarme mi cumple y ya llevo 2 horas sentada aquí y han venido por mí, tienen la torta y todo el restaurante listo. Gracias por sus reviews y no olviden, esto todavía no termina hasta que diga The End. Y disculpen si hay alguna falta de ortografía o algún error he escrito a todo correr.**

**Nos seguimos leyendo**

**Besitos besitos**


	32. PLANES FUTUROS THE END

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. A mi sólo se me ocurrió jugar con ellos**

**Como dije en el Sumary, es un tanto diferente, aquí los protagonistas no están enamorados, al menos no en un principio y tienen personalidades muy parecidas, ambos son tercos y rebeldes. Esto será una batalla. Inspirado en hechos de la vida real. La mía. Sólo algunos claro, sobre todo las peleas.**

********************************************************************************************

PLANES FUTUROS

Abrí los ojos y busque a mi lado como cada día, esperando no encontrarme sola. ¿Sería cierto o lo habría imaginado? Lo sentí, Edward estaba conmigo, me giré lentamente para poder verle, su semblante era tranquilo. Me abrazaba, su mano estaba en mi vientre, parecía cuidarnos a ambos. Se revolvió un poco.

- Hola preciosa. ¿Cómo estas? Hace días que no dormía tan tranquilo.

- Hola amor, estamos bien. Feliz Navidad

- Feliz Navidad. Es cierto, ahora somos tres. ¿Qué quieres que sea? A mi me gustaría una nena con tus ojos y tus mejillas.

- Pues yo quisiera un pequeño igual a ti.

- ¿Es cierto que el pe… Jacob estuvo cuidándote y queriendo ponerle nombre a nuestro bebe?

- Jake estaba casi a diario aquí ya me estaba cansando, le he tomado una antipatía, mi madre me dijo que era natural tomarla con alguien. Y sí, ha estado buscando nombres pero todos ridículos.

- Le prometí tratar de convencerte de que aceptaras algún nombre suyo, así que sólo porque estoy en deuda con él lo intentaré pero más adelante. Ahora dejemos a nuestro bebé crecer sin encasillarlo. Sentí un poco de celos al saber que él ha estado todo el tiempo contigo pero veo que parece sentir algo por Nessie lo cual me alegra.

- Lo que Jake siente por mi es sólo amor fraternal, está feliz con el bebé.

- Bueno preciosa voy a prepararles el desayuno, quédense en la cama- me besó, con tanta dulzura y luego depositó un beso en mi vientre.

Me levanté para ir al baño y escuché a lo lejos la voz de Jasper, me acerqué a las escaleras.

-Por favor Edward, no sé que hacer, ven conmigo.

- No puedo creer lo que me dices Jasper, es increíble, no pensé que terminara así. ¿Qué hora es?

- Casi las 11 am, esto ocurrió muy temprano, todos estábamos durmiendo.

Bajé las escaleras, quería saber lo que pasaba, Jasper estaba en medio de la sala y se veía muy agitado.

- Jasper, Edward ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

- Bella, amor, ¿no quieres dormir un poco más?

- No, ¿qué es lo que pasa?- pregunté otra vez

- Siéntate cariño. Verás, tengo que ir con Jasper. Esta mañana Victoria fue a visitar a James a la estación de policía. Lo tenían bien custodiado y…

- No me digas que escapó- dije casi gritando, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

- No amor, no temas, si fuera eso no te dejaría ni un segundo sola. Victoria fue a verlo llevándole comida y como es su esposa la dejaron pasar. Ella lo envenenó. Y luego bebió lo mismo. James está muerto pero ella esta en el hospital al parecer la dosis que se tomó no fue suficiente para suicidarse. En casa de tía Didyme están muy alterados. Tengo que ir a la policía para rendir mi manifestación, cuando sea necesaria la tuya vendré a buscarte. Primero iré a casa de Jasper a ver a mis tías. No quiero dejarte sola así que Alice no tarda, Jasper ya la llamó.

James había muerto, eso no me alegraba pero me tranquilizaba mucho, pensé que tal vez había escapado y mi cuerpo se estremeció.

- Ve amor yo esperaré. Regresa pronto- le dije acercándome para besarlo. Me dio un rápido beso.

- Volveré tan pronto como pueda, cuídense.

Cuando estaban subiendo en sus autos llegó Alice vestida de verde, parecía un duende.

- Hola Bella, Jass me llamó. Que familia la verdad debemos estar agradecidas de que entre tantos chiflados nos hayan tocado los Cullen mas adorables. ¿Has desayunado?

- Aún no desayuno. Y tienes razón Edward y Jasper son únicos.

- Pues te prepararé algo rápido y después nos iremos al alberque.

- ¿Albergue?- pregunté intrigada, no sabía lo que planeaba mi amiga.

- Cada navidad pasó por el alberque días antes de navidad a dejar ropa y juguetes que voy recolectando durante el año. Y justo el día de navidad voy con comida. Traigo el auto de papá repleto, no sabes toda la comida que prepara la gente y termina botándola. Tengo tres pavos enteros, salsas, frutas y chocolate. Será un festín.

- Alice eso es muy loable de tu parte. ¿Por qué no me habías contado hasta ahora?

- Es algo personal Bella, verás antes yo sólo me preocupada por mi. Hace como 4 años doné un suéter pero olvidé algo muy valioso dentro. Una medalla que me dio mi abuela. Terminé en ese alberque dos días antes de navidad, me porté mal, llegue pidiendo y casi exigiendo que me lo devolvieran. Una mujer con un niño en brazos se lo quitó para devolvérmelo. Le había puesto al pequeño la medalla. Me sentí tan mala persona, no me había fijado que todos allí traían ropas usadas y no tenían suficiente comida. Desde entonces es como una penitencia mía. Me preocupo siempre en recolectar cosas para ellos. Mis padres apenas saben algo pero me ayudan mucho. Ahora que lo sabes, espero que puedas ayudarme a repartir lo que tengo. Toma un vaso de leche y vamos rápido, debo llegar para el almuerzo.

Me alisté, reuní algo de ropa y salimos para allá. Había mucha gente, más de lo que imaginaba. Madres con sus pequeños, niños abandonados y mucha gente sin familia. Me alegré de poder acompañar a mi amiga.

Edward me llamó y vino por mi al albergue. Fuimos a la policía. Nessie estaba allí dando su manifestación de lo ocurrido.

Fue breve, no fue un interrogatorio difícil.

- Bella, Didyme me pidió llevarte a su casa, desea hablarte. Sólo si tú quieres amor.

- Creo que debo hablar con ellas, no las traté muy bien la ultima vez que estuvieron en casa.

- Eres tan buena mi cielo. Te prometo que no será mucho tiempo el que estemos allí.

- ¿Y Victoria?- pregunté.

- Se la llevaron a Port Ángeles. Su cuadro es muy grave ya que tiene anemia severa y depresión.

Llegamos a casa de Didyme, no había estado aquí desde la cena aquella vez. La casa perecía deslucida y casi abandonada. Didyme salió a recibirnos, tenía los ojos hinchados.

- Bella, hija cuanto me alegro de verte. Perdóname por favor- me dijo echándose a llorar nuevamente.

- No hay nada que perdonar, yo sabía que tú creías en Edward- la consolé.

Pasamos y nos sirvió un té y galletas.

- Quería contarles que me voy de Forks con Heidi. Vamos a vivir en Port Ángeles para estar cerca de Victoria y poder cuidar de ella. No sabemos si enfrentará un juicio o si necesita rehabilitación. Dejaré aquí a Jasper y Rosalie porque tienen que acabar el instituto. Athenodora también se irá con nosotras junto con Jane y Alec.

- Me aseguraré de conseguirles una casa confortable y de que tengan lo necesario. No se preocupen por Rosalie o Jasper. Cuando terminemos el instituto iremos todos a Dartmouth, estaremos bien- lo miré sorprendida, no me había hablado de sus planes a futuro. Ahora con la llegada del bebé muchas cosas cambiarían. Pero su sonrisa me tranquilizó.

No quise ver a Heidi aún era pronto y estaba muy dolida por todo lo ocurrido. Nos fuimos a casa. Yo estaba callada, trataba de imaginar los planes que Edward tenía para nosotros.

- Amor, te noto distante. Creo que debemos hablar sobre nuestro futuro. No quiero que el bebé sea un impedimento para que vayamos a la universidad.

- No será un impedimento pero tampoco me gustaría dejarlo- quería disfrutar de mi hijo. Verlo crecer.

- Todo el tiempo que pasé perdido pensé mucho en nuestro futuro. Cuando recién nos casamos estábamos de acuerdo en terminar el año y seguir por nuestro rumbo. Ahora se que ya no podría vivir sin ti. Pero pronto seremos tres, quiero que vivamos con nuestro hijo, no separarnos jamás. Siempre me gustó la música pero debido a muchos eventos me he planteado el seguir la carrera de Medicina. Sé que tú quieres estudiar literatura. Podemos hacerlo y nuestros amigos también. ¿Qué te parece ir a Dartmouthtodos? Emmet y Rosalie, Jasper y Alice, tú y yo. Compraremos una casa, grande y cómoda. Podríamos acomodarnos todos allí.

- ¿Y nuestro bebé?

- Mis padres están más que dispuestos ayudarnos con su crianza y tú sólo tomarías algunos cursos.

- Eso me parece genial Edward, es una buena idea. Sé que nuestros amigos estarán felices con la idea, de hecho Emmet no puede esperar para casarse con Rosalie. Y Alice no podría vivir sin Jasper. Estoy muy feliz por ti, sé que serás un excelente médico.

- Gracias amor, pensé que no estarías de acuerdo.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, Alice estaba feliz, podríamos estudiar juntas como siempre quisimos y también estaría al lado de su Jass. Emmet le pidió matrimonio a Rosalie y lo fijaron para finales del año escolar. Todo iba bien encaminado y mi bebé crecía sano y fuerte dentro de mí.

Pasaron los meses y cada día me ponía más grande, a pesar de haber ido cada mes a mi ultrasonido, Edward y yo no queríamos saber el sexo del bebé, queríamos que fuera una sorpresa para todos. Terminé el instituto con casi siete meses de embarazo y diez kilos demás. Lo que no le impidió a Alice organizar una fiesta para celebrarlo junto con el discreta boda de Emmet y Rosalie.

Nessie y Jake ya eran novios, se veían muy enamorados. Mis padres estaban tristes porque me sus dos hijos se irían y decían que apenas Nessie terminara el instituto se vendrían a vivir con nosotros.

****

Una bonita mañana a finales de Julio noté que mi vista se nublaba. Ya había tenido algunos mareos antes pero creí que era a causa de todo el ajetreo de la mudanza. Decidí llamar al médico para que me hiciera un chequeo rápido. Edward había viajado con muchas de nuestras pertenencias. Tardaría un día en volver, así que fui sola al hospital. En cuanto me tomaron la presión pude ver la preocupación en el rostro del Dr.

- ¿Pasa algo malo?- le pregunté.

- Bella no te voy a mentir- me respondió –Tienes la presión muy alta y creo que hay sufrimiento fetal. Es indispensable que saquemos al bebé pronto.

- ¿Sacar al bebé? ¿Una cesárea? Apenas tiene ocho meses…

- Lo sé, déjame hacerte algunas pruebas mas, consultaré con otros colegas pero debes internarte de inmediato, debemos monitorear el corazón del bebé.

Su respuesta me causó escalofríos. Llamé de inmediato a Alice para que informara al resto y accedía a que me internen. El resto de la tarde varios médicos vinieron a observarme y estuvieron de acuerdo operarme al día siguiente. Yo estaba aterrada, sólo quería a Edward conmigo.

- Bella lo llamé pero su teléfono no funciona- me dijo Alice esa noche. Se quedó conmigo acompañándome.

A la mañana siguiente cuando me preparaban para la operación llegaron mi madre y Esme. Ambas me dieron aliento y me reconfortaron, una especie de valor que sólo una mujer que ha pasado por esto puede dar.

Cuando estaban llevándome a la sala de operaciones escuché la voz de Edward. Se oía aterrado, apenas pude verlo, los ojos se me cerraban a causa de la anestesia. Una luz fuerte me cegó, tenía el cabello en un gorro, estaba conectada a varias máquinas. Todos se movían a mí alrededor. De pronto todo fue quedando atrás y dejé de sentir mi cuerpo.

***

El fuerte llanto de un bebé me despertó, no sentía las piernas pero busqué en todas direcciones tratando de encontrar el lugar de donde provenía el llanto.

- Es un niño precioso- me dijo una enfermera acercándomelo. –Vamos Sra. Béselo antes de llevarlo a la incubadora. ¿Qué nombre le pondremos?

-Es varón- pregunté

- Si es un niño fuerte y sano. Un nombre por favor- apresuró un doctor.

- Edward… Edward Cullen hijo- pude decir.

Se llevaron a mi bebé y después de un rato también me llevaron a una bonita habitación dónde pude dormir unas horas. Estaba medio mareada y cansada también.

Al despertar unos preciosos ojos verdes me miraban. Sonreí en el acto.

- Hola amor- me besó en la frente –Me preocupaste tanto. Sentí que enloquecía. No me esperaste.

- Lo siento guapo pero los doctores recomendaron intervenir cuanto antes. ¿Dónde está nuestro bebé?- pregunté mirando hacia todos lados.

- Nos lo traerán en unos minutos. He ido a verlo, es perfecto. A pesar de ser un poco prematuro está muy bien. Y creo que vamos a tener que conversar lo de su nombre.

- No hay nada de que hablar- dije con una sonrisa –Mi hijo se llamará igual que su padre.

- Bella, podríamos ponerle un nombre diferente, no sabes lo complicado que es que dos personas se llamen igual en una casa.

- Ponle el segundo nombre si quieres pero no cederé Edward, nuestro hijo se llamará igual que tu. ¿Qué color de ojos tiene?- pregunté

- Verdes, igual a los míos- dijo haciendo puchero.

- Lo vez, es una réplica tuya, merece tu nombre. Edward Cullen hijo. Es perfecto.

- Como tú quieras mi vida. Ahora lo importante es que te recuperes pronto y vayamos a nuestra nueva casa.

Una enfermera nos trajo a nuestro bebé y me sentí tan emocionada que derramé unas lágrimas de alegría. Era tan suave y tierno, tan pequeño e indefenso.

***

Pasé un mes más en Forks antes de mudarnos definitivamente a nuestra nueva casa. Era grande y espaciosa, teníamos toda la primera planta para nosotros y había un jardín que Esme se había encargado de embellecer. Iniciamos así una nueva etapa con mucho entusiasmo. Al siguiente mes regresamos a Seattle por unos días para finiquitar el asunto de la herencia. Edward nombró a un administrador para que manejara las empresas mientras estudiábamos. Supe que sus tíos Marcus y Cayo habían sido sentenciados a varios años de prisión y que Victoria estaba internada en un sanatorio mental. Podríamos estar en paz mientras nuestro pequeño crecía y nosotros estudiábamos. Esme y Carlisle eran muy felices quedándose las mañanas con el pequeño Edward y yo podía estudiar. Todo en nuestra vida había tomado un buen rumbo. Seguíamos luchando por lo que queríamos, y estábamos juntos. Eso era lo más importante.

THE END

*********************************************************************************************

**Ay me extendí más de la cuenta. Ahora ya tienen a su precioso bebé con ellos. Estuve dudosa un par de días pero al final me decidí porque su hijo sea varón y se llame igual que su padre. Seamos sinceras, quien de nosotras no ha soñado con un Edwardcito igualito a nuestro amor imposible.**

**Gracias a todas, las quiero mucho. Gracias por sus reviews y su apoyo. Y también por todos los saludos de cumpleaños en el capítulo pasado, la pasé genial en Cusco.**

**Espero que también me sigan en el nuevo fic que estoy subiendo ODIO X AMOR.**

**Gracias**

**Besitos besitos**

Pd, un aviso de servicio público… cansada de escribir a mano y después tipear y tipear he decidido adquirir una compu portátil, si alguna esta vendiendo una o sabe de una máquina económica aunque sea usada pero en buenas condiciones favor contácteme, me dejan un mensaje personal o me escriben a mi correo elfasingollo(arroba)hot

Gracias


End file.
